The End of Days The Despair of Sakura Kinomoto
by ultimatejake
Summary: It comes closer to the end, despair has many forms, rejoin the group as things start to get serious, the universes are begining to touch and chaos esures, can heroes old and new stop this event or is this the end as old ememies drawn near, part 2/3
1. The Story so Far

**The End of Days:**

**The Despair of Sakura Kinomoto**

**The Story So Far:**

A boy named Lucas met a creature by chance encounter, the creature was known as a Demi that held the power to take people to many worlds. After finding some friends and saving the sister of the Demi Lucas gets himself caught up in a battle with a madman who supposedly knows him. Lucas and his friends travel to many worlds meeting many different people and recruiting many to their group. As they travel they learn of a threat to destroy the universes using rings and so try to stop this by collecting all of the rings. The group succeeds in getting the rings and fights off many villains along the way becoming stronger, Lucas's past is also revealed yet he conquers his past and fights his fate. At the last second they are betrayed and their rings are stolen but the betrayer saves them. Together they march to the final battle ground and defeat the villains and stop the end of the worlds. However even though they defeated Michel something seems to have gone wrong. Two of them have returned to their home world yet none of them have yet left for home. Once more three strange people have entered their ship, also it appears that the Michel they had been fighting was a fake and that the real one is still alive which is unknown to our heroes. The group wonder what is happening as the fake Michel's final words ring gin their ears. Soon the three lords will arise and the great beast will come, this Michel promises his followers. And so the adventure continues as the end of days draws near with the despair of a young little girl.


	2. The Begining of Despair

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning of Despair**

The group had finally defeated their enemies and were ready to go home but for some reason the gauntlets would not come off and what is even more strange is the fact that three people had somehow entered the ship while it was in flight, the group and Ikuto's group who also took part in the final battle got ready for a fight.

"Joy, is this your doing?" asked Lucas.

"Heck no, Michel is gone so why would I need these people" said Joy.

"How did they get in here, we're in flight" said Lyner.

"Where are we?" asked the woman that looked like Sakura.

"It doesn't seem they know where they are" said Aigis.

Lucas then dropped his weapon and placed all his weapons on the floor, he then slowly approached the three people.

"My name is Lucas, I would like to know just what are you doing here" said Lucas.

"That's what we want to know, we don't even know where here is" said the man with a katana.

"You're in space on an air ship" said Dante.

The three looked at them confused but then they saw the blackness of space through the windows of the bridge. The three were shocked and wondered what they were doing there or how they got there.

"How, we were just walking down a street in a shopping centre" said the boy that looked like Syaoran.

"Did you hear a bell?" asked Mir.

"No" said the man that looked like Syaoran.

""So why do you look like those two?" asked Etna.

The two of them then saw Sakura and Syaoran who were practically identical to each other except the man's eyes were a bit funny. They were shocked and wondered what was happening.

"What are your names?" asked Sakura.

"Kurogane" said the man with the katana.

"Syaoran Li" said the man.

"I am Princess Sakura" said the woman.

"Oh this is going to get complicated" said Train.

"What's that mean?" asked Kurogane.

"My name is Syaoran Li and her name is Sakura Kinomoto" said Syaoran.

"What?" questioned the other Syaoran.

"How is that possible, you two have the same name" said the other Sakura.

"Sakura Kinomoto, there is something important about that name…..ah I can't remember what it is though" said the other Syaoran.

"Probably the whole name thing is just a coincidence, man this is confusing" said Maria.

"Okay, then to simplify things why don't we cal the other Syaoran and Sakura, Sakura Two and Syaoran Two" said Amu.

"That would make things simpler" said Snow.

The group then heard yawning as Amu' s Shugo Chara appeared and floated out of her bag. They were shocked to see that they had three new friends and wondered if they had actually slept though the final battle.

"Hey, how are things?" asked Ran.

"Who are you're new friends?" asked Miki.

"What the heck are they?" asked Kurogane.

"You can see and hear them?" questioned Amu.

"Looks like they're a lot like us, in fact you never really explained them" said Train.

"Their basically fragments of Amu's soul given physical form" said Mir.

"But what Syaoran Two, Sakura Two and Kurogane, what are they doing here?" asked Etna.

"More importantly what happened to Spyro and Cynder, did they really go home and if so why can't we?" questioned Lucas picking up the gauntlets that the two dragons had dropped.

"We're at a fix" said Mis.

"What does that mean?" asked Husky.

"It means that we know Spyro and Cynder returned home yet for some reason their gauntlets are still here, they should had disappeared" said Joy.

"We know that these three were pulled into this ship by some kind of current so someone wanted them here but we don't know for what or even how they could travel without a gauntlet" said Pan.

"Also you're not gone for some reason even though your contract had been completed" said Mis.

Pan then got out the contract and looked at it, the entire group then let out a yelp of shock as the three new people looked at the piece of paper confused.

"What the hell" said Snow.

"What's wrong?" asked Syaoran Two.

"It's changed" said Aigis.

"But that's impossible" said Lyner.

"How could my contract change" said Pan looking it up and down.

They first noticed that Spyro's and Cynder's names were gone however the writing and instructions had changed, it now said:

This contract is binding and valid until safety and harmony had been returned to all, now anyone who I have chosen will do. Many new people are waiting for you, better get started or else I won't let you go.

"Is this some kind of threat" said Dante.

Mis then pulled out a purple contract and looked at it, it was the same as theirs, it help Dante's, Ikuto's and Husky's names but the writing on it had been altered to that of their contract.

"Who ever did this got to my contract too" said Mis.

"They messed with my contract, when I get a hold of them I'm going to rip them apart" said Pan.

"But who could do this; no one is that powerful" said Joy.

"I can't think of any ideas, there is only one man who can help us now" said Mis.

"Oh no, not that buffoon" said Pan.

"I'm afraid so" said Mis.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kurogane.

"We know someone who may be able to sort this out, he's a genius but he is a bit unorthodox" said Pan.

The ship then banged and clanged as the course of the ship changed and it set course for a planet that was quite close to them known as Earth.

"Its set course for a planet called Earth, the country of Great Britain" said Lyner.

"Good, regretfully that is where we want to go" said Pan.

"We're going to see that man; good I always think he is funny" said Joy.

The ship steered and clanged as Mis and Pan looked at their sister in a weird way. The group continued to move toward the planet and began to land near an old castle. Infront of them was a cliff that overlooked the sea and behind them was a large landscape of grass and trees. Everyone was glad to have landed for a second then they noticed a strange metal creature looking at them from the window. It looked like pepper pot with a gun and a plunger; it then aimed the gun at the ship.

"Oh god, get out" said Mis.

The group did as he asked and rushed out of the ship as fast as they could and ran as from the ship as they could.

"Exterminate" said the creature.

It then shot a beam of light out of its gun and blew up the ship, then several creatures appeared and surrounded the group with their guns pointed at them.

"Exterminate" said the creatures.

"Just you try it said Kurogane as he drew his sword.

"What are they?" asked Sakura Two.

"Daleks" said Pan.

"Now what the hell is a Dalek?" asked Maria.

Then a man appeared and came running along with some kind of weird device in his hand.

"Get down" said the man.

The group did as he asked and ducked as the man used the device and it made some kind of weird sound, suddenly the light in all of the creatures' eye stalks turned off and they seemed unable to see them.

"Run" said the man.

The group did as he said and ran past the Daleks and followed the man, it wasn't long before they found themselves moving toward a big blue police box. The group continued as the man opened up the box and told them to get in. They did it yet wondered what good a box would do them. However as soon as they entered they saw that something was off, the box as bigger on the inside and the inside looked like some kind of ship. They all entered amazed by what they were seeing and then they turned to look at them man with shocked and amazed looks on their faces, the man locked the door and then turned to face them with a grin on his face.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor" said the man.

"Doctor who?" asked Sakura.

"No, it's just The Doctor" said the man.

The group looked at each other confused as their adventure began again, The Doctor and the Daleks; they wondered what they would see next as chaos began and the role of the two Sakuras remained unknown to everyone. The three lords will return and despair is coming.


	3. Castle of the Daleks

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 2 **

**Castle of the Daleks **

The Doctor looked at the group strangely; he looked at the Shugo Chara and then Mir and then looked at the Demis and the Gauntlets.

"So what do we have here" said Doctor.

"Listen, we're looking for someone" said Lucas.

"That's him; he's the man we're looking for" said Pan.

"Are you serious?" questioned Train.

"The Doctor then walked up to the Shugo Chara and then smiled as he looked at them.

Those would be Shugo Chara I imagine; oh I haven't seen Shugo Chara for ages now" said Doctor.

"You can see them and you know about them?" questioned Amu.

"Of course" said Doctor.

"But how, you don't own a Shugo Chara" said Su.

"You have to have a Shugo Chara to see them, however these people can see us because of their gauntlets and because they have travelled to places unimaginable" said Miki.

"Well so have I, so is in the King's chair these days?" asked Doctor.

"That would be Tadase but how do you know about the Guardians?" asked Ran.

Tadase huh, good kid, they asked me to be king but I had to turn them down, glad they picked him though, couldn't find a man better for the chair of the king" said Doctor.

An alarm then went off around the area and then the Doctor acted like he had just remembered something.

"Oh, don't want any uninvited visitors" said Doctor as he ran up to a computer console and pressed a button.

The door behind them made a sort of sound that made it sound like it was sealing and then the Doctor looked at them with a smile on his face.

"Well then, lets see, you're a Reyvateil right" said Doctor.

"How the heck did you know that?" asked Mir.

"Oh well it took my cleaver mind and the face that you're wearing odd cloths that only a Reyvateil would wear to figure it out" said Doctor.

"What's a Reyvateil?" asked Syaoran.

"It's what I am" said Mir.

"A Reyvateil is a human that can use magic through song" said Lyner.

"Of course there is no such thing as magic" said Doctor.

"I beg to differ" said Mir.

"This is the thing with him, he doesn't believe in Magic or anything supernatural which is quite hurtful however he is a genius" said Pan.

"Demis, so what do you want, not to be rude but I'm very busy" said Doctor.

"We need your help" said Mis.

"Funny, I thought Demis didn't like me" said Doctor.

"We don't but a Time Lord is the only person that can help us now" said Pan.

"Well sorry but in case you haven't noticed there is an army of Daleks out there and their looking for something" said Doctor.

"Okay, what the heck is a Time Lord and what the hell are those Daleks?" asked Etna.

"How is this even possible, this box I bigger on the inside" said Maria.

"Is it, I hadn't noticed" said Doctor.

"Okay now Doctor, it's time you tell us what is going on, you and the Demis" said Lucas.

"Oh where to begin, okay this here is the Tardis and yes I know it's bigger on the inside" said Doctor.

"It's not human" said Mir.

"Nether am I" said Doctor.

"What?" questioned Syaoran two.

"I'm not human , I'm an alien called a Time Lord" said Doctor.

"Right and I'm the queen of France" said Etna.

"He really is an alien you twit, look around , we're in a space ship which is called the Tardis" said Pan.

"All right, then what about those things outside?" asked Snow.

"Their Daleks, their also aliens" said Doctor.

They look more like machines" said Amu.

"The metal is just battle armour, the true Dalek is inside, their among the most deadly creatures around, their entire race was genetically altered and so they hate all things that aren't Daleks and will kill them" said Doctor.

"I thought they were extinct" said Mis.

"More or less" said Doctor.

"Well what are they doing here?" asked Maria.

"Good question, they arrived just a few days ago and took over the castle, they demanded a gauntlet from the people inside but when they brought them one they said it was the wrong one and killed them" said Doctor.

"Uh oh" said Ran.

"I think we just gave them what they were after" said Husky

The Doctor then turned on a monitor and they saw two Daleks carrying Spyro's and Cynder's gauntlets into the castle.

"We need to get out there and deal with them, they must have been with Michel before he died" said Aigis.

"Which means we need to deal with them" said Train.

"Michel, who is that?" questioned Sakura Two.

"A madman" said Syaoran.

"Who are all of you?" asked Kurogane.

"I'm Lucas, this is Aigis, Dante, Ikuto, Amu, Husky, Mir, Sakura, Syaoran, Snow, Ran, Miki, Su, Yoru, Mis, Joy, Pan, Lyner,Train, Etna and Maria" said Lucas.

"What about the other three?" questioned Doctor.

"This is Syaoran and Sakura, they have the same name as our Sakura and Syaoran so we named them Syaoran Two and Sakura Two and this is Kurogane" said Lyner.

"Nice to meet you" said Sakura Two.

"Anyway their the reason we came to you, for some reason they suddenly appeared in our ship and you know that that is impossible" said Lyner.

"Interesting" said Doctor.

He took out his strange device and pointed it at Sakura and Syaoran two, the blue light light up and it made a sort of whistling sound. The Doctor then looked at it confused and then looked at Sakura and Syaoran before returning to the Tardis console.

"It seems that some kind of rift in time and space caused them to transport through space and into your ship" said Doctor.

"So a tear in the fabric of reality caused this, then how are we still here and how come it happened in the first place?" asked Pan.

"Good question, it seems like someone designed this rift to open yet somehow as soon as it opened it closed, someone intended to get them to your ship for some reason but why and how did this person create and stop the rift in the first place?" questioned Doctor.

"More importantly how are we going to get into that castle" asked Husky.

"Oh that's easy, walk outside and knock on the door" said Doctor.

"What?" questioned Etna.

"Think about it, what good is their plan if there is no one around to fear it,if they are going to do something then they are most likely going to try and capture their arch enemies and his friends so they can gloat" said Doctor.

"Good thinking" said Aigis.

"Alright, so we get into the castle, find out what the Daleks are up to and then we stop them" said Maria.

"Correct" said Lucas.

The Doctor looked at Sakura and Syaoran intensely, for some reason he wouldn't stop looking at them.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sakura.

"There is something else that I haven't figured out yet, doesn't it bother any of you that none of this make sense" said Doctor.

"We're travelling Parallel worlds with al sorts of people said Lucas.

"Fighting off evil creatures and madmen, some of which can use magic" said Mir.

Trying to save the universes and we've got an all powerful weapon stuck to our arms however if we stray for the path it has set us then it will kill us, how does any of that make sense" said Train.

"Point taken, Allons-y" said Doctor as he unlocked the doors and walked out of the Tardis.

The group followed him and they all put their hands into the air as they walked out ad were surrounded by Daleks.

Doctor, you and you're companions will come with us said a Dalek.

"Davros is waiting" said a second Dalek.

"What? questioned Doctor.

"Davros, who is that?" asked Dante.

"Daleks do not answer human questions, you will move, move" said a third Dalek.

The group did as they said and moved into the castle as the Daleks followed them with their guns pointed at them. Etna shouted some abusive words at the Daleks as they were led to a large room in the castle. In the room was a strange device that was hooked up to Spyro's and Cynder's gauntlets. The machine itself seemed to be some kind of teleporter that opened up a large glowing portal. About seventeen Daleks were in the room, the group were moved to the centre and told to wait there as the Daleks checked on the machinery.

"So who is this Davros guy?" asked Etna.

"The creator of the Daleks, a real mad man" said Doctor.

"So where is he?" questioned Snow.

"I don't know" said Doctor.

Lucas then grabbed the Dalek close to him and began to ask it questions.

"I think its time we had some answers, where is Davros?" asked Lucas.

"In the portal" said the Dalek.

"What?" questioned Aigis.

"Davros was destroyed by The Doctor but thought the gift of revival we shall bring him back from the depths" said the Dalek.

"The gift of revival?" questioned Train.

"An advancement that even The Doctor doesn't know of and can not stop" said the Dalek.

"And once he is revived you will create more Daleks and destroy the world" said Doctor.

"No, he decreed that only seventeen Daleks were allowed and that our creator was required" said the Dalek.

"Who did, you don't follow anyone's orders so who gave you this information?" asked Doctor.

"Michel Paradox" said the Dalek.

The whole group except the Doctor, Syaoran two, Sakura two and Kurogane burst out laughing, they soon stopped before looking as the confused Dalek.

"Sorry to disappoint but that man is dead" said Mir.

"No he is not" said the Dalek.

Then a figure appeared out of the shadows, this figure walked over to them and smiled at them, as the light shined on light shined on him the group gasped in shock as they looked up at their old foe, Michel.

"Hello Lucas" he said with a grin.


	4. The Return

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters of placed spoken of in this story except for the original ones, this story is written for fun and may contain spoilers**

**Chapter 3**

**The Return **

The group looked up at their former enemy who now stood in front of them with a smile on his face, he began to laugh at them as they stared up at him in surprise and three of his minions appeared. One was Wesker which they had fought before, two new enemies stood before them, one was a rotting filthy bug like creature that had a large claw on his right hand and kept his left behind a ripped black robe. The other new face was a person that looked like a kid, he had blond hair and wore purple clothes and a crown like hat.

"Impossible" said Lucas.

"We destroyed you" said Aigis.

"Not quite, you just fought my shadow" said Michel.

"You're shadow?" questioned Syaoran.

"A weaker copy of myself yet I am aware of all the events that my copy took part in" said Michel.

"You planned everything then" said Train.

"Yes" said Michel.

"So you must then be responsible for Sakura two and Syaoran two" said Amu.

"I will nether conform nor deny that, have you figured out the link yet?" asked Michel.

"Link?" questioned Sakura.

"Seems not" said Michel.

"Did you change the contract?" asked Pan.

Michel then laughed his hardest at them and seemed to avoid the question entirely.

"Who are your friends?" asked Kurogane.

"This here is Malthazard and Count Waltz" said Michel.

"So this is the pest that has been giving us so much trouble" said Malthazard.

"This maggot doesn't even seem worthy to be the dirt on my shoes" said Count Waltz.

"You two shouldn't judge them by their appearance" said Wesker.

"Lucas, who are these guys?" asked Syaoran two.

"They're a bunch of evil doers that are going around and attacking different worlds, the man in black is Albert Wesker, the other two are new but that is their leader, his name is Michel Paradox" said Lucas.

We stopped their plan so who knows what they are up to know" said Ikuto.

Michel, didn't you say you killed him" said Syaoran two.

"Looks like we didn't kill him enough" said Mir.

"Now you will bare witness" said a Dalek.

"To what?" asked Doctor.

"We only stopped by to pick up our last recruit that we were unable to revive properly" said Malthazard.

A figure then appeared in the portal, the gauntlets shot out sparks as the figure emerged from the portal. It was a strange and ugly creature that used a wheel chair that looked like the bottom of a Dalek to move, slowly it approached them and then looked at the Doctor.

"Doctor, we meet again" said the creature.

"Davros, it's been a while" said Doctor.

"So Michel it seemed that I owe you for my complete resurrection" said the creature known as Davros.

"Indeed, now do you believe me?" asked Michel.

"Yes, my Daleks and I shall follow you" said Davros.

"What is it that you are after?" asked Doctor.

"Like we would tell you" said Count Waltz.

"Davros what ever they have promised you it is a lie, you can't trust them" said Doctor.

"If only you knew Doctor" said Davros.

"Knew what?" questioned Doctor.

"Of how insignificant you opinion means to me now" said Davros.

"You swine" said Dante.

Dante then tried to attack Davros but he was stopped by Malthazard who picked him up and threw him through the air. He landed on the floor and was then surrounded by Daleks as he got up.

"Exterminate" said the Daleks.

"Dante look out" said Lucas.

It was too late as the Daleks shot Dante and he screamed and fell to the floor.

"Dante!" shouted Ikuto.

"No don't, there is nothing we can do for him now" said Doctor.

The Doctor, Lucas and Ikuto then saw the supposedly dead Dante wink at them to tell them he was okay. They pretended to act like he was dead to cover up the fact he was alive. Dante was waiting for something as all the Daleks moved away from him.

"A fitting end for a worthless creature like him" said Davros.

"You monster you killed him" said Sakura.

"How perceptive of you" said Count Waltz.

"You'll never get away with this" said Lyner.

"Who is going to stop us, none of you stand a chance against our army" said Michel.

"We'll see about that" said Doctor.

Dante was now moving toward the gauntlets as the group distracted Michel and his minions, Dante reached the gauntlets just as everyone noticed him, he took the gauntlets and dodged Dalek fire as he took cover. The machine that was attached to the gauntlets started to make strange noises and the portal vanished as a red light on the machine started to beep.

"What is going on?" asked Kurogane.

The Doctor pulled out his device and pointed it at the machine, he pressed the button on his device and then the Doctor stopped and looked at the group.

"When Dante removed the gauntlets he cut the power before it could properly shut down" said Doctor.

"Why do you need to revive him with the gauntlets when you revived the others without them?" asked Snow.

"You've got a bigger problem then that at the moment" said Wesker.

"He's right" said Doctor.

"What are you on about?" questioned Etna.

Because the blasted thing didn't shut down it's going to force itself to shut down which means it's going to explode and it will take this whole castle with it said Doctor.

"What?" questioned Joy.

"Have fun dealing with that, just so you know this entire castle has a magic field around it so Demi powers do not work in here" said Malthazard.

Michel, Malthazard, Wesker, Count Waltz and Davros and the Daleks then vanished, the group panicked and cursed Michel before they ran for their lived as the device reached critical mass. The group rushed through the castle as fast as they could looking for the exit. They rushed down some stairs and then ran through a wooden door as the device began to explode. The group made it out just in time as the top floor of the castle blew up and then the whole castle was engulfed in flames. The group stared at the castle before they moved back to the Tardis, they entered the Tardis slowly and Dante placed the two gauntlets on a chair.

"All of that for these gauntlets, what is so special about them?" questioned Mis.

The gauntlets then glowed as the group looked at them in shock, they group was blinded for a second but the light soon faded. On the chair were now three gauntlets, all of them were for human hands yet two of them had the same colour as Spyro's and Cynder's gauntlets. The other was a yellow colour, the group wondered what this could mean.

"What the heck" said Etna.

"They changed and created a third gauntlets" said Aigis.

"Of course, I've heard of this before" said Mis.

"You know what is happening?" questioned Yoru.

"Not quite but I know why the gauntlets are still here, it seems that Spyro and Cynder are no longer accepted by these gauntlets and there for have been returned home" said Mis.

"So then that means that there are two new people out there who are going to join our group" said Joy.

"What about the third gauntlet?" asked Doctor.

"It must be for another person that is close to one of the people that these gauntlets now belong to" said Pan.

"But which one and who are these new people?" questioned Maria.

"Who knows, I'm more concerned as to how you survived that attack from the Dalek" said Doctor.

"Not human, it stung a bit but didn't seem enough to kill me" said Dante.

"Odd" said Doctor.

The Tardis then started to clang and move and everyone went flying all over the place.

"What the heck is going on" said Husky.

"It's the Tardis, something is controlling it and sending it somewhere" said Doctor.

"What is and where are we going?" asked Mir.

"No idea but we're tearing through parallel worlds like nothing, it's too powerful I can't stop it" said Doctor.

"Ran, Miki, Su get into my backpack where it is safer" said Amu.

"Okay" said Miki as the three of them flew into Amu's backpack.

The gauntlets glowed as the Tardis continued to clang and bang as it made a strange sound and the image of a world like earth appeared on screen, for some reason Lucas and the others felt like they were shrinking.

"Here we go, rough landing coming up, hold on" said Doctor.

The Tardis clanged and banged as it touched the ground of a new world.


	5. The Crack

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters of placed spoken of in this story except for the original ones, this story is written for fun and may contain spoilers**

**Chapter 4**

**The Crack**

The group pulled themselves off the floor of the Tardis wondering what had happened as they turned to look at the Doctor. It seemed that all of the power had been cut and no matter what the Doctor tried nothing would work.

"That's not right, whatever took control of the Tardis disabled everything, that is some fearsome power, no ordinary thing can take out my Tardis" said Doctor.

"So where are we?" questioned Maria.

"No idea" said Doctor.

"Something odd is going on, what is this link that Michel was talking about?" asked Lucas.

"Like any of us would know" said Kurogane.

"What's worse is that Davros is now on your old foe's side, not good at all" said Doctor.

"Thank you captain obvious" said Etna.

Lucas thought for a moment and then began to reflect on the dream h had been having nearly every night. Many people stood around him and his group as some creature appeared and began to destroy a world that looked a lot like Sakura's homeworld. Lucas then began to remember the faces of some of the people there, oddly the Doctor was there along with Sakura two, Syaoran Two, Kurogane and nearly all of their friends that they had met so far. Lucas was always in the same place, looking up at the creature that kept changing it's form, Sakura was always crying with Syaoran comforting her and the creature always appeared in the same spot. Oddly as Lucas focused on his memory of the dream and a voice spoke as he remembered.

"It opens, he awakes" said the voice.

Lucas returned to the group yet thought that the current events had to have some connection to the recurring nightmare that he had been having. The group looked at Lucas wondering what he was thinking then the Tardis roared back to life. The lights turned on and the Tardis seemed to revive itself, everyone looked relieved as the Doctor patted the Tardis.

"There we are, back to normal now" said Doctor.

The Doctor pulled a lever on the Tardis yet nothing happened and he looked at the Tardis strangely.

"Apparently not" said Doctor.

"What's wrong?" asked Snow.

"The flight controls have been disabled, we have control of everything else but someone really doesn't want us to leave yet" said Doctor.

"But who has that power?" questioned Mis.

"You must not leave" said a voice that echoed throughout the Tardis.

"What the heck" said Etna.

"This ship isn't haunted is it?" asked Amu.

"Of course not, why are you afraid?" asked Mir.

"Of...of course not" said Amu.

"Who are you?" asked Train.

The voice gave no replay and it remained silent.

"Doesn't seem to want to answer your question" said Kurogane.

"Pan, get ready to transport us" said Lucas.

"No" said the voice as it shot purple lightning everywhere.

"Then I think you should give us some answers" said Lucas.

"Lucas, I have been trying to locate the voice" said Aigis.

"Good and" said Lucas.

"The voice is everywhere and nowhere" said Aigis.

"Helpful" said Lyner.

"What are you, no ordinary creature can control my Tardis" said Doctor.

"My identity is a secret, you must look outside of this ship, look to the sky" said the voice.

"Look to the sky, what the hell are you on about?" questioned Dante.

"Be careful chosen few, death is coming, the laws of the worlds are in ruins and something is returning from out of the dark" said the voice.

"What do you mean, what is returning?" asked Doctor.

There was no replay and everything became silent as if the voice had left them.

"The voice is no longer here" said Aigis.

"What was that all about?" asked Husky.

"Seems someone wants our attention" said Mir.

The group then heard screams and cries from outside, all of them looked at each other puzzled yet they rushed outside. Just outside the Tardis they found themselves in a strange world with people with long ears and weird clothes. strange plants and oversized bugs were all around them, everyone was running about for some reason. The group then looked up at the sky to see a large crack in the sky, it was a large glowing blue crack in the sky of that world and as the crack opened up and the sky parted the group were shocked to see the image of another world inside the crack. The world they were looking at was a small ordinary town yet there was something odd about it, Lucas felt like he had seen the that world before.

"What is that?" asked Amu.

"Some kind of cross dimensional portal that is leaking into this world" said Doctor.

"A what?" questioned Lucas.

"A portal to another world" said Maria.

"So what is it doing here?" asked Etna.

"Good question, someone most likely caused it to get our attention" said Doctor.

"How perceptive of you" said a familiar voice.

Then from out of the shadows Takaya the Persona user appeared in front of them with his revolver aimed at them. The group were shocked to see him but were sort of expecting his appearance.

"You" said Aigis.

"What the hell are you doing here you freaking ghost" said Etna.

Takaya laughed at them as the group stared angrily at him.

"I am no ghost" said Takaya.

"Then explain how you're standing there, I saw your bullet riddled corpse you should be dead" said Train.

"It would seem that Michel did not permit me to die yet even though I am not so attached to life, I am not the only one that has escaped death there are others" said Takaya.

"But if you were defeated on that world then you would have become part of Pandora, how can you be here, it's impossible" said Pan.

"It's easy for a god to bring people back from the dead" said Takaya.

"So long story short you are the one behind that thing in the sky" said Kurogane.

"Indeed, I do not believe we have met, I am Takaya Sakaki" he said.

"I don't care who you are, you will fix what ever it is you have done to the sky" said Syaoran Two.

"Oh but you see I can't even if I wanted too" said Takaya.

"What?" questioned Sakura Two.

I have other business to attend to, we will catchup soon in my world, I'll have a surprise waiting but for now, there is a sort of Mandala in this world that is causing that, if you want to save those worlds before they clash together and are destroyed then I suggest you find it an destroy it said Takaya before he vanished.

"That was odd , it sounded like he was helping us" said Sakura.

"Something is not right" said Aigis.

"Anyway is what he said true, will this world and that world be destroyed if we don't do something?" asked Amu.

"Yes , if it continues like this then there is a good chance that both worlds and everything on them will be obliterated" said Doctor.

"Oh boy" said Amu.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Lyner.

"Simple, find what is causing that rift and stop it and fast" said Doctor.

"That all?" asked Ikuto.

"If these guys are as powerful as you say then there is most likely going to be some kind of trap or something so don't get killed should also be told" said Doctor.

"Great, well we best find this thing before the sky falls down" said Lucas.

They all agreed and then began to search for Takaya's mandala in the strange and odd place, they searched everywhere as the rift continued to open, unknown to them was that the rift wasn't their biggest problem. The most deadly creatures in all worlds were about to awaken.

Deep in the universe in the hideout for the order of chaos, Michel had summoned two people to him for special assignment.

"Let me brief you, you are to take part in an experiment" said Michel.

"What kind of experiment?" asked a male voice.

"I want you to test out the Death Note of people from other worlds" said Michel.

"Who exactly is the target?" asked the male voice.

"Lucas Murphy and his companions, go to the world their in and test out the power of the Death Note, report the findings to me, Light Yagami" said Michel.

"Yes sir" said a man named Light Yagami as he came into view.

Both he and this other person seemed to be holding a strange black notebook in their hands.


	6. Death Note

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters of placed spoken of in this story except for the original ones, this story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 5**

**Death Note**

The group continued to move through the strange land, as they did they couldn't help but get the feeling that they were being followed. The group looked all around them but saw no one and the large rift in the sky was increasing in size. The group continued to move as fast as they could as time began to run out on them. This Mandala that was causing this disturbance had to be close yet they weren't sure what it was they were looking for .They continued moving forward and then they found a black stone obelisk like structure that was surrounded by Hexes. The Hexes were busy fighting off a woman with long ears and strange cloths, she was wielding a sword and managed to actually hold her ground against them. However a snake like Hex suddenly appeared and with it's tail knocked her into a wall. The group immediately sprung into action and drew their weapons, the formed around the girl as she stared up at them.

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

"It's a long story" said Snow.

"So what are you then?" asked Doctor.

"We are the Hexes" said one of the Hexes soldiers.

"It spoke" said Mir.

"That is odd, they have never in recorded history spoken any kind of language before" said Pan.

"Could it mean that their getting stronger" said Joy.

"You know these things?" questioned Syaoran Two.

"They're the faithful servants of Michel, they follow him and carry out his will" said Mir.

"Basically our enemies" said Lyner.

The Hexes laughed at them and the snake Hex made a hissing sound that sounded like a laugh.

"What is so funny?" asked Etna.

"You think that we serve Michel, he is also a servant of our true masters" said the Hex.

"True Masters, who are you talking about?" asked Maria.

"You don't know about our masters, how entertaining and you're meant to stop us" said the Hex.

The Hexes then laughed even more as the group became frustrated.

"What do you want?" asked Doctor.

"This world will burn, once the operations of the Mandala have been completed this world and that one shall be engulfed in flames, that is what we desire" said the Hex.

"So this entire world and that one are in danger, thank you, that's all I needed to know" said Doctor.

"We need to turn of that Mandala" said Syaoran.

"Leave it to me, I have a thing about violence so I'll handle that Mandala" said Doctor..

"Not alone you maniac" said Mis.

"We'll help you Doctor" said Joy.

"Alright, so what's your name kid?" asked Train.

"My name is Selenia" said the girl.

"Selenia we need your help" said Amu.

"Here is the plan, we'll distract the Hexes and hold them off while the Demis and the Doctor stop the Mandala" said Lucas.

"Good plan" said Aigis.

"Can you stand?" asked Au as she helped Selenia up.

"Yes but what the heck is a Mandala and who the hell are you" said Selenia.

"That large object is called a Mandala and it is causing the rift in the sky, as for us my name is Lucas and these are my friends" he said as he pulled out his sword.

Selenia confused picked up her sword and got ready to fight, the group got ready as Ikuto and Amu chara transformed and Sakura summoned her star wand. Pan, Mis, Joy and the Doctor began to move toward the Mandala and the group covered them as Hexes swarmed all around them. Dante and Lucas slashed through the Hexes while Sakura and Syaoran backed up their attacks with magic. Train and Aigis and Selenia cut down any Hexes in the Doctor's way as they reached the Mandala. The Doctor and the Demis began to work as the group continued to fight and keep the Hexes off of the Doctor. The Doctor and the Demis were struggling, it was a difficult machine even for the Doctor and was riddled with wires and switches. Lucas and the others had now dispatched nearly all of the Hexes, only the large snake remained however none of their attacks seemed to be damaging the creature.

"Arrow" said Sakura as she tapped a card.

A blue woman wielding a bow then appeared,she fired an arrow at the snake which then multiplied and hit the snake. The woman then looked at the snake in shock as the arrows bounced off of the snake's skin.

"Doctor, hurry up" said Lucas.

The snake then smacked them all over the place with it's large tail, it seemed that it was invincible, the snake then tried to attack Maria. Maria closed her eyes afraid as the snake got ready to bite her, then nothing happened and Maria felt nothing, she opened her eyes to see Lucas holding back the snake with his sword. Lucas who was filled with rage then shot the inside of the snake with his gun forcing it to fall back. As the snake hissed with pain Lucas stood in front of it with his sword at the ready, as his sword became a beam of light Lucas swiftly cut through the snake. The group were surprised to say the least as she snake's body fell to the floor. The Doctor and the Demis were now al arguing on how to disarm the Mandala. This annoyed Lucas so much that he just cut through the Mandala with his new found power. The Mandala then disintegrated and the rift closed as the Demis and the Doctor looked at Lucas.

"Problem solved" he said as he put way his weapons.

However on a nearby cliff two people were sitting down watching them, they opened up a strange black book with a pen in hand and began to write names in the book. The male person wrote only the names of the people he knew of, first he wrote Advaka and then Snow Villers, Mir and Lyner Barsett, the female person with him wrote the others. All they did was write the groups names and then closed the books.

"So this is Lucas, supposedly he is an all powerful weapon" said the man.

"He doesn't look like much but does it really matter?" asked the girl.

"No, it's all over now Lucas, if only you didn't cross Michel then maybe you and you're friends could have lived a bit longer" said the man.

The two waited looking at their watches but after forty seconds nothing happened to Lucas and his friends and they continued to introduce themselves to Selenia.

"What, why aren't they dead?" questioned the girl.

"What the hell, did we write their names wrong?" questioned the man.

"No, the names we wrote are the correct names, trust me I have the eyes and our Death Notes are real as we have been killing criminals for the past week with them" said the girl.

"Oh my, this is interesting, what are you going to do Light?" asked a voice to which no one could see.

"Well, I guess I'll have to chance a confrontation with them but first drop this on the ground near them" said the man called Light as he gave his black book to an invisible creature.

The notebook then seeming flew over to them and it fell out of the sky, the group noticed this and were wondering what was going on. Lucas walked over to the notebook and picked it up, the group followed as they all gazed at the title.

"Death Note, well I could do with a note book of death" said Mir.

Lucas opened up the notebook and noticed instructions on the back of the cover, he began to read them out loud for everyone to hear.

"The person whose name is written in this notebook...shall die?" questioned Lucas.

"What the hell, that is a bit harsh" said Kurogane.

"This note will not take effect unless the writer has the persons face in their mind when writing his or her name therefore people sharing the same name will not be effected, if the cause of death is written within forty seconds of writing a persons name it will happen, if the cause of death is not specified then the person will simply die of a heart attack, after writing the cause of death details about the death should be written in the next six minutes and forty seconds" said Lucas.

"Obviously this is some kind of joke" said Etna.

"Well someone believes it, look at all these names there has to be over a hundred people in here" said Lucas.

"Someone has a lot of grudges" said Lyner.

Lucas flipped through the book until the end when he came to three more sentences.

"Here is some more, a person who uses a Death Note can neither go to heaven nor hell for eternity, if this notebook is destroyed by ripping it up or burning it then all those who have touched it will die" said Lucas.

"Tough luck for you" said Syaoran.

"There is one more, the user must kill within thirteen days or else they die" said Lucas.

"It's pretty detailed for a joke" said Amu.

"A notebook that can kill, now I've seen everything" said Doctor.

Lucas then threw the notebook onto the ground, then two people appeared one was a boy with brown hair wearing a white top, the other was an odd looking girl with blonde hair. The boy picked up the Death Note, he seemed to be it's owner and the girl was holding one as well.

"You really shouldn't treat other people's stuff like garbage" said the boy.

"I take it you are the owner of that note book" said Train.

"Indeed" said the boy.

"Who are you?" asked Selenia.

"My name is Light Yagami but you can call me Kira" said the boy.

"What a odd name, what the hell kind of name is Kira" said Dante.

"It's taken from the English word for killer" said Doctor.

"How clever of you, you are correct" said Light.

"Okay then Light or Kira or whatever you're name is, who is your friend asked Husky.

I am Misa Amane for your information, I am sure that you have heard of me said the girl.

"No sorry" said Sakura.

"It really is quite interesting, we wrote your names in the Death Note just half an hour ago and nothing" said Light.

"You mean you have tried to kill us?" questioned Aigis.

"Michel ordered it" said Misa.

"Michel?" questioned Lucas.

"He wanted to test the effects of the Death Note on people from other worlds that wield the power of the gauntlet so we are supposed to report our findings to him after we have confronted you if you had survived" said Light.

"Too bad the Death Note is a load of crap" said Train.

"You don't believe in it's power, then allow me to show you its true power up close" said Light.

A cage then floated down from out of no where, inside the cage was a man in a orange jacket, he looked like he had come from prison. The group then noticed a strange creature holding the cage, it was black with a pale face and evil looking eyes.

"What is that?" asked Snow.

"A Shinigami" said Light.

"A god of death" said Doctor.

Lucas pointed his gun at the creature but the Doctor steadily lowered it.

"Don't bother, Shinigami are on no ones side and only kill others to take their life spans, so even if you fired all of your bullets at him he would not die" said Doctor.

"Heheheheh that is correct, I didn't know Shinigami were that well known, even in parallel worlds. My name if Ryuk by the way" said the creature.

"Please get me out of here" said the man.

"This man is responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people, now I will show you what Kira does to vermin like him" said Light as he began to write.

"Wait" said Syaoran Two.

"Too late" said Light as he finished writing the victim's name.

The group looked at the man, they watched as forty seconds past by b but nothing happened. The group looked at Light with a smile on their faces but then it happened, the man started gagging and foaming at the mouth, he ripped open his shirt and grabbed his chest. He collapsed onto his back as the Doctor and Lucas and several others rushed to help him, they watched in horror as he stopped breathing and laid on the floor motionless. The Doctor opened the cage with his device and they tried to revive the man but to no avail, forty seconds after writing his name the man died of a heart attack. Everyone turned and looked at Light and Misa as Light began to laugh a horrific laugh, they looked at him in disgust to the fact that he not only killed this man but hundreds more.

"You murderer" said Snow.

"MURDERER, HOW WRONG YOU ARE, I AM JUSTICE AND I WILL WIPE MURDERERS LIKE THIS MAN AND OTHER FILITH FROM MY WORLD AND THEN I SHALL BECOME THE GOD OF THAT NEW WORLD!" shouted Light.

"You killed someone when you didn't need to, your nothing but a monster, that is why Michel has recruited you" said Syaoran.

"Damn you" said Lyner as he prepared to attack Light.

"Be careful what you do, it seems I can only kill people from worlds other then my own as long as I am in the same world as them, your gauntlets may grant you immunity from the Death Note but what about your friends without them, all we need to kill them is a name in face" said Light.

"I won't miss when I shoot you so you won't get the chance to kill them" said Lucas.

"Oh so sure about that are you" said Light with an evil smile across his face.

Lucas sighed and got everyone to lower their weapons, he knew that he couldn't risk the others.

"How wise, I be sure to meet you again" said Light.

"When we meet again it will be when I plunge my sword through your murderous heart" said Lucas.

"We'll see" said Light as he, Misa and Ryuk vanished in a ray of light.

The group then decided to regroup at the Tardis, Selenia had left them by this time to check on the people in town. Everyone looked at each other with worried looks as they knew that not only was Michel still alive and that everything they had done was in vain but now new enemies have appeared with powers beyond control. Lucas emerged from the Tardis carrying the three gauntlets, he sat down and then put the gauntlets in front of him.

"This could be troublesome" said Mir.

"With the appearance of these new foes our success rate has lowered, also there is a high chance that they are not the only foes we have not encountered before" said Aigis.

"The Tardis is working fine now, I've scanned it and all functions seemed to have returned but for some reason this thing can now travel to other worlds" said Pan.

"Don't call her a thing, anyway what is even more disturbing is that something drew the Tardis to this place and caused it to shut down, that voice is still out there somewhere" said Doctor.

"We've also got three other gauntlet users to look out for" said Etna.

Maria stared at the gauntlets as thoughts popped into her head.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lucas.

"You have been quite for a while now" said Amu.

"I think I have heard that voice before" said Maria.

What questioned Snow.

"While I was Lucas' partner and in the Hexes military I heard of a secret project Michel was working on called Project H, apparently it was an attempt to create a powerful Mediem that could control all types of machines and had incredible powers, I heard one female specimen had been successfully created but I heard she is MIA" said Maria.

"What does that mean?" asked Sakura.

"Missing in action" said Train.

"I thought that she had run away like us but when I was in prison I am sure that I heard that voice and she even introduced herself as Project H" said Maria.

"What happened?" asked Aigis.

I am not sure how she got into the castle and then out of it undetected but she told me not to worry and that I would be seeing her again, she also called me sister" said Maria.

"Are you sure it's the same person?" asked Lucas.

"I'm positive, I didn't see her face but I am sure that was her voice, I couldn't mistake it said Maria.

So she brought us here to deal with the Mandala or maybe she is working with Michel, either way she could also be the one to mess with my contract and the gauntlets" said Pan.

"Then I'm going to have a few words for this Project H" said Mis.

"Okay, I think I have got an idea" said Lucas.

"What?" questioned Sakura Two.

"Okay, if the Tardis can travel to other worlds now then I want the Doctor to tract down Project H, Sakura Two, Syaoran Two and Kurogane will go with him and help track her down and capture her" said Lucas.

"Okay, but what are you going to do?" asked Kurogane.

"We'll also look for Project H, we will be two separate groups hunting the same person, with these two groups looking I am sure we will find her" said Lucas.

"We will also help anyone on the worlds we go to and stop any Hexes or Michel's goons" said Etna.

"A rather surprising heroic notion from our demon companion, we also need to look out for the three new gauntlet users" said Joy.

"I actually agree with this plan, I'll be sure to find her, after all how hard can one experiment be to find" said Doctor.

"So what will you do now?" asked Lyner.

"Well...you know us" said Ikuto.

"If your going to continue what ever it was you were doing remember to keep in line with your contract" said Mir.

"Yeah or else you could get hurt" said Amu.

"Oh are you worried about me Amu" said Ikuto.

"N..n..n., it would just be a shame to lose a good fighter" said Amu.

They all agreed and said their goodbyes, the Doctor's group departed in the Tardis while Ikuto's group departed with Mis and then Lucas' group who packed up the gauntlets and left for the next world. However in his new found hideout Michel laughed at the news of the Death Note and that they were now looking for Project H.

"Fools, let them waste their time, it will make things easier for us" said Michel.

"But if they find her then everything could be revealed" said Eric.

"By then it will be too late and she doesn't even know that much" said Michel.

A figure then appeared in the darkness.

"Did you post the assassination posters all over that world?" asked Michel.

"Yes" said the figure.

"Good, Lucas you will now meet your next member in the next world but before you do you must save her and her friends from the gun fire of greedy humans" said Michel.

He began to laugh his hardest as all of his followers smiled for they knew the awakening was near and the key to everything was so easy to get.


	7. The Angel Assassination

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters of placed spoken of in this story except for the original ones, this story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 6**

**The Angel Assassination**

The group found themselves on the cold metal floor, this was the roughest they had travelled for a while now and as they picked themselves up off the floor they looked out of the window. They were in space, yet again they had landed on a space ship but this one was different to the one they were on last. Soon they were surrounded by soldiers again with buns pointed at them, they out their hands up as a man came forth from the pack of soldiers to address them.

"You are all under arrest" said the man.

"For what, we only just got here" said Lucas.

"You are here to assassinate the Angel Troupe" said the man.

"Who...I have no idea what you are talking about" said Etna.

"I'm not falling for it" said the man.

"Listen, my name is Lucas Murphy and I don't have any idea what you are on about, we came here looking for someone" said Lucas.

"That is why were locking you up, take them away" said the man.

"Wait a moment" said a voice.

A man with black hair dressed in military uniform then appeared next to the man.

"Takuto, your meant to be looking out for any ships" said the man.

"We're in the middle of space, no one it going to find us, anyway I wanted to look at these assassins" said the man.

The man glanced at them and smiled before turning to the other man.

"Lester, do they look like assassins to you, they're only kids" said the man who appeared to be named Takuto.

"You can't be too careful besides assassins are supposed to not look like killers" said the man called Lester.

"You've got us all wrong, we could easily take you all out in a second yet we have wilfully surrendered" said Etna.

"You're not helping" said Mir.

"Why does this always happen to us" said Syaoran.

"Seems we have some serious bad luck" said Lyner.

"Let them go" said the man called Takuto.

"What!" shouted the group, the man and all of the soldiers.

"I am sure they can be trusted plus the ladies are cute" said Takuto.

"You have a fiancé you know" said the man called Lester.

The soldiers lowered their weapons and left as the man known as Lester faced the man known as Takuto with what seemed to be a face full of stress.

"You are too trusting" said the man known as Lester.

"Maybe but maybe we should introduce ourselves" said the man known as Takuto.

"My name is Lucas Murphy and these are my friends" he said.

"Snow Villers" said Snow.

"Amu Hinamori" said Amu.

"Maria Crescent" said Maria.

"Train Heartnet" said Train.

"Mir" said Mir.

"Greetings, my name is Aigis" she said.

"Syaoran Li" he said.

"Sakura Kinomoto" she said.

"My name is Lyner, Lyner Barsett" said Lyner

"Pan and Joy" said Pan and Joy together.

"I'm Etna who the hell are you" said Etna rudely.

"I am Commander Takuto Meyers, commander of the ship Elle Ciel" he said.

"Lester Cooldaras, I am first officer on board this ship" said the man who had accused them.

Alright, now what is this about an assassination?" asked Snow.

Takuto and Lester then began talking and decided to lead them to somewhere more private, the two of them lead them to Takuto's room and they all sat down as they began to talk.

"You see we got word just yesterday, an assassin or two was on his way to kill the Angel Troupe, it was a tip that someone left for us, he didn't leave his name but someone had defiantly put a bounty on all their heads" said Takuto.

We have had to up security and move out here to the middle of space to hide until this blows over said Lester.

"Have you told this Angel Troupe?" asked Mir.

"No, I suggested it was best to not worry them with this" said Lester.

"There is an assassin out to kill them and you don't think it is a good idea to tell them" said Train.

"Alright, we'll help in any way we can" said Lucas.

"It does kind of smell, why would anyone want to kill them?" asked Amu.

"No idea but the order came from someone called Michel Paradox, we've looked but we can't find anyone called that" said Takuto.

The group looked at each other in shock and then turned to look at Takuto and Lester, Lester looked like he was expecting them to say something.

"You know him?" asked Lester.

"Kind of, he is the man we are trying to defeat" said Amu.

"But why would he bother going after this Angel Troupe unless..." began Maria.

"Unless one of these Angle Troupe members are the owners of one of the gauntlets" said Pan.

"Which would make sense, Michel wouldn't want us to get more powerful" said Joy.

" If so then we need to meet this Angel Troupe, how many members are there?" asked Lyner.

"There are six members of the Angel Troupe" said Takuto.

"We need to meet them, all of them, it may be the only way to make this assassination thing go away" said Mir.

"However if all of you met them all at the same time then they would get suspicious, I suggest that you divide yourselves and met each of them separately" said Lester.

"Good idea, we can then cover more ground and it will only take one of us to realise who it is they are really after" said Maria.

"We'll divide six ways then, Mir and Lyner, Snow and Aigis, Etna and Train, Sakura and Syaoran, Amu and Pan and finally Maria, Joy and myself" said Lucas.

"We'll talk with each of them and then devise which of them is the new gauntlet user, commander, we request information on the names of all the Angel Troupe members and their locations" said Aigis.

"Okay, there is Mint, Vanilla, Forte, Chitose, Ranpha and Milfeulle, at the moment I think some of them are in their rooms but Vanilla may be at the infirmary and Forte could be at the shooting range, Ranpha might also be at the gym" said Takuto.

"You would know" said Lester.

"Alright then, Sakura and Syaoran will go meet this Mint and Train and Etna will meet this Forte" said Pan.

"I'll go with Pan to meet this Chitose person" said Amu.

"Mir and I will go meet Vanilla" said Lyner.

"I'll go with Aigis to meet Ranpha so don't worry" said Snow.

"Which leaves Milfeulle to us" said Joy.

"Okay, I'll take you to see Milfeulle and Lester shall guide the rest of you around the ship" said Takuto.

"Okay, but I've got my eye on you" said Lester.

They walked out of the room and Takuto, Maria, Lucas and Joy walked the opposite way to the others as Takuto lead them to Milfeulle. Lester slowly lead the others to their intended locations, first Snow and Aigis arrived at the gym, then Train and Etna arrived at the shooting range, Sakura and Syaoran then arrived at Mint's room, Mir and Lyner then arrived at the infirmary and finally Amu and Pan arrived at Chitose's room. They each entered their designated locations as Takuto, Lucas, Maria and Joy reached Milfeulle's room. Sakura and Syaoran were surprised when they entered a clean shiny room and saw a young girl with blue hair and rabbit like ears. She was sitting at a table eating a cake that had a cherry on top of it. She had picked the cherry off of the cake and eaten it before she noticed them. She seemed suspicious at first as she looked at them, Sakura and Syaoran both wondered if this girl could possible be the one they were looking for, they even wondered if this could be the Mint that Takuto spoke of.

"Yes, I am Mint" she said calmly and politely.

Sakura and Syaoran were shocked, it was almost like she knew what they were thinking.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mint Blancmanche" she said.

My name is Sakura Kinomoto and this is Syaoran Li she said.

Your boyfriend said Mint.

The two were shocked by this, they wondered how on earth she knew that, they soon began to think that Mint wasn't all she seemed to be.

"How do you know that?" asked Syaoran.

"It was just a guess" said Mint.

Mint then placed three tea cups around the table and then she picked up a kettle.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Mint.

"Yes please" said Sakura.

Syaoran and Sakura then sat down at the table, Syaoran was a little suspicious of Mint, twice she had guessed what they were thinking, it couldn't be a coincidence. Mint smiled at the two of them as she poured them all some teas in the three tea cups. Syaoran and Sakura tried not to think about their reason for being here and needed to think of something to spark a conversation.

"Are you human?" asked Syaoran rudely.

"Don't be so rude" said Sakura.

"Of course I am" said Mint politely and kindly.

"Then explain those ears" said Syaoran.

"All though I am curious you shouldn't be so rude" said Sakura.

"They're just my ears, okay" said Mint.

"There is something odd about you" said Syaoran.

"I could say the same for you, just why are you here?" asked Mint.

The two stopped and wondered what to say, they couldn't just tell her the real answer.

"We're just looking around, we're new to the ship" said Sakura.

"I don't remember ever seeing anyone like you on board before" said Mint.

"Like we said we're new" said Syaoran.

"Your not hiding anything are you?" asked Mint.

"N...no" said Sakura.

"Its just people have been acting strangely around here" said Mint.

"Who is interrogating who here" thought Syaoran.

Mint then looked at them confused as if she had heard Syaoran's thought, then a thought popped in his mind, it could in fact be possible knowing everything they had seen.

"Mint, can you read people's minds?" asked Syaoran.

Sakura looked shocked as Mint smiled at them, by now Lyner and Mir had entered the infirmary, at first it seemed as if no one was there but then a young girl with green hair appeared, she looked up at them with a slightly emotionless face and then looked at Lyner's arm. There was a cut on it which he probably received from the fight with the snake.

"….sit down" said the girl.

"Okay" said Lyner.

He then sat on the hospital bed as the girl took hold of his arm, a rabbit like creature then appeared, the creature then turned into a white light and moved with the girl's hand. She placed he left hand over Lyner's cut and a white light emerge around the wound, as she removed her hand and the rabbit creature reappeared on her shoulder Mir and Lyner were surprised to see the wound healed.

"That's amazing" said Lyner.

"I could have easily done that" said Mir.

"My name is Lyner Barsett and this is Mir, what is your name?" asked Lyner.

"…...Vanilla H" she said.

The two of them where shocked and wondered if this was the supposed Vanilla, if so they wondered how anyone could justify hurting a child like her.

"It's nice to meet you" said Lyner.

"So Vanilla, how exactly did you heal Lyner?" asked Mir.

"…..Nano machines" replied Vanilla.

"She is kinda like a zombie" whispered Mir in Lyner's ear.

"So nano machines, is that what your pet is?" asked Lyner.

"…..yes" said Vanilla.

"I was just wondering Vanilla, you haven't heard anything weird lately?" asked Lyner.

"….weird?" questioned Vanilla.

"Like a bell or something?" asked Mir.

"No" said Vanilla.

"It could be her, we all heard a bell but the contract changed so we don't know what we are supposed to be asking" whispered Mir.

"That's just great" whispered Lyner.

As Mir and Lyner continued to talk to Vanilla, Train and Etna entered the shooting range as they heard gun shots. They entered the room to see a elderly woman with a revolver shooting the target that hand from the ceiling. She shot the target several times as her points went up then she turned and pointed her gun at them. Train in response pulled out his gun and pointed it at her, she smiled at him before lowing her gun, Train did the same but remained suspicious.

"No need to be so on edge kid" said the woman.

"Nice gun you have got there, quite powerful in the right hands" said Train.

"Yours is also a nice gun, never seen one like that before" said the woman.

"Custom made, it was specially made for me, it's name is Hades" said Train.

"Just what I need, two gun lovers, sorry to brake this whole thing up but we're looking for a hag named Forte" said Etna.

"Well that would be me, Forte Stollen, the hag your looking for" she said as she shot the ground at Etna's feet.

"Right" said Etna.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Train Heartnet and this rude girl is Etna" he said.

"I have told you I am a demon" said Etna.

"What exactly does that mean?" asked Forte.

"Don't ask" said Train.

Forte then returned to shooting at the targets, Train then stood in the row next to her and as a target appeared he swiftly and skilfully shot it down.

"Not bad" said Forte.

"Care for some fun?" asked Train.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Forte.

"I bet you I can get a higher score then you can" said Train.

"I'll take that bet" said Forte.

"This is going to take a while so I am just going to sit down" said Etna.

Etna slowly sat down as the two began shooting, during this time Snow and Aigis were astounded to see a young woman with golden blonde hair fiercely beating up a punch bag. She seemed quite powerful and kicked and punched the punch bag several times before noticing them.

"Huh, who are you?" asked the woman.

"We're just looking for someone" said Snow.

"We are looking for a person named Ranpha, we were told she would be at this location" said Aigis.

"That is me, Ranpha Franboise" she said.

"Okay, looks like we found you" said Snow.

"So what do you want, I'm very busy" said Ranpha.

"That is and interesting fighting style you have there, how about sparing with me" said Snow.

"I don't think you will be able to keep up" said Ranpha.

"Are you kidding, I'm a hero and a hero never loses, I can keep up with anyone" said Snow.

"Very well then hero" said Ranpha.

The two of them then started a friendly fight as Aigis sat down and watched thinking on how Snow had made them drift from their intended purpose. Lester was with Amu and Pan and was about to enter Chitose's room when they saw a young black haired girl walking up to them.

"Hello Lester, what are you doing here?" asked the girl.

"Chitose, I was looking for you" said Lester.

"You were, why?" asked the girl.

"These two would like to talk to you, Amu and Pan, this is Chitose" said Lester.

"Karasuma Chitose" she said.

"Its nice to meet you, I am Hinamori Amu" said Amu.

"You can call me Pan, I'm a Demi" said Pan.

"Okay and what is that?" asked Chitose.

"Don't ask" said Amu.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Chitose.

"Well has anything odd been happening around you lately?" asked Amu.

"Odd, like what?" asked Chitose.

"Like seeing anything odd or hearing anything, say a bell?" asked Amu.

"No not really" said Chitose.

"Well the obvious option is out, we need to think about this more carefully said Pan.

"Is something wrong, Lester what is happening around this ship, who are these two and why is everyone acting odd?" asked Chitose.

"I...I don't know what you mean" said Lester.

The three of them then tried to avoid suspicion for Chitose as we return to Lucas and the others. The four of them walked through a door to see a pink haired girl with what appeared to be a freshly baked cake sitting on a table. She seemed surprised to see them but when she saw Takuto she smiled.

"Hello Takuto" said the girl.

"Hello Milfeulle" said Takuto.

"Would you like some cake?" asked the girl.

"Sorry but we're on a tight schedule" said Lucas.

"Cake" said Joy.

"I'd love some" said Maria.

The two of them then sat down at a table as the girl cut two slices and handed them to Joy and Maria on a plate, Takuto then sat down and decided to have a piece of cake as well. Lucas just looked at them a bit dumbstruck and angry , he then sat down at the table.

"Didn't you listen to anything I said" he said angrily.

"But it's cake" said Joy.

"Ahhhh, whatever, miss we are looking for someone named Milfeulle, now am I correct in saying that is you" said Lucas.

"Yep, my name is Milfeulle Sakuraba, it is nice to meet you" said the girl.

"My name is Lucas Murphy and these are my friends that I just might beat to a pulp" said Lucas.

Joy was at this point rudely pigging out on the cake while Maria slowly and carefully eat hers with great care, they were both ignoring Lucas which made him very angry.

"The pig that is attacking her cake is Joy and the posh cake lover is Maria Crescent" said Lucas.

"It is a pleasure to meet you" said Milfeulle.

"I would like to get down to business, me and my friends are investigating something of great importance and we would like your help in the matter" said Lucas.

"I'm not sure what I can do to help but okay" said Milfeulle.

"I was wondering if you have had any strange experiences lately?" asked Lucas.

"Um...no, not that I can think of" said Milfeulle.

"Joy, quite pigging out and help, is it her?" asked Lucas.

"Possibly, these knew users are not from the original calling and so it will be hard to recognise them, it might also be good to point out that these users may be weak at first but they could become more powerful then you" said Joy.

"So who ever it is is like me, someone who joined half way and was not part of the originally intended users" said Maria.

"Um...I'm not sure what you saying but I hope I helped" said Milfeulle.

"Hold on, this question is directed at both you and Takuto, have you seen a girl around here lately, she answers to the name of H or Project H" said Lucas.

"No can't say we have, however some genius did draw an odd pentagram with the words Project H next to is" said Takuto.

Maria and Joy stopped eating and looked at Lucas, they knew that this was a sign that Project H and been here.

"That is very helpful information, did you find out who drew it?" asked Lucas.

"No, it seems like no one on this ship drew it" said Takuto.

"So she has been here and left but why did she leave a clue to tell us that she was here?" wondered Lucas.

Then the alarms went off through out the whole ship alerting everyone, all of the group stopped what they were doing and so did the Angel Troupe.

"Alert, Commander Takuto come to the bridge quickly" said a voice on the loud speaker.

"Let's go" said Lucas.

"But I haven't finished my cake" said Joy.

"Now" said Lucas.

They got up and all of the rushed to the ship's bridge, they arrived there quickly and Takuto took his seat as the commander and looked out at space.

"What is wrong?" asked Takuto.

"A large number of ships, all of them are from an unknown origin, they seem to have disabled all flight and weaponry controls" said one of the pilots.

"What, well who is it?" asked Takuto.

"Unknown, we have no way of knowing but they seem to be trying to get into the ship, several airlocks have already been opened" said a second pilot.

The rest of the group, Lester and the rest of the Angel Troupe then reached the bridge and joined them.

"What's happening?" asked Sakura.

"Someone is trying to get into the ship" said Lucas.

He then noticed the other Angel Troupe members to which he didn't know and didn't know him.

"Oh, some of us haven't met, I'm..." began Maria.

"Maria Crescent" said Mint.

"That...is correct" said Maria confused.

"You are Lucas Murphy, Amu Hinamori, Snow Villers, Train Heartnet, Mir, Lyner Barsett, Etna, Pan and Aigis" said Mint.

Lucas looked at Syaoran and Sakura as if expecting something from them.

"Don't ask" said Syaoran.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto and this is Syaoran Li" said Sakura.

"My name is Mint Blancmanche" said Mint.

"Ranpha Franboise" said Ranpha.

"...Vanilla H" said Vanilla.

"Forte Stollen" said Forte.

"Karasuma Chitose" said Chitose.

"Milfeulle Sakuraba" said Milfeulle.

"Great now that we all know who we are I think we should prepare as this entire ship has been compromised" said Lucas.

Lucas then got everyone behind cover as the group drew their weapons, down the hall thousands of bounty hunters and assassins came marching up to get the Angel Troupe and clam the reward.


	8. If You Want Something Done Right

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters of placed spoken of in this story except for the original ones, this story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 7**

**If You want something done right...**

Everyone was behind cover as they heard footsteps coming closer and closer, the intruders were nearly here. The Angel Troupe wondered what was going on as Takuto had as many soldiers in the room as he could and Lucas and all of his friends were armed and ready for combat. Despite the dangerous situation where they were all backed up in a corner Lucas thought he heard yawning.

"What is going on?" asked Forte.

"You have a hit out on you those people are here to kill you and the rest of the Angel Troupe" said Lucas.

"What, why?" asked Mint.

"We think that one of you might be like us and so the person we are fighting doesn't want us to get any more friends" said Sakura.

Amu then called out her three Shugo Chara which shocked nearly everyone in the room except the group of course.

"Miki, lets go" said Amu.

"Okay Amu" said Miki.

"My heart unlock" said Amu.

There was a flash of blue light and Amu now appeared dressed as a painter.

"Character Transform, Amulet Spade" said Amu.

"What should we do Amu?" asked Su.

"Stay down and keep yourselves safe" said Amu.

"Gottcha, we'll cheer for you, go, go Amu and friends" said Ran.

"This is ridiculous, no one is trying to kill us" said Forte.

She then stepped out of cover as the men dressed in armour and armed with machine guns entered the room. Forte then tried to talk to them put they pointed their guns at her and opened fire, Lucas managed to pull her back behind cover just before they shot her.

"So no one is trying to kill you huh" said Etna.

"Okay maybe someone is trying to kill us" said Forte.

A shoot out then broke out as Lucas and the others shot at the intruders, trying desperately to hold hem back. Lucas and Train shot at them with their guns, as did Forte who had joined the fight. Aigis shot at the intruders and Takuto ordered his men to fire, Lester and Takuto also opened fire on them. Snow shot ice spells at them while Sakura pulled out a card and tapped it.

"Shot card" said Sakura.

A strange bolt of some kind then appeared and whizzed around the room and hit the intruders causing them to fall to the ground. Syaoran shot thunder bolts at the intruders and Mir used her son magic to force them back. Everything seemed well until Aigis was shot in the shoulder and many of the soldiers were killed by the intruders. Aigis fell to her knees in pain as Sakura and Amu tried to help her. As the intruders numbers started to diminish Etna and Lyner jumped out from behind cover and took out several intruders with their sword and spear. Slowly the intruders retreated and returned to their ships. Vanilla then took care of the wounded and healed Aigis and several others who had been wounded. The soldiers we then tasked with chasing down the remaining intruders and they left leaving the group, Takuto, Lester and the Angel Troupe who seemed to be expecting something from them.

"Okay, what is going on" said Ranpha.

"Apparently someone has put a hit out on you and wants you dead" said Lester.

"We got a call not a while ago informing us of this and so we have been taking steps to ensure your safety" said Takuto.

"That is understandable but explain this lot, who are they and what are they doing here?" asked Forte.

"How rude, I thought old people were kind" said Mir.

"I'm not old" said Forte angry.

"If you say so" said Mir.

"Now, now, listen we are not your enemy, we are actually on your side" said Maria.

"….I don't understand" said Vanilla.

"Let me explain, this is going to be hard to believe but for a while now we have been fighting an evil madman and his army of Hexes" said Sakura.

"We don't know their true intentions but they have caused much harm and have been attacking multiple parallel worlds, the madman is named Michel and he has been reviving and recruiting nut cases for some grand scheme he has" said Snow.

"This nut and the others came this close to gaining the power of Pandora but we stopped them, thank you very much" said Etna.

"So what you are tying to imply is that this Michel put up the hit" said Chitose.

"Yes" said Syaoran.

"But why?" asked Milfeulle.

"Have you noticed how we're all wearing Gauntlets asked Aigis.

"Yes but I didn't think anything of it" said Takuto.

"Only those who can travel parallel worlds stand a chance at fighting Michel but not everyone can go from one world to the other" said Syaoran.

"In order for us to travel the parallel worlds we need a Demi which is what Joy and Pan are but a Demi will not take anyone with the through worlds, only those who have signed a contract and been given a gauntlet can travel the worlds" said Amu.

"So we signed a contract but there are a few things that we should mention, one not everyone can sign a contract, only those that are chosen by a Demi can and two if you stray for the goal of the contract then you will die of a heart attack" said Train.

"That is a bit scary" said Mint.

"Yeah I know but everything is fine with how it works, we did have everyone but then something happened, two of our members vanished and left their gauntlets behind" said Lyner.

Lucas then pulled out the three gauntlets and showed them to everyone.

"The two gauntlets then changed and they also gave us a third gauntlet, when we looked at the contract we realised it had changed and that we had three new members to look out for" said Lucas.

"Okay but what about the little people" said Ranpha.

Amu then changed back to normal as the Angel Troupe stared at Ran, Miki and Su.

"They're Shugo Chara, I'm surprised you can see them" said Amu.

"This is Ran, Miki and Su, they are part of Amu's soul in a sense and are how she can accesses her powers" said Snow.

"Okay, that sounds believable to me, just like flying pigs and the tooth fairy" said Lester.

"It's the truth, if you don't believe us then that is your problem" said Lucas.

"I think they are telling the truth" said Takuto.

"What makes you think so?" asked Lester.

"I can tell they have a god heart and their eyes don't seem to be lying" said Takuto.

"You goof" said Lester.

Everyone then heard a warning alarm as the ships that the intruders were on fled from the ship and all of the controls returned to the ship.

"We have control over everything again, they are leaving" said a pilot.

"Good but it isn't over" said Maria.

"What do you mean?" asked Chitose.

"Michel doesn't give up that easily, think of them as pilot fish, just the calm before the storm" said Etna.

"Then what comes next is..." began Forte.

"The daddy fish, the storm, Michel and his minions" said Aigis.

"We need to get the Angel Troupe off this ship" said Lucas.

"There is an escape pod for emergences" said Takuto.

"Then lets hurry before Michel blows us out of the sky" said Syaoran.

The group then ran out of the bridge and tried to find an escape pod, Ran and Su stayed in the bridge while Miki transformed with Amu again, meanwhile a lone ship was watching as all the assassins and bounty hunters fled from the ship. Inside was Michel, Eric and another person who was dressed in Viking like clothes.

"They didn't last long" said Eric.

"How disappointing, how about the Angel Troupe?" asked Michel.

"All members are still alive master" said Eric.

"They didn't even kill one member, oh well if you want something done right then do it yourself, contact Eonia Transbaal and his fleet, we may need their help" said Michel.

"Sir if I may, why kill all of them, isn't it just more noble to only kill those you need to" said the man in Viking clothes.

"There won't be any mistakes if we kill them all, but you're right, killing them isn't worth it and seeing as I can tell who it is when I look into her eyes I will just kill the one for today" said Michel.

"Thank you sir" said the man in Viking clothes.

The three of them disappeared as Lucas and the others continued to run down a long corridor. Lucas and the others had no time to waste as they knew Michel would strike soon and fast. Lucas and the others continued for a bit but then Lucas felt something odd. Lucas was sure that he felt the presence of someone else but nobody except his friends were there. Maria then approached Lucas and looked at his with a look as if to tell him that see felt it too. Lucas drew his sword as he walked down the corridor, the others looked confused as well as a bit scared. Lucas looked around but there was nothing, Takuto, Lester and the group then approached him leaving the Angel Troupe behind to keep them safe as they al knew something was wrong.

"Something is wrong here" said Lucas.

"I know" said Maria.

"I can't help but feel like we are being watched" said Pan.

"There is no one else around" said Lester.

"Michel is powerful, I think he might be aboard the ship" said Lucas.

As soon as Lucas said it they were surrounded by Hexes, cutting them off from the Angel Troupe.

"What the...where the hell did they come from?" asked Etna.

"The walls, they came out of the walls" said Snow.

The group began to fight off the Hexes when they heard an evil laugh, Michel then appeared along with Eric and a new person who was dressed in Viking clothes. He had black hair and brown eyes and was quite muscular, he carried a powerful hammer around that looked very heavy.

"Hello Lucas" said Eric.

"You" said Lucas as he tried to get to Eric.

"Who is that guy?" asked Train.

"My name is Matt Vonhargin, I am a servant of Master Michel" said the strange man.

"So he has you in on this too" said Maria.

"Maria, is he like you and Lucas?" asked Amu.

"Yes, he too was created by Michel, he is a legendary warrior that has killed many people, I once knew him as did you Lucas but that is in the past" said Maria.

Everyone drew their weapons and got ready as they fought through the Hexes and tried to get to the Angel Troupe.

"The Hexes will keep them busy so we can kill the newbie" said Michel.

The Angel Troupe then tried to run but then Michel put up a force field in the corridor to prevent them form running away. Michel moved closer to them as Forte took out her gun and started shooting, she shot Michel in the head but the bullet bounced of of him. The group was trying desperately to get to the Angels as Michel knocked Forte's gun out of her hand and then lifted her up by her neck and looked into her eyes. He looked deep into Forte's eyes as she looked deep into his, he then sighed and threw her into the wall next to her, Forte was knocked unconscious and seemed like she wasn't going to get up.

"It's not her" said Michel.

Michel them moved on to Ranpha who tried to punch him but Michel dodged all of her punches and then grabbed and twisted her foot when she tried to kick him. Again he picked her up by the throat and looked deep into her eyes, Ranpha could hardly breath and felt like she was dying. Michel let go of her and she fell to the floor, Michel let out a chuckle as Ranpha coughed and looked up at him.

"Not her either, doesn't look good for you Lucas, this new member of yours isn't these two great fighters" said Michel.

"Shut up, you'll be regretting what you did to them" said Lucas as he fought through the Hexes.

Mint, Vanilla, Chitose and Milfeulle then backed up as Michel smiled at them, he then tried to pick up Vanilla but her pet rabbit on her shoulder attacked him yet he swiftly battered it away. He then picked up Vanilla and looked into her eyes, again her threw to the ground and then grabbed Chitose by her hair and pulled her towards him. By this time Forte had recovered and pointed her gun at Michel and opened fire. She shot Michel in the heart and everyone expected for him to fall or at least gasp for breath but instead he turned still holding Chitose by her hair and everyone looked at him shocked. There was no bullet wound on him now and the bullet was at his feet, he smiled and then Forte's gun broke into a million pieces like it had been cut by a sword, but there was no way Eric or this Matt had moved an inch so Michel had to be the one who did this but they didn't even see him draw his sword. Michel finished with Chitose and threw her aside, it seemed that she wasn't the one they were looking for, he then turned his attention to Milfeulle and walked towards her. Takuto and the others then tried desperately to get the Hexes out of their way, Takuto more so as he grabbed Milfeulle's head and looked into her eyes. He shook his head and pushed her aside, his gaze then turned to the last remaining Angel Troupe member, he smiled as Mint looked at him scared. It was Mint, Mint was the new member that they had been looking for. It shocked all of them and Michel smiled as he walked towards her with his sword in hand.

"It's Mint" said Amu surprised.

"Why didn't we realise it" said Sakura.

The group fought as hard as they could as the other members of the Angel Troupe tried to stop Michel but were all subdued by Eric and Matt. The group fought so hard and by a stoke of luck one of them got through the Hexes and got past Eric and Matt. Mint backed up as Michel closed in on her.

"So it appears that you are the new member, tough luck" said Michel.

"I can't read his mind, what is he, someone help" thought Mint.

"Now then, die and please die painfully" said Michel.

He prepared his sword as Mint closed her eyes, people shouted out her name as Mint heard Michel's sword cut through the air. There was a slash and a cutting sound and in that moment all voices and noises stopped. Mint felt fine as if the sword hadn't touched her, she then opened eyes to notice a small bit of blood on her clothes, yet it wasn't hers. She looked in front to find the member of the group standing there, the whole group looked mortified and the member was shocked. Michel and the others didn't expect this but were equally pleased, for the person who stood in front of Mint, the one whose blood was on Mint's clothes was none other than Syaoran. Syaoran had in the few seconds he had stepped in front of Mint and took the blow of the sword for her, Michel's Katana was now in his chest, at first he couldn't believe it but then Michel pulled out the sword and Syaoran grunted as he fell to the floor, barely hanging on to life.

"Syaoran!" shouted Lucas.

"No, Syaoran" cried Sakura.

"How could you" said Snow.

"Damn you" said Mir.

"You're a dead man Michel" said Train.

"Silence, it is this foolish idiot's fault, he shouldn't have gotten in my way, what a fool to save you like that, doesn't he value his own life at all, this is why I will never understand you, a person should value and protect their own life, nothing else matters" said Michel.

"How dare you say that about Syaoran" said Sakura who looked very sad and equally angry.

She raised her star wand and pulled out a card as her anger and rage appeared.

"Fiery" said Sakura.

A fire like creature then appeared and burned away all of the Hexes, the group had no idea Sakura was this powerful. Lucas, Maria and the others then charged at Michel, Eric and Matt with rage and anger. Lucas duelled Michel with Maria and allowed Mint to escape with the other Angel Troupe members, she was still in shock from what had happened. Lyner, Mir, Train and Lester fought Eric as Amu, Train, Snow, Etna and Aigis fought Matt. Sakura rushed to Syaoran's side and cried as she tried to help up the barely living Syaoran. Takuto helped Sakura and the two of them took Syaoran to the infirmary. Lucas and Maria fought wildly, not holding back against Michel, Lucas picked up Syaoran's sword and then fought Michel with both his sword and Syaoran's.

"How could you, you heartless monster, I'm going to kill you" said Lucas.

"Why, because you couldn't protect someone who was in your care" said Michel.

"Shut up, this is all your fault, damn you, you hurt Syaoran, a person that has yet to even live his life is now fighting for it because of you" said Maria.

The others fought ferociously against their opponents as anger filled them with a first for revenge.

"You murderers" said Snow.

"This is war and this is what happens in war" said Eric.

"Indeed casualties are expected" said Matt.

"How dare you, Syaoran is no casualty" said Amu.

"Have you no honer or dignity, your pathetic attacking a kid who was trying to protect someone" said Etna.

"If there are going to be any casualties then it is going to be you and your Hexes" said Mir.

"Damn right" said Lester.

The group fought their hardest, Eric and Michel seemed pleased, only Matt seemed to be regretting what Michel had done and seemed to be questioning him. However the three of them regrouped and looked at their opponents as they surrounded them.

"That's it for today, wouldn't you say so master?" asked Eric.

"Yes, today is a tie, this is no victory, today we both lose" said Michel.

Eric and Michel then laughed as the three of them disappeared, everyone was concerned about Syaoran and rushed to the infirmary to check on him. The group entered the infirmary to find Syaoran on a bed with Vanilla standing over him trying to heal the wound. Sakura was at his side crying and Takuto and the Angel Troupe were all around watching him was the doctor tried to help him.

"How is he doing?" asked Lucas.

"Not good, I'm going to have to put him on support, his survival now depends on how strong a person he is" said the doctor.

"….the wound is healing but for some reason it isn't healing like the other wounds I have treated" said Vanilla.

"That would be Michel's work" said Pan.

Despite what Vanilla said the wound healed quickly because of her and her healing powers yet Syaoran still had weak vitals. The attack must have put to much strain on him and so the doctor put him on a machine and closely monitored his vitals.

All we can do now is hope, the only think we can do for him is let him rest said doctor.

Lucas then placed Syaoran's sword below his bed for him, the doctor then made them all leave as Syaoran needed to be left in peace.

"Can I please stay with him, I won't cause any problems but please let me say" said Sakura.

"Alright but only you" said the doctor.

"Thank you" said Sakura.

The others said goodbye and left Sakura with Syaoran, the Angel Troupe, Lester and Takuto then began to bombard them with questions to which they had to answer.

"Who or what the hell was that guy?" asked Forte.

"That was Michel Paradox, he is the one we are trying to stop, he has resurrected all kinds of villains and is causing disasters all across the worlds" said Joy.

"What did he mean by it's me?" asked Mint.

"It is you Mint, you where the one he really wanted to kill, you are a gauntlet user like us" said Snow.

"He didn't want to risk you becoming one of us and so orchestrated this whole thing" said Mir.

"But now he knows who I am" said Mint.

"He might try again" said Amu.

"I don't think so, I think that he knows that Mint will ether not join us or join us and there is nothing he can do about it, that bounty will most likely have disappeared by now said Pan.

So now I become one of you" said Mint.

"It is your choice, you saw him and how powerful he is, you can continue your life or join us and help but is initially your choice" said Maria.

Mint was shocked for a moment and thought about what she should do before they were disrupted by Ran and Su who had been hiding in the bridge. Amu turned back to normal as Miki reunited with the other three.

"Amu we have got a problem" said Ran.

"What's wrong?" asked Amu.

"We were told to tell you all to head to the bridge" said Su.

The group got moving but Ran and Su wondered where Syaoran and Sakura were, Miki then filled them in and the three of them slowly crept in to see them. Meanwhile the others rushed to the bridge, they hastily entered it and Takuto took his space as commander. Everyone immediately saw the problem, they were now surrounded by hundreds of battle ships, a mixture of Hex ships and ships from this world. Everyone watched as Michel appeared on screen with another man and Eric and Matt, at first Takuto, Lester and the Angel Troupe were shocked to see this person, it was as if they knew him.

"Remember me?" asked the man.

"Eonia Transbaal" said Takuto surprised.

"But he's dead, I saw him die" said Lester.

"Hate to say we told you so" said Etna.


	9. Mint's Choice

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters of placed spoken of in this story except for the original ones, this story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 8**

**Mint's Choice**

The group were surrounded, wherever they they looked there were ships all primed to fire at them, this was incredibly bad especially since Syaoran had been wounded and was now fighting for his life. Lucas looked at the man ships surrounding them, he saw no easy way out of this situation, he knew that this all had to be Michel's doing. Takuto, Lester and the Angel Troupe were all shocked by the appearance of someone they knew who they thought was dead. The man smiled at everyone, the group didn't know who he was but they already didn't like him.

"Who are you?" asked Lucas.

"My name is Eonia Transbaal" said the man.

"He is an old foe of ours" said Lester.

"We did say that Michel has been bringing back villains" said Snow.

"What so you want?" asked Takuto.

"I just came to settle some unfinished business, Mint, the new gauntlet user will die to day along with all of you" said Eonia.

The transmission was then cut as the ships got ready to fire, the Angel Troupe then ran off as Takuto ordered them to take defensive action. The large ship moved out of the way as the ships fired, the Elle Ciel managed to dodge the shots and returned fire but the weapons seemed to be doing little damage. The group wondered where the Angel Troupe had gone as the ship tried to dodge the hundred of ships firing at it. Takuto smiled as the ship flew past the hundreds of other ships, he then turned to look at the group.

"I think it's time you see what the Angel Troupe is capable of" said Takuto.

Six ships then appeared and proceeded to destroy the enemy ships, at first he group wondered who they were but they soon figured it out, it had to be the Angel Troupe who were protecting them from harm.

"This is Forte, there are too many of them, I don't know if we will be able to keep this up" said Forte.

"Just do your best" said Takuto.

"We need to think of a plan" said Chitose.

"We need to escape some how but they could easily follow us" said Lester.

"Pan, can you initially transport anything to other worlds?" asked Lucas.

"Yes but it has to belong to someone who is a gauntlet user" said Pan.

"Why?" asked Joy.

"I think I've got an idea" said Lucas.

"Which is?" asked Etna.

Lucas then whispered his idea to the rest of the group and they all agreed on it before turning to face Takuto and Lester.

"Let them shoot us down" said Lucas.

"What?" questioned Lester.

The Angel Troupe also had the same reaction as did everyone except the group members and Takuto.

"Listen to us here, Pan can transport nearly anything to other worlds, we need to tick them by making them think they are winning" said Maria.

"Then we give Pan the signal" said Train.

"It's just the landing that I am worried about" said Mir.

Takuto then smiled as he realised what Lucas had planned, he agreed and ordered all the Angels to return. The reluctantly agreed and the crew looked at him wondering what he was doing, the Angel Troupe returned and the ship was moved the engines into firing range of the ships. Michel wondered what they were doing, it was too easy for them to hit them but Michel knew they were up to something. However the ships fired at the engines and the ship's left engine caught fire and the ship started to fall. The crew all held on for dear life and wondered what Takuto was thinking, outside the ships all thought they had taken out the ship but then there was a flash of light and the Elle Ciel faded from the world. Michel then figured it out, they deliberately allowed themselves to be hit so they could escape. A Demi can take anything to another world but the ship was too big and so required more time. They faked being shot down to give them a moment where they could escape without them stopping them, no one was going to continue firing on a ship that had seemed to have been shot down. Michel laughed and was amazed by their intelligence and then left his ships bridge as he thought of his plan. However even though they had intended for the ship to pretend to be shot down the ship had actually sustained a very damaging blow and when they resurfaced in a new world they came crashing down. The ship tried to gain level as it fell from the sky and everyone held on for dear life and everyone was ready to smack Lucas and Takuto for their stupid plan. The ship managed to gain level and had a rough landing as it landed in a waste land like place next to a metal city. The ship had actually managed to survive the fall and so did everyone else on the ship, Sakura wondered what was going on as she held onto Syaoran tightly. When it stopped she let go but refused to leave his side, he seemed fine and for a second she thought that he was waking up. On a hill an old enemy of the group looked at the ship and smiled before he vanished from sight. Everyone recovered from the shock of the fall and several people looked like they were ready to beat Lucas and Takuto to death but luckily they were more focused on other pressing matters.

"We have sustained a lot of damage to the engine and it seems the ship is incapable of flying" said a pilot.

"We need to get it repaired" said Takuto.

"Very good but one of the most important questions at the moment is what on earth where you thinking" said Lester.

"Well...it was Lucas' idea and I thought that it wasn't bad given the situation" said Takuto.

"Is he always like this?" asked Mir.

"Always, he is going to be the death of me" said Lester.

If we can focus here please, there are more important things we should be questioning said Lucas.

"Where are we?" asked Amu.

"There we go" said Lucas.

"This world is strange, for some reason this world has had some traumatic experiences" said Maria.

"I wasn't given a lot of time so I looked for a world that was close and this one appeared, I think one of Michel's goons is here" said Pan.

"Well then we have work to do" said Snow.

"But what about this hunk of junk, we can't let anyone from this world find it" said Etna.

"We also need parts to repair it, where are we going to get them?" asked Maria.

"What do we need exactly?" asked Lucas.

"Just an engine, a new motor, a few circuit boards and some metal" said the pilot.

"We can get that in town I'm sure" said Lucas.

"We also need tools" said Lester.

"We'll get them, write what we need down and we'll get thus ship fixed" said Lucas.

"This ship is your home isn't it, we caused the damage and we have a friend that is hospitalized on this ship so we can't do anything but help you" said Joy.

"Alright" said Takuto as he handed Lucas a piece of paper.

It was a long list of everything that they needed, Lucas wondered how on earth exactly they were going to get all of this stuff.

"Everything is there, take Mint and Vanilla with you, they should be able to help you" said Takuto.

"Alright, Maria, Snow, Etna, Pan and Amu, you come with me the rest will try to mend this ship as much as possible while we gather supplies" said Lucas.

The group agreed and Lucas and the chosen few walked out of the bridge and bumped into the Angel Troupe, they informed them of what they were doing and so Mint and Vanilla accompanied them. They left the ship and crossed the lands to the city that was in clear sight, when they first entered the city they were surprised by it's technology and all that it had. They looked around and found a shop selling the parts they needed but the problem was that they needed this kind of money called Gil to pay for the parts. They had no money and wondered how to pay for all of the parts they needed, Mint then spotted something in the window of a bar, she ran over to it and the group followed her.

"Look at this" said Mint.

"Help wanted, a young man and lady wanted to help serve drinks, all ages accepted" said Lucas.

"You want to get a job?" questioned Maria.

"Not me you and Lucas" said Mint.

"What?" questioned Lucas.

"It was your plan that damaged the ship and you volunteered to help" said Vanilla.

"She has a point" said Snow.

"But why do I have to get a job too?" asked Maria.

"Because you are the one that works best with him and with two people working we should get all the money we need on time" said Mint.

"Fair enough" said Lucas.

"Oh this is new, your just going to accept this?" questioned Etna.

"What can I do, I did say I would help" said Lucas.

Lucas and the others then walked into the bar which was called Seventh Haven or something, it seemed like they had just opened, a lady in black was clearing glasses at the counter while a girl in a weird grey outfit watched them come in. Lucas and Maria slowly approached the counter and began to talk to the lady.

"Excuse me, I would like to apply for the job you are advertising" said Maria.

"Oh really, okay well then if you would please fill out this form" said the lady.

She handed both of them a form and a pen each and the two swiftly filled it out as the others sat down in a corner. They finished filling out the form and then handed it to the lady and she took them and scanned through them.

"Okay, your names are Lucas Murphy and Maria Crescent, my name is Tifa and I run this bar, welcome" said the lady.

"Thanks" said Lucas.

"So who is that girl in the corner?" asked Maria.

"She's a friend of mine, her name is Shelke and she lives here" said Tifa.

Amu waved at her in a friendly gesture yet she just ignored her and turned to look out the window.

"So why exactly do you want this job?" asked Tifa.

"Well..." began Maria.

"It's to get money, we need money to get some equipment and parts but the money in this world is funny, it's called gil or something and we don't have any" said Pan who had come over and interrupted their conversation.

"This world?" questioned Tifa.

"You never learn when to shut your mouth, both you and your sister" said Lucas.

"What did you mean this world and what exactly it this creature?" asked Tifa.

"A pain that's what" said Etna as the rest of the group joined them.

"Sorry" said Pan.

"Forget about it, we are just looking for a job so we can repair the ship" said Maria.

"An Airship?" questioned Tifa.

"That's...it, yes an Airship, lets go with that" said Lucas.

"I know someone who is good with airships, maybe he can help you" said Tifa.

"What's his name?" asked Maria.

"Cid Highwind" said Tifa.

"Any help will do but we don't have any money hence why we are taking this job" said Lucas.

Pan then entered a dazed like state, she began to sniff around the room with her eyes all alight, it was something had possessed her. She then jumped behind the counter and started to pull all the bottles off the shelves and poke through all the paperwork and items under the counter much to everyone's shock. Pan tore through their stuff leaving Lucas and Maria believing that they were never going to get this job, Pan then stopped as she pulled out a small metal orb that was engraved with strange markings that were not of this world. In fact no world that they had come to had had similar markings, it was an odd device with a gold band around it. Pan jumped onto the counter and stared at it intently, she was shocked by what she had found and wondered how it had got there. Soon the others came and Snow picked up Pan and took the orb away from her, she seemed reluctant to let it go.

"Pan, just what the hell are you playing at" said Etna.

"I apologize, she is a little bit of an idiot" said Lucas.

"Sorry but that...cannot be here" said Pan.

"What, this" said Snow as he looked at the orb.

"Yes that" said Pan.

"Why, what is it?" asked Amu.

"It's...home" said Pan.

"What do you mean?" asked Mint.

"My home...the universe that us, the Demis come from, that orb belongs in our world" said Pan.

"Your universe?" questioned Tifa.

"Yes, originally the Demis come from the universe of Edenalla or Eden for short, we live there with many creatures such as the summons and The Order of Chaos and The Order of Harmony, it is also where Galaphagog took place" said Pan.

"Galaphagog?" questioned Lucas.

"The climatic war that took place between Chaos and Harmony" said Maria.

"I will explain more when we are with the others, all of them, this is important history so not even those who have yet to join can miss it" said Pan.

"So what about this orb?" asked Snow.

"Don't let anyone take it" said Pan.

"Why?" questioned Lucas.

"That is simple" said a voice.

Everyone was shocked by this voice, Creed Diskenth then appeared, an old enemy of them and then two new enemies entered the building. One was a vampire like creature dressed in a red cape and the other was a soldier like person with sliver hair.

"You" said Lucas as he drew his sword.

"It's just like Takaya" said Snow.

"Creed, you're still alive" said Etna.

"…..who are they?" asked Vanilla.

"They work for Michel, well he does at least" said Maria.

"Whose Michel?" asked Tifa.

"A monster that is going around and hurting innocent people with these thugs" said Pan.

"What?" questioned Tifa.

" That item is very important, it is one of six and is half of a key to open one of the tombs said Creed.

"Tombs?" questioned Snow.

"We'll take the Apple of Eden from you now" said the vampire like creature.

"You mean this orb, no way and just who the hell are you?" asked Etna.

"I am Lord Myotismon, ruler of the Digiworld" said the vampire.

"I am Commandant Alexei, if you will not hand over the Apple then we will take it by force" said the silver haired man.

Voldermort then appeared and pointed his wand at the orb called The Apple of Eden.

"Accio Apple" said Voldermort.

The Apple then shot out of Snow's hand and flew directly into Voldermort's hand as he smirked at them, the group drew their weapons and Tifa put on some gloves and got into a fighting position. Shelke also drew her weapons which seemed to be some kind of electromagnetic saber, the villains then laughed as a large grunt like creature walked through the doorway holding a large gun that looked alien in origin and also looked like it could cut through them like a knife through butter.

"Farewell, RAAM deal with them" said Creed.

The creature called RAAM grunted and began to open fire on them as they all jumped behind the counter for cover. Voldermort, Creed, Alexei and Myotismon smiled as they left with RAAM moving closer and closer to the counter as the group tried to stay alive behind the counter. For a moment RAAM's gun jammed and Lucas saw it as his chance and pulled out his gun and from cover shot RAAM in the head. To Lucas' surprise this did nothing to RAAM and barely scratched him, RAAM fixed his gun and Lucas ducked behind cover again as RAAM began to star shooting up the place. When his gun jammed up for a second time everyone ran upstairs to the second floor of the bar, the group were surprised to see two kids up here, a young boy and girl but then they heard the massive footsteps of RAAM as he started to walk up the stairs. Without any other option they moved into the room and barricaded themselves inside.

"Tifa, what is going on?" asked the boy.

"There is a monster out there that is trying to kill us" said Tifa.

"What?" questioned the girl.

"Hi, I'm Lucas and these are my friends" he said.

"I'm Denzel" said the boy.

"I'm Marlene" said the girl.

"Nice to meet you, now we need to find a way out of this room" said Lucas.

The door started banging as RAAM tried to force his way in.

"That door will not hold for long" said Shelke.

"The window" said Lucas.

"But we're on the second floor" said Amu.

"And we can't use our summons in a place like this" said Snow.

"Pan, teleport us" said Lucas.

"I can only teleport people with gauntlets, Tifa and the others will be left behind" said Pan

"Damn" said Lucas.

Mint then began to hear a voice in her head as everyone tried to figure out how to get out, it was a female voice that seemed to know her.

"Make your choice" said the voice.

"What?" questioned Mint.

"Chose to join or not and be bestowed my power" said the voice.

Mint paused for a moment and then nodded her head and walked over to Pan.

"Pan, I would like to join" said Mint.

"What...well okay, just touch this contract" said Pan as she pulled out the contract that was riddled with names.

Mint gently touched the contract and her name appeared on the contract like magic, then one of the brown gauntlets which Lucas had foolishly left in the ship flew out of the ship, smashing a window to get out and then toward the town. It smashed through the second floor window and attached itself to Mint's arm. Mint then looked at her gauntlet before pointing it at the sky and got ready to summon.

"I call thee, Seraph" said Mint.

There was a flash of light and a small angel like creature appeared before them all and smiled as it cast a spell and they all vanished from the room just as RAAM smashed through the door. The group then found themselves outside the bar as RAAM started shouting in rage from the window. The summon known as Seraph then disappeared and they started running through the street as RAAM started to come down the stairs. The group ran as far as they could from the bar and found themselves in what had to be the middle of town next to a large monument.

"What was all of that?" asked Tifa.

"It's a long story" said Etna.

"So now I am one of you" said Mint.

"Yeah seems so, well then welcome to the club" said Lucas.

"Well, well, look what we have here" said a familiar voice.

The group were then all shocked by the sudden appearance of Sephiroth, one of their old enemies and a supposed helper of Michel.

"Sephiroth" said Tifa confused.

"Know him?" asked Lucas.

"He tried to destroy the world" said Tifa.

"I'll take that as a yes" said Lucas.

"So Lucas, are you strong enough to fight me in a duel yet?" asked Sephiroth.

"More then strong enough" said Lucas.

Sephiroth then brandished his sword and used it to block and attack from a large sword that was held by a blond haired man, Sephiroth turned his head and smiled at the man as the man looked shocked and angry.

"It's good to see you, Cloud" said Sephiroth.

The man grunted as Sephiroth flung him away with his sword.

"Sephiroth, how can you be alive?" asked the man.

"I was brought back through the power of Michel" said Sephiroth.

"Michel?" questioned the man.

"Lucas Murphy, this is Cloud Strife and Cloud this is Lucas, if you both desire to fight me then come to the ruins of Midgar , I'll be waiting there" said Sephiroth.

Sephiroth then vanished leaving them confused, Lucas more then wanted to fight Sephiroth and it seemed like so did the man named Cloud. Cloud turned to face Lucas and wondered why Sephiroth would want to fight a kid. They introduced themselves properly as Sephiroth laid in wait at Midgar, both Lucas and Cloud had made up their mind, they were going to answer Sephiroth's challenge.


	10. Sephiroth

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters of placed spoken of in this story except for the original ones, this story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 9**

**Sephiroth**

Lucas stood next to Cloud Strife, in front of them was the ruins of a city that were completely abandoned, several of their allies hid behind them without their knowledge as Sephiroth floated down from the sky and landed infront of them.

30 minutes earlier

Lucas and the others had returned to the Elle Ciel with Cloud, Denzel, Shelke, Tifa and Marlene, Tifa had called several of their allies prior to their return and they also joined them. Among their friend were a young ninja, a man in a red cape, a strange wolf like creature, a man with a spear and a man with a metal arm. With the exception of Sakura who was still with a wounded Syaoran, they all introduced themselves.

"So that is all of us except Sakura and Syaoran, Syaoran was wounded in our last battle and so "Sakura is watching over him" said Maria.

"So who are you?" asked Forte.

"I am the single white rose of Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi" said the ninja.

"Is there any need for an introduction like that" said Lucas.

"It's Vincent" said the man with a red cape.

"Yo, name's Barret and this is Red XIII" said the man with the metal arm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" said the wolf.

"Nice ship you got here, the name's Cid" said the man with the spear.

"It's nice to meet you" said Maria.

"I'm just wondering why on earth you called them all" said Lucas.

"Well Sephiroth is back, we need to find some way of dealing with him" said Tifa.

"I'll go to the ruins and fight him" said Cloud.

"Not on your own, I'm going as well" said Lucas.

"We're going as well" said Amu.

"No, he specifically asked for us, this isn't your fight, all of you just need to stay here and help fix the ship" said Lucas.

"No fair making us sit out" said Yuffie.

"Just do as I say, this ship needs to be fixed as fast as possible, with all of you helping out then we should have it fixed easily" said Lucas.

"So you plan to fight this Sephiroth on your own?" questioned Lester.

"Well I'll have Cloud and his ridiculously big sword with me" said Lucas.

"He's powerful, you won't be able to handle him" said Cloud.

"Watch me" said Lucas.

"I have a few spare parts, I'll easily be able to get this fixed in a jiffy" said Cid.

"Good, now while I'm out Maria is in charge" said Lucas.

"What...who died and made you leader, why her?" asked Etna.

"Among all of you she is the one that I can trust most" said Lucas.

Everyone became silent as they looked at Lucas with somewhat shocked and angry eyes.

"Do you even know where your going?" asked Shelke.

"The ruins of something or whatever" said Lucas.

"The ruins of Midgar, you have no idea where you are going do you" said Vincent.

"That is why I have the man with the massive sword" said Lucas.

"Alright then, we'll all work together and get this ship fixed while you deal with Sephiroth" said Takuto.

"Right, so don't worry, we'll all stay here and fix the ship" said Mir.

"Good...well see ya" said Lucas as he and Cloud left the ship.

"As if" said Mir.

"Can't then have all the fun" said Train.

"I suppose" said Lyner.

Cloud and Lucas left the ship an crossed the land to a large city that was in complete ruins, Lucas saw this city from miles away as it had a huge run down building in the centre of it. They crossed the wasteland and battled a lot of vicious creatures that attacked them on the way, all the time they were unaware that they were being followed. They soon reached the city and after entering the area around the large building Sephiroth appeared.

"So you came" said Sephiroth.

"Sorry to keep you Sephiroth" said Cloud.

"But it appears you did not come alone" said Sephiroth.

Cloud and Lucas turned their heads to see, Lyner, Mir, Etna, Yuffie, Shelke, Vincent, Tifa, Barret, Red XIII, Train, Aigis and Joy. All of them had followed them from the ship to help them fight Sephiroth even though Lucas told them not to. Those that were not with them were most likely still at the ship fixing it but still the small army proved how little Lucas could trust them.

"What are you doing here" said Lucas.

"We are following you so we could help" said Aigis.

"But we told you to stay put" said Cloud.

"I don't like sitting on the sidelines, how foolish of you to not have noticed us before" said Shelke.

"Sorry Sephy but...it seems like our fight will have a few more contenders" said Lucas.

"Not to worry, I expected something like this so I was prepared for it" said Sephiroth.

He snapped his fingers and the ground shock, Cloud and Lucas became separated from the others as a large Hex appeared, it was a large black dragon like Hex that roared and snarled at the others.

"I think you'll find that he should keep them entertained long enough for a fight" said Sephiroth.

"Guys" said Lucas.

He drew his sword and was going to help fight the dragon but Cloud stopped him, everyone then drew their weapons, Barret's arm turned into a gun, Yuffie pulled out a large Shuriken and Vincent pulled out a three barrelled gun.

"We can handle this thing easily" said Lyner.

"At least we don't have to sit out" said Mir.

"Yo spiky, go kick that guy's ass" said Barret.

"They can handle that thing, focus on Sephiroth and defeating him or else you wont stand a chance" said Cloud.

Lucas turned as Cloud let go of him and drew his sword, Lucas smiled as he got ready to fight. Sephiroth chuckled as Cloud and Lucas clashed swords with Sephiroth. Sephiroth and his long katana like sword proved to be incredibly fast, Lucas dodged and blocked the sword but was soon flung into a building by Sephiroth's shear power. Cloud and Sephiroth then jumped onto the roof of the building, Lucas recovered and followed them as the others dealt with the dragon. Barret shot at the creature with his gun but was pulled out of the way by Aigis when the creature tried set him on fire. Mir shot a spell at the dragon which it swiftly dodged, Yuffie then hit its head with her Shuriken and left a large scar across it's face. Yuffie and Mir were then knocked into some building rubble by the dragon as it retaliated. Aigis opened fire on the dragon along with Vincent and Train while dodging it's attacks however the bullets seemed to be having little to no damage. Joy had hidden behind some rubble as she watched the fight, she held the contract in her hands as she looked at Shelke. Shelke hit the dragon and the pulled up a shield as it breathed fire on her. Lucas rejoined the fight as Sephiroth knocked Cloud through a window, Lucas attacked Sephiroth but his attacked was blocked by Sephiroth's sword. Sephiroth then grew a black wing and pushed Lucas into the sky and stabbed his arm several times before hitting him to the ground. Lucas hit the roof of the building hard, as he got up he looked at his right arm that Sephiroth had slashed several times leaving large cuts all across it. Lucas took his sword in his left hand finding it hard to stand as Sephiroth smiled at him and then proceeded to try and attack him, he was then stopped by Cloud who blocked his attack with his sword. Cloud then knocked Sephiroth to the same roof as Lucas but he stopped falling midway and lust floated down and landed softly. Cloud landed on his feet behind Sephiroth as Sephiroth chuckled at them.

"Is that the best you can do" said Sephiroth.

"Don't take him lightly Lucas" said Cloud.

Lucas nodded his head as he got ready to fight, both he and Cloud attacked at the same time and impressively Sephiroth managed to stop both of their attacks.

"Working for someone else, that isn't like you at all, what do you want Sephiroth?" asked Cloud.

"The last thoughts of this world, what I want Cloud has not changed but both me and mother now have a different means to attain it" said Sephiroth.

"Mother?" questioned Lucas.

"Know if it is despair that you want then I shall oblige" said Sephiroth.

He then pushed them away and then delivered some devastating strikes to Cloud who just managed to dodge them, Lucas tried to hit Sephiroth but he managed to block both his and Cloud's attacks. Lucas and Cloud were forced to a ledge as Sephiroth cut through the ledge causing it to fall, Lucas and Cloud jumped up to a higher platform as the on they were standing on collapsed. Sephiroth followed and laughed as he attacked them, although they blocked the attack it managed to send them flying through a wall. Sephiroth smiled at them as he charged and a somewhat unaffected Cloud started to glow blue and attacked Sephiroth. Back on the ground Tifa punched the dragon in the face and Red XIII bit it but it threw him aside but he managed to land on his feet, Vincent shot at the creature while managing to dodge it's arms and Etna jumped up high and threw her spear in the creature's eye. The creature roared with pain and it pulled Etna's spear out of it's eye, it then threw the spear back at Etna but she managed to grab it. Aigis summoned her Persona yet it also had trouble damaging the dragon's skin Lyner attacked the dragon's head and caused it some damage but not much.

"I need your help, Alexander" said Aigis.

The summon Alexander then appeared and punched the dragon into a wall, however the dragon recovered and in turn smacked both Aigis and Alexander into a wall. Shelke again tired to hit the dragon but she was whacked by it's tail and fell near where Joy was hiding. Joy then slowly walked over and talked to her with the contract in her hands.

"That thing is too tough" said Joy.

"We need some help" said Shelke.

"I know a way we can defeat that thing but that way is up to you" said Joy.

"You do then tell me" said Shelke.

"This is a contract, all who travel with us have signed it, it allows you the strength to defeat powerful enemies but at a price, you must fulfil the contract and join us for the power to stop that creature" said Joy as she unfolded the contract.

"I saw that before, I just have to touch it and then I will have the strength I require, didn't the other one have this?" questioned Shelke.

"Um...yes but I borrowed it" said Joy.

"Seems like I have no choice" said Shelke.

She touched the contract and as she did her name appeared on it, Shelke Rui, then from the direction of the ship a gauntlet flew towards them and attached itself to Shelke. Shelke smiled before getting up and then walked calmly toward the dragon, the dragon charged at her as Shelke's gauntlet started to glow, she pointed it at the dragon.

"Come forth, Ramuh" said Shelke.

Then an old man in a black cloak with a staff that seemed to generate lightning appeared, the dragon continued to charge at them but the summon pointed his staff at the dragon and lighting flew out of hit. The lighting hit the dragon and pushed it away as it was burned by the lighting that flowed through it's body. Shelke dismissed the summon as the dragon seemed dead and everyone gathered around her in awe at her power.

"That was amazing" said Lyner.

"Not bad for an amateur" said Mir.

"So that is the power you were all talking about back at the ship" said Red XII.

Then they heard a roar as the dragon rose up, it had survived the blast and was fuming with rage. It charged at the surprised group but then a girl with goggles and short hair appeared from nowhere.

"Blah blah blah Meteor Storm" said the girl.

Then a three large meteors appeared out of nowhere and hit the dragon destroying it, the girl then turned to look at them. The first thing they noticed was that she was wearing a gauntlet and a necklace that had a small red gem in it.

"So you must be the wise guys that he talked about" said the girl.

"Who the heck is this flat chested brat" said Etna.

Etna then quickly dodged a fireball that the girl had shot at her in anger, it was a near miss and caused the group to take guard.

"My name is Rita Mordio" said the girl.

"Another gauntlet user...that can only mean one thing" said Joy.

"Oh...they are here" said Mir.

"They?" questioned Vincent.

While that was happening Sephiroth was continuing to make a fool out of Cloud and Lucas, he kept on blocking all of their attacked and left them with a lot of battle wounds. Lucas then charged at Sephiroth and managed to cut a few strands of his hair that seemed to make Sephiroth angry. Sephiroth then smacked both Cloud and Lucas away and then stabbed Lucas through his shoulder impaling him to a wall. Sephiroth smiled as he saw Lucas in pain as Lucas dropped his sword.

"This isn't by far the worst pain you will ever feel, soon you'll understand Lucas, the whole world will" said Sephiroth.

Sephiroth pulled his sword out of Lucas as he noticed a shadowy figure, the figure pulled out a sword and attacked Sephiroth. Sephiroth blocked his attack and then a cat like fist appeared and punched Sephiroth away. Lucas then looked up to see Ikuto and Dante standing before him, then Cloud jumped infront of them with his sword aimed at the chuckling Sephiroth.

"Hey kid, how's it hanging" said Dante.

"Why are you here" said Lucas.

"Some gratitude, later but for now, do you have room for two more" said Ikuto as he turned in his Black Lynx form.

"He's tough, be careful" said Cloud.

The three of them then attacked Sephiroth with Sephiroth dodging all of their attacked and knocking them away, Cloud then glowed bright blue again as his sword turned into seven swords, Sephiroth grew his wing as he smiled.

"That won't work this time" said Sephiroth.

Cloud then split into seven and tried to attack Sephiroth with this attack but Sephiroth managed to dodge all of the swords much to the surprise of Cloud and when he and his sword returned to normal Sephiroth attacked him which Cloud just barely blocked.

"Not this time Cloud" said Sephiroth.

Cloud was then pushed back and the trio were going to continue their attack when fireballs were shot at them from a hidden enemy, Kefka the clown then appeared from no where as they dodged his magic.

"Run, run or you'll be well done ahahahahahahahaha" said Kefka.

"The joys of a mad man" said Wesker as he appeared next to Sephiroth.

"Your one to talk virus boy" said Kefka.

"What do you want?" asked Sephiroth.

"Michel wants us back, he has another mission for all of us" said Wesker.

"I'm busy" said Sephiroth.

"Now, now, we don't need to remind you of your DEAR MOTHER NOW do we" said Kefka who shouted half the sentence.

Sephiroth grunted as he turned and begun to leave.

"Thought not, be a good son Sephiroth" said Wesker.

Sephiroth, Wesker and Kefka then vanished into thin air, the three tried to stop them but they failed to and they escaped. Cloud grunted and Lucas slammed his hand on the floor as it started to rain.

"Damn" said Lucas.

He then began to lose consciousness as Cloud, Ikuto and Dante walked towards him.

Meanwhile Michel and Sephiroth were having a deep argument while all the villains watched them battle with words.

"How dare you, I was in the middle of a duel" said Sephiroth.

"You just don't get it Sephiroth, if you want to see your poor mother again then you will do as I say, if Michel says jump you say how high" said Michel with a gin on his face.

"Don't test me" said Sephiroth as he held his sword to Michel's throat.

Michel smiled as he looked as Sephiroth, suddenly Sephiroth became riddled with pain, so much that he dropped his sword, he then fell to the floor in a position that made him look like he was bowing before Michel.

"You have no idea who you are messing with, the Michel you were serving was just a copy and if you had attacked him then you might have actually hurt him, but I'm a whole different story" said Michel.

He then released Sephiroth from what ever spell he was under and then looked at a villain in the shadows.

"Vulcanus" said Michel.

"Yes" said a male voice.

An angel person dressed in robes then appeared from the shadows.

"I need you to return to your world and cause some mischief" said Michel.

"Of course, I would love nothing more then to deal with those disgusting demons" said Vulcanus as he disappeared.

"But do not be consumed by your rage or else you'll face the outcome alone" said Michel.

**Chapter nine complete, I thought I'd do something fun so I will now be taking requests so if you would like to see any character in the series then please write who in the review. Hopefully I can get the next chapter done quickly, in the mean time please review.**


	11. Special Chapter: Next Episode

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters of placed spoken of in this story except for the original ones, this story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Special Chapter**

**Next Episode**

"The beautiful queen Etna barely excepted the evil Empress Rita's challenge" said Etna.

"What!" questioned Rita.

"Etna, what are you doing?" asked Lyner.

"Etna was forced to send her most heroic knight, Lyner to fight Rita's evil sorcerers Mir" said Etna.

"Really, is that true?" asked Mint.

"I'm gonna say...no" said Amu.

"The two fought valiantly for the kingdoms for whoever lost would have to give up their throne, but then the evil flat chested Rita dishonoured her word and sent her seven evil generals to ambush the brave knight" said Etna.

"Who are you calling flat chested, your more flat then me" said Rita.

"The bloodthirsty Mint" said Etna ignoring her.

"What?" questioned Mint.

"The merciless Aigis" said Etna.

"Hold on a minute" said Aigis.

"The thieving rouge Train Heartnet" said Etna.

"What the..." said Train.

"The cold and emotionless Michel" said Etna.

"Hey...well your right on the dot there" said Snow.

"The half cat half man monster, Ikuto" said Etna.

"Have you lost it" said Ikuto.

"Although that could be true" said Amu.

"The devil creature Pan" said Etna.

"I am not a devil" said Pan.

"And finally the worst of the worst, the destroyer of souls, Dante" said Etna.

"I'm...not even going to ask" said Dante.

"With the evil Mir the eight of them surrounded the brave yet foolish and stubborn knight" said Etna.

"What happened next, what happened next?" asked Joy.

"Don't encourage her" said Mis.

"However the queen had expected this and so she and her armed guards had come to the knights aid" said Etna.

"This girl is mentally unstable" said Lester.

"Aren't all girls" said Husky.

"Relax, it's just one of those special chapters" said Miki.

"What?" questioned Aigis.

"The knights known as Cloud, Yuffie, Maria and Snow, with the beautiful and talented queen Etna helped to fight off the evil queen Rita" said Etna.

"I want no part in this" said Cloud.

"This seems to be dragging on" said Ranpha.

"A great battle ensured but what's this, it seems that the trickster Shurelia has lead them astray with her servants Lucas and Sakura" said Etna.

"Are you on drugs?" asked Forte.

"Next time on Goddess Queen Etna, episode fourteen, the end of the flat chested tyrant, Rita Mordio" said Etna.

"…..." said Ikuto.

"…..." said Pan.

"…... …..." said Vincent.

"…...PERPARE YOURSELF!" shouted Rita.

"Run, she's gonna blow" said Takuto.

And thus the Elle Ciel was destroyed by a large explosion and all the crew perished in the flames

**Just kidding.**

Although they did suffer horribly all thanks to a certain evil demon.


	12. World of Trio

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 10**

**World of Trio**

Lucas awoke to find himself in a strange world; it was like the apocalypse had come as where ever he looked he saw sand and the ruins of building. Nothing living was in sight, Lucas wondered what had happened, he remembered fighting and losing to Sephiroth but that was all. Lucas checked his equipment to see that all of his weapons were gone, not only that but his gauntlet was also gone. He wondered how that was possible; he wondered where he was as he wasn't in Midgar anymore.

"Just great, I fall asleep and miss the end of the world" said Lucas.

Then Lucas heard a voice, he turned round to see Sakura and Sakura, both Sakura and Sakura Two had managed to find their way into this world. Lucas ran over to them quickly hoping to get some answers from them as they called out his name. But then Lucas stopped as the sand begun to shake, then a large worm like creature appeared from out of the sand and tried to eat Lucas. Lucas jumped out of the way of the creature but he was completely helpless, he had lost his weapons and above all his gauntlet which meant that he couldn't summon Bahamut. Just as the creature was about to attack him again a voice sounded throughout the area.

"High Pixie" said the voice.

The worn then froze and was encased in ice; Lucas turned round to see a woman holding a brown book and dressed in a weird purple outfit with a brown hood and cloak which covered her face. By her was a pixie like creature however it seemed different to that of a normal living life form, Lucas then realised what it was, it was a Persona like the one Aigis uses. The pixie disappeared and the ice shattered destroying the creature, the woman then helped Lucas to his feet as Sakura and Sakura Two rushed towards him.

"Lucas, are you alright?" asked Sakura.

"I'm fine, thanks to her" said Lucas.

"Thank you for saving him, my name is Sakura, people call me Sakura Two" she said.

"I'm Sakura, just Sakura" she said.

"My name is Lucas, what's your name miss?" asked Lucas.

"Just call me the Mystery Woman, pleased to meet you" she said.

"O…kay" said Lucas.

"Lucas where are we, I was in the ship by Syaoran's side, I remember falling asleep and then waking up here" said Sakura.

"This is the World of Trio" said the Mystery Woman.

"World of Trio?" questioned Lucas.

"A world that lets you view either the past, present or future, it changes regularly hence why it is called the World of Trio" said the Mystery Woman.

"Past, present or future?" questioned Sakura.

"Basically the world changes form to that of the future, past or present, I learned of this world a long time ago and have been wondering it since, however the problem with this world is it never reveals which time period it is in and at what point, making it a hassle" said the Mystery Woman.

"So then how the hell did we get here?" questioned Lucas.

"It seems that you have been dragged into this world by some kind of power, the beings that you are now are not your true bodies but rather your astral form, however it seems that you can still be hurt here" said the Mystery Woman.

"Of course we can" said Lucas.

"You need to leave, if you dwindle here then the gate that is allowing you to stay here will close, if that happens then you will be stuck here forever and most likely killed" said the Mystery Woman.

"What…then what do we do?" asked Sakura Two.

"I believe that the gate that brought you here in somewhere to the east, you must be on the other side of it before it closes" said the Mystery Woman.

"Then can you lead us there please?" asked Sakura.

"Indeed, I shall guide you through this timeless desert and any other time periods that emerge, helping you may help bring me closer to my goal" said the Mystery Woman.

"Which is?" asked Lucas.

"To see a…..friend set free from his fate" said the Mystery Woman.

"Very well then" said Lucas.

Oddly a portal then appeared out of nowhere and from it came a sword, a staff and three gun like weapons, the sword and staff both resembled Sakura's and Lucas' weapons that they had in the real world.

"What the hell" said Lucas.

"It seems that whoever is behind this seeks to reveal something, a portal to an unknown time period has appeared, it seems we have no choice but to enter it, take your weapons and an Evoker each" said the Mystery Woman.

"Okay" said Sakura.

Lucas picked up the sword and Sakura picked up the staff, all three of them picked up one of the guns each and then they entered the portal. There was a blinding light but soon the four of them found themselves standing in a weird place, by the look of thing it seemed like they were on top of a tower. In front of them were Akihiko and Aigis, along with several others and a dark blue haired young boy, slowly a blurry shape came into view.

"You are….." said Aigis

"Ryoji- kun" said a girl wearing a pink top.

"That was my name for a time; I didn't mind it said the blurry shape.

"What's going on here, wait are you…." began a red haired girl.

"I am merely a harbinger of the fall although Nyx and myself are now one in the same" said the blurry shape.

"Is that so, well regardless I don't regret my decision, I'll defeat you no matter what you are" said Akihiko.

"I see…..then you must already know, what people fear most, what they try to ignore, that is what I am" said the blurry shape.

"We know that already" said a young boy.

"Yeah, everyone does" said Akihiko.

"You are what awaits all living things from the moment they are born" said the redhead.

"What the hell is this" said Lucas.

"A…..moment of the past…..but that boy, I really didn't think I would see him again" said the Mystery Woman.

"Then you understand that it is pointless to resist so then why do you, surely there must be fear in your hearts" said the blurry shape.

"Yeah of course I'm scared but there is no use carrying on about it, I wanna live" said a boy with a cap.

"I'm tired of running, living means looking death square in the face so I won't back down, not even from you" said the girl in the pink top.

"I will stop you even if it costs me my live, this is my own decision" said Aigis.

"I see" said the shape.

"Everyone get ready, Nyx is preparing to attack" said a somewhat shy girl.

"The moment man devoured the fruit of Knowledge…" said the blurry shape.

Lucas then due his sword and tried to attack the creature, but as he did his sword went straight through the monster. When he turned around everyone except the four of them were gone, they were still standing on the odd tower.

"They weren't real, they were just shadows of the past and so no matter what we could not interfere said the Mystery Woman.

"So that was a past time period, so what would have if we were in a present time period?" asked Lucas.

"Then we could interfere and everything that could see you in that period can hurt you, with the future you cannot interfere but the things in the future can still hurt you" said the Mystery Woman.

Then they heard a roar and a large monstrous blob like creature flew down from the sky. It's huge slime filled hands cracked their fingers as its wings faded back into its body.

"What the hell is that?" asked Lucas.

"A guardian, a servant of whatever brought you here, it's arcana is Magician" said the Mystery Woman.

That thing can't hurt us right, seeing that this is the past said Sakura.

The creature then swung its arm and knocked them all aside.

"Apparently it can" said Lucas as he got up off the floor.

Lucas then began drawn to the gun he had been given, he placed it to his head without knowing what it was he was doing.

"Per..so…na" said Lucas.

Lucas then shot himself but he remained unharmed, then a creature appeared in mid-air and attacked the monster. It was a large golden dragon, Kohryu, Lucas had no idea how he knew the things name but knew that he had summoned it. Kohryu blasted the creature and it burned away in the flames, Kohryu then vanished as Lucas looked at the gun in his hand.

"This isn't a real gun" said Lucas.

"It is an Evoker, a device that allows people to summon their Personas, I am sure you have see them before" said the Mystery Woman

"Aigis doesn't use an Evoker, neither does Takaya or you for that matter, I never even owned a Persona before" said Lucas.

"Interesting, maybe you can only use it in this world, either way it is a gift that has generously been given to you, I suggest you use it when necessary" said the Mystery Woman.

Another portal then appeared, Lucas found it suspicious that another one appeared right after the fight.

"Another portal, it seems that what ever is doing this is controlling these portals" said the Mystery Woman.

"So if we keep going through these then we should find what caused this and our way out of here" said Lucas.

"It would seem so" said the Mystery Woman.

So then, lets move, I want to get out of this weird world as fast as possible said Lucas.

The four of them walked through the portal and found themselves this time in a temple like place, Spyro and Cynder where there except Cynder was this huge black dragon instead of the sweet little one they knew, with Spyro was also a golden dragon fly.

"Spyro and Cynder, this must be the past" said Sakura.

"Two dragons, most intriguing" said the Mystery Woman.

"We're too late" said Spyro.

"Persist fellow aren't you, this is where it really ends" said The bigger Cynder.

"Bring it" said Spyro.

"No mercy this time" said Cynder.

"I can't watch this" said the dragonfly.

It seemed like they were about to fight yet Lucas and the others had no clue what about, they then disappeared and another portal appeared. Lucas was about to enter it but the Mystery Woman stopped him.

"I have a feeling that there is going to another creature on the other side of that portal, correct me if I am wrong but those people, are they your companions?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" asked Lucas.

"Doesn't it seem odd that all of the events we have seen concern your friends, think on it for a moment, you could see any past you like but you have seen two of your friends pasts in a row, more intriguing still" said the Mystery Woman.

"Does it matter, if what you say is true then we still have several to see so lets get a move on" said Lucas.

The four of them walked through the portal and found themselves yet again in the past, this time it was Etna's. They were standing in a castle with Etna standing next to a somewhat stupid looking demon with her spear at his throat.

"If there not here then where are they?" asked Etna.

"My what a temper you have, that's not very lady like" said the demon.

"Just hurry up and give me back my memories, you double dealing freak of nature" said Etna.

The demon then started laughing but as he did their shapes faded away and then a large creature made out of lightning appeared.

"Oh great, another monster" said Lucas.

"Siegfried" said the Mystery Woman.

A knight like creature then appeared and blocked an attack from the monster but soon both the knight and the Mystery Woman were knocked aside by the creature. Lucas tried to call his Persona but he too was blasted away by an attack from the creature and his Evoker flew out of his hands. Sakura and Sakura two were next on the monsters hit list, it got ready to deal a powerful blow that would kill them however Sakura and Sakura two both pointed their Evokers to their heads.

"Per..." said Sakura.

"So..." said Sakura two

"Na" said both of them.

Two Personas then appeared in the air and battered the creature away, oddly they were both the same Persona. In front of them stood two white angels wearing long blue and green robes, the Mystery Woman was shocked by these two Personas, she had never seen these ones before, their name was White Angel. The two angels then froze the monster solid and then completely destroyed it with one attack, Lucas couldn't believe the power of these Personas however they soon disappeared yet again leaving them alone in the past.

"Interesting, a Persona I have never seen before and you can both use the same Persona, very interesting" said the Mystery Woman.

Again another portal opened up and Lucas and the others walked through it, they then saw Snow proposing to a young somewhat pink haired girl and then quickly moved on. They then saw Mir and Lyner fighting each other with their friends helping Lyner. Then they saw Train assassinating a mob boss before they moved onto Amu which saw her yelling at Ikuto. The last past they saw was Sakura's and Syaoran's past, they were in this ruined tower and Sakura was in tears as she confessed to Syaoran that she loved him, he then replied that he felt the same and she jumped into his arms. This past embarrassed Sakura a lot but Lucas smiled at her, another portal then opened to the next period of time.

"Why did you have to see that of all things" said Sakura.

"No need to be so embarrassed" said Lucas.

"So then that's everyone's past, so this one must be the last portal" said Sakura Two.

"Considering that we saw Spyro and Cynder it must be the ones that heard the bell so let's see, Spyro, Snow, Mir, Etna..., only me left now" said Lucas.

"But your past..." began Sakura.

"Yes I know, let's see if we can't get some answers, the thing that caused this is on the other side isn't it?" asked Lucas.

"Logically yes" said the Mystery Woman.

What's logical about this place said Lucas.

The four of them then entered the final past and were in another weird place, in front of them was the portal out of the world yet something felt off. They were standing on a floating piece of rock with a staircase leading up to the portal. They began to move towards it but as they did Michel appeared holding a jar containing blood samples from all over.

"My lord, this is our key" said Michel.

A creature then appeared from nowhere but it was too blurry to make out and spoke with a deep voice.

"Very good my apprentice, Codename Advaka shall succeed?" asked the creature.

"Yes, I'm certain of it, an army of Advakas are being produced so far four subjects show great promise, two females known as Maria and M, a male known as Eric and finally this sample, I shall only name him Advaka, he is the true Advaka, the masterpiece of my research into blood work" said Michel.

"We shall win the war and call the beast down from the sky, nothing shall stop the true order of the world" said the creature.

The two shapes disappeared and left Lucas wondering what the hell was going on, obiously he was the samples in the tube but what was that shape that appeared and where was the cause of them becoming trapped inside the world.

"That's the cause, that didn't tell us anything" said Lucas.

"No, it told us that Michel isn't the one pulling the stings, that creature called him his apprentice" said Sakura.

"Something's wrong" said Sakura two.

The ground began to shake as a large skeleton monster appeared from the deeps with huge red horns and black wings.

"That thing is what brought you here" said the Mystery Woman.

The creature roared as the ground shook even more, soon parts of the ground began to crumble way and the portal began to close.

"This is not good, it's starting to close, you need to go now, I'll handle this thing" said the Mystery Woman.

"But what about you?" asked Sakura.

"Don't worry, I can leave and go at any time and I need to stay here anyway, as for this thing don't think a merger monster like this can hurt me" she said.

"Thank you for everything but I don't even know your name" said Lucas.

"My name is Elizabeth, say hello to Aigis for me and say hello to him if you see him" she said as she ran of to fight the monster.

Lucas and the other two ran for the portal, the dodged the monster's attacks as Elizabeth blasted it with her wide range of Personas, the portal began to close more vigorously and the three of them just made it through as it shut completely, Lucas quickly looked behind him to see Elisabeth defeat the creature before the portal shut. That was all he saw of her and soon Lucas felt the same sensation as to when he arrived there. Lucas then awoke in one of the bed on-board the Elle Ciel, his weapons by his bed and his gauntlet attached to his arm again.

**That's it for chapter Ten, finally done, I'm sorry it took so long, I had computer problems and such, anyway read and review please and hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter done soon.**

**Aftermath**

Hello and welcome to the Aftermath, this is the recently affordable program that discusses the characters in the story, sorry but the writer was too lazy and stupid to but this in at the beginning, I'm your host, Joy.

What an interesting chapter huh, well let's see who we are looking at today, by the way this roulette picks characters that have and will appear and we always do one hero and one villain a day so be warned, okay so today it is...

spins roulette, roulette suddenly stops.

Aigis and Light Yagami, well let's get reviewing.

**Aigis**

**hight: **162 cm

**date of birth: **September 10th, 1999 ( technically the date she was made)

**profile:**

an anti shadow weapon designed to destroy the dreaded Dark Hour and the evil Shadows, originally she was a member of a special squad called SEES in which she helped fight shadows and save the world. Her role was both protector and executioner at one time and she had a big part in the events of the story.

**Light Yagami**

**hight:**179 cm

**date of birth**: February 28, 1986

**profile**:

known also as Kira, Light was a top student until he found the Death Note and went on a serial killing path to dominate the world and kill all the bad people in the world (in my opinion, nut job). He killed hundreds with his Death Note and went up against the great detective L.

well that's that, hopefully we'll have some good ones next time, but before I go a riddle.

"I am something when you know what I am but you don't know what I am, what am I".

Light would be able to figure this one out as would Aigis

3

2

1

give up, the answer is: a Riddle

good one huh, cya next time.


	13. Awakening

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 11**

**Awakening**

Lucas got out of bed and re equipped all of his equipment; Sakura was wide awake and was watching Syaoran. Lucas began to leave the room and once he did Sakura went back to sleep by Syaoran's side, Lucas walked down the hall and to the bridge. Lucas felt like something was off, it seemed like the ship was moving, Lucas quickly moved towards a window to see that they were in space above the planet they had been on. Lucas then rushed to the bridge, it seemed like he had missed a lot during his absence. He swiftly moved into the bridge to find everyone there except Cloud and his friends, Shelke was on the bridge along with Mint, the other Angel Brigade members, Takuto and Lester. The Tardis was in the corner of the room with the Doctor and Kurogane and Sakura two and Syaoran two. Ikuto's group were there and they seemed to have a new member, a girl with short hair and dressed in red. The entire group was there and they all seemed glad to see Lucas up on his feet again.

"Look who finally woke up" said Dante.

"You've been sleeping like a daisy ever since I brought you back here" said Ikuto.

"I told you he would be fine, it was just exhaustion" said Vanilla.

"So this is the guy huh" said the girl.

"That's him alright, Lucas meet Rita Mordio" said Husky

"Nice to meet you" said Lucas.

"Same here" said Rita.

"So what have I missed?" asked Lucas.

"Well we have decided to use this ship as our base from now on" said Pan.

"What?" questioned Lucas.

"I know what you are thinking but we need a base of operations if we are going to get anywhere, besides Mint isn't a good fighter without her ship and seeing as the enemy has a tone of ships we could use the Brigade" said Joy.

"I have been filled in on what it is that you do, I would like to join you though I don't necessarily have a choice now" said Shelke.

"I guess so" said Lucas.

"Anyway I have been trying to get some information as to what the hell is going on here" said The Doctor.

"So have we" said Husky.

"They seem to have found out something" said Amu.

"What?" asked Lucas.

"According to them, millions of years ago there was a war between two forced, Chaos and Order" said Snow.

"Demis took part in the war, that we know but seeing as no Demi who survived the war is alive today little is known about it, even for Demis" said Mis.

"However it seems that that apple you found is a part of something important" said Forte.

"Pan said that we all had to be together so she could discuss it" said Lucas.

"I can't say anything right now, I am unsure but when I touched that apple I had a vision of sorts, I saw a tomb opening" said Pan.

"So what does that mean?" asked Mir.

"I'm not sure yet, however that apple had a code on it, just a minute" said Pan.

Pan then pulled a strange device out of thin air; it was a blue sphere like device that had numbers all over it. Pan typed in several numbers into it and then threw it to the floor, the sphere then opened up and an image of a school filled the room.

"Is that a school?" questioned Mint

"This is the location of the next Piece of Eden" said Pan.

Lucas looked carefully, the name of the school was Mahora Academy, the image then changed and they shot across to a library, then deep underground where there was a glowing chest. The image then shut itself off leaving everyone baffled.

"There we should find a clue as to what is going on here" said Pan.

"So then that library is our next location" said Shelke.

"I sense the presence of H there" said Pan.

"Project H?" questioned Maria.

"Yes but it is faint" said Pan.

"Well then, guess we're all going" said the Doctor.

"By the way, where is Syaoran?" asked Husky.

"Oh...Michel tried to kill Mint and Syaoran,...well he saved her but received a large wound in doing so" said Lyner.

"He saved my life" said Mint.

"He is currently in the hospital unconscious, that Sakura girl hasn't left his side since said Ranpha.

"Is...he alright?" asked Kurogane.

"…...he should live" said Vanilla.

"So...that is why Sakura looked so upset" said Sakura two.

Everyone then heard footsteps coming from behind Lucas, it was Sakura, she seemed out of breath and was crying, but they were tears of joy not tears of sadness.

"Syaoran is awake" said Sakura.

This took everyone by surprise, they all ran for the infirmary, as they entered they were all overjoyed to see Syaoran's eyes open. He turned his head sideways to look at them an a smile appeared on his face. He slowly sat up in the bed as all of his friends appeared around him.

"Hey...why the long faces?" asked Syaoran.

"You imbecile" said Sakura.

"Do you know how worried we were" said Snow.

"Don't you ever try anything like that again" said Mir.

"Hahahah okay" said Syaoran.

Mint then approached Syaoran slowly and bowed before him quickly.

"Thank you for saving my life, I am in your debt" said Mint.

"Don't mention it" said Syaoran.

Syaoran then saw the large number of people who had come to see him, he then noticed the new faces and that Mint had a gauntlet on.

"So are you...?" asked Syaoran.

"Yes, I have joined your group, I hope to be of some help" said Mint.

"It's nice to meet you, I am Shelke Rui and I too have decided to aid you" said Shelke.

"I'm Rita Mordio, I'm part of Ikuto's gang" said Rita.

"Seems I missed a lot" said Syaoran.

"It is great to have you back" said Lucas.

"Great to be back, bet you missed me" said Syaoran.

"Now don't push your luck" said Lucas.

"Ha-ha I won't" said Syaoran.

The nurse then approached them and begun to talk about Syaoran's condition.

"How is he?" asked Syaoran Two.

"He's fine, I recommend he stays in this bed for one more day but after that he is free to go" said the Nurse.

"That's great news" said the Doctor.

The nurse then left to check the other patients.

"We will be using this ship as our base from now on, we're looking for Project H and a Piece of Eden at a library in a different world at the moment" said Sakura.

"Great, give me a minute and I'll join you" said Syaoran.

"Oh no you don't" said Sakura Two.

"We don't want to but you back into a coma" said Kurogane.

"Your staying here until your cleared and discharged and Sakura is going to watch you" said Maria.

"But...fine, there is no use arguing" said Syaoran.

"Good, glad you understand" said Lucas.

Everyone then left with the exception of Sakura due to making to much noise and being kicked out by the nurse. The returned to the control room ready for their next adventure, their hearts put at ease by the knowledge of their friend being alright.

"Finally Syaoran is back, how much does that guy need anyway" said Etna.

"Does it matter, now lets give Syaoran something to celebrate once he has been cleared" said Train.

"Yes, to the next world" said Chitose.

"Let's go to Mahora Academy" said Lucas.

Pan readied the portal and the ship vanished as the group, Ikuto's group, the Doctor and his companions and the Angel Brigade travelled to another world hoping for some answers. Everyone's heart had been delighted by the knowledge of their friend returning to them at last .

**Aftermath**

Hello and welcome to this chapters episode of the Aftermath, I am your host Joy, you better be applauding.

What a delightful chapter, Syaoran is finally back and is alright, well that is a load off my chest, seriously writer, what where you thinking almost killing off Syaoran, that's illegal.

Anyway today we have a very special guest, yes you heard right a special guest that will be introducing the characters this time. Your guess is right, I give you the one the only, straight from Negima Magister Negi Magi, the shy bookworm that everyone loves, Nodoka Miyazaki.

"U...m...hello everyone" said a shy blue haired girl.

Just so you know the writer does not own Nodoka or any characters, true credit goes to the rightful creators, kudos to you for all of the characters, yes the writer should get thrown in jail but he is the one running this show and the one paying Nodoka for her guest appearance.

"Oh...I'm getting paid?" questioned Nodoka.

We'll get to that later, so Nodoka are you going to appear in the next chapter?

"Most likely, the Main...Character has said the name of the school, I know that in the next chapter everyone will get trapped in Library Island, my favourite place to be" said Nodoka.

Okay, serious book worm, so who are we taking a look at today?

"Lets see..." said Nodoka.

She spins the roulette, it's spinning, it's still spinning, it stopped.

"For the heroes it is Syaoran Li and for the villains it is Creed Diskenth" said Nodoka.

Well get to it girl

"….oh okay" said Nodoka.

**Syaoran Li**

**Birthday: 13 July**

**Hight: unknown**

**Blood Type: O**

**profile:**

Syaoran is one of the main characters of Card Captors Sakura, he is a descendent of Clow Reed, the creator of the Clow Cards. Originally an enemy of Sakura, he thought of her as not the rightful owner of the cards but after time accepted her and fell in love with her, he almost lost his ability to love at one point but is now Sakura's boyfriend

**Creed Diskenth**

**Birthday unknown: he is apparently 23**

**Hight: god knows **

**Blood Type: um does he have one?**

**Profile**

a former assassin, he was partner to Train during his time with Chronos however he soon broke off and started a rebellion with his Apostles of the Stars, he is an insane and dangerous killer ( this guy scares me at times) and killed Train's love interest, his goal was to achieve godhood and erase all those he deemed unfit in order to create a world of his image, he constantly tried to bring Train over to his side ( could he be...gay) but Train always resisted and fought him with the help of his friends

That's it, Creed is scary" said Nodoka.

I'll give you that, you don't want to meet him in a dark ally, so on to the riddle

"there are seven eggs, if I take 4 how many have I got"

"An interesting riddle, give me a moment" said Nodoka.

Sorry but the answer will be on the next chapter

"What" said Nodoka.

Until then, bye


	14. Mahora

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 12**

**Mahora **

The group were relieved by the news of Syaoran's recovery, but now they faced something even more painful then their friend's pain, a very tiny space ship. The Elle Ciel which had become their apparent base of operations could not land on the new world without causing some kind of massive panic and effectively get them all killed so they had to take Mint's ship to the world below. Problem was it was so small, in it they had the Doctor, Syaoran two and Sakura two, Kurogane,, Lucas and his group, along with Ikuto and all of his group. Sakura and Syaoran where still on the ship until Syaoran was given the all clear and Takuto and the rest of the Angel Brigade were to give them support from the ship, they couldn't take the other ships as they didn't want it to look too much like an alien invasion.

"Damn it, it is cramped in here" said Lucas.

"It was you who said we had to be cautious" said Ikuto.

"You said we have to consider what the people of that world would think, if you have a problem with it then blame yourself brat" said Kurogane.

"I know but still I didn't think this ship was this small" said Lucas.

"He has a point, I can barely breath" said The Doctor.

"I was wondering what you were all doing in the cockpit, you do know there is more room in the back of the ship" said Mint.

"Really, well move, I can't stand this any more" said Rita.

They were pushing and shoving so much that they accidentally hit Mint's arm, pushing it and making it touch a button, they all stopped dead with a horrified look on their face as they heard a click.

"Uh oh" said Mint.

"Uh on, what uh oh, is there a problem with our landing?" asked Joy.

"No, we have entered the atmosphere okay but I accidentally pushed a button" said Mint.

"What button?" asked Everyone with worried looks on their faces.

"Let see, it was the..." began Mint before becoming dead silent with fear.

"The what?" asked Maria.

"Warning, emergency crash button has been activated, the ship will now automatically crash, have a nice day" said the voice of the ship.

"Oh you son of a..." began Lucas.

But then the engine went off and the ship started to fall to the ground with all of them screaming as it fell.

"Why the hell do you even have a button like that?" asked Mir as they fell.

"I don't know" said Mint.

"Oh hell, damn you, I hate this crappy pile of junk" said Etna.

Mint tried to regain control over this ship and managed to pull it up right with the help of the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver. They did a complete one eighty flip and crashed into some woods located by a school. At least it wasn't as bad as it could have been, someone could have died or got hurt, thanks to the Doctor and Mint the crash wasn't as bad and the ship got away with only minor scrapes.

"Hey, looks like we have arrived" said Train.

"….you dumbass" said Etna.

They all climbed out of the ship and all fell to the ground, they all managed to land perfectly on the floor and when they looked up they saw that the ship was stuck in the trees.

"Well that's ironic considering what Train said" the Doctor said with a smile on his face.

"I have said it before and I'll say it again, who ever designed that ship is an idiot" said Lucas.

"Now how am I going to get the ship down?" questioned Mint.

"Are you even listening" said Lucas.

"I suppose I could cut it down, but that could injure the ship even more" said Mint.

"Apparently not" said Shelke.

"Shall we go then" said Ikuto.

Unknown to them was that on the roof of a building two students sat on the roof top apparently resting, one was blonde and small while the other was a green haired somewhat emotionless girl. The blonde haired girl yawned to reveal that she had fang like teeth that pretty much screamed Vampire.

"What was that noise, it disturbed my beauty sleep" said Eva.

"Master, it appears that our classmates are gathering and gossiping about a recent event" said Chachamaru.

"Those idiots would gather just to see insects fight, okay so what are they gossiping about now?" asked Eva who was still half asleep.

"A space ship appeared in the atmosphere and crashed landed in the woods just a mere moment ago, it appears that is what they are discussing" said Chachamaru.

"Oh" said Eva as she closed her eyes and laid back down.

It took a few seconds for her to truly understand what Chachamaru had just told her, when she realised it she jumped up with her eyes wide open.

"WHAT!" shouted Eva.

"Master, should we investigate?" asked Chachamaru.

"No, I sense a large magical energy coming to us, it is most likely these superposed aliens however I have not sensed that kind of magic in a long time" said Eva.

"That magic Master?" questioned Chachamaru.

"Pact Magic, it feels fresh and untouched but still there and about to awaken, I can say one thing though, at least one of these ALIENS is an idiot" said Eva.

Back at the ships crash site.

"Lucas you idiot, it was you who told us to be careful and travel like this in the first place" said Mis.

"Now we have gone and made a big scene, I suppose everyone knows we're here now" said Lyner.

"Don't be stupid, know one knows were here" said Lucas.

Lucas then felt a weird chill, as if someone was talking about him behind his back.

**Author's note (due to Negima Series having several different story lines I was unsure as to which ones to use, so I decided to mix them together somewhat, as such the Star Crystal story happened but not with all the characters present, not all characters will have Pactio cards, Chao Lingshen is around, the Pactio's used are the ones used in the second series, Fate, Nekane, Anya and Shizuna are around and known, only Asuna, Nodoka, Konoka, Fei Ku, Yue, Fuka, Fumika, Setsuna, Kaede, Eva, Chachamaru, Ako, Haruna, Kazumi, Makie, Lingshen and Sayo have contracts with Negi and know he is a wizard, I added this note so the following would not confuse readers)**

In a classroom full of girls their was absolute chaos as everyone was discussing the apparent crash on an alien space craft by the grounds.

"I heard it crashed right outside of the school" said Makie.

"Really, is that true?" asked Fuka and Fumika.

"Don't be so stupid, aliens don't exist" said Ayaka.

"That's right, this is definitely the work of a chupacabra" said a red haired girl named Asuna.

"Again with the chupacabra" said Kaede.

"Asuna you so thick headed" said Ayaka.

"What did you say" Asuna said threateningly.

"You heard me, first of all there is no such thing as a chupacabra and second why and how would a chupacabra create an alien crash site to begin with" said Ayaka.

"Urrr...shut up blondy" said Asuna.

"Hahahaha, can't answer can you, just proves how much of a brain you really have" said Ayaka.

"Shut up, at least I'm not a in love with a ten year old" said Asuna.

"I beg you pardon, that is none of your concern, besides it isn't me who has a thing for older men" said Ayaka.

The two of them looked like they were about to rip each other to shreds, a fight did brake out leaving many of the girls chanting.

"Seriously though, a space ship crashing just outside of school, this is the scoop of a lifetime" said Kazumi.

"Who knows what knew technology they will bring" said Lingshen.

"Perhaps their here to abduct people and use them for experiments" said Yue.

"Oh, Aliens are scary" said the twins.

"They'll make good target practice" said Mana as she polished her gun.

Next to her was a clown like girl who just nodded her head as she juggled several items in her hands.

"Aliens, I'd love to meet them" said Konoka.

"I would suggest otherwise, if they exist aliens are dangerous creatures Miss Konoka" said Setsuna.

"Seeing as Negi is a wizard an Alien wouldn't be beyond the realm of impossibility" whispered Haruna.

"Well...I don't …...know about such things" whispered Nodoka.

"Aliens might be a worthy opponent for Master Ku" said Fei Ku.

"The class sure is lively" said Sayo.

The door then opened and Asuna and Ayaka stopped fighting and took their places, in walked a ten year old with red hair and glasses, yes you read right a ten year old. This was their home room teacher and English teacher, as well as a wizard, Negi Springfield.

"Everyone take your seats" said Negi as he approached his teaching post.

This was redundant as by now everyone had already taken their places.

"Okay, time to take names, Sayo Aisaka" said Negi.

"Here" said Sayo the ghost.

"Yuna..." began Negi.

He was stopped by someone shouting very loudly outside the window.

"What on earth" said Chisame.

Everyone turned to the window to see Lucas and everyone else arguing outside, Maria was on the floor, her ankle was bleeding, it seemed she had cut it when they crawled out of the ship and fell form the trees.

"Great, are you okay?" asked Lucas.

"I'm fine but my ankle is really hurting" said Maria.

"This is your fault you know, if you hadn't moved around so much Mint would have never pushed that button" said Etna.

"I have never seen them before, are they new?" questioned Negi.

"Doesn't that girl have a tail" said Ako.

"What, it was Lucas' idea in the first place and since when did you care about Maria" said Rita.

"Good point" said Husky.

"Don't take sides" said Etna.

"Enough, can someone please just help Maria" said Lucas.

"Let me, due to this gauntlet I've learned how to use healing magic" said Rita.

"Did she say magic" said Natsumi.

Rita but her hands on Maria's leg and a green light emanated for her hands, she removed them quite quickly to show that her wound had completely healed. Everyone in the classroom was shocked and was white as a sheep, especially when they saw Pan, Joy and Mis who flew all around them.

"Does it hurt any more?" asked Rita.

"No, it is better now, thank you" said Maria.

"As expected from my gauntlets, they are masterpieces" said Mis.

"Sakura can use healing magic too" said Joy.

"By the way why didn't we use that to cure Syaoran?" asked Snow.

"Because Sakura and Rita's magic can only heal small wounds, their magic isn't strong enough to cure serious stuff, their limiters haven't been disabled" said Pan.

"Oh okay" said Snow not knowing what the Demi was going on about.

They walked away not knowing that they had been seen by the class who had just snapped out of the shock they were in.

"Magic huh" said Chizuru.

"What were those creatures wait could they be..." began Yue.

"The aliens" said the twins.

"Aliens?" questioned Negi.

"Apparently they crashed near the school grounds" said Yue.

"Negi my man" said a rat who appeared on Negi's shoulder.

"Chamo" said Negi.

"I sense a great magical power wondering around the school, I doubt that lot are aliens but there is something special about them" said Chamo.

Negi then quickly turned back to his post and looked at the attendance record.

"Right everyone is here, class is dismissed" said Negi.

He then ran out the door followed by all of his partners except Eva and Chachamaru, they headed for the mysterious group who were wondering around campus. Meanwhile Lucas and the others were wondering around the school just wondering where the hell they were, the whole campus was so big it seemed like they would never find the library.

"Okay, so just where the hell are we now" said Train.

"It seems to be a school of some kind" said Shelke.

"I know that, what I mean is it is too big, how the hell are we meant to find this library" said Train.

"Good point" said Dante.

"Hold it right there" said a determined voice.

They turned round to see a ten year old with glasses holding a staff at them as if he was about to attack them, behind him were a lot of odd girls who looked like they were ready to help him fight them.

"Okay" said Snow.

"Hey there little boy, is there a problem?" asked Mir in a somewhat mocking tone.

"We saw you before, you used magic to heal that girl's leg" said the red haired girl.

They all went white as a sheep.

"Oh...crap" said Etna.

"We also saw those creatures" said a shy blue haired girl.

"I've never seen those creatures before in my life, just who are you and what do you want?" asked the boy.

"Ha-ha...seems like we're busted" said Amu.

"This is no time for laughing, what do we do?" asked Lyner.

"Can't we just pulverise them?" asked Mir.

"No, we're not here to hurt anyone we don't need to" said The Doctor.

"Shame" said Dante.

"So what do we do?" asked Maria.

"Well seeing as they have seen us" said Joy.

"And we can't hurt them the only sane thing to do is..." began Lucas.

"Answer us" said a girl with a katana.

"Run for it" said everyone.

The group then ran away from the staff wielding boy and his friends as fast as they could.

"Hey wait" said the boy.

The group ran as fast as they could thinking they had lost them, Lucas then turned his head to his left to see that the boy was right beside him, running as fast as he was possibly even faster.

"Sagita Magica Una" said the boy as his staff began to glow.

"Oh..." said Lucas.

"Fulguralis" said the boy.

Lightning then flew out of the boy's staff and blasted them all over the place.

"Oh come on" said Lucas as he went flying into a tree..

**several hours later.**

Lucas was in the infirmary along with everyone else, his was having his head looked at after all he did hit a tree right after being stuck by lightning. The Doctor, the only one who didn't run and was not attacked by the boy was explaining everything to the Dean and a teacher in a smart suit while the nurse bandaged Lucas and his friends up, the boy and girls from before were bowing before them saying sorry over and over again.

"So that is basically it, well as much as I know" said The Doctor.

"I see" said the smart looking teacher.

"Sorry, we're sorry" said the boy and his friends yet again.

"You should be, you nearly sent me down the river Styx" said Etna.

"Don't worry, it's fine, we're all still alive, albeit just barely and we got away with only a few burns" said Lucas.

"It wasn't entirely our fault though" said Asuna.

"Yeah, we thought you were aliens" said the twins.

Lucas smiled and leaned down towards them.

"And who said we're not" said Lucas.

This made the two girls a little scared which seemed to make Lucas laugh before he was hit on the head by Maria.

"Don't scare them" said Maria.

Lucas rubbed his head as the boy and his friends finally stopped apologising.

"Well to be truthfully the Doctor is an alien, we're not all completely human either" said Pan.

This took everyone except the group by shock.

"Why on earth did you say that" said Husky.

"Really, you look human" said the Dean.

"No, you just look alien, we came first" said The Doctor.

"So your not here to abduct us are you?" asked the twins.

"No, what idiot told you that" said Etna.

All of them then looked at the purple haired girl who was drinking some weird looking juice.

"What" said the girl.

"So, parallel worlds huh" said the teacher.

"Yeah, pretty much, we're just here to look for something important, we need it, we don't want any trouble okay" said Lucas.

"That's fine, take as long as you need to find it" said the Dean.

"Thank you" said the Doctor.

"So who what are your names, mine is Sayo" said the ghost girl.

Lucas looked at her blankly, he knew there was something odd about her, he then tried to touch her but to his surprise his hand went right through her, she was also as cold as ice and as pale as a sheet. Everyone looked at Lucas confused and Ikuto somewhat amused, he slowly pulled his hand out of the girl while his eye and mouth started twitching.

"A GHOST!" shouted Lucas.

"Oh good grief" said Mint.

Everyone was somewhat amused by Lucas' reaction, they had never seen him scared before.

"Now Lucas, don't tell me your afraid of ghosts" said Ikuto in a mocking tone.

"Of...of course not, hello Sayo, my name is Lucas Murphy" he said.

He then tired to shake her hand but his hand felt the chill of the young ghost's skin and became somewhat paralysed because of it.

"Ha-ha, my name is Mint" she said.

"Syaoran Two and this is Sakura Two and Kurogane" he said.

"I'm the Doctor" he said.

"Doctor what?" asked the boy.

"No it's just the Doctor" said he said.

"What do you mean just the Doctor?" asked the red haired girl.

"It's just the Doctor, people call me the Doctor" he said.

There was slight pause before they continued on with the introductions.

"I'm Ikuto, this is Rita, Husky and Dante" he said.

"The name is Snow and this Amu, Mir, Train, Etna, Maria, Pan, Joy, Mis, Shelke, Lyner and Aigis" he said.

"Greetings" said Aigis.

"My name is Negi Springfield, it is an honour to meet you" said the boy.

"My name is Asuna" she said.

"I'm Yue and this is Nodoka" she said.

"Um...hello" said the shy girl.

"I'm Konoka and this is Setsuna" she said.

"Call me Master Ku" said the karate loving girl.

"Her name is Fei Ku and I'm Lingshen Chao" she said.

"I'm Makie" she said.

"Heyo I'm Kazumi, I knew this would be the scoop of a lifetime" she said.

"I'm Fuka" she said.

"Fumika" said the other twin.

"I'm Ako" she said.

"Hey I'm Haruna" she said.

"My name is Takamichi, I'm a professor at this school" said the man.

"I'm Shizuna the school nurse" she said.

"I guessed" said Lucas who was still somewhat paralysed.

"I'm the Dean of the school" he said.

"Again I guessed" said Lucas who then returned to his senses before seeing Sayo again and nearly fainting.

"So what is it you are looking for?" asked Haruna.

"A large library built on an island, there is something inside that we need, sorry but the less you know the better" said Pan.

"You mean Library Island, I know where that is" said Yue.

"Really, great can you show us where it is?" asked Lyner.

"No" said Yue.

"Why not?" asked Etna.

"The less you know the better" said Yue.

"You want our help then we want in on what ever it is you are doing" said Asuna.

"Who said we needed your help, I'm sure we'll find it by ourselves eventually" said Lucas.

"Okay" said Maria.

Lucas looked at her with a dumbstruck look as did everyone else.

"What, we'll find it sooner this way, we'll tell them everything once we get to the library, but one condition" said Maria.

"What is it?" asked Konoka.

"Know one but you are to know who we are, where we are and what we are doing here, we don't want any unwanted attention" said Maria.

"Okay, don't worry we can all keep a secret "said Negi.

"Hey wait, where did that Kazumi girl go?" asked Lucas.

"Actually where did she go, I didn't see here leave" said Negi.

"Wait, didn't she say something like this was the scoop of a lifetime said Snow.

"She isn't a report is she?" asked Ikuto.

"Well...yeah" said Haruna.

"Great, first the ship crashes, then we get mugged by a kid, now we're going to be exposed by a reporter who is going to tell the whole world about us and get us arrested, it's just not our day" said Lucas.

"Don't worry, I'll find her and talk to her" said Negi.

**Aftermath**

Hello and welcome to this episode of the Aftermath, I am your host Joy, applaud or I will send the horsemen after you.

Anyway what an interesting and strange chapter, wait didn't our special guest say they would get trapped in a library this time round

"Nodoka got confused, you were putting too much pressure on her she spoiled the next chapter instead of this one" said Yue.

Hey, your supposed to wait until I call you out, oh hell this is our special guest Yue Ayase from Negima.

"Hey" said Yue.

So are you going to be in the next chapter

"Defiantly, in that chapter we will use Pactios for the first time in this story and Lucas will learn a new attack or two" said Yue.

Great, so tell them the answer to last chapter's riddle

"The answer to the riddle is four, wow who knew, Joy told me to say that you better not have cheated" said Yue.

Right, moving on to this chapters characters, spin that roulette Yue

Yue gently pushes the roulette, it stops almost straight away

Surely you can do better then that, oh well it will have to do, so who are we looking at today

"Lucas Murphy and Sephiroth, better get it over with" said Yue.

**Lucas Murphy**

**Birthday: **created in the month of May, 13,1907 apparently, true birthday and age unknown but could be over a thousand years old without him realising it.

**Hight:** 155cm

**Blood Type:** A+, it is debatable considering what he is but this is his apparent blood type

**Likes**: Food, sleeping, good hearted people, chess, video games

**Dislikes:** Ghosts (he is scared of them), greedy, cowardly and sinful people, people who get on his nerves, Tomatoes (he is allergic to Tomatoes)

**Profile:**

The main hero of the story (unfortunately), he is in actuality a clone, made up of the D.N.A of an unknown number of people. Originally he was to be used in a war as an instrument of chaos, for an unknown amount of years he did this and fought and killed many before he begged his friend Maria to wipe his memory and give him a chance at a normal life. He has forgotten all about his past but it is slowly catching up with him, he is starting to remember things that he wish he never did and Michel, his creator and now arch enemy seeks nothing but to crush his spirit and destroy him. He now leads the unnamed group of heroes in the fight against the forces of chaos.

**Sephiroth**

**Birthday: **born in 1977, everything else is unknown however he was apparently 30 in the original game

**Hight:**185cm

**Blood Type: **unknown

**Likes: ** Jenova

**Dislikes: **Cloud Strife, Shinra, everything in existence

**Profile:**

The main villain of Final Fantasy VII and very arguably the best Final Fantasy villain (I personally think he is a mamma's boy but that's my opinion). He was the strongest member of SOLDIER but ultimately went insane during his last mission and came to hate everything. He has since been seeking a way to kill the planet and everything on it, in the game he burned down Cloud Strife's home and became his nemesis. He is murderous and cold, he is rarely caught off guard and his skilled with his ridiculously long sword Masamune.

"There, can I go now?" asked Yue.

Just tell the next riddle

"Fine, it's a simple one, a house has four walls each with a window, the windows on all the walls face south, a bear walks past, what colour it the bear" said Yue.

Yet another interesting riddle, the answer will be on the next chapter, cya then

"Finally" said Yue.


	15. Library Island

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 13**

**Library Island**

Negi succeeded in catching up to Kazumi and getting her to stop her from telling the story however there was a condition for this. Lucas and the others had to be introduced to the rest of the class and so once they were out of the infirmary they headed over the the classroom. Negi then slowly introduced them all to the students and Lucas and the others memorised the student's names and faces. There was a lot of shock from the students who were surprised by their unexpected visitors.

"So that is basically it" said Lucas.

"Question, if you trying to keep this a secret then why did you tell us?" asked Misora.

"Because Kazumi said she wouldn't tell anyone else as long as we introduced ourselves to you" said Maria.

"Oh, makes sense" said Natsumi.

"So professor, how long are they going to be here?" asked Chisame.

"Professor?" questioned Lucas.

"Professor?" questioned Snow.

"Professor?" questioned Amu.

"Professor?" questioned Ikuto.

"Professor?" questioned Etna.

"Professor?" questioned the Doctor.

"Professor?" questioned Aigis.

"Professor?" questioned Train.

They all looked at Negi confused.

"Yes, I am their home room teacher and English teacher" said Negi.

They looked at Negi shocked, he had to be ten at best, they looked him up and down before turning to the class.

"WHAT!" they shouted.

"You're only ten years old" said Mir.

"You're a kid" said Joy.

"Yes but I am quite intelligent despite my age" said Negi.

"Well I guess we should be too surprised, a ten year old teaching, we've seen stranger things" said Train.

"Anyway I am unsure as to how long they will be staying" said Negi.

"Once we have what we came for we will get out of your hair as soon as possible" said Snow.

"So what is it you are looking for?" asked Satomi.

" A device, it is called a Piece of Eden, we're not sure what it does yet but what ever it is it can't be good" said Shelke.

"We have reason to believe it is located within this Library Island that we have heard about" said Mis.

"Good luck trying to find it, that place is like a maze" said Yue.

"Thanks for the encouragement, but I am sure we can handle it" said Etna.

"One more question, what are all of you, you said that your not all human before" said Setsuna.

"Well, first promise you won't scream or make any stupid or annoying sounds" said Lucas.

"We promise" the class said.

"Etna is a demon, Aigis is an Android, the Doctor is an alien known as a Time Lord, Pan, Joy and Mis are all a race of supernatural creatures known as Demis, Mint is human but can read minds so be careful, Ikuto and Amu have Shugo Chara with them, they are facets of their personality, Rita is a mage, Train is the equivalent to that of a human cat and Mir is a person who is able to create magic by singing" said Lucas.

The whole class let out a shocked scream, they either didn't believe him or believed him too much and thought up some fairy tale about them.

"Didn't you promise not to scream, this is why I hate girls" said Husky.

"You should watch what you say considering we're in an all girl school and that several of our team members are girls" said Train.

All of their girls then looked at Husky with a sort of gleam in their eyes that made it seem like they were about to attack him, Husky backed away slightly as everyone laughed at him.

"Anyway we need to go to this library, Doctor, I want your team to talk to the Dean about the other students and Ikuto I want your group to secure the perimeter, if we're here then there is a good chance that Michel is here too" said Lucas.

"Who made you king" said Rita.

"Just do it, there are more of us in our group so we'll handle the Library Island investigation" said Lucas.

"Agreed, securing the perimeter should be simple enough, I'll be able to take a nap" said Ikuto.

"Okay, I'll discuss the other students with the Dean, we really don't want them knowing about us" said the Doctor.

Okay, now class, our guests would like some of us to help them find Library Island, seeing as they are new we will also be guiding them through the library, are there any volunteers asked Negi.

Several hands shot up at once while about four slowly raised their hands, those that raised their hands came to the front of the class and stood by ready to help them. Of those that had volunteered to help them there was Asuna, Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Ayaka, Fei Ku, Konoka, Setsuna, Lingshen, Kaede and the twins. Soon everyone in the class gave in and all agreed to help them, they all then suddenly raised their hands except two girls, one that looked like a robot and another one who was creepy beyond all reason.

"So you all want to help" said Snow who let out a sigh.

"That's right" said Kaede.

"So Yue, how big is this library anyway?" asked Aigis.

"No one knows, it has grown and grown over the years that no one knows how big it is, so what level is this thing meant to be on?" asked Yue.

"Level, I don't know, I didn't see a number" said Lucas.

"Wait I remember their being a number on the wall, it was twelve, Level Twelve" said Lyner.

"Then your going to have to go deep into the library" said Nodoka.

"It sounds like one hell of a pain" said Etna.

"Okay I've got a plan" said Maria.

"What is it?" asked Pan.

"We split the students into two groups, exploration and support, the exploration group will aide us inside the library while the support team gives us Intel and guidance from outside the library" said Maria.

"Great idea, we can then use our phones to communicate and talk to each other, is something goes wrong them the support team can get help" said Shelke.

"Syaoran and Sakura should be free soon, if something happens then we can have that group contact them for help" said Mir.

"Also Sayo must be on the exploration group, seeing as she is a ghost we can use that ability to our advantage and if we cannot contract them then we can send Sayo" said Maria.

"I'm staying behind to get my ship out of the tree" said Mint.

"I'm going, if there is a chance my students might be endanger then I will be there too to help" said Negi.

"We need people who are familiar with the library to guide us, now to decide the teams, I suggest that fourteen students for the exploration group and fifteen for the support group" said Train.

Each student then tried to get on the exploration group, it was a huge headache for them as they had twenty nine students who wanted to help them.

"Ugh, will pick the groups" said Lucas.

**Several minutes later.**

The group had just entered a large building that was built on an island, for a second they thought the building was the island. The first area was a place filled with people all checking out books and record, it was big but it looked like any other library. With them was Professor Negi, Asuna, Ako, Konoka, Setsuna, Nodoka, Makie, Fei Ku, Mana, Sayo, Yue, Haruna, Kaede and the twins, Fuka and Fumika. The others stayed behind and provided support while they looked through the library which they described as hell, Ayaka certainly wasn't happy about it and was yelling at Lucas for choosing those groups, Lucas had given his number to Lingshen and now it had comeback to haunt him.

"What the hell were you thinking not bringing me along you idiot" said Ayaka.

"Sorry but we don't need an ice queen on our group, your more suited for the support team" said Amu.

"Damn you, you better keep those temptress girls away form Negi or else I'll have a nasty surprise for you" said Ayaka.

"Okay, sounds like someone is having a psychotic episode" said Joy.

"Okay, now listen, I can see no way to get to Level Twelve faster then this, looks like your going to have to walk down by yourself, at the end of that level to the right there should be some stair leading to Level Two, that is when things start getting rough so be careful" said Lingshen.

"Okay got ya" said Lucas as he hung up the phone.

The large group continued through the library as Negi began to ponder on Lucas' choices on why he chose those girls, well the girls other then Sayo.

"So why did you chose Fei Ku over Lingshen?" asked Negi.

"That is obvious, you made it sound like we we're going to hell and back so I got someone who could fight, well to be truthful I thought that Asuna and Mana would be good in a brawl, Kaede has good reflexes being a ninja and she did train those twins but they only came because they wouldn't shut up, it is the same with Fei Ku, she is a good martial art's fighter" said Lucas.

"I see, but so is Lingshen" said Negi.

"Lingshen is also smart, she might be able to help us out with the layout of the Library, something that Fei Ku couldn't do" said Lucas.

"That's smart, so what about the others?" asked Negi.

"Well, Ako has told me that she helped the school nurse, someone may need medical attention, I thought Konoka might keep Asuna under control and Setsuna decided to proclaim herself to this group to guard her, Makie is a gymnast so she might be able to get us out of a sticky situation and lastly Yue, Nodoka and Haruna, their all part of some club to explore this place, they would know their way around this place better then anyone" said Lucas.

"That's smart, I never would of guessed" said Negi.

"Now let me ask you something, you used magic before to stop me, it seems like your trying to keep it a secret, is there anyone in this group that you don't want to find out?" asked Lucas.

"No, not really" said Negi.

"Okay then, one more thing" said Lucas.

"What?" asked Negi.

"Why is Nodoka looking at you, I have never seen her take her eyes off of you for a second" said Lucas.

Negi then went all red in the face and it seemed like everyone had heard him say what he said as Nodoka became red in the face and turned away, Yue and Haruna looked at each other with a smile. Lucas' group also became interested in the affair, they all figured out what was going on before Lucas and gave a smirk before looking at him with evil in their eyes due to his clueless and somewhat rude sentence.

"Why are you getting embarrassed, why is everyone looking at me like that?" asked Lucas.

Lucas soon then clicked and smiled but then Asuna took the staff that Negi was holding and hit him on the head with it before giving it back to Negi.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Lucas.

"Stop embarrassing the kid and look where you are going" said Asuna.

Lucas then looked at the path in front of him, they had reached level two and we're now walking on bookshelves. He looked over the edge to what appeared to be a seemingly endless pit, but then he heard the sound of a gun, Lucas dew his sword and quickly swung it blocking a bullet that would have otherwise hit Yue.

"Thanks" said Yue.

"Don't mention it" said Lucas.

He then noticed that he had stepped on a button, he then looked and saw a gun hidden above them, it seemed like there was more then one and not only guns but arrows and god knows how many traps.

"TRAPS, WHAT THE HELL KIND OF LIBRARY HAS TRAPS!" shouted Etna.

"Well the library holds so much and is so deep that they put traps in here in the late eighteen hundred to protect the books, they get even more dangerous as we go down"said Nodoka.

"Oh great" said Snow.

"Not a simple snatch and grab then" said Mir.

"We're all going to die" said Amu and Maria.

"No we're not, we just need to be careful, by the way has anyone every actually died in this library?" asked Lucas.

"I think some master thieves did in the sixties" said Haruna.

"Great, next time don't ask Lucas" said Train.

They continued walking on the bookshelves with Asuna setting off several traps, getting herself hit on the head by a pan and nearly getting them all blown up by a rocket launcher. Lucas and the others had to use their powers several times to protect the group but everything seemed okay. Lucas and the others then entered Level Three as Lingshen spoke to them on the phone.

"Okay, if your in Level Three by now then you seem to know why the Library is dangerous, there is something odd about this level and level four so be careful" said Lingshen.

" Don't get killed, go, go exploration group" said the three cheerleaders.

"Come back in one piece okay" said Kazumi.

"Oh sure" said Lucas.

He hung up just as he noticed something approaching them, Lucas got his sword ready as it got closer. The shape made them all go silent for a while but then the shape turned out to be a man dressed like a pirate who made them all jump out of their skin.

"Oh hello" said Nodoka.

"You know this old guy, who is he?" asked Mir.

"I AM YAMADA!" shouted the old man as he walked past them.

"He is Mr Yamada, he is in charge of the library and knows his way around it well" said Nodoka.

"It's good to see you again dear" he said as he past Nodoka.

He continued to walk the way they came with a spotlight on him, he continued to walk until he hit a trap and a trapdoor opened up underneath him. He vanished through it while screaming however they all seemed to have a feeling that he would be alright.

"I thought you said he knew his way around this place" said Etna.

"Maybe we should just move on" said Lucas.

They were now in a strange cavern like place, it was really dark and the floor was all wet, even the walls were. Lucas saw now why the girls had brought food and flash lights, it did seem like they would be down here for a while and they needed light to see, something that Lucas hadn't thought of.

"This is interesting for a library, good thing you brought those flash lights" said Snow.

Lucas then sensed something coming at him, he drew his sword and blocked a bullet as Albert Wesker appeared holding a gun at them. He wasn't alone, behind him were an army of Hexes as well as Light Yagami, Davros, Voldermort and Matt Vonhargin.

"As I expected, your here too" said Lucas.

"Indeed, you seem to have gained some allies in your fight, then allow me to reintroduce myself, I am Albert Wesker" he said.

"Be careful they are our enemies and they will stop at nothing to get what they want" said Joy.

"Light, use your Death Note to even the numbers in our favour" said Davros.

"I can't if I don't have their names" said Light.

"Useless Muggle, you two Muggles and the alien go and find the thing, me and this creature will hold them off" said Voldermort.

"Very well, let's go Light, Davros" said Wesker.

The three of them then left before Lucas had a chance to do anything, the enemies then gathered around them read to attack. Lucas then felt the presence of a third party, someone then spoke inside Lucas' head, it was a pretty arrogant voice but it belonged to a girl.

"God you're useless, the fools would fall like space dust to your power" said the voice.

"My power?" questioned Lucas.

"Very well child, I shall teach you two new abilities for that gauntlet" said the voice.

Lucas then smiled, he saw the means and way to make two new attacks before him, he drew his sword at the ready.

"Orinogami Blasé" said Lucas.

Lucas' sword then became riddled in flames, he then waved his sword to the left, Voldermort and Matt just dodged this attack but it took out several Hexes by disintegrating them. Voldermort, Matt and the others were all shocked by Lucas' power.

"Getungasura" said Lucas.

Lucas swung his sword in the air three times and three waves of fire shot out at Voldermort and Matt, due to them putting up protect magic this only hurt them a little and knocked them into the wall.

"Can't let him have all the fun" said Mir.

"Negi, the contracts, evoke mine, Yue's, Fei Ku's, Setsuna's and Kaede's" said Asuna.

"Got it, Lucas cover me" said Negi.

"Alright, everyone back up Negi" said Lucas.

The group formed a circle around Negi and protected him from the barge of Hexes as he begun to cast his incantation.

"Partner Asuna, Partner Setsuna, Partner Fei Ku, Partner Yue, Partner Kaede, show me the power that is hidden within you, evoking contract" said Negi.

He then drew several cards, one each from the chests of the girls whose names he said, suddenly they transformed which shocked Lucas and his friends. Asuna changed into a knight with a sword that reminded him of Cloud's, Fei Ku transformed into a purple martial arts dress with a bow staff.

Setsuna then transformed into a sort of angel with a powerful sword, she seemed quite formidable like this however the other two's transformation wasn't so impressive. Yue then turned into a small owl while Kaede turned into a tiny Kappa.

"Okay" said Etna.

"Three rare cards and two dud cards, not bad" said Negi.

"I'll ask later, now let's deal with this lot" said Lucas as he defeated a Hex.

Mana pulled out a pistol and took out several Hexes, Negi battled Voldermort with his magic, Voldermort had never seen this kind of magic before and was having trouble defeating Negi.

"Arvada Cadaver" said Voldermort.

"Fuuka Hoken" said Negi.

As the two spells clashed they created a shock wave that sent both of them flying through bookshelves. Asuna and Setsuna cut through the Hexes one by one with Mana and Train covering them with their guns. Shelke was using her sabers to defeat all Hexes that came at her, they managed to catch her off guard and knocked her through a bookshelf, the Hex that caught her off guard then tried to finish the job but Snow managed to save her by killing the Hex. The other students and Pan and Joy tried to hide and avoid the battle however they were attacked by a powerful Hex. Just as it was about to kill Makie it froze solid as the creepy girl and the green haired girl from before appeared, along with them was a older girl with long blond hair and then a girl who looked Negi's age with red hair.

"Can't even take care of yourself, idiots" said the creepy girl.

"Evangeline, Chachamaru" said the girls.

"Don't forget us" said the red haired girl who blasted Voldermort away with a spell.

"Anya, Nekane" said Negi.

"You idiot, running off without us, just who do you think you are" said the girl called Anya.

While this was happening Lucas was in a one on one duel with Matt, he was carrying a large axe in one hand while wielding a long sword in the other. The two clashed with each other viciously, Lucas tried shooting Matt but all his shots were blocked by Matt's sword, Matt attacked with his axe and Lucas blocked the attack with his sword. However the attack kept on coming, the ground cracked where Lucas was being pushed into the ground, trying to block this powerful attack, it soon stopped and Lucas moved his sword making Matt loss control of his weapon and then he used one of the new attacks he had learned, however Matt blocked this with one hand and the two then clashed face to face yet again.

"Very good Lucas, you don't disappoint, yet your still just a new born when it comes to your power, this fight is a little uneven it seems and for that I apologize" said Matt.

"You seem very honourable, so why are you siding with a coward like Michel?" asked Lucas.

"Like you said, I am honourable, I was born on that side and becoming a traitor is against my morals even if my leader is wrong" said Matt.

"I see, I take it back you're a coward" said Lucas.

"I beg your pardon" said Matt.

"You're too scared to leave I side that you never willingly joined, your afraid of Michel, that isn't being loyal it's being a coward, running away because you can't get the courage to face him" said Lucas.

"How dare you, as if you would know anything about our leader, the man that brought both you and me into being" said Matt.

"A true leader listens to others and does not force decisions on people, he does not make them do thing that they don't want to do, Michel is just using you and once he is done he will dispose of you" said Lucas.

"What makes you say so?" asked Matt.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out there is something off about him and his goal, tell me has he told you what it is he plans to do?" asked Lucas.

"Only Eric knows of his plans" said Matt.

"Now isn't that strange, to not tell your friends what it is you are up to" said Lucas.

"It is not our place to question our leader" said Matt.

"He kills without a second thought, he even kills women and children, you call that a leader, you call that honour" said Lucas.

"Damn it" said Matt.

They then broke apart and Matt prepared an attack.

"Urgonidoran" said Matt.

He shot a sphere of energy at Lucas but Lucas managed to block it with his sword, it was like gravity that was forcing him back. The sphere then exploded and when it did it created shards that whizzed all around and wounded Lucas, it was Matt's plan for him to block the attack, the attack was an explosion that triggered the release of several spikes. These spikes, these shards cut through Lucas' legs and his arms forcing him to fall to the floor and drop his weapons, Matt then took his sword and placed it around Lucas' neck.

"I win, you fought well but now you will be given an honourable death" said Matt.

Fei Ku then appeared and whacked Matt away with his staff, he quickly recovered and tried to retaliate but was blocked by Maria and her rapier, a girl with long blond hair and in a blue dress then blasted Matt away with a spell.

"What is this" said Matt.

"Leave our friend alone" said Fei Ku.

"I won't let you hurt him" said Maria.

Lucas smiled as he tried to get up.

"You see Matt, we're not just team mates, we're also friends and we look out for each other, something that Michel or anyone else on your side would not do" said Lucas.

"I see" said Matt.

"We need to leave, the Hexes have all been defeated, we need to retreat for now" said Voldermort.

"We'll settle this another time Lucas" said Matt.

"By now those Muggles must have found what we need, we should go catch up with them" said Voldermort.

Voldermort then pointed his wand at the cave.

"But first...Expulso" said Voldermort.

This spell caused the cave entrance to explode, causing all the rocks and books to fall from the sky, everyone jumped out of the way as Voldermort and Matt vanished. Makie was running around screaming and Lucas grabbed her and managed to pull her out of the way of a large bolder that would have killed her by diving out of it's way with her in his arms. The rocks continued to fall and soon they all became trapped within the library.

**Aftermath**

Hello and welcome to this chapter's aftermath, I'm your host Joy, that was an explosive chapter huh

Well it seems that they have got themselves into yet another sticky situation, how will they get out of the library alive and will they ever find the item they are looking for

"Well if you think about it then you wouldn't be here if they didn't" said Sayo.

Damn it Sayo, you made me jump out of my skin

"Oh sorry, hello everyone I'm this chapter's special guest along with a friend of mine, why not introduce yourself" said Sayo.

"Greetings, I'm L" he said.

Yes that's right, two special guests, Sayo from Negima and L from Death Note, let's here it for them people, so Sayo, your defiantly going to be in the next chapter but what about you L

"Due to my desire to not ruin the story I cannot revel much but I will confirm that I will appear in at least three chapters at some point" said L.

Cool, so would you like to reveal the answer to last chapter's riddle

"Okay, the answer was white, not the hardest case I have had to solve "said L.

Great now Sayo spin the roulette and tell us who we are looking at today

"Okay" said Sayo.

Although she was unable to spin the roulette due to her being a ghost after she fell through the roulette a gust of wind blew it onto those who we would be looking at today.

"Okay, it is Eve and Ryuk" said Sayo.

Well let's get reviewing

**Eve**

**Birthday:** unknown however she is 12 years old

**Hight:**133cm

**Blood Type: **AB

**Likes:** Sven, Train, food specifically Ice cream

**Dislikes:** weapons, using her powers for killing, being called a weapon

**Weight: **30kg

**Profile:**

Eve was a manufactured bio-weapon until she was saved by Train and Sven who became a farther figure to her, she soon stuck up a rivalry with Train and in the final battle against Creed fought and defeated Leon.

**Ryuk**

**Birthday: **Unknown

**Hight: **Unknown

**Blood Type: **Unknown

**Likes: **Games, Apples

**Dislikes: **Boredom

**Weight: **Unknown

**Profile:**

He is a Shinigami, a god of death and the one who brought the Death Note to the human world, due to this he followed Light around and kept watch on him as Light used his Death Note (that must have been annoying). He says he is only a spectator to the battle of Light and L (I hope L wins) however did help in the death of one person without realising it at first, at the end he is the one who decided Light's fate.

"That's it, did I do good L?" asked Sayo.

"Yeah, it was alright, now the riddle for this chapter is,My second is performed by my first and it is thought a thief by the marks of my whole might be caught. What am I" said L.

"Hey where is Joy?"asked Sayo.

"I arrested her for copy right claims but she should be out by next chapter, until then" said L.

"Goodbye" said Sayo.


	16. Library Island Part 2

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 14**

**Library Island Part 2**

Lucas was slowly awakening, he tried to get up but something was holding him down, he felt something laying on him and try as he might he could not move his right foot. Lucas opened his eyes to see Makie laying on him, she was uncontentious and was close enough to kiss him. Lucas then saw that his leg was trapped in some rubble, he then recalled the fight he had with Michel's goons, Lucas had saved Makie from death by pulling her out of the wall of a bolder that would have killed her, Voldermort destroyed the cave and trapped them inside the library. Lucas saw his friends slowly come to their senses, Makie too also began to awaken and as soon as she saw Lucas below her she turned bright red and got off of him as soon as possible.

"Are you okay?" asked Lucas as he sat up.

"Yeah...I'm fine" said Makie who was still blushing.

"Good" said Lucas.

He then pulled his foot out of the rubble and stood up, everyone then looked at him with concern and Ako then fainted with Setsuna catching her before she fell to the ground.

"I think the question of the hour is are you alright?" asked Negi.

Lucas then saw that three large cuts through his arms and three through his legs were bleeding, it seemed that it had been done by his fight with Matt. Oddly his wounds did not hurt, he was just somewhat annoyed that his clothes had been torn.

"Oh would you look at that" said Lucas.

"Your certainly a blunt one" said the blond haired girl.

"We need to heal those wounds, I'll transform" said Konoka.

"Wait" said the creepy girl.

"Ra'tech Durma" said Lucas.

Lucas then became enveloped in a white light, this light woke up Ako and made everyone stare at Lucas in amazement, Lucas' wounds were healing all by themselves and his clothes automatically fixed themselves. As the spell finished everyone looked at him shocked, Lucas just shrugged off their stares as he checked his equipment.

"How did you do that, you used three new attacks" said Amu.

"Isn't it obvious, he has reached Level 2 in his gauntlet's power" said the creepy girl.

"Level Two, who are you by the way?" asked Snow.

"I am Evangeline A.K. McDowell and I am a vampire she" said expecting some kind of shocked noise.

"Oh really, cool" said Train.

"Cool, that's all you're going to say, I am a four hundred years old vampire, aren't you the least bit amazed" said Evangeline.

"400 years huh, wow who knew that someone who looked so young could really be an old..." said Lucas.

"Chachamaru" said Evangeline.

"Yes master" said the girl named Chachamaru.

She then took a pan and hit Lucas on the head with it, he moan and groaned as Evangeline smiled.

"Anyway, I'm Anya, the cry baby's childhood friend and this is his big sister Nekane" said the red haired girl.

"Pleased to meet you, we know all about you and who you are" said Nekane.

"Oh good, saves us the introduction" said Lucas who had recovered.

"Would you like me to hit him again master?" asked Chachamaru.

"No that is okay, anyway as I was saying you are gauntlet users, as such the basic thing a gauntlet user should know is that the more you have the gauntlet the more stronger you become, in other worlds you gain levels, they range from Level Zero to Level 5 and each grant a new ability or two" said Eva.

"Oh I see, so what do we get from becoming a Level 2" asked Maria.

"First he is the only one of you who has reached Level 2 yet you are all close behind, second I know that Level Zero gives you the basics such as a base element for your magic and a summon, Level 1 allows you to use attack magic but none of you do and Level 2 allows for the usage of a second base element and the ability to create Pacts" said Eva.

"Pacts?" questioned Mir.

"Kind of like Pactios" said Chamo.

"That rat talked" said Etna.

"My name is Chamo and I'm an Ermine" he said.

"Yeah well who cares" said Etna.

"What's a Pactio?" asked Lyner.

"It is a contract of sorts, those who enter into a Pactio with a mage such as Negi are given powers and become his partners" said Chamo.

"Oh, so that was what that card thing was about, so how do you enter a Pactio?" asked Shelke.

Nearly all of the class began blushing even Negi's face turned red.

"You kiss Negi" said Haruna who was the only girl who wasn't embarrassed.

"WHAT!" shouted the group.

"Yeah and on the lips too, nearly everyone here has a Pactio with him" said Chamo.

He was then picked up by Asuna and beaten to a pulp.

"Stupid rat" said Asuna as she stamped on him.

Chamo then slowly crawled back onto Negi's shoulder.

"So you have kissed nearly all of the girls here?" questioned Snow.

"Yes...pretty much" said Negi.

"You lucky son of a" began Lucas but he was hit on the head again, this time by Maria.

"Ignore him, anyway, how do we form Pacts and how are they similar?" asked Maria.

"Well pacts are formed by a gauntlet user and someone sharing blood, but for pact to be made with another gauntlet user then they must share a kiss" said Chamo.

"The thing is Pactios came after Pacts and give magic to others however a Pact if made takes the soul of another person and places it into your body, both bodies and souls are fine as this only lasts while the pact is active however this allows you to combine each other's strengths and effectively makes you more powerful, but if the gauntlet user dies while he is in a Pact the person will also die and vies-versa" said Eva.

"Interesting...anyone want to try it?" asked Lucas.

"No!" they all shouted.

"Okay it was only a question" said Lucas.

"Anyway what do we do now, we're trapped" said the twins.

"First don't panic, I am unable to reach Lingshen so we'll have to send Sayo" said Lucas.

"Okay, leave it to me, I'll get help" said Sayo.

"Find Ikuto, if he is sleeping under a tree just get a stick and poke him with it until he wakes up" said Amu.

Sayo then vanished through the wall and went to get help, Lucas turned and faced the others.

"So, I suppose we should continue" said Kaede.

"We have nothing else to do until the rescue anyway" said Setsuna.

"Yes, let's keep moving" said Maria.

Eva smiled as she looked at them somewhat confused.

"You do know that you could just blast that all away, but that might cause another and even greater caving, very well idiots, I shall help you for now" thought Eva.

"I have never seen the master so interested before, something is wrong" thought Chachamaru.

The group continued dodging even more traps in the seemingly never ending death house that they called a Library, it was easier with the late comers on their team as they were able to deal with the traps more efficiently. As they reached level 7 of the library a question popped into Lucas' mind.

"Hey, why didn't Pan or Joy tell us about the Levels?" asked Lucas.

Pan and Joy just whistled suspiciously.

"That is strange, they should have told us" said Amu.

"You're not hiding something from us are you?" asked Aigis.

"No, honestly we never told you because we never thought you would need to know" said Pan.

"It takes time to Level up a gauntlet and a rare few have reached Level 2 or 3, Level 5 has never been seen either as no one has ever been able to get that high, you just surprised us but we didn't think it was right to tell you as you were doing so well on your own" said Joy.

"So it is hard to get to Level 5" said Snow.

"Even so, I know that I will need to be that strong if I am ever going to contend with him" thought Lucas.

"But well now you know, soon like Lucas, you will awaken to your own attack magic" said Pan.

"Oh thanks for the update, anything else we need to know?" asked Train.

"No...not yet" said Pan.

Lucas then looked ahead, there were now standing on what seemed to be a frozen lake with snow and trees everywhere, large rocks appeared in the ice almost like shields.

"Now why the hell is this here" said Etna.

"It's crazy just like the rest of this place" said Mir.

Lucas then looked careful at the ice, it seemed like it could break at any moment but that wasn't what shocked Lucas, he learned that it was yet another trap. It wasn't an ice lake it was an ice floor that was built over a large abyss that seemed to have no end.

"Everyone off the ice" said Lucas.

However they were in the middle, if they ran then the ice would break, they then heard grunting and they turned their heads to see RAAM walking towards them with a mini gun, ready to fire.

"Oh crap" said Etna.

"It's him again" said Lucas.

"Everyone behind cover now" said Shelke.

Everyone ducked behind the shield like rocks as RAAM opened fire, they were unable to do anything as if they even moved an inch then RAAM would get them. If they used magic of any kind then the ice could break. They heard stomping as RAAM got closer and closer.

"Oh crap, we're like sitting ducks" said Eva

"Master, scans suggest that the creature is somewhat impervious to our attacks, even magic will not hurt it" said Chachamaru.

"Oh great, what do we do now, someone think of something" said Anya.

Then they heard gunfire but it was not from RAAM's gun, in fact RAAM had stopped firing and was moving about in a panic on the ice trying to dodge the bullets that seemed to affect him. Lucas then saw that someone was standing on the bank behind them, it was a girl and an older man who was firing that RAAM. The girl was somewhat odd, she was dressed in a frilly white dress with short brown pinkish brown hair. She wore white gloves but that wasn't what was odd, what was odd was that her eyes were a mixture of two different colours, they were both red and blue at the same time, she didn't wear shoes despite the snow and even had one small angle wing and one small devil wing on her back, she was also constantly smiling. The man was harder to make out but he wore a beanie and had a tag that read Sergeant. Lucas could just barely hear what they were saying.

"Go Marcus go, get that thing get him" said the girl.

"Will you calm down and I told you it is Sergeant Fenix" said the man.

"That girl...it can't be" said Maria.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Pan.

"Yes, I'm certain, that girl is Project H" said Maria.

"What" said Snow.

"So that's her" said Train.

"Great, yet another weirdo" said Lucas.

"I thought you were looking for an object not a person" said Negi.

"We are, we're kind of looking for both, that girl has the answers to some of our questions" said Lyner.

"Hey you two" said Mir.

The two of them then looked at Lucas and the others, the man stared at them while Project H just smiled.

"We want a word with you two" said Etna.

"If you want me then you're going to have to catch me" said Project H.

"What, why the hell would you want to talk to someone like that?" asked Eva.

"They must have a good reason" said Nekane.

"Yeah we do, you messed with the contract didn't you" said Snow.

Project H smiled but her smile seemed to twitch, RAAM was backing up as he was shot at with the soldier's powerful weapon. Negi then felt a shiver down his spine, a flash echoed in his mind and he began to look around nervously.

"This presence...it can't be, no I would not mistake it for any other, but why here" said Negi.

He then walked out into the open looking around like a scared child.

"Negi what are you doing?" asked Asuna.

"That thing is still out there" said Yue.

"We have an even bigger problem than that" said Negi.

"What" said Everyone.

"Oh, so you sensed me did you" mumbled a voice that they could not hear.

"Anya, we need to put up a protective barrier, everyone get ready for a tough fight" said Negi.

"Why?" asked Anya.

"What is out there professor?" asked Mana.

They then saw a faint light in the distance, it came closer and closer towards them, they all jumped out of the way as a magic spell hit the ice making a small section of it shatter and fall. Luckily all of them had managed to dodge the attack and no one had been hurt but the ice started to brake randomly leaving holes in random places. It was so unstable now even the faintest movement would cause it to brake. They all looked up at their attacker, a silver haired boy then appeared and slowly flew down from the ceiling.

"Fate Averruncus" said Negi.

"You" said Setsuna.

"Great, yet another villain" said Amu.

"Hello Negi, long time no see, RAAM you disappoint me, you can't even handle a simple bunch of kids, how insulting" said the boy called Fate.

RAAM grunted before disappearing, they all looked at Fate with the fury of battle in their eyes; they all seemed ready to fight him. Lucas then jumped up with his sword and tried to attack Fate.

"Oh please" said Fate.

He swiftly dodged Lucas' attack and then used a spell to blast him to the floor weakening the ice even more.

"Damn it, he's powerful" said Lucas as he managed to stand up.

"A mage, we'll have to retreat for now until back up arrive" said Sergeant Fenix.

"Agreed, fall back, Lucas I'll see you later" said Project H.

"Hey wait" said Snow.

This was pointless as the two of them swiftly ran off; they all looked at Fate who had begun to create another spell. Just then the ground under Makie smashed causing her to fall into the depths, Lucas saw this and tried to grab her but he was unable to reach her in time. He stood over the hole shouting her name while holding out his hand then something wrapped itself around it. A pink ribbon was wrapped tightly around Lucas' arm, Makie was holding onto the other end of the ribbon as she dangled above the dark abyss. Lucas held on tight to the ribbon and tried to pull her up but Fate smiled as the ice cracked even more.

"Shame, I thought I might have to at least try, very well then, trash be gone" said Fate.

He then shot the spell at centre of the ice causing it all to brake completely, they all then went tumbling into the darkness as Fate laughed at them. Everyone quickly summoned their summons while Negi evoked several of his patios. Doing this they managed to lessen the speed yet they still fell, they all closed their eyes as they all fell to the bottom, deep into a clear crystal blue lake.

**Elsewhere**

Outside the library Ikuto and his group were slacking off, Ikuto and Yoru slept soundly under a tree while Dante polished his sword. Rita was reading a book with Mis reading it over her soldier and Husky was practising his skills. It was at this time that Sayo rushed up to them with a stick in her hand and started poking Ikuto in the head with it, this of course caused him to wake up and grabb and brake the stick.

"Ikuto, we have got a problem" said Sayo.

"Why where you poking me with a stick?" asked Ikuto.

"Amu told me to if I found you sleeping" said Sayo.

"Of course she did" said Ikuto.

"Anyway, Lucas and the others are trapped in the Library" said Sayo.

"Of course they are I expected that to happen, well we better go get them before they starve or blow up the library, or cause it to collapse" said Ikuto.

"Or fall down a large dark ditch that was hidden by an icy floor" said Husky.

"Like that would ever happen" said Rita.

"Seems like his big head got him into trouble again" said a familiar voice.

They all turned their heads to see Mint and two familiar and friendly faces.

"You" said Ikuto.

Back with the group, they all managed to crawl out of the water and onto dry land, Lucas and the others dismissed their summons and all of the girls removed their Pactios. Lucas looked around to see that they were in yet another weird place, waterfalls that went up were everywhere as well was a forest with dried up and dead trees. There was a large stone bridge that seemed to lead a large chamber that was built upon the lake, the area seemed to be well light by some kind of light yet he knew was impossible as they were so far underground. Lucas moved towards it but his arm was pulled back by something, he noticed that the ribbon was still on his arm however Makie was not holding on to it, in fact Makie was nowhere to be seen. Lucas then saw her unconscious and just barely floating above the water. Makie was soon pulled under the water as Lucas took action and jumped into the water, he dived underwater and saw Makie falling deeper and deeper, he grabbed her and quickly pulled her to the surface. Lucas held her with one arm and swam the two of them to shore, he laid Makie on the ground and quickly checked to see if she was breathing, unfortunately she wasn't.

"She's not breathing" said Lucas.

"Damn, we should have noticed sooner" said Train.

"Quick, she needs medical attention" said Haruna.

"I know where this is going" thought Asuna.

"Lucas, CPR quickly" said Ako.

"Um….right" said Lucas.

Lucas took a deep breath and put performed CPR; he took a deep breath and breathed it into Makie giving her what Haruna called the kiss of life, as if the situation wasn't awkward enough. Lucas tried desperately and after a while Makie coughed up water and recovered. Everyone was breathing a sigh of relief as Makie looked around wondering what happened. This whole thing seemed to make Maria a bit jealous, something that Haruna took note of as an evil smile appeared across her face.

"Oh thank god, you're okay" said Negi.

"What happened?" asked Makie.

"Well to start with you nearly drowned but Lucas saved you" said Kaede.

"Yep, he gave you the kiss of life" said Haruna.

Both Lucas and Makie turned bright red, Makie looked at Lucas shocked while Lucas looked at Haruna shocked that she had brought it up.

"You mean…" began Makie.

"Yep, lips to lips" said Haruna.

Lucas was surprised that Makie didn't faint on the spot however he she did scream and give him a slap across the face as she went redder and redder.

"Ow, I did it to save your life you know, you would be a long gone if it weren't for me" said Lucas.

"Oh, sorry I just reacted" she said.

"You didn't have to tell her that" said Aigis.

"I thought she deserved to know" said Haruna.

"This girl is dangerous, make sure she doesn't get anything on you" said Mir.

"Moving on from this madness, where are we?" asked Maria.

"This isn't the deeper library again is it?" asked Negi.

"No, this place is different to where we went a last time" said Yue.

Lucas' phone then began to ring unexpectedly; they seemed to have a signal in the area they were in.

"Hello, Lingshen" said Lucas.

"There you are we've been trying to reach you for ages, we've sent down some help, they'll be there soon" said Lingshen.

"Great, listen we've landed in a cavern, not sure where we are but we fell from a deep hole up on level 7" said Lucas.

"Hold on, let me check" said Lingshen.

There was a pause then came the sound of tapping and unfolding paper, the group on the other end debated and checked over and over again, soon Lingshen returned and talked to Lucas.

"Well ironically you are in Level 12 right now, we looked and it seems that you have reached your destination" said Lingshen.

"So we just took a short cut basically, how continent" said Lucas.

"Yes but I have no idea how you are going to get out of there, I can't see any route out of Level 12" said Lingshen.

"Don't worry, I've got an idea, thanks Lingshen" said Lucas.

He then hung up the phone and turned to the others.

"It seems that we have reached Level 12, the object should be here somewhere" said Lucas.

"I'm going to bet every penny I have that it is in that chamber guarded by some kind of trap and is on a stone pedestal" said Etna.

"So what are we waiting for, the sooner we get that the sooner we can get out of here" said Ako.

They all agreed and ran off towards the chamber, after crossing the bridge and entering it the chamber and found everything exactly like Etna had said. All the walls and floor were made with bricks, there was a pedestal holding a chest with a lock on it and above that was a purple eyed stone dragon that seemed chained to the wall.

"Told ya" said Etna.

They all walked in slowly and carefree except Negi, Chachamaru and Eva who looked around curiously.

"Well, you three coming?" asked Lucas.

They now stood halfway to the chest with Negi, Chachamaru and Eva still in the doorway.

"Be careful idiot" said Eva.

"Something is a miss" said Chachamaru.

"A place like this is bound to have traps of some kind" said Negi.

The three of them then walked in and as soon as they joined Lucas the door slammed shut and a forcefield appeared around them all, they tried to destroy it but nothing worked, in fact all of their attacks just bounced off.

"Told you, idiots" said Eva.

"You jinxed us" said Anya.

"Everyone calm down, there has to be a way out of this" said Nekane.

Then the dragon came to life and roared its loudest as hit pulled itself off the wall.

"Oh no, it's alive" said the twins.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming" said Asuna.

"Silence" said the dragon.

"Did he just talk?" asked Konoka.

"I said silence ignorant fool" said the dragon.

"How dare you talk to Miss Konoka in that way" said Setsuna.

"It matters not who they are to me, all those who enter seek the treasure and to gain it you must pass my test" said the dragon.

"Test?" questioned Kaede.

You must all answer one riddle correctly for all of you to leave here alive said the dragon.

Then all the intelligent people in the group looked at the stupid people in the group, namely Etna, Kaede, Asuna, Makie, Yue, Lucas and Fei Ku.

"Oh boy" said Fei Ku.

"We're all going to die" said the smart people.

"Like hell we are" said Lucas.

"What are you going to do boy, that forcefield can service anything short of a nuclear blast, the same with that dragon" said Eva.

"We answer the questions, it's that simple" said Lucas.

"Yeah, you might not know this but some of us have the lowest grades in the whole school, our class is even the lowest" said Yue.

"We just have Negi tell us the answers" said Makie.

"If you get help from someone else then you a disqualified, if I see anyone cheating then I will kill you all" said the dragon.

"Oh great" said Konoka.

"Wait, if he sees us cheating...Eva, just like before with the attacks" said Lucas.

"What are …...oh now I see, that might work boy" said Eva.

"Nodoka, you don't have to answer any riddle other then your one out loud but answer all of them in your head please" said Lucas.

"Okay" said Nodoka confused.

"Okay then, dragon I'll go first, ask your riddle" said Lucas.

"What" said Snow.

"We're doomed" said Mir.

"You can say that again" said Lyner.

**(Small note: none of these riddles will appear on the Aftermath in the future, that would be just pointless and stupid.)**

"First question, if three cats catch three mice in three minutes how many cats would be needed to catch 100 mice in 100 minutes?" asked the dragon.

Lucas thought for a moment before answering.

"The same three cats would do, since these three cats are averaging one mouse per minute given 100 minutes the cats could catch 100 mice" said Lucas.

"Correct" said the dragon.

"Lucas actually got it right" said nearly everyone surprised.

"Next, you, what has a mouth but cannot eat what moves but has no legs and what has a bank but cannot put money in it?" asked the dragon pointing at Fei Ku.

"Umm, a river" said Fei Ku.

"Correct" said the dragon.

This surprised everyone, how could both Lucas and Fei Ku answered correctly.

"Next, you, from the beginning of eternity to the end of time and space I am in every place, what am I?" asked the dragon pointing at Makie.

"Um, the letter e, it is in the, beginning, eternity, end, time, space, every and place" said Makie.

"Correct" said the shocked dragon.

"This is ridiculous, good ridiculous but still ridiculous" said Maria.

"Next you, red head, I am skinny and I am decapitated and H is always trying to get in front of me,he always is, who am I?" asked the dragon pointing at Asuna.

"Now she has to get this wrong" said Anya.

"The lower case I" said Asuna.

"Correct" said the dragon.

"Oh come on" said Mana.

One by one they answered all of the riddles asked by the dragon, each answering correct each time, the answers just seemed to come to them as if by magic, in the end it all came down to Mana who was asked her riddle, the final riddle.

"Okay, last, a man and his son are driving along the I-40 when they have a car crash, the man was taken to the morgue since he was immediately dead, the son was taken to a hospital to be operated upon, when the doctor came in it immediately said I cannot operate on this boy he is my son, how is this possible?" asked the dragon.

"That is too easy, she was his mother" said Mana.

"Correct, you have passed my test" said the dragon.

The forcefield vanished and Lucas and the others were free at last, they weren't sure how but they were all out of the trap.

"Now I must disintegrate" said the dragon.

"What, why?" asked Snow.

"No reason, all goloms that a tried to traps like me just die when the trap is broken, it's weird I know but that is how it is" said the dragon as he disintegrated.

"Okay, nice guy really" said Lucas.

"How did you get your answers right?" asked Mana.

"I must be a good teacher after all" said Negi.

"No professor, in fact we all cheated" said Chachamaru.

"Cheated, but if we cheated then we would have lost" said Setsuna.

"Only if he saw us" said Lucas.

"Sorry but I don't understand" said Nekane.

"Let me explain, we cheated without the dragon knowing, Lucas set it all up, Nodoka thought up all of the answers to the riddles in her head" said Eva.

"I did?" questioned Nodoka.

"Yes and using my powers I secretly read her mind and got the answers before sending them to your minds, Lucas managed to set it up with out the dragon knowing, Nodoka is a bookworm so she would know a lot of riddles, the boy told her to think of the answers but the dragon thought this as worthless, he didn't know that I had used my mind power to give the boy some attacks earlier" said Eva.

"That was...actually clever, we couldn't tell weather they were our answers or not so we didn't look suspicious" said Makie.

"I'm surprised Lucas thought that up" said Amu.

"Indeed, seems like you have some kind of intelligence in there after all boy" said Eva.

"I'm not sure weather that is a compliment or an insult but thanks" said Lucas.

"Anyway the chest is ours" said Joy.

"That should contain the Piece of Eden, I feel a strong presence from inside the box" said Pan.

"Lets grab it and go" said Train.

"Indeed, I tire of this place" said Eva.

"I can't wait to get out of here" said Asuna.

Lucas took the chest and used a cloth to tie it to his back, the group then exited the chamber and Lucas, Etna and Mir summoned Tiamat, Bahamut and Diablos, Negi evoked Chachamaru's, Yue's and Setsuna's Pactios as well, he got the rare card for all of them. Negi took Asuna, Ako and Nodoka onto his staff with him that he used as a broom to fly through the air. Eva used a spell to levitate Anya, Nekane, Snow, Train and Lyner the five of them then flew through the air with her. Chachamaru picked up the twins and flew up with them while Etna climbed onto Tiamat with Kaede and Mir, Pan and Joy held on tightly to his tail as he flew into the sky. Amu transformed with Ran and flew into the air using these odder roller-skates. Aigis, Shelke, Mir and Fei Ku were carried into the sky by Diablos and Yue used a broom stick to fly through the air with her friend Haruna with her, Setsuna grew angel wings and carried Konoka into the sky. Haruna drew the summons in her sketch book as Lucas climbed on Bahamut with Maria and Makie, the two of them held on tightly to Lucas as Bahamut flew into the air. With Bahamut in the lead the group flew up through the hole that they had made, they kept on flying up until they were in the area they met Project H. They then flew through level after level until they came to the dead end where Voldermort had blocked them off. They all returned to the ground, they dismissed their summons and Pactios and wondered how they were going to get out.

"Now how are we going to get past this?" asked Aigis.

Lucas then heard someone talking form the other side of the cave in.

"Rokun So'ku" said the voice.

"Everyone get back" said Lucas.

Everyone rushed as far from the cave in as they could as a large burst of lightning blasted the rocks and books, sending them flying and disintegrating some. This did clear the path however and in the dust stood three shapes, everyone moved towards the shapes as the dust cleared, standing there was Mint, Sakura and Syaoran, all three of them were smiling at them.

"Miss us?" asked Syaoran.

"You could say that" said Lucas.

**Several Minutes later**

The Doctor's group and Lucas' group along with those who went to the library we gathered in the Dean's office. The chest that they had recovered laid on the Dean's desk, Takamichi looked at the chest before looking at Lucas who was telling them of what happened in the library.

"So that is what happened" said the Dean.

"Yes, this is Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li, two of our friends who were unable to help us at the start" said Lucas.

"That is very good and all but I'm afraid you efforts were waisted" said the Dean.

"Huh?" questioned Train.

"You see the object with in the chest isn't the Piece of Eden" said Takamichi.

"What, then what is in the chest?" asked Anya.

"The Star Crystal, we put it underneath Library Island in the end, we thought it would be safe" said the Dean.

"What is a Star Crystal?" asked Maria.

"The Star Crystal is a object that increases someone's magic beyond compare however no one has been able to control it, it took control of Anya when she used it and after we saved her that was the last we saw of it" said Asuna.

"That thing has caused a lot of damage" said Nekane.

"So we went through all of that for nothing" said Snow.

"Not quite, we did bring a dangerous object back from where it was safely hidden" said Mir.

"When we hid it there was another chest already there, so we had to swap them around" said the Dean.

"Wait, then that chest must hold the Piece of Eden, where is it?" asked Sakura.

"Right here" said the Dean as he pulled a chest out from under the desk.

"You mean you had it with you the whole time" said Etna.

"Yep" said the Dean.

"We went through that hell when it was here all along" said Setsuna.

"Pretty much" said the Dean.

"You knew didn't you" said Lyner.

"Of course" said the Dean.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Lucas.

"You didn't ask, were would the fun be if I said something" said the Dean.

Lucas just began twitching as he rubbed his check and imagined the whole thing with Makie could have been avoided if it weren't for the Dean, he slowly drew his sword and got ready to pounce on the Dean only to be stopped by Snow, Train, Lyner and Syaoran.

"Let me go...he has it coming" said Lucas.

"It's not worth it you idiot" said Syaoran.

Everyone seemed to laugh a little, even Eva gave a chuckle but then everyone stopped and stared at the chest as the Star Crystal glowed.

"Oh that can't be good" said Takamichi.

The Star Crystal then burst out of it's chest and flew outside, the chest containing the Piece of Eden then also flew outside both by smashing through the window.

"Oh no you don't" said Lucas.

Everyone rushed outside except the Dean who just looked at his window wondering how much it would cost to repair it. They ran out to the garden outside and met the support team and Ikuto's group there who had been alerted by the noise, the Star Crystal that was free from it's bonds flew in a circle with the Piece of Eden in the sky.

"What is going on?" asked Sakurako.

"No idea" said Mir.

Then Michel appeared along with Kefka and Eric, the Star Crystal attached itself to Eric's forehead as Kefka took the box and Michel looked down at the people below him.

"It's them" said Pan.

"That man has complete control over the Star Crystal" said Takamichi.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lucas.

"Just here for a test" said Michel.

"We're testing out that Star Crystal, oh and look...HERE ARE SOME LAB RATS NOW" said Kefka pointing at them.

They prepared themselves as Eric came at them, the group prepared to face the powerful and deadly Star Crystal.

**Aftermath**

Hello and welcome to the aftermath, I am your host Joy, damn that L for putting me in prison

Okay I have some bad news, we were unable to get a guest so now character profiles this chapter however we will have them next chapter

Now then, the answer to the riddle was a footstep, not that hard, now in the next chapter an epic fight kicks off and a pact with Lucas will be made with one of the girls, but which one

Find out next time, oh and here is this chapter's riddle, I am a source of communication, I am a way of meeting, I wink at you, I am known as the Great Gossiper, I am intellectual, what am I

See ya next time


	17. Murder

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 15**

**Murder**

The group prepared as Eric came at them, Lucas clashed swords with him, as soon as the sword's hit touched each other, Lucas felt power like had never felt before, every bone in his body burned and hurt as he was slowly pushed back. Eric swung his sword and Lucas went flying through the air, Snow then attacked Eric with his own attacks yet none of them actually hit him.

"Level 1 huh, well let's see if I can't use those attacks" said Snow.

His gauntlet began to glow as he prepared and attack.

"Sovereign Fist" said Snow.

Snow grew a large ice claw and tried to hit Eric with it, Eric blocked it with the length of his sword however even Eric felt the repercussion as the ground around them blew away due to Snow's power. Eric actually seemed to have trouble with Snow until he gained the upper hand and kicked Snow in the chest and punched him to one side. Eric hit hard, when Snow was hit it was like all of his energy had been drained. Eric then tried to attack the school girls, mostly those who hadn't formed a Pactios with Negi. Snow then found the strength to get up and use yet another attack.

"Steelguard" said Snow.

A shield then appeared around him and the girls and just managed to block Eric's attack, it caused all of the girls without any magic to faint, Negi then evoked everyone's Pactios and managed to draw the rare card for everyone.

"Seems like another one has reached Level 2" said Eva.

Syaoran and Ikuto then attacked Eric but both were blown away when he stuck the air causing a great gust of wind. Eva then froze Eric solid and Chachamaru blew the frozen Eric up, however he managed to survive much to everyone's surprise and then grabbed Chachamaru by the head and began to crush her head. They heard the cracking of metal as Chachamaru screamed and her system began to crash. Evangeline, Asuna and Amu then attacked Eric in anger, Evangeline shot spikes of ice at Eric which hit him through the chest, Asuna cut off his arm that was holding Chachamaru and Amu rescued her and brought her to safety. Train then shot Eric in the chest several times before punching him into a wall. Syaoran, Etna and Lucas charged up a lightning, sound and fire spell and shot them at Eric. The result was a combination of their spells that caused a large explosion when they hit Eric. Amu brought Chachamaru to Sakura who began to heal her with her magic, it seemed to repair her even though she was a robot.

"Is she okay girl?" asked Eva.

"She'll be fine" said Sakura.

"Master, I'm sorry I lowered my guard" said Chachamaru.

"Yes, you should have seen that attack coming, stay out of this battle now, you're no use to us in this condition" said Eva.

"What a mean way to tell someone that they should stay where it is safe" said Sakura.

"Enough of this, I demand you tell me who you are" said the Doctor.

"I am Michel Paradox, first general of the Order of Chaos" he said with a smile.

"The Order of Chaos, weren't they eliminated in the Gauntlet war?" asked Eva.

"Apparently not, so that is the legendary Michel Paradox, the legendary blood thirsty tyrant that I have heard so much about" said the Doctor.

"You view on death and violence is so hypocritical Doctor, surely you know that death and violence are a grand gift from god, though them we truly live" said Michel.

"I beg to differ" said the Doctor.

"Well then beg all you like, you ideals won't matter now anyway Doctor, those who can not fight should be eradicated of being a coward" said Michel as he shot an ice spear at the Doctor.

Lucas and Kurogane quickly destroyed it and then tried to attack Michel yet Kefka blasted them away with his spells.

"Hahahahahahaha, worthless rats, especially you Doctor, you all need to be EXTERMINATED!" shouted Kefka.

"Better a coward then a killer like you" said Kurogane.

"What the hell is it that you are after?" asked Syaoran Two.

"We desire what our masters desire, another Gauntlet war and we will have it" said Michel.

"Another Gauntlet War...but to do that he needs...he said masters which means...no, you can't bring them back" said the Doctor.

"We will do as we please; maybe you should focus more on THE FOX THAT IS HUNTING YOU RABBITS!" shouted Kefka.

Everyone looked at where they left Eric, his body was gone, this shocked everyone. They looked around but saw nothing then Takamichi was shocked from behind, something zapped him on the neck and he fell to the ground unconscious. Eric stood there looking at them, he pulled out the shards Eva had but in his body and then regrew his own arm, his face was now slightly burned on the left side due to their attack. He seemed angry and he came at them, punched Train in the chest and sent him flying, Asuna attacked him again but he grabbed her sword and by swing it threw her through a wall. Everyone who was still conscious charged at Eric yet a sort of dark energy built up around him.

"Pegasus Obliteration" said Eric.

Everyone then became engulfed in a magical black circle that grew large and large, Lucas felt his strength leave him the moment he touched the energy. He fell to the floor unable to move, one the spell finished he saw everyone on the floor, all of them has their strength drained and were unable to move, all of the girls had reverted back to their normal forms and were defenceless.

"How pathetic, now finish them" said Michel.

Eric walked over to Konoka and grabbed her hair; he pulled her up by her hair so her head was in reach with his sword.

"Miss Konoka" said Setsuna.

Setsuna managed to get up, she gripped her sword and tried to attack Eric, however Eric slashed through her sword snapping the blade in two and then he whacked her aside. He then returned to Konoka who he threw into the wall by pulling her hair. Setsuna didn't know what to do, the two halves of her sword fell to the floor right in front of her as she looked at Eric who was ready to kill Konoka. Setsuna then remembered what Eva said about Pacts, how they make a person stronger, she turned to see Lucas who was trying to get up, so far he had managed to sit up but not get up completely. Setsuna crawled over to him as fast as she could as Eric closed in on Konoka.

"Lucas, if you have a Pact then you would become stronger right?" asked Setsuna.

"Yes, I suppose" said Lucas.

"Then I shall make a Pact with you but in return I request one favour" said Setsuna.

"Which is?" asked Lucas.

"Save Miss Konoka" said Setsuna.

"Do you really need to ask" said Lucas.

"Well then, let's form a Pact" they both said.

Shelke picked up the blade fragment of Setsuna's sword and threw it to Lucas.

"Lucas, take this" said Shelke as she threw it.

"Got it" said Lucas who caught it.

Michel then saw what it was they were doing and seemed a bit scared.

"Eric take out Lucas first, leave the rest until he is dead" said Michel.

Eric then turned his attention to Setsuna and Lucas, he then charged at them.

"You need to share each other's blood, you must have blood to blood contact to make the Pact, cut your hand and shake them" said Pan.

Setsuna cut her hand with her part of the blade and Lucas with the other, the two then shook hands as Eric lowered his sword ready to cut off Lucas' head. There was a blinding light and then a hand popped up and stopped Eric's sword. Lucas was holding hands with Setsuna as they both got up off the floor, with his free hand he held back Eric's attack like it was nothing. Setsuna's sword seemed to have repaired itself immediately after that and the large cut they had made on their hands was gone. Lucas then pushed Eric's sword out of the way and then punched him through a wall straight into the school. Lucas turned to Setsuna and the two of them nodded their heads, Lucas let go of Setsuna's hand as he walked off towards Michel with his sword in hand. Setsuna ran over to Konoka and held her in her arms.

"Miss Konoka, are you okay?" asked Setsuna.

"I'm fine, Setsuna" said Konoka.

"Damn, if only I was stronger or acted faster" said Setsuna.

"No, you formed a Pact with Lucas to save me, thank you" said Konoka who then lost consciousness.

"Miss Konoka, damn it, he'll pay for this, Lucas evoke the Pact" said Setsuna.

"Alright" said Lucas.

"So you have formed a Pact huh, don't think that it will help you" said Eric.

"We'll see, now gauntlet of power, I call you obey your master" said Lucas.

The gauntlet began to glow as Lucas opened his fist and flames came from it.

"A Pact is useless unless you know your gauntlet's name" said Michel who laughed.

"Oh crap, of all things we didn't tell them we should have said that all Gauntlets have names and to bring out the Pact you must say its name said Mis.

"I didn't know that" said Eva.

"We're toast then" said Yue.

"No, I can read Lucas' mind, he says not to worry and to watch, he has a surprise up his sleeve" said Mint.

"We must believe in our friend" said Aigis.

"Yeah" said Amu.

Lucas smiled as he looked at Eric.

"I call for the gauntlet that has made me its host, I name thee Ragnarok of the holy fire, I evoke the Pact of Setsuna Sakurasaki" said Lucas.

"Impossible..." said Michel.

"He knows his gauntlet's name" said Rita.

A red eye then opened up on Lucas' gauntlet and a voice echoed in the area.

"Do you accept this Sakurasaki?" asked the gauntlet.

"Yes" said Setsuna.

"Very well, Pact Accepted "said the gauntlet.

The eye then closed but a small blue light appeared of Lucas' gauntlet. Then in the flames of Lucas' hand the image of Setsuna appeared.

"Evoking the Pact, Setsuna" said Lucas.

There was a flash of light and everyone saw something come out of Setsuna and go into Lucas, Setsuna fainted after this happened and fell to the ground. Lucas became overwhelmed with power as his gauntlet produced armour up to his shoulder. On his shoulder was a spiked pad with a belt that wrapped around him. Lucas then grew two white wings and his sword took the form of Setsuna's sword, not only that but he also gained another sword like Setsuna's. His clothes became somewhat darker and he gained a black gauntlet on his other hand as well. Finally half of a samurai mask was tied to Lucas' face as he looked at Eric in his new form ready to fight.

"A change of clothes won't help you" said Eric.

"Silence, you shall pay for what you have done to our friends" said Lucas.

His voice shocked everyone, it sounded like a combination of his and Setsuna's, it was like the two of them were talking at the exact same time.

"So two souls have entered one body" said Eva.

"So that is a Pact" said Lyner.

"Yes and a strong one, Pact's can only be made with blood to blood contact, now their blood flows through each other's veins and after Setsuna accepted the Pact it became active" said Eva.

"Does the person have to be nearby to use a Pact or to accept it" asked Sakura.

"No, Pact's can be used and accepted anywhere at any time with or without the person who it is with present, that is they beauty of it" said Joy.

"Now then Eric, test the blade of justice" said Lucas.

Lucas then attacked Eric, the swords clashed with Eric's and Eric was barely able to hold his own even though he had the Star Crystal. Lucas then clashed swords with Eric and held his two swords over Eric's.

"Zanganken" said Lucas.

This unleashed a powerful slash which blasted Eric into the ground, Lucas then threw one sword into the air, grabbed Eric's foot and threw him high into the sky. Lucas then took to the sky and grabbed his sword that he temporally got rid of. He then appeared above Eric as he fell and with his swords hit him into the ground.

"This is the end, Santangen'Tusa" said Lucas.

As Eric hit the ground Lucas dived down on him with his swords' blades made out of flames, his form then took the appearance of a fiery bird and stuck Eric causing a large explosion and sending Eric even further underground. Lucas flew out of the hole he had made and looked as Eric just managed to crawl out of the hole, the Star Crystal fell off his head and rolled onto the ground near them. It glowed continuously as it seemed to look at Lucas.

"This thing has caused enough damage" said Lucas.

He then rose his sword and struck the Star Crystal, when he did it shattered and turned to dust in a blink of an eye.

"He destroyed the Star Crystal" said Negi.

"Pacts are very powerful" said Kaede.

"Hey Snow, how about you make one with me" said Fei Ku.

"Yeah me too, I'd kill to have that power" said Lingshen.

"It seems that only three of them are already able to create Pacts, the girl Sakura, Snow and Lucas" said Eva.

"Then let me form a Pact with you Snow" said Fei Ku.

"I'll form one with you Sakura" said Lingshen.

"Is that okay?" asked Sakura.

"The more power you have the easier you enemies will be right" said Negi.

"Yeah, alright let's form those Pacts" said Snow.

Snow and Fei Ku then formed a blood Pact as did Sakura and Lingshen, the four of them got ready to evoke their Pact's but then the realised something and stopped.

"Come on, hurry, I want in on this fight" said Fei Ku.

"Well the thing is, I kinda don't know my gauntlet's name" said Snow.

"Yeah, I can't figure out mines name either" said Sakura.

"Now that you mention it none of us except Lucas were able to figure out our gauntlet's name" said Mir.

"Yes, it is just as I expected, they aren't ready to use Pact's yet" said Eva.

"Oh great" said Fei Ku.

"Although I do feel more powerful" said Sakura.

"Yeah, ditto" said Snow.

"Guess you guys will just have to wait" said Ikuto.

With the Star Crystal destroyed all of the effects it had on the group vanished and all of their power returned to them. They were glad to finally be able to walk again but they still had Michel and the others to deal with. Speaking of which Lucas walked over to the weak Eric and but his sword on his neck, Lucas got ready to behead Eric yet Eric was saved due to one of Michel's spells. Lucas went flying through the air due to Michel but managed to recover due to his wings. He returned to the ground as Michel healed Eric's wounds.

"Binding your powers was foolish of me, if I had not done so then you would be able to defeat Lucas, still you were able to control the Star Crystal and proved its uselessness in our plans, so it's not a total failure" said Michel.

"You, what are you planning?" asked Takamichi.

"Hahahahahahaha, wouldn't you like to know, you'll all soon find out dear friends, in fact, you'll see for yourselves in about seven seconds" said Kefka.

"It is time, the first two Pieces of Eden, these two shall brake the first seal" said Michel as he held up the chest and pulled out the Apple from before.

"Oh no, stop him" said the Doctor.

They all tried to hit Michel yet some kind of shield appeared in their way preventing them from doing any damage to him.

"Foolish, nothing can brake my barrier, especially some school girls and teachers, three Demis and a handful of Level 2 and Level 1 gauntlet users" said Michel.

The ground then began to shake as the two Pieces of Eden began to glow.

"What the hell is happening?" asked Husky.

"The pieces of Eden, another Gauntlet War, that can only mean one thing...it's The Three Lords, The Three Lords are returning" said the Doctor.

"The Three Lords?" questioned Dante.

"Everyone look" said Madoka of the cheerleaders.

The large tree that was on the hill overlooking the school started to act strange; it looked like something was trying to break out of it. Just part of the tree blew open and something came out of it, as they could see green slime flew everywhere as that thing flew around the sky. It then looked at them and began to come towards them.

"Something is coming this way" said Misora.

Everyone got ready as an unknown shape came toward them, it was humanoid and the size of a teenager. As it got closer Lucas could tell that it wasn't human due to its large black horns on its head. It's eyes were a dark red and black colour and it's flesh was black with yellow cracks on it. It seemed to have a cross burned onto its chest and it's arms and neck were wrapped in barbed wire. It had long sliver hair and a evil smile on its face, it had large claws and webbed hands and feet, it also seemed to have a tail and appeared to be physically genderless. When it finally arrived it stopped in the air above them, what was disturbing was that the creature constantly bled from some unknown wounds, in fact it seemed like bleeding was natural for it as it didn't mind the red blood which dripped over its body and arms. A large patch of blood covered one of its eyes that it always seemed to have closed, even some of its hair had been dyed with blood. It had wings made of bones that flapped and held their place even though there was no flesh on them and whenever Lucas looked into the eyes of the creature he felt great evil, he felt like he saw a murder and a crime being committed and he always heard screaming.

"What the hell" said Yue.

"What is that thing, it's scary" said Fumika.

"At last, the first of the three, Lord Murder" Michel said as he bowed before the creature.

"Lord Murder?" questioned Kurogane.

"It seems that even Michel has someone he answers to" said Shelke.

Lucas then remembered that thing that he had seen in the World of Trio, but this thing was different to that thing, this one seemed weaker, yet still very strong and barbaric.

"So this thing is the boss huh, I can't say he is what I expected, you said that the thing was over a million years old" said Kefka.

"He is and he is still young" said Michel.

"Well whatever, he looks like he has what it takes to destroy the world" said Kefka.

The creature opened its mouth about to speak, everyone wondered what this thing was and if or how it could speak.

"Date?" asked the creature in a male voice.

"The universal calender has the date at 200/400/6000 my lord" said Michel.

"Nearly ten thousand years I have been asleep in that tree, a king like me was imprisoned for nearly ten thousand years like a lower life from" said the creature in outrage.

"Yes my lord" said Michel.

"Araghhhh!" screamed the creature.

The creature's scream was so awful that it caused all of the windows to shatter, everyone held their ears as the ground shook due to the creature's anger. The creature soon stopped screaming and fell to the ground looking somewhat exhausted.

"Blimey that thing can shout" said the Doctor.

"My lord you have yet to recover completely, here, drink this chaos energy, we caused many harm to get this for you" said Michel.

Michel then pulled out a bottle and gave it to the creature, the creature drank the strange black liquid with pleasure and smiled as he swallowed it.

"The torments and screams of others do so fill me up" said the creature.

It then turned and looked Michel in the eyes, even Michel had trouble looking the creature in the eyes.

"What of sister and Lord brother, where are they?" asked the creature.

"They are still asleep my lord, we woke you first as your seal only required two of the many Pieces of Eden" said Michel.

They then saw that the Pieces of Eden that Michel had been holding had disintegrated, the creature then noticed Lucas and the others and got up and snarled.

"Humans, I do so detest humans" said the creature.

"Now my lord, many of our new allies are human somewhat, your brother approves of their use" said Michel.

"Then I shall put up with it for brother's sake, but those there, they look at me as if they wish to harm me, are they on our side?" asked the creature.

"No my lord, they are our enemies and seek to disturb our plan" said Michel.

The creature laughed as it got up and walked closer to them, it looked all of them in the eye and smiled as each shivered as they looked in his eyes.

"Well mortals, do you know what stands before you?" asked the creature.

"No, just another target to me" said Dante.

"I am Murder, sibling two of the first, the third of the triad of doom, in short I am a god with power over the cosmos and as a being of chaos I have the power of murder and crime, there is none in this world that can upset my stomach, my eyes see all murder and crime, they contain it all" said the create who introduced itself as Murder.

"Who cares what you are, if your with Michel then you're one of the bad guys and that mean one thing, we have to defeat you" said Lucas.

Michel, Eric and Kefka laughed while Murder smiled.

"You are a fool that has misinterpreted things, you understand nothing and are greatly misinformed, our only goal is to create a better world, the true world, what makes you think you can beat me you weak mortal" said Murder.

"I have my Pact that I am sure you will have trouble with" said Lucas.

Lucas' pact then turned itself off and Eva looked at him in a pissed off manner and Setsuna awoke, everything turned back to normal for them.

"Oh crap, what happened? asked Lucas.

"Idiot, don't you know that you can only stay in your Pact form for as long as your mask stays on, because you had just started it was cut in half but the mask represents you time, when it's starts crumbling it means you are losing time, when all the mask is gone you turn back to normal, that's the handicap of a Pact" said Eva.

Lucas remembered now that his mask did crumble a bit, he thought it was because of his power but it made much more sense now, it did completely crumble and fall off just a few seconds before Murder noticed them.

"Oh shit" said Dante.

They all looked at Murder with no hope of defeating the god who laughed at them.

"Gauntlet users huh, agents of harmony or perhaps not" said Murder.

"What" said Lucas.

"Perhaps not it seems, your meaningless existence is not worth my time" said Murder.

"What is it that you want to do my lord?" asked Eric.

"Leave them for now, it would be no fun if we defeated them so early and easily" said Murder.

"What did you say, I can still fight with or without a Pact" said Lucas.

Setsuna and Lucas then charged at him with their swords drawn however there was a slight blow of wind and Murder just turned his head and smiled. Lucas and Setsuna stopped somewhat shocked, Murder was holding their swords in his hand, they didn't see him move yet somehow he had manages to take their swords from them he then dropped them to the floor and kicked them back to Lucas and Setsuna. The two of them were two petrified to move then they both felt a great pain in the stomach, someone hit them both in the stomach five times sending both of them flying back.

Murder smiled as something scratched Setsuna's arm but it was too fast to see, Murder then revealed that he had blood on his hand, Setsuna's blood. Everyone was shocked by the power of this incredible foe. He smiled as Eric and Kefka vanished laughing their hardest, Michel smiled at the group as Murder walked back and forth looking at each of them.

"Interesting" said Murder.

He then quickly moved up to Sakura and grabbed her face so she was forced to look into his eyes, Murder examined her face and eyes and Sakura was forced to look into his. Syaoran tried to hit Murder but Murder just battered him away with a flick of his fingerers.

"How interesting indeed, you seem to have despair in your eyes my dear, all of you do but not as much as you, you future is a dark one, someone you care about will die soon" whispered Murder so only Sakura could hear him.

He then released her and returned to Michel's side.

"So Lucas, have you figured out the Link yet, have you figured out the mystery of the contract and Project H?" asked Michel.

"Why the hell do you keep going on about a link, what the hell are you on about" said Lucas.

"God you're such an idiot, haven't you ever wondered why you were chosen, everyone is irrigable for a Gauntlet from birth but why was it that only you heard the bell when it struck and only you and you friends stayed while two vanished?" asked Michel.

"What?" questioned Dante.

"We never thought about it before, but why were we chosen?" asked Amu.

"I don't know, I cannot control my powers yet so when I used them to pick up people who could help I thought it chose them randomly" said Joy.

"Why did only Spyro's and Cynder's contracts expire yet we are still attached to our Gauntlets?" questioned Mir.

"What does it matter" said Etna.

"It matters much, there is one basic thing that is connecting you and is keeping those gauntlets on your arms, one thing that you all have in common, okay you all have a lot of things in common but this is one thing that you also have in common with Miss Hinamori" said Michel

"She's stubborn" said Etna.

"Hey" said Amu.

"She's moody" said Train.

"Oi" said Amu.

"She gets people to poke you with a stick" said Ikuto.

"Enough" said Amu.

"She's flat" said Etna.

"What has that got to do with anything, that is crossing the line" said Amu.

"Oh Amu is angry" said the voice of Ran.

"She's annoying just like the rest of them" said Lucas.

"Ugh no you idiots, one thing in common that has nothing to do with your personality, it is the link to everything and to our reasons and goal" said Michel.

"Link to everything?" questioned the Doctor.

"What are you going on about?" asked Syaoran Two.

"Michel enough, there is no need to say anymore to these ignorant people, we have given them enough tips for now, it will be amusing to see how they do" said Murder.

"As you wish my lord" said Michel as he vanished.

"What...wait" said Yuna.

"It seems I shall depart now, however if you really want to challenge me Lucas then I will give you one word of advice, don't get yourself torn to pieces...before we inevitable meet again" said Murder as he vanished.

Lucas looked on somewhat shocked by the new powerful foe, Lucas and Setsuna picked up their swords and put them away, Mis them pulled out his contract and looked at it.

"I don't understand what he means about the link to the contracts" said Mis.

Just them the wind blew oddly and the contract blew out of Mis' hands and rolled across the floor, Lucas thought that the wind felt a lot like some kind of magical force.

"Oh no, my contract" said Mis.

"What, this thing" said Makie as she bent down to pick it up.

"Wait, don't touch..." began Mis.

Lucas tried to stop her but it was too late as Makie picked up the contract, as soon as she touched it her name, Makie Sasaki appeared on the contract. A gauntlet then appeared, this one was different from the others as it was multicoloured and was coloured in pink, light green and white with yellow stars on it. The gauntlet then attached itself to Makie's arm and Makie looked at it confused, she tried to take it off and shake it off but to no avail.

"Oh great, just like everyone else" said Husky.

"What do you mean, wait you mean all of your contracts we're accidents?" questioned Lyner.

"Yep except Ikuto's" said Mis.

"Idiot" said Pan.

"What's wrong Makie" asked Mana.

"It's this thing, it won't come off, hold this thing while I try to take it off" said Makie.

She then began to pass the contract to Mana as everyone in the group went as white as a sheet, Lucas tried to stop her but it was too late as Mana touched the contract.

"Oh come on" said Ikuto.

"Today is really not anyone's day, except maybe the bad guys" said Aigis.

Mana's name then appeared on the contract as a horrific black gauntlet with gun pattens on it appeared and attached itself to her arm.

"Now I've got one on me" said Mana.

"I'll hold that contract thing so you can get it off" said Akira.

"Oh hell no, no one bloody touch that thing" said Lucas.

**Several Minutes later**

Lucas and the others gathered at the crash sight, Mint had successfully cut down the ship and repaired it and it was ready for take off, everyone was amazed by their ship but became shocked as they learned of the gauntlet and it's power, also about the contract and it's laws and punishments.

"So anyone who touches this paper becomes bound into a contract with you, they must go with you and do what they can to help or else they will die of a heart attack" said Satomi.

"Yes" said Joy.

Mana and Makie both looked at each other with shock, they then looked at the contract that was still in Mana's hands, Mana then quickly returned the contract so no more harm was caused and Mis put it away. Mana then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Mis' head as if to threaten him.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" asked Mana as she got ready to pull the trigger.

"Forgive me but I didn't think that the same thing could happen five times in a row now, what kind of idiot picks something up without knowing what it is" said Mis.

Mana accepted this and scared Mis by pulling the trigger but it turned out that the bullet was a blank and nothing more.

"So you have to go now" said Negi.

"Yeah, we have to stop Michel, it was fun while it lasted though and I am sure we will see you again" said Sakura.

"Indeed, I doubt that you will be hard to miss" said Takamichi.

"We'll see you again until them farewell" said Shelke.

"Let's go you two" said Ikuto.

"Oh...okay" said Makie.

"Wait, let's let Mint drive this time and all of us get in the back so we don't have a repeat of what caused this whole situation" said Lucas.

"Agreed" they all said as they entered the ship.

The ship then took to the sky and flew off as Negi and his friends waved goodbye, as they did the Dean approached them as calm as ever.

"Oh, who broke all the windows, never mind where have our friends gone?" asked the Dean.

"They left" said Lingshen.

"Oh, I had something really important to tell them" said the Dean.

On a lone hill overlooking everything stood Project H along with Sergeant Fenix and six other people.

"You played a dangerous game miss, how did you know that they would pick it up?" asked a blond haired man.

"That is simple, unlike you I am an expert gambler, I know when to hide the cards and when to deal the hand that fate has dealt me" said Project H.

"Looks like they have moved on" said another man.

"Bunch of dip shits, the whole lot of them" said Sergeant Fenix.

"Indeed, but that is because they are all idiots anyway, now L, Kuja, Zangetsu and Fai D. Flourite" said Project H.

"Yes" said the manifested Zangetsu

"Yes" said the detective L.

"Yes" said the mage Kuja.

"Yes my lady" said the blond haired man named Fai.

"Follow them and keep an eye on them, if they stray from the path then you know what to do, now Marcus, Kotarou and Tsukuyomi will stay with me, we have work to do" said Project H.

"Yes" said all of them.

"Like I said Lucas, if you want me you're going to have to catch me along with my Knights of the Purgatory" said Project H.

Aftermath

Hello, Joy here at last, welcome back my friends or enemies take you pick but chose enemies at the risk of your own life

What an interesting chapter, is Project H friend or foe and what of the mysterious Murder, what is this Link that Michel talks about

"Something that they have in common, that is hard to figure out" said Tsukuyomi.

Everyone say hello to this chapters special guest, Tsukuyomi of Negima who made her debate in this chapter, also with us is Setsuna also from Negima and Lucas' first Pact in the story, don't worry everyone, we have guard with darts ready in case Tsukuyomi goes crazy

"Joy, what are you doing?" asked Setsuna.

Just hanging up Christmas decorations

"In the middle of November" said Setsuna.

Hey where us Demis come from it is better to get things done early besides by the time the next chapter is done due to the writers' incompetence Christmas will have been a gone

"True" said Tsukuyomi.

Okay then Setsuna tell them the answer to the riddle

"The answer is a computer" said Setsuna.

Good now Tsukuyomi, spin the roulette

she spins the roulette so fast that is comes off and attacks them before crashing into a wall

"Oh look, it looks like we are looking at Negi for the heroes and Wesker for the villains" said Tsukuyomi.

Good, now make it quick before you kill someone

**Negi Springfield **

**Birthday: **Sorry can't find it but he is ten years old

**Hight: **don't know it

**Blood Type: **don't know it either

**Profile:**

a magician striving to become a magister magi by completing his task at teaching at an all girl school, he dreams of meeting his farther the Thousand Master and has fought Fate who is his rival, this battle may be approaching it's end.

**Albert Wesker**

**Birthday:** 1960

**Hight: **190 centimetres

**Blood Type: **O

**Profile:**

orriginal a mamber of unbreller he is the primary antagonist of Resdient Evil and has caused much harm with his viruses, he has a rivalry with good hearted (and handsome according to Asuna) Chris Redfield. He apparently met his end in a volcano but this is debatable as he hase come back from the dead before.

That's it

"That's it" said Tsukuyomi

Well you did ask for fast, here is this chapters riddle, I am just two and two, I am hot I am cold. I'm the parent of numbers that cannot be told, I'm a gift beyond measure a matter of course and I'm yielded with pleasure when void of force, what am I" said Setsuna.

Jingle bells

It isn't Christmas, stop singing carols said Setsuna.

See ya next time


	18. The Search

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 16**

**The Search**

Michel was addressing the villains about the return of their leader; Murder then appeared in front of them and bowed even though he had disgust in his eyes at the sight of humans in his presence.

"This kid is what we were told about, you said he would help to bring about the new world" said Light.

"Ha, looks like they pulled a fast one on you Light" said Ryuk.

"Plus he is creepy looking" said Misa.

Murder smiled as he stared at Misa.

"Do you fear me human, good as you should as I am the death of all thing that sinners kill and one day it will be you're turn" said Murder.

"Enough of this, you say that this thing is one of them?" questioned Count Waltz.

"Looks can be deceiving, that I assure you, although I am not as powerful as lord brother or sister I am as much deadly as all of you combined, none of you can match up to my power" said Murder.

"He's confident at least" said Malthazard.

"Now tell me of your progress, several of your members are missing" said Murder.

"Yes, Vulcanus is currently causing more chaos in his own world as order, Alexei, Garland and Creed are currently looking for the location of the next resting place, Waltz will join them soon, soon your sister will be found" said Michel.

"So everything is going to plan then, what of this Takaya, you haven't seen him since his last mission" said Murder.

"If I may, I heard that he is preparing a trap or something in his world for that boy and his friends, although this goes against our orders this could work in our favour" said Light.

"True, however seeing his history he needs to be watched, as you spoke up Light I assign you to look for and watch him" said Murder.

"And if he does anything that goes against us?" asked Light.

"Seeing as he is one of our enforcers you know what to do, that will work on him" said Murder.

"Okay, I accept" said Light.

Sephiroth and Matt watched the meeting angrily, Matt was somewhat angry at the possible betrayal on Takaya and Sephiroth was angry because he now had to take orders from a shrimp as well as Michel. As the meeting ended Matt saw Sephiroth walking off to his usual room of isolation, Matt however caught up with him and stopped him.

"Evening Sephiroth" said Matt.

"What is it that you want clone" said Sephiroth.

"Interesting meeting huh, I never knew that someone like that existed, say don't you find it strange that he didn't tell us" said Matt.

"It doesn't matter to me, I care not about the workings of that madman" said Sephiroth.

"But doesn't something seem out of place here, it is odd how many secrets he is keeping from some of us" said Matt.

"I suppose so, but I care not" said Sephiroth.

"So why did you join, Michel bribed everyone with the things they most desired, he said he would grant them as long as we served him so what did he use to bribe you?" asked Matt.

"What makes you think I will tell you" said Sephiroth.

"Fine be that way, but don't you think it odd that he has not once honoured that claim" said Matt.

"There are a lot of people who will stab him in the back after he has completed the deal" said Sephiroth.

"I doubt he has to worry about that, his power rivals yours, yet he hasn't even told us his true goal and now we have yet another thing bossing us around for an unknown purpose" said Matt.

"What are you implying?" asked Sephiroth.

"Doesn't he seem a bit odd to you, something is wrong with everything, he might not honour his deal and might be using us all and taking us for fools, I guess I'll have to keep an eye on him" said Matt.

"You seek to spy on Michel, interesting and what makes you think I won't speak of this in front of him? asked Sephiroth.

"I can tell by your expression that you are displeased with Michel, you would not help him and even you are considering the possibility that you are being used" said Matt.

"Indeed, very well, I suppose I could do a little snooping around, but let me ask what brought this on?" asked Sephiroth.

"I met someone who made me think for myself, he made me see flaws in Michel's deal" said Matt.

"Him, you mean that kid, he is an interesting guy, I do so wish to fight him one on one some time" said Sephiroth as he vanished.

"So do I but we should focus on the here and now" said Matt.

**Elsewhere**

On-board the Elle Ciel Lucas and the others had successfully returned to the ship and both Makie and Mana were amazed by the large ship. Makie was bouncing off the walls while Mana calmly looked around. They made their way to the bridge where they were greeted by Takuto, Chitose and Forte, the others seemed busy and as when they left the Tardis was stacked up in the corner.

"Hey just a quick question, why couldn't we have used the Tardis?" asked Kurogane.

"That's a good point, it's a study and quiet ship" said the Doctor.

"There is no way I am ever setting foot in that thing again, remember the first time we used it it nearly blew up" said Lucas.

"Oh yeah, good point" said Syaoran Two.

"Hey Lucas, seems like your back, it's been quiet all around here" said Takuto.

"Well we can't say the same on the ground, it was completely hectic, their was a library filled with traps, a deadly crystal, Lucas formed a pact and the list is endless, also a new enemy has emerged" said Rita.

"Oh, who are your new friends?" asked Chitose.

"I'm Makie Sasaki" she said.

"I'm Mana Tatsumiya" she said.

Oddly they noticed that Mana had pulled out an old fashioned pistol and stated polishing it for some reason, the gun seemed to interest Forte a bit.

"Lucas, explain" said Takuto.

"Well it's like this, these two kind of accidentally joined Ikuto's brigade" said Lucas.

"Brigade?" questioned Husky.

"Yep, they accidentally touched the contract and now their stuck with us, not that I am complaining, it be nice to have more then one chick around" said Dante.

"I'd watch it if I were you" said Rita.

"Please don't piss her off" said Train.

"A new enemy?" questioned Takuto.

"Some kind of creature with god like powers, I believe he said his name was Murder" said Snow.

"Really?" questioned Forte.

"Yeah, he just burst right out of the world tree and attacked us" said Makie.

"He is one of the three, to be exact he is the weakest" said the Doctor.

"You know him, just who is he?" asked Sakura Two.

The Doctor ignored her and just grabbed the three Demis and held them in the air with his hand, the three looked at the somewhat cross and scared Doctor and gave a cheeky smile as they knew they were in trouble.

"You three, why didn't you tell us?" asked the Doctor.

"What do you mean..." said Pan.

"Don't play dumb, you knew the moment you saw that Piece of Eden, you should have told me what it was that we were dealing with" said the Doctor.

"It's too important, we are still missing one gauntlet user and who knows how many Mis is missing, we need everyone to be together before we tell them anything" said Joy.

"If that is the case we should make finding the last few our top priority" said the Doctor.

"Agreed" said Mis.

The Doctor put them down as everyone looked at them in confusion, they wondered what the hell was going on as the Doctor smiled at them.

"We need to find the last of the Gauntlet users before we can fully explain what is happening" said The Doctor.

"We are still missing one and now that we have picked up the sent that who ever messed with out contracts left we can track them down" said Pan.

"I'm missing one more as well, Ikuto I know it is annoying but we need to find and recruit this person" said Mis.

"What a pain" said Yoru.

"Fine, we'll try and find this person, it'll give us something to do" said Ikuto.

"Thought I'd rather just kick up my shoes and eat some Pizza" said Dante.

"So you're taking us to another world?" questioned Makie.

"That's right kid, hope you brought your lunch box" said Dante.

"By the way that is an interesting gun you got there" said Forte.

"Thanks, I see you also have some interesting weapons" said Mana.

"Indeed, though I bet you're no where as good a me on a shooting range" said Forte.

"How much do you wanna bet on that, care to put your mouth where you mouth is" said Mana.

"There is a shooting range outback, the one with the best accuracy wins?" questioned Forte.

"You're on" said Mana.

The two of them then ran off with their pistols drawn, Ikuto tried to stop Mana but she ignored him and ran off to compete against Forte. Lucas and Ikuto both sighed as everyone seemed to chuckle a bit, a grin them appeared on Ikuto's face.

"Hey Rita" said Ikuto.

"Yes oh fearless leader" said Rita.

"I want you to go with Lucas' group this time round, until we return I want you to keep an eye on them, especially Amu" said Ikuto.

"What!" they all shouted.

"You mean we have to hang around with that flat old hag" said Etna.

"What did you say" said Rita who looked like she was about to knock Etna out.

"You heard me shrimp, do I have to repeat myself for your deaf old ears" said Etna.

The two of them then got ready to duel but Takuto tried to stop it but ended getting punched in the face and sent flying. Snow then grabbed Etna and held her back while Husky just barely managed to hold back Rita, he also had to cover her mouth so she didn't chant any spells.

"That's enough ladies" said Snow.

"If you remember last time it was a tie, this is why I hate girls, their so violent" said Husky.

"Why not let them duke it out, a cat fight could be fun" said Dante who was then hit over the head by Maria with a pan.

"Ikuto...why are you doing this to me" said Lucas.

"For my own enjoyment of course. It'll be fun to see how you deal with her" said Ikuto.

"Okay, we have temporally recruited Rita, now we have the worlds we are going to, we won't take this ship this time, it'll be a quick snatch and grab mission so we'll go the old way" said Pan.

Everyone get ready, we'll meet back here as soon as we can" said Joy.

They all then vanished leaving the Doctor, Kurogane, Syaoran two, Sakura Two, Chitose and a recovered Takuto in the room.

"What an interesting group" said the Doctor.

"If you say so, just a bunch of brats to me" said Kurogane.

"Takuto are you alight?" asked Chitose.

"I'm fine, those girls don't hit half as hard as others do" said Takuto.

And thus the search begins, Lucas and the others landed in a strange village, Rita seemed to know the place well, in fact she was surprised to see it. They seemed to be in a run down slum like area, they saw that there was a large castle not far from where they were and just up a stair case was a place full of posh houses that housed the rich. All this time none of them noticed that in Amu's bag an egg was staring, Ran, Miki and Su slept in their eggs while a yellow one stirred as if about to hatch.

"This place" said Rita.

"You know where we are?" questioned Maria.

"This is my world" said Rita.

"This is your home, that should make things easier" said Aigis.

"Actually I hardly know my way around this city, I have only been here once or twice and it's hard to go outside due to all the monsters running around, are we certain the person we are looking for is in this city?" asked Rita.

"Yes, I can sense him somewhere in here and it is defiantly a guy" said Pan.

"If that is the case then I know where someone who might help us lives, he is a bit of an egotistical idiot but he'll do" said Rita.

"Okay, lead the way" said Lucas.

The group followed Rita through the streets that seemed crowded with people, Etna lead them to a small house and walked up to the top floor which held the door to enter the house. She then gently tapped the door so no one could hear her before she violently kicked the door open with her foot.

"Hey Yuri, you home" said Rita.

The house seemed lived in an neat and tidy, there was a dog basket in the corner however it seemed no one was home.

"Huh, seems like he's not here, I wonder why he always leaves his door open like this" said Rita.

They then heard a scream and the group rushed into action, they left the building and rushed to the cause of the scream to see hundred of people running away from something, as the group reached the town square they saw a boy with purplish black hair and black clothes, in one hand he held a Katana drawn and ready to fight. By his side was a bright blue dog with a knife in it's mouth that looked like it was ready to back him up. The group then noticed that several of the houses had been severally damaged and that someone had set fire to a house that still had people in. They then saw the cause of everything, Count Waltz, Creed, Alexei and a brute clad in armour with a large sword that he waved around effortlessly.

"Yuri" said Rita.

The man looked back at them almost surprised to see Rita.

"Rita, what the hell are you doing here?" asked the man named Yuri.

"Looking for you" said Rita.

"Well congrats, you found me so how about lending a hand" said Yuri.

Lucas and the others drew their weapons and prepared to assist the man as Aigis and Snow tried to free the trapped people.

"Honestly this place is disgusting, it truly is a dark day for a count such as myself to be surrounded by these vermin, good thing pest control is here" said Count Waltz as he smiled at all the damage he had done.

"I think it is time someone taught you brats some manners" said Lucas.

"Hold your tongue nave, you have no right to speak to us like that foolish warrior" said the new enemy.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Syaoran.

"I am Garland and I shall be the one to rend thou head from thou shoulders" he said.

"You certainly talk a good game" said Yuri.

"It's so good to see you again Train, it has been to long since our last meeting" said Creed.

"Bite me jackass" said Train.

"Remember our goal, we have no need to fight them" said Alexei.

"True we have no need, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun" said Creed.

"If we take care of them now it would save us from dealing with then later" said Garland.

"This is a matter of pride, after I have dealt with this imbeciles I shall rid this hole place of it's vermin" said Count Waltz.

"Very well, but don't get me involved" said Alexei.

"Alexei, I'm surprised to see you again, what you didn't get enough of an ass kicking last time" said Yuri.

"Yuri Lowell, truly I would love the chance to get even with you, seeing as it is you I shall play a small part in this" said Alexei.

He waved his hand and before they knew it they were surrounded by Hexes left right and centre, the Hexes had changed as they had become more dragon like with tails and horns and even sharp snarling teeth.

"Damn coward" said Rita.

"Yo kid, what's your name?" asked Yuri.

"It's Lucas Murphy" he said.

"Mine is Yuri Lowell, can you back me up?" he asked.

"Sure, I had a feeling we had to deal with these guys sooner or later" said Lucas.

Everyone prepared as the Hexes attacked, the swarm was powerful as it forced Lucas and Yuri back to back while they fought the Hexes, Sakura was protected by Syaoran while Sakura issued out card after card, first burning and then freezing the Hexes. Mir used her hands to snap the necks of several Hexes before blasting a large pack with her song magic, the dog and Rita then backed her up with spells and attacks. Maria and Shelke were forced back to back as Hexes closed in on them. The two nodded heads and joined hands, the two then used a combination of their attacks to fight them off as Train shot down as many Hexes that he could, each one he shot in the head causing an instantaneous death. Lyner and Amu who had changed into her Miki form and was blocking attacks with a giant paint brush were protecting Mint who could not fight. The two were also protection Joy and Pan from the battle but the amount of Hexes were staggering, just when it seemed that they were about to be defeat Aigis and Snow joined the battle having helped the people escape. Snow and Aigis pounced on the first Hexes they saw and then helped Amu and Lyner with protecting those who could not fight. Etna speared multiple Hexes but then Garland appeared and attacked her, despite being able to block the attack she was knocked into a wall due to Garland's shear power. Maria had then also engaged in a battle with Count Waltz who chuckled as Maria tried to fight him.

"Ha ha, Apocalypse Fall" he said.

He jumped into the air and issued his attack which Maria just barely managed to dodge, as Waltz laughed in her face Maria held her Rapier in front of her face, she then smiled as her blade began to glow.

"Cura'Stana Ura" said Maria.

Just then several copies of her appeared and attacked Count Waltz, Waltz had trouble fighting the copies and soon the copies had forced him into a corner were they issued a pentagon like attack and he just managed to block this as he gained cuts across his arms and chest. He huffed and puffed as he looked at Maria who had returned back to normal.

"Not bad girl, try this" he said.

His blade then turned large and attacked Maria, although Maria managed to block it the force of the attack pushed her into the ground and left her defenceless. As Waltz issued the attack that would kill Maria, Lucas and Yuri stepped in and blocked his attack together.

"Pick on someone your own size" said Lucas.

"That is no way to treat a lady" said Yuri.

The two off them pushed Waltz back and he skid across on the ground, the two were however caught off guard by Creed however Train took care of this as he pushed Creed out of their way and began to fight him. Else where Garland looked at the hole he had made when he slammed Etna into the wall and he noticed something moving. He then saw Etna standing there almost unhurt and angry as could be, she then prepared to throw her spear as Garland prepared for the attack.

"Get bent tin can, Chaos Impact" said Etna.

Her spear then glowed red as it became infused with power, Etna then jumped into the air and threw the spear at Garland which ploughed him into the ground and the shock wave caused all surrounding Hexes to disintegrate. She landed and the spear flew back into her hand as Garland jumped out of the hole she had made with a small chip in his armour.

"You might be an opponent worth fighting, try this, Highbringer" said Garland.

This unleashed a chain from his sword that Etna dodged however it turned and knocked her into the air, Garland then tried to attack her again however Etna dodged the attack and slide down the chain on his sword and struck him with her spear, however he just turned and laughed as a tiny dent in his helmet appeared.

"Ha-ha, a worthy opponent it seems, still even you or your friends cannot end the cycle of battle" he said.

"I don't care about any cycle, all I care about is kicking your ass" said Etna.

The two continued their battle as everyone tried to fight off their enemies, Alexei stood on the sidelines not even taking part in the battle, he just watched somewhat amused. Yuri and Lucas continued to fight Count Waltz but he was more powerful then they had thought.

"Wolf Strike" said Yuri.

He issued an attacked which Count Waltz managed to dodge, Waltz then tried to counter attack but due to Lucas he only managed to scrape Yuri's hand. Lucas' gauntlet then began to glow as he smiled at Waltz.

"I'll handle him, go help the others" he said.

"Alright, be sure to kick his ass" said Yuri.

Yuri then left the battle and joined Maria in fighting several Hexes.

"Ragnarok, evoke pact, Setsuna" said Lucas.

Lucas then transformed into his Pact form yet he sill had only half a mask on which was somewhat disappointing as he was unable to use it for a long time. Waltz gave a little flinch as he prepared to block an attack Lucas had prepared for him.

"Strike of a hundred flaming cherry blossoms" said Lucas.

Petals then flew everywhere as Lucas used his wide range attack on Waltz sending him flying and destroying many Hexes that were around him. The Hexes seemed to be increasing and although they had a lot of power they still lacked the numbers, Syaoran was still covering Sakura as she used card after card, she then pulled out three cards at once.

"Multi cast" said Sakura.

She then used the three cards at the same time which seemed to amaze Syaoran, however he let down his guard and a Hex was about to hit Sakura however he grabbed the sword which cut his hand and then dealt with the Hex. He threw the sword to the ground as he fell to the ground looking at his bleeding hand, it was at this time that Yuri dealt with the Hexes that were surrounding the two and then came to Syaoran's aid.

"You alright kid, be careful" said Yuri as he held out his bleeding hand to help Syaoran up.

"I'm fine" he said as he took it.

There was a small light and Syaoran paused for a second before realising what he had done, without him knowing he had managed to reach level two and now he had created a Pact with Yuri again with out either of them knowing. They became enveloped in a bright light as the Pact was complete and both of them gained an incredible boost to their strength and speed, their wounds on their hands healed and incredibly they managed to cut through several Hexes without braking a sweat. Everyone was amazed by this but it was cut short as the Hexes and the three villains regrouped, the villains seemed amused and even though they had been wounded in their battle they acted as if they hadn't.

"Truly an interesting battle" said Creed.

"The carnage does my other side well" said Garland.

"But it seems we will have to end it here to day, sorry but that is that, but let me leave you with a parting gift" said Count Waltz.

Count Waltz then stuck out a spear into the sky, it then came down and aimed itself at an unknown target, it was too fast and too powerful to block as it came shooting down. Everyone ducked out of the way but Amu became stuck as the arrow headed for her. She tried to move but her leg had become trapped in some kind of spell stopping her form moving , she closed her eyes and prepared for the attack as it came nearer. Everyone rushed to help her but then a magic shield appeared and destroyed the arrow, everyone was shocked by this to say the least.

"What?" questioned Count Waltz.

Everyone looked around for the source of the spell but it was no where to be seen.

"Hello again Amu" said a calm voice.

"That voice..." said Amu.

Her bag then flew open and out of it came a yellow egg, it flew into the sky and shined as bright as a diamond, causing many Hexes to turn to dust just by looking at it. The egg then slowly opened at another Shugo Chara appeared yet it was too bright to see any details.

"Dia" said Amu

**Aftermath**

Hello and Welcome to the Aftermath, I am your host Joy, the magnificent and wonderful

Interesting chapter huh, well it seems Amu's Forth and strongest Shugo Chara has been introduced at last

"Hey, you better remember to pay me for this" said Ichigo.

Yeah sure, thanks for reminding me, anyway here is this chapter's special guest, Ichigo Kurosaki

"Hey, I should say it's great to be here but if only that was true" said Ichigo.

Ha ha, very funny, just tell them the answer to the riddle

"Okay, the answer is a computer, I won't blame you if you cheated, the only way to get it was to cheat" said Ichigo.

Maybe but that's Setsuna for you, now Ichigo are you going to be in a up coming chapter

"I have been given permission from the Author to reveal some details, he says that I will appear for at least three chapters and starting around chapter 22 or so depending on how the story goes" said Ichigo.

Really, did he tell you anything else

"Yes, actually, he said that this one was going to be longer as he feels more confident as the first one was so short as it was his first story, he says that at least all of Lucas' group will gain one Pact at least and that he is considering cancelling the Aftermath" said Ichigo.

What, how dare he, if he does it I am going to sue

"He said he will either cancel it, replace the host or bring in a co host as he described the current host as a little too annoying" said Ichigo.

Death to you author, I'm going to go see him now, Ichigo finish this chapter's Aftermath

"Joy walks out a door"

"Okay, seeing as Tsukuyomi broke the roulette and it is currently under repairs I will be picking a hero and villain randomly from my head" said Ichigo

Ichigo thought on which he would profile today, two pop into his head as he smiles

"Okay today we are looking at Dante and Murder, let's get it over with" said Ichigo.

**Dante**

**Birthday: **like hell I know

**Hight: **again unknown

**Blood Type: **unknown

**Likes: ** Pizza

**Dislikes: **Mundas

**Weight: ** yet again unknown

**Profile:**

The second son of Sparda, Dante is the owner of a shop known as Devil May Cry and hunts demons throughout the globe. He has a brother named Virgil who he was forced to fight and defeat and his arch enemy is the Demon names Mundas. Currently he has been helping out a kid named Nero and his companions.

**Murder**

**Birthday: **he was born when the heart of man was, the beginning of time

**Hight: **he chooses his own hight and so has no exact hight

**Blood Type: **he has no blood

**Likes: **death, destruction, his brother and sister, pain and anguish and above all suffering

**Dislikes: **Humans, harmony, peace, when he loses his fights with his brother

**Weight: **he surprisingly weighs nothing, not a single gram

**Profile:**

A creature that clawed it's way out of the World Tree, it was made apparent that he had been there for millions of years. He was called Murder of the Three Lords hinting that there are two more like him and are even more powerful them him. He is the head of the Order of Chaos and has released Michel of that Title to which he hasn't got a problem with. It is rumoured that if you look into the eyes of Murder then all the lives of those cut short will flood into your mind.

"That's it for this week, oh the riddle, let's see, this thing all things devours, birds, beasts, trees flowers; gnaws iron bites steel; grinds hard stones to meal; slays king ruins town and beats high mountain down, what am I, see ya next time and maybe the Aftermath will have a co host" said Ichigo.

"Joy enters the room with a shotgun"

Not if I have something to say about it


	19. Baal and Meltankos

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 17**

**Baal and ****Meltankos**

Lucas and the others had retreated to Yuri's house, the dog who was named Repede laid down in his basket chewing on a bone that Yuri had given him. Everyone was in shock, after the fight the villains tried to kill Amu however she was protected by a ray of light. As the villains escaped an egg few out of Amu's bag and hatched right in front of all of them. Now a Shugo Chara with golden brown hair and a yellow dress floated around in the air with the other three. Amu and the others seemed to know this person very well and in fact introduced her to everyone. Her name was Dia, she was Amu's fourth and strongest Shugo Chara. Amu had brought her with her in her bag and explained that she was somewhat reclusive and would only return when she shined. Yuri became interested in Amu's story as Lucas who was now back in his normal form began to explain everything to him, especially the Pact.

"Interesting, but comes as no surprise seeing as I met that Ikuto guy" said Yuri.

"You did, when?" questioned Amu.

"When they met me, all of Brave Vesperia was present and some stuff happened, long story short he told everyone about you and I joined" said Rita.

"Should have known who you were the moment I saw you, he did tell me to look out for a bunch of wise guys" said Yuri.

"Sounds like him" said Train.

"Anyway, you are looking for your last member, well do you have any idea who he might be?" asked Yuri.

"If I focus on the Gauntlet I'll be able to figure it out" said Pan.

Joy then pulled the last gauntlet out of thin air and gave it to Pan who held it tightly and examined it.

"Yes, he is very close, defiantly male, blond hair, knight armour and uses a sword" said Pan.

"Huh, I was hoping it would be another girl" said Mir.

"Blond hair huh, I think I know who you are talking about" said Yuri.

"How close is he?" asked Shelke.

"Very" said Pan.

"How very?" asked Etna.

"About 75 centimetres that way" said Pan pointing at the door.

"Wait, are you saying?" questioned Snow.

"Seems so, he is right outside the door" said Joy.

There came aloud knock at the door and a voice shouting out at them from the other side.

"Yuri, you in there" said the voice.

"That's him" said Yuri.

He walked over and opened the door, there stood everything that Pan had described, a young male knight with blond hair and using a sword. He glanced at them before looking at Yuri with anger.

"Flynn, we we're just talking about you" said Yuri.

"Are you responsible for it?" asked Flynn.

"For what?" asked Yuri.

"The damage caused by the fountain, there are holes everywhere" said Flynn.

"Oh that, no that was a bunch of villains like the ones Ikuto dealt with, by the way allow me to introduce the wise guy and his friends" said Yuri.

Lucas then moved forward and reached out his hand.

"Lucas Murphy" he said.

"Flynn Scifo" he said as he shook Lucas' hand.

"So you know Ikuto huh, well thing is we caught them burning down the town and so with Yuri's help we fought them off" said Lucas.

"Fine, if that is the case then I suppose they are excused, by the way did you say Lucas?" asked Flynn.

"Yes" he said.

"I was asked to give this to you if I saw you" said Flynn.

He then handed him an envelope, it was a plain old thing with barely anything on it, it only held his name and nothing more. Lucas opened it to reveal a card with the letter l on it, it was in an odd font and underneath it was the words meet me by the fountain. Lucas just ignored it and placed it into his pocket, he then faced Flynn.

"Hey Flynn, you know how Rita was forced to go with Ikuto's group" said Yuri.

"Yes, I volunteered to go and help but they wouldn't let me" said Flynn.

"Well this lot are looking for there last member, this guy is located somewhere in this city" said Yuri.

"Really, then I shall help you hunt him down" said Flynn.

"Not so fast, he is actually already here" said Yuri.

"Really, where?" asked Flynn

"He's male" said Pan.

"He's blond" said Snow.

"He's in knight armour" said Shelke.

"He carries a sword" said Sakura.

Flynn's face then lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Figured it out yet?" asked Yuri.

"You mean me?" questioned Flynn.

"Bingo" said Yuri.

"But I can't" said Flynn.

"You just said not five minutes ago that you wanted to help" said Mir.

"But now that I think about it who will protect Lady Estellise" said Flynn.

"Leave that to Yuri" said Rita.

"We need all the help we can get" said Lyner.

"Our enemy is a strong one" said Shelke.

"I suppose I could lend you my help" said Flynn.

"Great, so do you know how a contract works?" asked Etna.

"Yes, where is it?" asked Flynn.

Pan then pulled out her contract and showed it to everyone, it had a long list of names and seemed to have grown in size from the last time they saw it. Flynn was just about to touch the contract when a light emanated from the envelope Lucas had in his pocket, the light enveloped them and blinded them. Lucas felt odd and as soon the light faded he opened his eyes and saw that they were no longer in Yuri's house but by a fountain. There four people looked at them, one was a guy with black hair and was dressed in a white shirt and blue trousers, another was an odd looking guy that was flying. The third was a guy with blond hair and dressed in a white outfit while the final was a guy welding a katana and was more like a shadow.

"I was correct, I knew he would most likely not come unless he was forced to" said the man in the white shirt.

"Good thing I placed that teleporting spell on him" said the flying man.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Lucas.

"Greetings, my name is L" said the man in the white shirt.

"Hey there, my name is Fai" said the blond haired man.

"The name is Kuja" said the flying man.

"It's Zangetsu" said the shadow man.

"What do you want?" asked Maria.

"Well normally I wouldn't have used such convenient matters however we have a mistress we have to obey" said L.

"What?" questioned Syaoran.

"You know her as Project H, we are her Knights of the Purgatory and we are forced to fulfil her wishes" said Zangetsu.

"Our mistress can be demanding sometimes however, her appearance doesn't suit her nature" said Fai who smiled like an idiot.

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Snow.

"We are like birds in a cage, we have wings but no room to spread them and so we are caged and forced to obey our master" said Kuja.

"I don't really care about your predicament however if you work for H then tell her I want some god damned answers" said Lucas.

"You will get some but not now, Zangetsu" said L.

Zangetsu then shot some kind of attack at them which forced all of them to fall to the floor, all except Snow and Syaoran. Try as they might they could not get up off the floor, they couldn't move and inch.

"What the hell" said Mir.

"Sorry but you had to be repressed, we don't want you to make a scene now do we, considering we're doing you a favour" said L.

The man named Fai then picked up the contract that Pan had dropped, oddly his name didn't appear on the contract and neither did a gauntlet. What he did was then drop it on Flynn's head and smiled as Flynn's name appeared and a gauntlet attached itself to him, the gauntlet had changed colour and was a dark grey with images of Flynn's sword all over it.

"Oops, seems like you don't have a choice but to join them now" said Fai who rolled up the contract and placed it by Pan's body.

"Why the hell did you do that?" asked Aigis.

"Simple really, out mistress has asked us to keep you on the path" said L as he pulled out a chocolate bar and began to eat it.

"The path?" questioned Mint.

"It's a long story" said Zangetsu.

"That was a violation of his free will, how dare you" said Syaoran.

Syaoran drew his sword and charged at L however Zangetsu battered him away with his katana, Snow then tried to help Syaoran but he was blasted away by a spell form Kuja. The two of them looked as Zangetsu and Kuja approached them.

"Another thing that we will do is help you evoke your Pacts; you are a liability in you weak form and unless you learn your gauntlet's name you will be of no use" said Zangetsu.

"So we shall help you learn them, they cannot be told but only learned through battle" said Kuja.

"Not a fake battle were there are no risks but a battle where you could lose your life, so be prepared as if you are unable to activate your Pacts by the battles end then you will most likely die because we're going to kill you two" said Zangetsu.

"What" said Train.

"We can't move, we can't help them" said Joy.

Repede growled as he laid on the floor as Syaoran and Snow got ready to fight.

"This was not part of what we were asked" said L.

"Technically this will help them stay on the path, if you have any objections L then feel free to stop the fight" said Kuja.

"Very well, do as you like but you face the consequence" said L.

"Well then, let's begin" said Kuja.

Syaoran tried to attack Zangetsu however he easily dodged all of his attacks and with a flick of his fingers knocked Syaoran into a wall. Snow tried to hit Kuja but he kept teleporting everywhere stopping Snow from hitting him, Kuja then used a spell that sent him through the wall Syaoran had just gone through. The two managed to get up off the ground and walked out into the open, Syaoran pointed his sword at Zangetsu while Snow got ready to fight.

"Again, how futile" said Kuja.

"Indeed, why not just evoke the Pact's, you can't can you, weaklings, undeserving of the ability to fight" said Zangetsu.

He teleported to where Syaoran was and grabbed his sword, he then broke it in two surprising everyone and then whacked both of them back into the wall.

"You are no were near my level of power" said Zangetsu.

"Stop it, leave Syaoran alone" said Sakura.

"Oh, looks like you have a girlfriend my little love-bird, I wonder how you would react if we plucked her wings" said Kuja.

Kuja then moved towards the defenceless Sakura as everyone tried to get up, none of them could access their powers yet they had to do something. Kuja grabbed her by her hair and pulled her so she faced him, he smiled as Sakura shivered in fear, Syaoran saw this and with rage in his eyes quickly ran past Zangetsu with his broken sword while muttering something.

"Gauntlet of power I call you to obey your master, I call the gauntlet who has made me it's host, I name thee Baal, son of thunder, I evoke the Pact of Yuri Lowell" said Syaoran.

Syaoran's gauntlet began to spark with electricity as an eye opened up on it, it was a yellow and blue eye that looked around at everyone.

"Do you except this?" asked the gauntlet.

"Of course I do" said Yuri.

"Very well, Pact Accepted" said the gauntlet

"Evoking Pact Yuri" said Syaoran as he decked Kuja sending him flying.

There was a bright light and Syaoran evoked the Pact and Yuri fell to the floor uncontentious, when the light faded Syaoran was wearing Yuri's jacket with a white top with a wolf amulet wrapped around it. His Gauntlet had increased his armour up to his shoulder and small lightning rods suck out across his back and arm. He seemed to be wearing what looked like roller blades and his hair had turned a dark brown, his mask was only half and was in the shape of a black dog wearing an armoured helmet. His sword had been repaired however it now took on the form of Yuri's and looked like a cross between his and Yuri's.

"Are you okay Sakura?" asked Syaoran who like Lucas had his voice and Yuri's speaking at the exact same time.

"Yes" said Sakura.

"He evoked his Pact, he did so in such little time, I see, so depending on how desperate the person's situation, they can learn their gauntlet's name faster" thought L.

"Not bad but you're no match for both of us" said Kuja.

"Gauntlet of power I call you to obey your master, I call the gauntlet who has made me it's host, I name thee Meltankos, witch of ice, I evoke the pact of Fei Ku" said Snow.

A blue crystal like eye then opened up and looked around as ice began to appear around Snow's gauntlet. An image of Fi Ku also appeared in the Ice.

"Do you accept this?" asked the gauntlet who had a female voice.

"Finally, yes I do" said Fei Ku as if she was there.

"Very well, Pact Accepted" said the gauntlet.

"Evoking Pact Fei Ku" said Snow.

"Call me Master Ku" said the image of Fei Ku.

There was a bright light as Fei Ku collapse in the grounds of Mahora and her soul entered Snow's body. When the light faded away Snow had entered his Pact form, his coat had changed to a bright orange with hints of red, he wore a karate black belt around his waist and now had arm guards and knee pads that had small icicles shooting out of them. He now had two gauntlets much like a boxer has gloves that had ice all over them, the ice was coloured red and yellow and in Japanese was the words Master Ku written on them. His mask was again half and was in the shape of a yellow dragon with red markings, Snow now had cold white eyes that he sated at his opponents with. To everyone's surprise he entered the pose that Fei Ku usually took before she fought.

Let's finish this" said Snow whose voice was combined with that of Fei Ku.

Snow then charged at Kuja who sent a spell his way, too bad for him that he didn't notice that Snow had already slipped past him, when he finally noticed it was too late as Snow kicked him into the ground with on of Fei Ku's moves. Syaoran tried to attack Zangetsu again but Zangetsu prepared an attack.

"Getsuga Tensho" said Zangetsu.

He fired off a wave of black energy but Syaoran just battered it away with one hand which amazed Zangetsu.

"He deflected it with one hand" he said amused.

Syaoran then attacked Zangetsu and managed to actually force him to try and block Syaoran's attacks, he proved stronger than expected as he was being forced into the ground. Syaoran and Snow were about to deal what they thought would be the final blow to their opponents however an Unnamed girl deflected their last attacks and forced them back.

"Uh oh" said Fai.

"Tsukuyomi, but that can only mean" said Zangetsu as he turned his head.

Something then flew through the area and whacked both Kuja and Zangetsu in the back of the head with a pan, they all then saw the cause, Project H, Marcus and two new faces had entered the area.

"Idiots, I told you not to do this kind of thing, why don't you listen" said Project H.

"The boss is really angry with you" said the new girl.

"I told you" said L.

"Doesn't matter, they will just have to help me with my brake through" said Project H.

"Oh no, don't go injecting us with strange needles again, the last one you gave me left me with a rash for days" said Kuja.

"It's better than the Abjection Punishment, shame I can only do that punishment if you really go overboard" said Project H.

"She doesn't call this overboard" said Mir.

"Zangetsu, release them" said Project H.

"Yes mistress" said Zangetsu reluctantly.

Zangetsu waved his hand and whatever was stopping them from moving disappeared, they all managed to get up off the floor and surrounded Project H and her group.

"Honestly, we can't leave you alone for five minutes" said the new face.

The new person was a boy who looked a lot like Ikuto but younger, he seemed to have wolf ears on his head.

"Project H" said Lucas.

"Oh hey Lucas, fancy meeting you here, how's life been treating you" she said in a tone that sounded childish and like she was mocking him.

"Don't toy with us" said Aigis.

"My, aren't we defensive" said Project H.

"Listen miss, let's be fair, after all they were attacked by Kuja and Zangetsu for no reason" said the new boy.

"But it's more fun if we mess with their heads" said the new girl.

"Who asked you" said the new boy.

"Enough you two or do you want to help me in my dissection laboratory" said Project H.

This made the two of them shiver and they shut their mouths and looked down at Lucas' group.

"I want answers" said Lucas.

"Then catch me" said Project H.

"What?" questioned Lyner.

"Haven't you ever heard of the game it, your meant to catch me but so far you haven't laid a hand on me, I'm winning it seems" said Project H.

"This isn't a game" said Amu.

"Oh but it is, life is but a game of chance and chase and I intend to play it and I do so well" said Project H.

"Yet another crazy flat old brat" said Etna.

"Don't call me flat, old or a brat demon swine" said Project H who had gone from looking sweet and innocent to flat out scary with absolute anger.

"Please don't make her angry" said L.

"Her appearance is deceiving, she isn't an innocent little girl like you would thing, she's more of a demon herself then a girl" said Fai.

"What did I say" said Project H.

This caused all of her underlings to take in a deep gulp as they shivered as she smiled.

"I won't let this spoil my fun, not when the game is getting interesting" said Project H.

"Interesting?" questioned Shelke.

"This is like a game of risk, both me and Michel will move our pieces into place and our army's will battle, I'm supposed to sit and watch however that's no fun, it's much better to do what I want" said Project H.

"What on earth are you on about?" asked Lucas.

Project H then appeared right in front of Lucas in a split second, she was so close that he could feel her breath, she placed her hand gentle on Lucas' chest right over his heart and as she did his heart skipped a beat. When she touched him he felt familiarity and also fear, his heart was shaking yet overjoyed at the same time.

"You should know Lucas, you and me were like brother and sister at one point, I once believed I was your favourite, too bad you forgot me Project A" she said with a smile on her face.

Maria then took her sword and tried to attack Project H however she just disappeared and then reappeared by Marcus.

"I remember you, you're the oversight, you have done well to look after him thought in truth you were supposed to die, well to be accurate you were meant to die the moment you were born, however I thought letting you live would help my goal but now it is annoying, Michel should have killed you just after you left your cell and no matter what you won't die no matter what steps I take" said Project H.

"What?" questioned Maria.

"You were supposed to die but they protected you that time, the explosion should have killed you but you escaped, the Dalek was supposed to kill you but it's weapon hit that half demon by mistake and then there was that whole thing with Syaoran, honestly I thought this one would work but he took your place, after that I gave up, too much hassle but honestly now it is interesting, even I don't know how the story will end this time" said Project H.

"Explain yourself" said Flynn.

"Hahahaha, I told you, you have to catch me first" said Project H.

"Fine, if that is what you want then I'll play your little game" said Lucas.

Lucas dived towards Project H trying to grab her but he was kicked to the side by the new boy, Lucas recovered and landed on his feet as he drew his sword to retaliate.

"What the hell" said Lucas.

"Don't think it'll be that easy" said the boy.

"Amu, change with me" said Dia.

"Okay, My heart Unlock" said Amu.

Amu then transformed into her Diamond form, she was dressed in a gold suit with gold flap like wings.

"Chara transform, Amulet Diamond" said Amu.

Amu then put up a barrier around Lucas as the boy attacked, the boy hit the barrier and was surprised as it managed to hold him off, Lucas then tried to attack him with his sword but the boy who was incredibly fast dodged his attack.

"That the best you can do, you can create barriers which will stop my attacks, that could be a pain" said the boy.

"Then take her out" said Marcus.

"I don't hit girls" said the boy.

"I do" said the new girl who charged at Amu.

She raised her sword however Amu dodged it and blocked her next swift attack, she laughed as Amu pushed her back.

"How interesting, I am Tsukuyomi, you, the one know as Lucas has made a Pact with my Senpai Setsuna and that makes me very mad so I'll just have to take my anger out on your friends" she said.

Her sword glowed as she unleashed another strike Amu put up another barrier but this attack was too powerful. When she unleashed it her blade was glowing pink, the ground shook and broke, Amu's barrier slowly cracked and soon broke and she was sent flying back as cherry blossom leaves flew through the air.

"Hey leave her alone" said Snow.

Snow then tried to attack Tsukuyomi who dodged all of his attacks and then kicked him into a wall, Aigis then shot at her with Train's help however she dodged all of their bullets, Syaoran and Flynn then tried to attack her however she blocked both of their attacks with one of her blades, she did so without little effort.

"Why don't you get lost and what the hell is a senpai anyway?" asked Maria.

As she said this she tried to attack Tsukuyomi form behind however she saw this and swung her blade in a full circle creating a wave of energy which sent the three of them flying back.

"Don't forget about me" said the boy.

He charged at Lucas who blocked hit attack with his sword however Lucas felt like he had been hit by a truck, he was much stronger than he had expected.

"I am Kotarou Inugami and I am your opponent Lucas Murphy" said the boy.

Lucas was rolled out of the way to dodge the boy's fist; it stuck the air but created an aftershock that obliterated everything that was in its way. Lucas prepared to summon his Pact however Kotarou got to him before he could summon it and hit him in the back and sent him flying.

"How fun" said Project H.

"I guess we just have to sit and watch" said Fai.

"How boring" said Marcus.

Lucas was running away, trying to put some distance between him and Kotarou however Kotarou kept on catching up with him and Lucas found it hard to dodge his attacks however he knew that a full on attack would be suicide, while he dealt with Kotarou everyone else was fighting Tsukuyomi who seemed to be even more powerful them Kotarou. She unleashed some impressive sword attacks of them causing many of them to take cover; in fact she seemed almost god like in power. Lucas had been forced to a corner and in a split second Kotarou had appeared and punched him into a wall. Lucas felt great pain when he was hit by the blow and Kotarou moved in to deliver yet another punch however in a split second Lucas managed to grab hold of his fist and held it tightly in his hand. This surprised everyone as Kotarou tried to get out of his grip however Lucas smiled.

"Koto'no Iknugam" said Lucas.

His fist then caught fire and there was a huge explosion, it shrouded both of them from view and all the fighting stopped at they wondered who survived the attack, Project H smiled as she stared at the scene expecting results.

"So he used his power to create an explosion, even he should have known that he would also be affected by it at that range" said Project H.

The two combatants then jumped out of the smoke, both badly beaten, Lucas more than Kotarou and both trying to catch their breath. Both of them smiled at each other, it had been a long time since Kotarou had fought someone who could be his equal, well save for two people in general but both he and Lucas were enjoying the fight.

"Not bad" said Lucas.

"Same to you Murphy" said Kotarou.

"This is getting boring, Kotarou, Tsukuyomi, that's enough for today" said Project H.

"But it's just getting good" said Kotarou.

"I said that's enough, don't worry, you'll both continue your fights at a later date" said Project H.

"Urgh, fine, we'll continue this battle at a later date" said Kotarou.

"A little tip before I go Lucas, Michel has found yet another Piece of Eden and is on the trail of the second resting place, that is all the advice I shall give you however if you really want to catch me then get stronger or else you like a fly on a wall to us" said Project H.

"Knights of the Purgatory, gather, let us depart" said Zangetsu.

"Oh Mir, one more thing, do you intend to let Lucas dive with you?" asked Project H.

"What, hell no, why would I let that guy inside my Cosmoshpere" said Mir.

"You have let idiots in before, well then you won't get stronger and you will be a liability, your loss, thin about it Mir" said Project H with a smile before she disappeared.

All her friends then vanished with her leaving them quite confused wondering just what on earth was going on, however they had gained their final ally and were now ready to final get some answers from the Demis.

**A few minutes later**

Lucas and the others had gathered at the centre of town ready to depart, they had dispelled their Pacts and Yuri was now wide awake. Pan was readying their travel arrangements while Rita and the others bid farewell to Yuri and Repede.

"So you're okay with coming with us?" asked Lucas.

"I don't have much of a choice now" said Flynn.

"I suppose so" said Joy.

"So you two take care now, if that is what you are up against then you are in for a fight" said Yuri.

"You better look after her" said Flynn.

"I know, don't worry" said Yuri.

"If they start making trouble again then let us know and we'll deal with it" said Syaoran.

And if you ever need my help you know where to find me" said Yuri.

"I am sure our paths will cross again" said Mint.

"Okay everything's ready, time to go" said Pan.

"Cya Yuri" said Rita.

"Better hold on Dia" said Amu.

Dia then held on tightly to Amu as the portal opened up and they all vanished, they all landed in the bridge of the Elle Ciel, Takuto, Lester, Chitose and Vanilla were all their keeping an eye on the ship, it shocked them all when they suddenly appeared. The Doctor then came into the room with Kurogane, Syaoran Two, Sakura Two, Mana and Forte right behind him. Both Mana and Forte seemed somewhat displeased.

"Hey Doctor" said Lucas.

"Oh, Lucas your back, we're still waiting for Ikuto and his friends" said Doctor.

"So who won the competition?" Aigis asked Forte.

"It was a tie but next time I won't lose" said Forte.

"You better watch you back because I don't intend to lose either" said Mana.

Soon Ikuto's group entered the bridge due to a portal; they noticed that they had in fact brought two new companions with them instead of one.

"We're here" said Dante.

"So then looks like it is time for some answers" said Lester.

The Demis felt pressure as it was time for them to spill their secrets.

**Aftermath**

Welcome to the aftermath I am your host Joy

**And I am the new co-host, Project H**

Yes, the rumours about a co-host were true and unfortunately I was unable to threaten, I mean persuade the writer enough to just leave thing as they were, her talking will be in bold letters

**Anyway yet another interesting, chapter, me and my knights were so cool, by the way there won't be a character review for this chapter as we're dealing with some roulette problems at the moment, don't worry, my experiments will give us satisfaction, if you don't like it then I will experiment on you he-he **

Okay, weird, anyway the roulette is broken but I promise double the reviews then chapter, so the answer for last chapter's riddle is time, easy to see if you open up your mind

**And this chapter's riddle is how do you make an even 7**

It can't be done

**Yes it can**

No it can't

**Yes it can, it's a riddle**

Either way next chapter the Demis spill their guts and explain not everything put most things

**Until then cya.**


	20. The Legend of the Lords

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 18**

**The Legend of the Lords**

Lucas and everyone had returned to the Elle Ciel and Takuto had called all those who it involved to the bridge, all of the Angel Troupe, Lucas' group, Ikuto's group, the Doctor and his group, Takuto and Lester were all present, through the usage of their Pact's the people from the other worlds we're also listening in and communicating with them, the three Demis, Pan, Joy and Mis had the spotlight as everyone introduced the three new recruits.

"I'm Flynn Scifo, it will be my honour to work with you" he said.

"My name is Rika Nonaka and this is my Digimon partner, Renamon" said the new girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" said the fox like creature.

Lucas noticed that her gauntlet was different; it was multi-coloured like a rainbow and had a chain on it that connected to a gauntlet that was on Renamon's hand.

"Right, so Pan, explain how we can talk to our Pact Partners again" said Lucas.

"Well it is simple, their soul is present inside the gauntlet while it is also in their bodies, that image of them appearing is their soul speaking to you so they can hear us and speak to us" said Pan.

"Yeah, yeah, moving on, we got everyone now start explaining" said Rita.

"Yeah, just what the hell is going on, you can start by telling us about that creature Murder and why Michel is still walking around" said Train.

"Very well, we did agree, however I must remind you that even we don't know everything" said Pan.

"Just tell us what you do know" said Mir.

"Okay, well then allow me to start by saying that me, Pan and Mis along with Michel, Murder, Lucas, Maria, M, Matt, Project H and Pandora all come from the same world, it's called Edenalla" said Joy.

"However this world is not accessible to anyone, being the home world of the Demis only special creatures like Michel can enter it without a Demi with them" said Mis.

"So what is Lucas then?" asked Syaoran.

"A creature similar to a Demi, in fact it would be half correct to call him a Demi-god" said Pan.

"What about Michel?" asked Mir.

"God only knows what manner of creature he is, however long ago, while everything was in its beginning stages of development there was a war, it was a war between two orders of being, Harmony vs. Chaos" said Mis.

"The Order of Harmony and the Order of Chaos were at odds since the beginning, each side had three lords, who they obeyed without question, Harmony valued life above all, calling it a gift and accepted death as a gift as well saying it was rest for the soul however The Three Lords of Chaos did not agree" said Mis.

"The Three Lords argued that everything was more beautiful in death, that life was meaningless and pointless; that pain and suffering were the way for a person to truly be free, the gift of the soul was madness" said Pan.

"Harmony did not mind what they thought and kept to their beliefs and just kept quiet and watched the worlds silently however the same cannot be said for The Order of Chaos, the three lords of that order created a plan, their names remain unknown however their initials remain, they are M, D and C" said Pan.

"It is obvious to everyone that M is the creature known as Murder" said Rita.

"Yes, but he is the weakest of the three siblings and the other two are still hidden and unknown" said Pan.

It wasn't long before the oldest and most powerful of the siblings gave the order to his trusted follower, Michel who then began to create chaos and use it to create warriors to fight in a battle said Joy.

"You see, Hexes, Michel, The Three Lords and every other member of the order of Chaos live of chaos, the only way they can survive is to create massive chaos everywhere by manipulation people with their desires and greed, they give chaos physical form and eat it or use it to power their war machines" said Mis.

The Hexes are getting stronger which means that a great disaster is about to happen said Pan.

"Due to Michel's experiments he created the Hexes, several new additions to the order and Lucas and others like him, they soon declared war and began a killing spree, killing everyone they could or in their mind saving them from the evil of life and giving them the joy of death's cold hand" said Mis.

The Order of Harmony knew they had to fight back and so created the Demis, thousands of us to seek help, make contracts, create gauntlets and get warriors for a fight, it was this action that unintentionally helped create Pandora" said Pan.

"A war began on Edenalla or for short Eden, gauntlet users against the warriors of Chaos, the war took many lives and came to be known as the Gauntlet War or in our language the Galaphagog, it went on for seven years and soon it looked like Chaos would win, they had Lucas after all" said Mis.

"But then something happened that we did not expect, Lucas and several others rebelled and Harmony attacked Chaos and managed to take the Three Lords hostage" said Pan.

"The Three Lords were then sealed away in hidden places all around the world, places that were so powerful they could hold them, keys were then crafted to make sure that they stayed asleep, they were all made from Eden itself and that is the pieces of Eden we keep seeing" said Joy.

"However Michel and the Order along with several of his experiments escaped and remained at large, they counter attacked by sealing away the Order of Harmony in their own capital, Michel then began kidnapping and killing a number of Demis for an unknown reason" said Mis.

"Well we now know that reason was to find a Demi that could get him a Life Ring to revive Pandora" said Syaoran.

"But why, what's this guy's angle" said Dante.

"To revive The Three Lords" said Rika.

"So it seems but it doesn't stop there, The Three Lords had some kind of plan and by the way they worded it, it seemed like they were going to destroy all existence with it" said Pan.

"So what about Pandora, where does she come into this?" asked Lyner.

"He most likely needed more chaos to start his plans, I'd bet he had caused a lot of damage in your worlds too without you realising it, the villains all seem to know him somehow" said Pan.

"So we can't let these guys get free, looks like it's time for us to be the heroes and stop him" said Snow.

"So what he said about him being a god it true then, how are we supposed to beat him like that" said Mint.

"We'll just have to get stronger" said Makie.

"Yeah, then we can wipe that grin off that guy's face" said Forte.

"Exactly which is why I would like to ask Captain Takuto if it will be okay to install a few instillations to help us get stronger" said Pan.

"Of course, anything you need" said Takuto.

"Great, then I'll need full participation of all your science staff, along with the Angel Brigade and The Doctor and companions, sis may be able to create fancy gauntlets and all but when it comes to machines I'm the best there is" said Joy.

"You, I'll believe that when I see it" said Lester.

"I have given Joy a list of all that we need, just leave her to it and she'll get it done" said Pan.

"Okay then" said Mana.

"Say Pan, this thing has been bugging me for a long time, but do you know anything about something called The Great Beast?" asked Lucas.

"No, there are some things that came before even the two orders; no one knows everything about their worlds" said Pan.

"Why, something wrong?" asked Maria.

"No, I just heard that name somewhere and wondered whether it was important" said Lucas.

"So what now?" asked Amu.

"Do you need to ask" said Train.

"We continue what we initially set out to do, help and save as many people we can and beat the crap out of Michel and his minions" said Lucas.

"Why would we stop now, I was just starting to enjoy myself" said Etna.

"It will be fun to fight alongside everyone" said Aigis.

"Well I'll be off" said Ikuto.

"Hey" said Sakura.

"We only stayed to know what was going on; we have no intention of letting them get free either" said Husky.

"We will most likely meet again" said Renamon.

"Time to move on" said Dante.

"Right" said Mis.

Mis opened up a gate and Ikuto and his group disappeared from the scene, Joy then made several blue prints fall from the sky which the Doctor picked up.

"We'll get to work on the new facilities" said The Doctor.

"I'll keep everyone busy, all those who I mentioned follow me except Mint" said Joy.

Joy, the Doctor and his group and the Angel Brigade excluding Mint exited the room and followed Joy to where she planned to build the new facilities.

"What interesting people, Amu I shall be inside my egg, if ever you need my power then call out my name" said Dia as she vanished into her egg.

"Okay" said Amu.

"So what was their plan back then, how did they plan on bringing about the end of everything?" asked Shelke.

"I'm unsure but they called it The End Of Days, that was the final phase of their plan however we stopped them before they got to phase 1" said Pan.

"Well then, we best head out already, we have three gods that we have to deal with" said Flynn.

"Yes, I'll transport the ship to the next world, we must stop them or it is all over" said Pan.

With her last sentence Pan used her power to transport the ship to yet another world, everyone wondered about the remaining two Lords and what they would find on the surface of the world.

**Aftermath**

Hello and welcome, I'm Joy

**And I'm Project H**

Welcome to the Aftermath

**Seems like some plot details ****have finally been told**

So how the hell are you involved in all this H

**That is a secret**

"You shouldn't spoil a good story, but I wonder your reason could be" said Misha.

**Everyone allow me to introduce today's guest, Misha from Ar Tonelico**

"Hello, it's great to be in the story again even if it is just the Aftermath" said Misha.

So if I remember correctly you were in the first part, will you and the other two reappear in this part at all?

"It's a defiant maybe; I do know that several characters from the first part will return" said Misha.

**Cool, so Misha my girl, tell me the answer to the riddle**

Finally, I've been waiting for this, it's been making my head hurt

"How do you make an even 7, you take away the s, get it" said Misha.

What... Oh I see, H you little trickster, that isn't a real riddle

**I told you it was possible and yes it is**

"Anyway time to review, I'll handle this, they have finally repaired the roulette" said Misha.

Misha spins the roulette, it suddenly stops

"Looks like it's The Doctor and Flynn Scifo for the heroes and for the villains its Fate Averruncus and General RAAM" said Misha.

**The Doctor**

**Birthday: **not know but his age is 905

**Hight: **Varies per regeneration

**Blood Type: **Unknown

**Likes: **Humans

**Dislikes: **Daleks

**Weight: **Varies per regeneration

**Profile:**

The Last of the Time Lords, he lost his home in the Time War to the Daleks and has been travelling in his Tardis ever since, he never turns a blind eye to anyone in need and follows his one chance rule, he is strongly against violence and killing

**Flynn Scifo**

**Birthday: **not known however he is 21

**Hight: **180cm

**Blood Type:** Unknown

**Likes: **Estelle, his companions

**Dislikes: **disloyal people, dishonourable people

**Weight:** Unknown

**Profile:**

A Knight and old friend of Yuri, he was one of the characters in the game Tales of Vesperia and is temporarily playable with in it. He is an Imperial Knight and wishes to change the empire from the inside for the better

**Fate Averruncus**

**Birthday: **Unknown, he appears to be ten and this is his third existence

**Hight: **Unknown

**Blood Type: **Unknown

**Likes: **Fighting worthy opponents, drinking coffee

**Dislikes: **Unknown

**Weight: **Unknown

**Profile:**

The main antagonist of Negima, he it the third Averruncus and has fought Negi and his companions a great number of times and always been the victor, his goal is to fulfil the wish of his former master, what that means is unknown but it is implied that he is going to destroy the world.

**General RAAM**

**Birthday:**

**Hight:** 10ft

**Blood Type: **Unknown

**Likes: **The Locust Queen

**Dislikes: **Humans

**Weight: **Unknown

**Profile:**

General of the Locust Horde, he follows the orders of his queen and seeks to exterminate humanity from the face of the earth, he died at the hands of Marcus however Michel has brought him back to life to fulfil his purposes

And we're done, like we said four reviews but only for this chapter, next time it is back to two

**Hey Joy, haven't you got to go buy things for the Christmas party**

Oh crap your right

Joy runs out the door

**And there she goes**

"Anyway here is today's riddle, a mother gave birth to twin boys but they were born in different years and on different days and no they are not part of 2 sets how is this possible?" said Misha.

**Cya next time, merry Christmas**


	21. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 19**

**Hogwarts**

Mint and the others had taken the ship to the planets surface and landed in a forest that was close to a large castle, as far as they could see no one had seen them this time and it was a surprisingly smoother landing then in Mahora. Lucas and the others took a look around at the edge of the forest, they saw that the large castle had taken a battering, it was as if world war two had been fought there. They noticed that there were people running around celebrating, they seemed happy yet also sad for some reason. It was at this time that Lucas saw a boy with black hair and glasses, he was walking through the grounds of the castle alone. Lucas soon ignored him and wondered whether there could be a Piece of Eden at the castle.

"So Pan, what's the deal on this place?" asked Snow.

"It's history is unknown but I can tell that there is a Piece of Eden here, what is weird is that I am sensing a lot of magical energy which is interfering so I can't track it down" said Pan.

"So we need to look through the castle, search every nook and cranny" said Shelke.

"Something is wrong here, there is something off about this place but I can't say what it is exactly" said Flynn.

"I know the feeling, hey Pan, you haven't dropped up off in another loony world have you" said Amu.

"Um, no" said Pan.

Then they all heard a scream, they rushed out of the trees and saw three kids being attacked by a crab humanoid like Hex, it was ready to kill them when Lucas took his sword and drove it straight through the creature's head. This killed it and it fell to the ground, Lucas and the others looked around for more however it seemed that Hex was the only one. The three students ran off but more and more gathered around Lucas and the others, whispering and chatting. Lucas was about to approach one of them but then he felt something coming towards him and heard a faint voice.

"Obliviate" said the voice.

Lucas quickly jumped out of the way as a spell just missed him, he drew his gun and ran to the person responsible, it was an old lady with glasses, Lucas put his gun to her head and made her drop the stick she was holding.

"Who are you, why the hell are you trying to kill me" said Lucas.

"How did you and your friends get in here, no Muggles can come inside the castle said the woman.

Muggles, I've heard that word before" said Lucas.

"Him, he said it before" said Sakura.

"Yeah, Voldermort" said Lyner.

All of the students and the woman let out a cry of shock and looked at them with foul eyes as if they had been swearing.

"What, you got a problem" said Etna.

"How do you Muggles know he who must not be named" said the woman.

"He who must not be named, you mean Voldermort?" asked Maria.

Again the students and teachers shuttered and looked like they were about to suddenly jump the group.

"Stop saying his name" said one of the students.

"Yeah, I don't think they like it" said Lyner.

"So this must be his world then" said Amu.

"His world?" questioned the woman.

"Listen, we don't want any trouble" said Lucas as he lowered hit gun.

"That's right, we're only looking for something important then we'll get out of your hair" said Pan.

"What is that creature, I've never seen one like that before" said a female voice.

A girl with long ginger hair then appeared by the woman's side with her wand pointed at Lucas, she seemed more interested in Pan however then what Lucas was doing.

"Miss Granger, this has nothing to do with you so please stay out of it" said the woman.

"I can't professor, not after they attacked you and with a gun too" said the girl.

"We attacked her, I'm not sure what world you are living in girl but let me tell you how that went according to me, we saved some of your friends asses got surrounded by the lot of you and then she shoots a spell at us for no reason at all, yet somehow we're the bad ones, makes sense" said Etna.

"It seems like talking won't solve anything, looks like we'll have to solve this by force" said Mir.

"Hey, I doubt we can solve this one with violence" said Train.

"Indeed, we too outnumber" said Flynn.

"Listen, can we please have a word with the person with all the authority here?" asked Lucas.

"That would be me" said the woman.

"Oh great" said Mir.

"We shall speak with you then, three of your friends can stay to show we mean no harm, the others must go" said Shelke.

"Fine, everyone return to your dorms, Potter, Granger and Weasley, you three are the most skilled in combat, you shall remain here" said the woman.

The group of students then dissipated and walked off toward the castle except three students, the first was the girl from before, the other two was the black haired boy they had seen before and the last one was a red haired boy who looked like he really didn't want to be there.

"Okay then, my name is Lucas Murphy and these are my friends" he said.

"I am Professor McGonagall, the person in charge" she said.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter" said the black haired boy.

"Ron Weasley" said the red haired boy.

"Hermione Granger" said he girl.

"Good, we're off to a start at least, now listen, I'm going to take a guess and say that everyone here can use magic" said Syaoran

"That is correct" said Professor McGonagall.

"So what the heck is a Muggle then?" asked Amu.

"Non magic folk" said Harry.

"Then why the bloody hell are you calling us Muggles, we may not be wizards or witches but we sure as hell can use some magic" said Pan.

"If that is true then my apologies" said Professor McGonagall.

"You mean you attacked us because you thought we were Muggles, harsh" said Aigis.

"No, that spell was just a memory replacement spell, it would not have hurt" said Hermione.

"So what is that bloody thing and where the heck did you lot come from?" asked Ron.

"Well it's hard to explain, Pan is a Demi and we came from another world" said Mint.

"Another worlds, like an alien?" asked Harry.

"No, a parallel world , we came to this one to look for something important to help us stop some bad guys" said Maria.

"I understand if you don't believe us" said Snow.

"Are you mental" said Ron.

"We're telling the truth" said Sakura.

"Prove it" said Ron.

Lucas smiled and pointed his gauntlet into the air, soon Bahamut flew down from the sky and shocked the four of them making them all fall backwards.

"Okay, you proved it" said Ron.

"Told ya, listen we need to find this thing that is somewhere in the castle, once we have it we'll get going, the thing is we're trying to stop all these villains from destroying the worlds so we kinda need it" said Lucas.

Lucas then dismissed Bahamut with a triumphant look on his face.

"Do you have any idea what it looks like?" asked Harry.

"No but I know it when I see it" said Pan.

"Where are we?" asked Aigis.

"Hogwarts" said Hermione.

"Interesting name" said Mir.

The ground then began to shake and something shined in the lake and began to rise to the top, they rushed towards the bank of the lake and saw a creature with a baby like face and a circular body rise out of the water, it laughed at them as it arose with it's high pitched laugh.

"What the hell is that" said Ron.

"Orphan?" questioned Snow.

"You know him?" asked Harry.

"A monster from where I come from, he nearly caused the end of the world" said Snow.

"L'Cie we meet again, this will be the last time however as I will kill you all here and now" said Orphan.

"I doubt that" said Snow.

"Pact activate" said Snow and Syaoran.

The two then transformed into their Pact forms to do battle with the creature who created an odd shell around itself of a blue man and a white angelic woman.

"We'll take care of him, you need to find the Piece of Eden before they do" said Syaoran.

"I've beaten this chump before, I'll do it again" said Snow.

"Alright" said Lucas.

"Be careful Syaoran" said Sakura.

"Hey it's me, I always am" said Syaoran.

The two rushed off to battle Orphan and the group along with the four wizards rushed into the castle, Orphan was most likely one of Murder's men and if so then he would be here looking for the Piece of Eden as well, they had to find it before them. Lucas wondered where it might be until a group of students came rushing out of the great hall.

"What the heck is going on" said Professor McGonagall.

"We told you that bad people were after what we're looking for and now there here for it" said Mint.

They rushed into the Great Hall and found Murder who was surrounded by seven teachers, he just smiled at them and as they attacked him with their magic he blocked all of their attacks with one hand. He then used some magic to make to hypnotise them into thinking that they were being tortured, it was torture so unbearable, they felt every cut as they dreamed Murder was cutting them open, he smiled at their invisible torment but lost focus as Lucas appeared an attacked him with his sword. Murder quickly caught the sword in his hand and forced Lucas back by throwing him through the air. The teachers had been set free from his control however and seemed to be okay but unconscious.

"Murder" said Lucas as he recovered.

"You again huh, mortal fools who dare defy god" said Murder.

"I won't let you get away this time, Pact activate, Setsuna" said Lucas.

He switched to his Pact form and got ready to fight, finally his mask had become whole and completely covered his face.

"Oh are you going to give it your all for this fight, that determination gained you a full mask for this fight, it shall be interesting to see how hard you can hit me, give it your best attack" said Murder.

"Everyone get back" said Lucas.

Everyone backed off as Lucas prepared his strongest attack.

"Tekataku Soni-Fru" said Lucas.

Lucas swung his sword and a large wave energy came from it and moved through the hall towards Murder who smiled at the large gathered energy. As it came all the windows smashed as it approached, at first Murder seemed to be able to stop the attack with his hand but then something strange happened. He was beginning to be forced back, he tried to use two hands to stop the attack to his surprise but this only slowed down the rate he was going back, he was still being forced back.

"Impossible" said Murder.

Murder yelled as the attack hit him and smoke covered the air from the explosion, Lucas' mask crumbled and fell apart straight away, he had used a lot of power in that attack and lost his ability to use his Pact for the time being, he reverted back to his normal form.

"That was easy, in just one hit he defeated him" said Flynn.

"Lucas has become that powerful?" questioned Pan.

They all then heard clapping and were shocked as when the dust cleared Murder was still alive, he didn't even have a scratch on him, he was smiling and clapping.

"What, that's impossible" said Hermione.

"Not bad, I even had to use both hands to block the attack but apart from that it was nothing to special, your attack had no bite to it at all" said Murder.

"You have got to be kidding me" said Train.

"How did he survive that, that's impossible" said Etna.

"Now don't tell me that is all you have" said Murder.

Everyone looked at each other wondering what to do.

"Oh, it seems like it is, disappointing, I thought you might actually be a problem, why has my servants been struggling so much, you didn't even make me draw my weapon, you're so weak" said Murder.

He then walked over to the head master's chair and pulled something out of it, it appeared to be a ring.

"Yet another Piece of Eden, soon sister I'll see you again" said Murder.

"Stop him" said Lucas.

They all rushed at him but then a red lightning whip appeared out of nowhere and attacked them, Lucas blocked it with his sword but then a spell was shot at them which they barely dodged. Voldermort and Myotismon had entered the battle, everyone looked at their new foes who had a desire to kill them, they had to stop Murder from escaping.

"Voldermort" said Harry.

"Harry Potter, we meet again at last, ready to die" said Voldermort.

"But you died, we saw it, Potter killed you" said Professor McGonagall.

"That accident was reversed, now I have returned" said Voldermort.

"Don't forget who you have to thank and who you now serve for that" said Myotismon.

"I know but this kid has it coming, I'm going to kill that boy" said Voldermort.

"I'll handle Voldermort" said Train.

"Not alone, I'll back you up" said Harry.

"So will I" said Ron.

"The rest of us need to stop Murder" said Lucas.

Ron and Harry then charged in at Voldermort and began a magical duel while Train shot at him which Voldermort had trouble dodging while also defending from the two attackers. Lucas charged at Myotismon, he was stronger then they thought, his attacks set them all flying.

"Crimson Lightning" said Myotismon.

The red whips swung around so much they had trouble dodging them, Mara shielded Hermione from an attack and got a whip tired around her throat which slowly began to strangle her. Flynn quickly cut through the whip and attacked Myotismon cutting off his arm, it surprised all of them when his arm grew back.

"Ha, even you cannot kill someone from the digital world" said Myotismon.

"Wanna bet, Fusion Blast" said Amu.

Her four eggs then created a large ray of light which shot out at Myotismon, it hit him directly and blasted a huge hole through his chest but even with this attack he still recovered from it.

"Ha ha" said Myotismon.

Everyone watched out for his next attack, he sent a swam of bats at them and they just managed to destroy them al as they tried to cling to them and suck their blood. Voldermort was struggling now, he couldn't keep it up, was possible it he had underestimated them, then he noticed Train behind him so close he could touch him.

"It is over now" said Train as Voldermort turned his head.

Train aimed his gun and got ready to fire.

"Burst Bullet" said Train.

Train fired his gun and a magic bullet went through Voldermort's head, Voldermort fell to the ground with a large hole in the middle of his head. Everyone stopped and were surprised by the death of their enemy, Myotismon and Murder seemed to care little for their lose and even smiled.

"Oh thank god" said Myotismon.

"What?" questioned Flynn.

"That idiot was careless, he always went on about how superior he was, it really annoyed me so thank you for shutting him up" said Myotismon.

"He was your ally, don't you care?" asked Lyner.

"No, not at all, everyone is just a tool for me" said Murder.

"You bastard" said Lucas.

"That's enough for today" said Murder.

"Okay my lord" said Myotismon as the two vanished.

"They just disappeared" said Hermione.

"Damn him, he has no respect for even his own men, I'll beat that guy" said Lucas.

"Calm down" said Maria.

"You're right, I can't let myself get angry over that creep, he's not worth it" said Lucas.

It was then that Snow and Syaoran entered the hall in their normal forms.

"You two, you okay?" asked Shelke.

"Yeah you?" asked Snow.

"Fine but Murder got away with the Piece of Eden" said Aigis.

"Damn him, where is an over kill character when you need one" said Etna.

"What about Orphan?" asked Lucas.

"He's in pieces" said Syaoran.

"His body sunk into the lake, still I'm wondering why Orphan" said Snow.

"What do you mean?" asked Flynn.

"Well I thought this a while ago and I was wondering why Orphan and Barthandelus would help Michel at all" said Snow.

"Good point, why did they agree to help, they were all acting of their own free will yet I don't see any of them following orders" said Mir.

"I think I know" said Maria.

"Really" said Sakura.

"Yes, I was his captive, you see Michel is cunning and devious, he plays on the hearts weakness" said Maria.

"So what has that got to do with anything?" asked Lucas.

"When he revived the villains we are fighting he must have made some kind of deal, each one has their own goals and each one has been defeated before, he could have used their goal as a reward for helping him and seeing as they had been defeated before they knew that they wouldn't stand a chance if they acted on their own" said Maria.

"Makes sense" said Shelke.

"What are you lot talking about" said Ron.

"Just stuff that you don't need to be concerned with" said Amu.

"So are those the bad guys you were talking about?" asked Harry.

"Unfortunately yes, we're still too weak to hurt that guy, we need to get stronger to stop them" said Lucas.

"Well good luck with that mate, that thing was creepy" said Ron.

"That's not the worst of it, there are two more where he came from and their even more powerful then he is" said Mint.

"By the way Mint, you can read minds, did you learn anything from reading his mind?" asked Pan.

"Oddly no, Murder's mind along with his goons are the only minds I cannot read for some reason" said Mint.

"Odd, he must have taking that into consideration and shielded his mind, oh by the way I noticed that Etna, Amu and Mir have reached Level 2" said Pan.

"Really, so now I can make Pacts" said Amu.

"Why not make one now, it might be useful later" said Lucas.

"A Pact, I know about them, where two people share their blood to allow someone to borrow their strength am I correct" said Hermione.

"Yes" said Pan.

"Well then I would be honoured if you allowed me to form a Pact with you" said Hermione.

"Okay" said Amu.

Lucas took his sword and gently scraped Hermione's hand and Amu's hand, the two of them then shook hands and shared each others blood, almost immediately afterwards the wounds healed and the Pact was complete.

"Amazing, I feel stronger already" said Amu.

"So that's a Pact" said Hermione.

"Won't catch me cutting my hand open" said Harry.

"Thank you very much" said Amu.

"Oh it's not a problem" said Hermione.

"So what will you and your friends do now?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"We're going to have to move on to the next word, once we get on board the Elle Ciel we'll have Pan take use to another world" said Lucas.

"So you're leaving" said Harry.

"Yes, it was nice meeting you but we need to keep up with them, we can't allow the other two to be released" said Lucas.

"Well then goodbye, I suppose we shall see you again someday" said Harry.

"What makes you say so" said Mir.

"Oh nothing, just a feeling I got" said Harry.

"Very well" said Mir.

The group returned to the ship and harry and the others saw them off, Mint docked the ship in the Elle Ciel's hanger and Pan transported the Elle Ciel to yet another world. Oddly it was taking longer then expected and soon Lucas and several others found themselves falling asleep. Lucas closed his eyes but then suddenly opened them, it was too late as he found himself back in the World of Trio.

**Aftermath**

Hi I'm Joy

**And I'm Project H and this is the Aftermath**

So it looks like that meddlesome world of Trio is back

**Yes, indeed ha-ha**

Do you know something

**No of course not**

Suspicious

**Well maybe I do ad maybe I don't **

"You're both confusing" said Lucas.

Everyone please welcome this chapters guest, Lucas Murphy from the fan fiction The End of Days

"Hey, I wish I could say it is good to be here but with these two it is more like torture" said Lucas.

Hey, don't mess with me

"Anyway there is something I want to ask" said Lucas.

**Go ahead **

"Why is this story called the Despair of Sakura Kinomoto, so far there hasn't been that much despair from her" said Lucas.

**Oh that is a secret**

"You know something, why not tell us now and save us the headache" said Lucas.

**That would be no fun and it's not part of the story**

"Fare enough, here is the answer to last chapter's riddle, one was born on Dec 31 at 11:59pm and the other was born on Jan 1st at 12:00am, a bit obvious" said Lucas.

Anyway spin the roulette and see who we are looking at today

Lucas spins the roulette, it suddenly stops

"Looks like it Maria Crescent and Hollow Ichigo, let's get this over with" said Lucas.

**Maria Crescent **

**Birthday:** she is apparently fifteen however she was created two years after Lucas was so we expect this to be a lie, she does have the body of a fifteen year old.

**Hight:** 138 cm

**Blood Type: **B+

**Likes: flowers**, chocolates, kids, drawing, fencing

**Dislikes: **being bossed around, Snakes (afraid of them), Michel Paradox

**Weight: **Unknown, like she would tell us

**Profile:**

The strange girl who Lucas met not long ago, she is like Lucas one of Michel's experiments and was held captive by him for sometime due to her constantly trying to escape. She is the reason behind Lucas being able to lead a normal life and for him forgetting all about his past, she has joined his group to help bring down Michel, the only man she hates.

**Hollow Ichigo**

**Birthday: **unknown, he was technically created a few months after Ichigo got his powers but seeing as he is a part of Ichigo someone could say that he has the same birthday as him

**Hight:** 174 cm

**Blood Type: **unknown

**Likes: **himself, fighting, taunting Ichigo, power

**Dislikes: **losing, playing horse to Ichigo

**Weight: **61 kg

**Profile:**

The insane anti hero form of Ichigo, created when Ichigo tried to gain his true Soul Reaper powers he has been a thorn in Ichigo's side from the beginning, only saving his life to save himself and has caused Ichigo much injury, he only wishes to brake free from Ichigo and become "King" as it where, if that were to happen then god help us.

"And finished, can I go now" said Lucas.

**Sure, next time however is a surprise as I make yet another graceful appearance**

"For some reason that seems to scare me" said Lucas.

This chapter's riddle, what type of case can you not carry, cya next time

**Author's Note, I apologise for the long wait, Christmas holidays have been hectic and I am sorry, anyway this chapter is done and I plan to continue, happy new year everyone**


	22. Entertainment

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 20**

**Entertainment**

Lucas looked around, he was undoubtedly in The World of Trio yet again, and this time he was at what looked like the Roman Coliseum with all these huge pillars everywhere. Lucas found it odd as the connection to the world was severed when they were last here. Soon he heard someone call out his name; he turned to his left and saw Sakura.

"Lucas" she said.

"Sakura" he said as he rushed towards her.

Just moments before he reached her he slammed hard into something, it was as if he had run face first into something. Lucas looked and tapped the air in front of him; he now saw what the pillars were for. Between each pillar was an invisible wall, this had to be someone's idea of a joke. Lucas then saw Takuto who ran toward Lucas' side.

"Lucas, what is going on here?" asked Takuto.

"If I knew I would tell you" said Lucas.

"Here again" said Sakura.

"Just what the hell is going on" said Takuto.

"We're cut off, can you find another way around?" asked Lucas.

"Yes, I'll use the Fly Card" said Sakura.

Sakura prepared to summon her card when a black figure appeared behind her, Lucas shouted out her name as the shadow grabbed her and she started to vanish. Lucas took out his sword and smashed the invisible wall to pieces. Takuto and Lucas reached for Sakura but it was too late as she vanished before they could get to her.

"Sakura" said Takuto.

"Damn it, Syaoran will kill me if anything happens to her" said Lucas.

They then heard even more noises and we're surprised to see Aigis, Syaoran, Mint, Amu and Vanilla and Milfeulle. They ran up to them as confused as everyone else, even more so then Lucas as none of them had been here before.

"You guys, what are you doing here?" asked Lucas.

"No idea, I was making a cake when suddenly poof, I'm here" said Milfeulle.

"I just rested my eyes for a second and ended up here" said Syaoran.

"I brought them" said a familiar childish voice.

They looked up at one of the pillars, standing on top was Project H, a creepy and odd smile was across her face as she looked down on them.

"You" said Lucas.

"You big dummy Lucas, it is a shame the witch took your memories, remember the proper way to address me is Sister or Mistress" said Project H.

"You're the one who attempted to kill Maria" said Aigis.

"Are you still holding it against me, come on, I gave up on it after all and besides why should you care, she is just a doll, a living toy just like the rest of us" said Project H.

"You, you think of everyone only as tools right" said Syaoran.

"Hmm, maybe but who knows" said Project H.

Lucas then jumped back with his sword drawn, he had just managed to dodge an attack from a man with red hair, the man reminded him of Sephiroth due the the freaking wing on his back.

"Genesis, about time you joined us" said Project H.

"Sorry madam, sue me if you want" said the man.

Everyone was shocked when Project H smacked the man on the head with a frying pan, after recovering from the injury he turned to look at her.

"What the hell was that for" said the man in outrage.

"Don't speak to me that way, the soul of someone who accepts neither light nor dark can only call me My Lady, Master, or Mistress and will do everything I say when I say it" said Project H.

"As you wish my lady" said the man.

"That's better, now on to more pressing matters" said Project H.

She clicker her figures and the man, Zangetsu appeared on another pillar; he looked down at the group with his emotionless eyes.

"Is everything set up?" asked Project H.

"Yes" said Zangetsu.

"Good" said Project H.

"What's going on, where is Sakura?" asked Lucas.

"What, someone took her, where is she!" demanded Syaoran.

"She's fine for now but I'll be asking the questions, for starters what the hell is wrong with you people" said Project H.

"What?" questioned Aigis.

"You tried to defeat Murder, did you actually think you could beat him, not even half of you have got to Level 2 yet and even less then that have actually managed to summon their Pacts and their incredibly weak still" said Project H.

"What the hell, have you been spying on us" said Amu.

"I'm not finish so SHUT UP, now Mint, how worthless have you become, you have a gauntlet and all you can do is run and hide, everyone has advanced in some way even Sakura but you haven't done anything but fly a stupid ship" said Project H.

"Leave her alone" said Takuto.

"And then there is you lot, you are meant to be supporting them but all you do is fly them from place to place, worthless and pointless, this show is getting so boring now, I'm so bored so I decided to give myself some entertainment" said Project H.

"Why don't you go bite yourself, give me back Sakura" said Syaoran.

"No" said Project H.

"Why you" said Lucas.

Lucas and Syaoran charged at Project H with their swords drawn however they were quickly swatted away by the new man and Zangetsu.

"Damn it" said Syaoran.

"Oh I forgot to introduce our newest member, this is Genesis Rhapsodos, a newly joined servant of mine" said Project H.

"Pleased to meet you" said Genesis.

"Get bent, where the hell is Sakura" said Syaoran.

"Such a poor mannered boy, you're no fun, very well, she is here" said Project H.

Sakura then appeared next to Project H, bound in ropes Project H but her foot on the unconscious Sakura's stomach.

"What the hell have you done to her" said Amu.

"Nothing yet, okay listen, this is how it is going to work" said Project H.

"I'm going to kick your ass" said Lucas.

"I wouldn't, try anything and little Sakura might be in for a nasty fall" said Project H.

"Grrrr" said Lucas.

"Looks like you learned a little bit, so then the link between you all, do you know?" asked Project H.

"Michel asked the same thing and truth be told I have given it some thought" said Lucas.

"Oh and your answer?" asked Project H.

"Is it Sorrow, we have all been hurt and tormented in a way but we always seem to stay the same no matter what, if only one thing connect us together it would be our fighting spirit to not give in to despair" said Lucas.

"Well I certainly didn't expect this, that is correct you have all faced great trials and have not given in, you're not as brainless as you look" said Project H.

"However that is not all sadly" said Zangetsu.

"The girl, she has a secret, Murder told her that soon someone close to her will die" said Genesis.

"What?" questioned Mint.

"She is close to all of you, she can't bare to lose you and what of Syaoran, she nearly lost him once what if it happens again, she concerns herself with not being strong enough and by what she saw in Murder's eyes, you may not notice but it still plagues her" said Project H.

"Sakura is..." began Syaoran.

"She is going to crack soon, there is something special about this girl" said Project H.

"She's had this hanging over head, damn it" said Syaoran.

"You must not tell her anything, if she we're to find out you knew then she could possibly brake and fall into despair, I want to keep that from happening" said Project H.

Then an image of Sakura appeared, she appeared to be playing some games with all of H's other minions, like the L guy who she played chess with and lost every time.

"What the hell, Sakura is there but she's there" said Takuto.

"This isn't the real Sakura; this represents her Despair, look at how big it has grown" said Project H.

"That's how big her emotions have grown?" questioned Aigis.

"Yes, I can't keep them locked up for much longer, soon they will break free and who knows what will happen, which is why I want all of you to get bloody stronger, in fact I won't return Sakura, the real Sakura to you until Mint has improved and Amu managed to summon her Pact" said Project H.

"All of you must gain some strength or else none of you will leave this place" said Zangetsu.

"What!" they all said.

"This place was created so you can never leave without my say so, so get going, I want to see some magic happening" said Project H.

"What do we do?" asked Milfeulle.

"We have no choice; we have to do as they say" said Lucas.

"Well then, you want power then here, Roar Raitei Shourai" said Syaoran.

Syaoran then unleashed a massive burst of lightning from his sword which was more ferocious and more powerful than they had seen before. It soon took the shape of a dragon and charged after Genesis who just managed to block it.

"Impressive" said Genesis.

"If it means we get to kick your skinny ass then I'm in, Blades of Fire" said Lucas.

Lucas created several swords out of fire and launched them at Genesis, the speed of the attacks made him have to try to dodge them, he managed to survive them all but only just.

"Not bad" said Genesis.

"The three space cadets can be left alone, focus on Aigis, Mint and Amu" said Project H.

"Well then Amu, summon your Pact" said Genesis.

"I don't know its name; please tell me your name" said Amu.

"That' won't get you far" said Project H.

"Come on Amu, you can do it" said Lucas.

"Come on; please tell me your name" said Amu.

"Perhaps see needs a little push" said Project H.

She then created a spear out of thin air and launched it at Amu, Amu panicked not knowing what to do and it was too fast for anyone to react in time, then Amu heard a voice.

"Do not worry child" said the voice.

Amu then managed to dodge the spear and then held her Gauntlet up into the air.

"Gauntlet of power I call you to obey your master, I call the Gauntlet who has made me it's host, I name thee Horus creature of light, I evoke the pact of Hermione Granger" said Amu.

A diamond of light then appeared on Amu's gauntlet; in it was the faint image of Hermione and soon a female voice began to speak.

"Do you accept Granger?" asked the voice.

"Of course" said Hermione's voice.

"Very well, pact accepted" said the voice.

"Evoking pact Hermione" said Amu.

There was a flash of light and Amu then appeared dressed in a clock similar to Hermione's only it had red hearts, green clovers, blue spades and yellow diamonds over it. She gained an old hat which seemed to have a face on it, she wore a plain white shirt at least it looked plain but it seemed to be as hard as a rock yet as light as a feather. Her skirt became slightly longer with red stripes over it and she had gained a long wooden staff that looked like Hermione's wand. Her mask that covered half her face was a humanoid face with skin that looked like it had been taking from a book; in fact she had in her hair a hair pin that was in the shape and design of a book.

"I hope this pleases everyone" said Amu and Hermione's voice together.

"Bravo girl, now all that is left is Mint" said Project H.

"Now listen, Mint hasn't been a gauntlet user for long" said Lucas.

"So leave her alone" said Vanilla.

"Sorry but I can't let that happen" said Project H.

Thousands of spears then surrounded them, all pointed at them all, there was no way they could dodge them all.

"What are you doing?" asked Syaoran.

"Just a theory I'm testing, if it fails then oops, I won't have to look after you lot anymore" said Project H.

The spears flew at them, with no way to dodge they waited for them to pierce their bodies; however Lucas heard Mint shout out a word.

"Shield" said Mint.

Then a large shield appeared around them made out of energy, it blocked all of the spears and stopped them from reaching them. Soon the spears disappeared, Mint dismissed the spell and Project H smiled.

"As I suspected, you can use parts of your ship to help you by saying their name" said Project H.

"That was dangerous, Mint if you please" said Takuto.

"Cannon" said Mint.

Two cannons like the ones from her ship then appeared and aimed themselves at Genesis.

"What are you doing?" asked Genesis.

"Fire" said Mint.

The two cannons fires, Genesis managed to block them but the impact sent him flying away and landed several feet away from them.

"What the hell" said Genesis.

"It's payback" said Takuto.

"Good, now then Aigis, we seem to have a problem" said Project H.

"What, what problem?" asked Lucas.

"Haven't you realized, I am a machine and I don't have any blood so I cannot make a pact, ever" said Aigis.

"Oh, I see, damn it" said Lucas.

"Seeing as it is not your fault I shall help you this one time, I have cast a spell on you so when you do reach Level 2 you can make a pact just by getting a person's permission and wishing for it" said Project H.

"Thank you but what I want is Sakura, give her back" said Aigis.

"Okay, L" said Project H.

The man named L then appeared with Sakura right beside him, Sakura quickly ran over to Syaoran while L looked up to Project H to make sure it was okay for her to return.

"Sakura did they hurt you?" asked Syaoran.

"No we just played games, L beat me at chess every time but I managed to beat Marcus as this video game called C all of Duty or something every time, it drove him mad" said Sakura.

"She seems to be fine" said Vanilla.

"Well it was entertaining for a little while but you lot get boring quickly" said Project H.

Lucas then started to feel odd, his head became light and he felt like he was drifting away, his vision blurred as he looked at Project H.

"Time for you to go" said L.

"Wait, what did you mean about the whole death thing" said Lucas.

"It can't be stopped, it is so close now and when it happens someone might break free" said Project H.

Sakura and the others vanished and Lucas was close to disappearing as well

"I won't let that happen, I'll kill all of those freaks before I let them hurt my friends" said Lucas.

"Let's see if you can keep that promise" said Zangetsu.

"See you again dearest Brother" said Project H.

Lucas blacked out, for a second he saw nothing but darkness but was then greeted by the sound of his friends' voices trying to wake him up.

"Get up you fool" said Mir.

Lucas opened his eyes and found that the ship had crashed landed on an unknown world; Lucas wondered what the hell had happened. It seemed like he had fallen asleep on his chair and then he noticed Mint fast asleep at the controls.

"We seem to have landed at our destination" said Flynn.

"That is the understatement of the century" said Lucas.

Mint woke up to find her ship in ruins, it was heavily damaged and seems to have crashed into a building of some kind. It seemed that Mint had fallen asleep at the wheel and caused the ship to crash, surprisingly several of their friends managed to stop it from crashing as best they could and stopped them from dying from the crash.

"Oh great" said Lucas.

Lucas then felt something odd, in the world they were in it struck midnight, oddly though all electrical equipment ceased and small patches of blood appeared on walls. The moon became bright red and the sky became green and in the darkness are large tower appeared as people were replaced with coffins.

"What the hell" said Mir.

"No, impossible" said Aigis.

"What's wrong?" asked Shelke.

"Everyone, it is my great displeasure to welcome you to The Dark Hour" said Aigis.

**Aftermath **

Hi I'm Joy and welcome to the aftermath

**Interesting chapter huh, finally the Dark Hour emerges**

Oh no, you mean the Dark Hour from Persona 3

**Yep**

Quick get the anti Akuma weapons

**Wrong thing, that's D Gray Man**

Get the keyblade

**That's Kingdom Hearts **

Get the crystals and the gems and the relics

**That's Crash Bandicoot, how the hell did you end up there**

Well I can't remember the storyline exactly but The Dark Hour is like a blood filled twisted version of the world where evil beings known as Shadows live

**Finally correct**

I'll get my shot gun

**Damn idiot, anyway let us introduce today's guest, you can come in now Captain Byakuya Kuchiki**

Byakuya Kuchiki enters the room

**So welcome to the show, what do you think of the story so far**

"I have not been reading it, as a captain I have other and more important duties to attend to" said Captain Kuchiki.

Okay, so are you going to make an appearance

"Unfortunately I shall along with three other captains, I shall not reveal their names so not to ruin the plot" said Captain Kuchiki.

**What a great man, so what is the answer to last chapter's riddle**

"A staircase is the answer, such a riddle is unfitting for a captain like myself" said Captain Kuchiki.

Okay, a bit harsh

"I'm going home" said Captain Kuchiki.

Aren't you going to do a character profile thing like the other guest

"My pride will not allow me to remain on this foolish and insignificant after show anymore" said Captain Kuchiki.

**How cool and unexpected**

Looks like we won't be doing a character profiles this chapter, this chapters riddle is as follows, part carbon, part water, I am poison to the fishes, many have falsely claimed my name for I am the pause that refreshes, what am I, that Kuchiki is a jerk

**No not really, Rukia is so lucky to have a brother as cool as him, he is so calm, refined, and incredibly wonderful**

You mean stubborn, egotistic, insensitive, rude and just down right stupid

"Scatter Senbonzakura" said Captain Kuchiki.

Flower petals appear and attack Joy.

Arhhhhh

"You were in my way" said Captain Kuchiki

Wait a freaking minute, I thought you went home


	23. The Dark Hour

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 21**

**The Dark Hour**

Lucas and the others exited the ship and looked out into the dark city, they made their way out of the building they had crashed into and began to walk through the forest of large black coffins. Blood was all over the floor and dripped down from the cracks in the walls. In the darkness of this world a lone tower stood with the moon shining down on the earth.

"What the hell is this" said Shelke

"This is the Dark Hour" said Aigis.

"The Dark Hour?" questioned Lyner.

"An hour hidden between one day and the next, it used to happen every night at midnight, during this time any ordinary person is transformed into a coffin and is oblivious to all that happens around them" said Aigis.

"You know a lot about this Dark Hour, so this must be your world" said Pan.

"But I thought your world was that island" said Amu.

"I was only there for a vacation but it is odd, last time I saw the Dark Hour was when me and my friends destroyed it" said Aigis.

"So something must have brought it back" said Maria.

"Hey you there" said a voice.

The group turned round to see a group of teenagers running up to them, one of them was dressed in an odd blue bear costume and each of them were carrying weapons of some kind. Such as one was carrying a chair while the other was carrying some Kunai.

"Hey, you have any idea what's going on here?" asked a male teenager.

"Sort of, you're the first people we have seen here though" said Flynn.

"Same here, we we're just walking down a street when suddenly boom we ended up in this weird place" said a female teenager.

"How late was it?" asked Lucas.

"Nearly midnight" said the male teen.

"Seems we were right" said Mir.

"Huh?" questioned the female teen.

Lucas and the others then told the teenagers about what they had learned from Aigis about the Dark Hour, oddly they didn't laugh at them of even say anything against it, and they seemed to believe every word.

"Hey Teddie, is that possible?" asked the male teen.

"It's not impossible" said the teen in the bear costume.

"Alright, then I suppose for now we'll believe you" said the male teen.

"Good, now it looks like we're going t have to work together to figure this all out, I'm Lucas it's nice to meet you" he said as he held out his hand.

"I'm Yosuke Hanamura and these are my friends Chie, Teddie, Rise, Yukiko and Kanji" said the teenager as the two briefly shook hands.

"Nice to meet you" said Rise.

"Same here" said Amu.

Aigis then gently tapped Lucas on the shoulder and looked at him as if something was wrong.

"What's up?" asked Lucas.

"All people who enter the Dark Hour are able to summon a Persona, I'm not sure about most of us but I think they are all Persona users" whispered Aigis.

"Really" said Lucas.

"Something wrong?" asked Yukiko.

"No, just trying to come up with a strategy on how to get out of this mess" said Lucas.

They were so busy talking that they didn't notice something moving in the dark. At the last second Lucas saw it out of the corner of his eye, he pushed Yosuke out of the way as a sword held by a black skinned creature stabbed him in his arm. It seemed to take everyone by surprise and Lucas screamed in pain as the creature pressed down on the sword trying to tear his arm in two. Syaoran wasted no time and cut of the arm of the creature. The arm fell to the ground and disappeared, the creature then revealed itself completely, it was this weird creature made out of multiple arms and carrying a mask.

"What the hell is that?" asked Mir.

"It's a Shadow" said Aigis.

"Damn it, how come I didn't notice it until now, did it somehow manage to mask it's presence from my gauntlet" thought Lucas as he pulled the sword out of his arm.

Lucas said Maria as she ran over to him.

"It's just a scratch" said Lucas.

"No need to act so cool, it caused a lot of damage to your arm, it did take you by surprise after all" said Shelke.

"It was after Yosuke, I pushed him out of the way and received the blow to my arm in his place, anyway focus on that thing, it's a powerful enemy" said Lucas.

"What is a Shadow doing here?" asked Teddie.

"You know them?" questioned Aigis.

"Watch out, here it comes" said Flynn.

The creature charged at them and they all jumped out of the way, Flynn attacked it with his sword but each of it's many arms then produced swords of their own and managed to block Flynn's attack. Mir then appeared and proceeded to charge a powerful spell, the creature tried to attack her but Syaoran managed to block it's attacks.

"Hurry, this thing is strong" said Syaoran.

"Okay, go Deathly Deathlene" said Mir.

She sung a weird song to which Lucas could not understand and a weird girl holding a scythe and riding a skull appeared, it attacked the creature with strikes from it's scythe and then with the skull created a large explosion that engulfed the creature.

"It's all over now" said Mir.

The creature then jumped out of the blaze relatively unharmed and started to strangle Mir with it's black hands. Maria cut it's hand off and released Mir from it's grip, Train shot at it and forced it back however it soon became apparent that they were barely able to stop it's attack let alone defeat it.

"Impossible" said Mir.

"Damn it, we're never going to win like this" said Snow.

"Quit your moaning, we just need to smack it around until it gives in" said Etna.

The creature let out a howl and then smaller looking versions appeared around the, there were hundreds of them, too many to count, defeat seemed to be a close now.

"It called it's friends" said Mint.

"Damn it, we can't handle them all" said Syaoran.

"Someone help" said Sakura.

Suddenly several creatures were attacked by an unknown force, the creatures seemed to die almost straight away from the attacks and soon a voice spoke that seemed very familiar.

"Well look what we have here" said the voice.

They looked past the smoke to see another group approaching them, with them was their old comrade, Akihiko Sanada, the person who they had met on the island with Aigis.

"You" said Lucas.

"How unexpected" said Mir.

"Akihiko, everyone it here" said Aigis.

"It's been a while Aigis" said one of the girls.

"Is this the group you told us about Akihiko?" asked the red head girl.

"Yes, we met just one time but I know we can trust them" said Akihiko.

"Understood, everyone protect the group from the Shadows" said the red head girl.

All of the new arrivals placed a strange looking gun to their heads and got ready to pull the trigger.

"What the hell are you doing" said Syaoran.

"PERSONA!" shouted all of them.

Several large creatures then appeared, Personas just like Aigis' however the way they summoned them was a bit drastic and extreme. The Personas quickly dealt with most of the Shadows however even for them they proved to many in number. Lucas and the others joined in on the fight and had summoned their summons to help out, Aigis' had called her Persona but it wasn't helping much, the original Shadow, the one that first appeared continued on retreating to somewhere safe and called more Shadows to aid it in battle.

"Damn it, they won't stop coming" said Akihiko.

"If they can use their Personas then maybe so can we, everyone give it a try" said Youske,.

"Okay, now Suzuka Gongen" said Chie

"Susanoo" said Youske .

"Amaterasu" said Yukiko.

"Rokuten-Maō" said Kanji.

"Kanzeon" said Rise.

"Kamui" said Teddie.

To everyone's surprise Youske and his friends managed to create some card out of thin air, when they smashed them Personas emerged and took on the enemy greatly decreasing their numbers.

"What the...they're all Persona users" said Syaoran.

"They didn't need an Evoker to summon their Persona" said the red head girl.

"Leave that for later, focus on the enemy" said Lucas.

"We need to take out the leader, after that we'll be in the clear" said Aigis.

"We've wounded it greatly, if I got close I could probably finish it with a single strike but it has all of these guys to defend it and it keeps jumping around" said Lucas.

"I can tell you it's patterns of movement" said Rise.

"So can I, we'll both help in navigating you to the enemy" said the blue haired girl.

"Okay then the rest of us will act as decoys, we'll move that thing into a corner and take out all of these other Shadows and cover your back" said the red head girl.

"All fighters know that the only way to win is with a good strategy" said Akihiko.

"Then we're agreed" said Lucas.

"Let's put it into action" said Syaoran.

The group moved in and put their plan into action, Lucas chased after the original Shadow while the others kept the other Shadows out of his way. The creature called more to aid it but Syaoran and Akihiko cut them down. Rise and the other girl informed him of it's movements and so was able to block it's attacks and react accordingly to it's movements. It was nearing the end of the creature now, Lucas had managed to back it into a corner and prepared to deal the finishing blow. However Lucas and all of the others soon fell for a trap, Lucas nearly hit it but at the last second they all sensed an incoming attack. The Shadow had been hiding this attack and unleashed it at the moment, it unleashed from the ground these large waves of energy. Lucas blocked the first one but the others managed to hit him causing him further injury, he had not seen this attack coming. Slowly the Shadow crept over to him and prepared to finish him however it was stopped. Lucas looked at the person who had stopped it, it was a boy who held back the creature like it was nothing but a mere toy.

"I just can't leave you alone for one second can I, Lucas" said Ikuto.

"You, why are you here?" asked Lucas.

"Is that anyway to talk to someone who has saved your life" said Ikuto.

He then ripped off the arm of the Shadow with his bare hand, the creature moved back afraid as Ikuto grew a large grin across his face

"So your one of them, well I'm sorry but you don't even compare to me" said Ikuto.

Ikuto then amazingly appeared behind the creature and with his claw cut the creature in two, the Shadow screamed as it faded away into the darkness.

"Such a weakling, I'm surprised you had trouble with one of them Lucas" said Ikuto.

Dante, Rita, Rika, Renamon, Mana, Husky and Makie then appeared and help deal with the last of the Shadows, it didn't take long and with their help they managed to finish the battle in a few strikes. After which everyone tended to Lucas' injuries, both Rita and Sakura tried to heal the injury but it only made the wound slightly close up. It hurt less and Lucas could move his arm much more faster now but the wound was still there and it seemed that not a single spell would work on it.

"Now that is odd, a wound like this should heal instantly" said Sakura.

"We'll just have to bandage it up and let it heal like a normal wound, we've stopped the bleeding at least" said Rita.

"So Lucas is alright?" asked Makie.

"Why so concerned, he's fine, even if the wound had not been healed and he had lost his arm there was no danger to his life as far as I can see" said Rita.

"More importantly, Akihiko, I didn't expect to run into you again" said Lucas.

"Same here, so I take it you had something to do with that weird island that appeared in the sky?" asked Akihiko.

"Oh that, it was the resting place of Pandora so yeah" said Pan.

"So did you get the guy you were after?" asked Akihiko.

"No, we thought we destroyed him but it turned out to be nothing more then a mere copy, he is still out there" said Lyner.

"Well keep at it, if anyone can beat him it's you" said Akihiko.

"Hey Senpai, do you plan to introduce us" said a girl with a pink shirt.

"Oh, these are my friends, first is Yukari, then we have Fuuka, Mitsuru, Ken, Junpei and finally Koromaru" said Akihiko.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" said Mitsuru.

"Same, so care to tell us what the hell is going on" said Syaoran.

"Certainly but here is not the place to talk, if you follow us we'll take you to a place where we can speak freely without the worry of being attacked" said Mitsuru.

"Not like we have a freaking choice" said Youske.

"So where are we going?" asked Lucas.

"The Dorm, it's the large building over there" said Yukari pointing at the building they had crashed on.

"That's the building we crashed on, I thought it was familiar" said Aigis.

"You crashed your ship again, we leave you alone for five minutes and you crash the ship again" said Rita.

"It was Project H's fault" said Sakura.

"How is she a part of this?" asked Makie.

"We'll explain when it is safe" said Mint.

The group followed Akihiko and his friends and entered the building, it had not been used for some time, it looked abandoned and was closed down. They all then sat around and on the sofas and chairs, Lucas was forced by his friends to lay down on a sofa due to his injury.

"So Aigis, you used to live here right?" asked Mir.

"Yes why?" asked Aigis.

"No reason, it's just a bit of a dump" said Mir.

"HAVE YOU NO MANNERS!" shouted Amu.

"Nope" said Mir.

"Behave yourselves" said Train.

"Anyway you know about Persona by now I take it" said Mitsuru.

"Yeah, I doubt there is a person in this room who doesn't know about it" said Lucas.

"Well that's good, saves us explaining some stuff" said Junpei.

"Those creatures out there, we call them Shadows, they are suppressed human psyche given form or so we believe and they are targeting humans who wonder into the Dark Hour" said Fuuka.

"The Dark Hour, can you explain it a little more?" questioned Yukiko.

"The Dark Hour is what you see now, it is the hidden hour that appears every night at midnight, during this time all electrical equipment ceases and normal humans are turned into those black coffins" said Mitsuru.

"That would explain why I had trouble with the ship" said Mint.

"Wait, normal people, so what does that make us?" asked Kanji.

"A rare case, only those who can use a Persona or have the potential to wield a Persona can enter the Dark Hour, it is rare to find those who can" said Mitsuru.

"And so to combat the crisis of the Dark Hour SEES was formed, a group of Persona users created to combat the Dark Hour and Tartarus, the Shadow nest that appears in the Dark Hour" said Ken.

"After the sacrifice of many we managed to achieve our goal, the Dark Hour vanished and we believed to have stopped it and it's purpose" said Mitsuru.

"But it's back so you must of screwed up somehow, so what was the purpose of the Dark Hour anyhow?" asked Etna.

"The Dark Hour and Tartarus, the giant tower you must have seen all serve to call Nyx to this world" said Akihiko.

"Nyx?" questioned Rise.

"The mother of Shadows and death incarnate, if Nyx were to descend then all life would end on this planet" said Mitsuru.

"What, what jack ass would call that thing" said Youske.

"Apparently everyone, everyone wonders about Death and so they are uncontentiously calling Nyx here, to the people who it believes are wishing for death" said Fuuka.

"Like hell, there is no way in hell I wanna die" said Kanji.

"So you beat this thing right?" asked Shelke.

"We fought it's avatar but Nyx is apparently impossible to beat, seeing as it death but that didn't stop us from trying, only one of us managed to stand back up from Nyx's attack, he flew off into the eye of the storm and then...he sacrificed his life for ours and sealed away Nyx" said Yukari.

"We sill haven't gotten over the loss but we made a promise to him to keep on living" said Aigis.

"So the most likely cause for the Dark Hour is that Nyx is coming back for round two" said Flynn.

"Most likely but it couldn't have come back on it's own, someone needed to have helped it, but who?" wondered Akihiko.

"I've got a good idea who" said Lucas.

"So can things like Rocket launchers or nuclear missiles hurt it?" asked Snow.

"No, they're useless against Nyx" said Ken.

"We're are so Mega Screwed" said Etna.

"Your kidding right, Akhiko-Sempai said you could help" said Yukari.

"Of course, we may not be Persona Users but we are Gauntlet Users, we'll smack that thing into a bloody pulp and then tattoo the message across it's ugly face" said Lucas.

"So we're going to help out them, sound good to me" said Maria.

"You more likely to get us all killed, but what the hell we all got to die someday" said Etna.

"Speaking of which how did you get your Personas?" asked Mitsuru.

"You know the Inaba Murders?" asked Youske.

"Yeah, a little" said Fuuka.

"Well there was this guy, we got caught up in the investigation and hunted down the Murder in this TV world, something happened and we wound up getting Personas" said Chie.

"I wonder what he is up to now, he left on a train and we haven't seen him since" said Yukiko.

"Sounds like a cool guy" said Yukari.

"Yeah he was" said Rise.

"Enough lolly gagging, just take us to where Nyx it going to be so we can smack the crap out of him" said Mir.

"Okay, let's go" said Mitsuru.

Meanwhile on top of Tartarus.

"Soon, Nyx shall appear from the heavens" said Takaya.

A portal then opened up behind him and Light Yagami, Wesker and Eric stepped out.

"I knew that we would find you here, you're wasting our time, can't this wait" said Eric.

"You lot, can't you leave me in peace, I have waited long for this, I can not wait any longer" said Takaya.

"Fine but know that if you do not give us promising result then who knows what accidents might happen" said Wesker.

"I have been given the duty of clearing up after you, remember Takaya that we are all expendable" said Light.

"Ha ha, are you threatening me Yagami" said Takaya.

"Believe me, you will know when I am threatening you Sakaki" said Light.

"Don't get over confident with that little note book of yours, not even the famous Death Note could kill a Gauntlet user" said Takaya.

"So says the guy who called an undefeated god only to have him defeated, I look forward to laughing in your face when it happens again" said Light.

"Go back to school nerd" said Takaya.

"Both of you behave, if I wanted you to fight I would have ordered it, we shall take our leave now but you have been warned Takaya Sakaki" said Eric.

The three of them then disappeared leaving Takaya alone on top of Tartarus.

"Finally they are gone, it's not long now, hurry SEES, hurry Gauntlet Users, I would not want you to miss this" said Takaya.

**Aftermath**

hello and welcome to the aftermath, I'm Joy

**And I'm Project H**

What an interesting chapter huh

"Yes, very interesting" said Takaya.

What the hell, who invited this nut

**I did, I thought it might be interesting to have a villain for once**

"Welcome Nyx, bring down death to the world" said Takaya.

On your own head, if he goes mad I'm putting him down

**Anyway time for the usual**

"Right, the answer to the riddle was a Soda Pop" said Takaya.

Your kidding right

"Next time Lucas and the others brave the Tower of Demise in order to face their death at the hands of Nyx" said Takaya.

**Great **

"Now this chapter's riddle, if a tree falls in the forest and your not there does it make a sound, goodbye "said Takaya.

Aren't you going to do the whole profile thing

"No, apparently the author has been strapped for time and will only do them when he has the time" said Takaya.

That lazy git, well that's it, see ya next time


	24. Nyx's Arrival

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 22**

**Nyx's Arrival**

Everyone ran through the streets as fast as they could to the tower, when they entered it they found it a dark and dismal place where things creaked and the slightest sound made them jump. The tower appeared to be very large and the entrance was right in front of them.

"How many floors does this tower have" asked Snow.

"263 but it should be okay if..." began Mitsuru.

"263 FLOORS!" shouted Makie.

"That is one hell of a work out, now we've got to climb to the top, curse you Nyx, when I get my hands on you I'm going to turn you into a bloody pulp" said Mir.

"Let's move, we need to get up there now said Lucas.

Lucas' group along with Makie and Youske and his friends started to run up the tower, only Aigis, Ikuto and the others stayed behind with a dumbstruck look.

"Those idiots" said Husky.

"If only they listened" said Fuuka.

Those that were left moved towards a strange green machine that was in the corner of the room. Lucas and the others meanwhile ran up staircase after staircase, avoiding as many Shadows as they could and fighting and defeating all those they did happen to run into. Soon Makie and the others collapsed to the floor breathing heavily as they reached the next staircase.

"What floor are we on?" asked Makie.

"Floor 50" said Etna.

"When we get to 100 tell me, I'll be able to throw up" said Lucas.

"You know the Shadows could have the common decency to install a bloody elevator but no, now we have to climb another 213 floors" said Maria.

"Suck it up, keep moving, we don't have much time" said Lucas.

"Wait where did Aigis and everyone else go?" asked Yukiko.

"Who knows, we have to keep moving, we'll worry about them later" said Kanji.

The group continued to run as fast as they could, each of them swearing and cursing Nyx and saying all the terrible things they will do to him once they reach him. They didn't like Etna's idea of cutting of his limbs and feeding them to hungry Demons while she tortured his soul. The group had several problems on the way up such as a freak in chains and wielding pistols kept on chasing them around the tower and appeared randomly. There was also the fact that sometimes when they entered a new floor they would end up separated and have to search all over for each other which after finding each other resulted in the freak in chains appearing and chasing them yet again. For some reason they didn't want to fight it, something about the freak put them off the idea. Yet again they came to an empty floor and they rested for a bit even more exhausted then before.

"How...many floors...are left?" asked Chie.

"We're on the 110th floor, only 103 floors left to go, oh hell" said Train.

"FUCK THAT, BAHAMUT!" shouted Lucas.

The black dragon appeared and took the Persona users by surprise, while on the way to the tower Lucas and the others ha explained a little about the gauntlet but still it was a shock to see in real life.

"Good idea, we can use the summons to help, Odin" said Lyner.

"Tiamat" said Etna.

"Seraph" said Mint.

"Shemhazai" said Train.

"Fenrir" said Syaoran.

"Ramuh" said Shelke.

"Diablos" said Mir.

"Shiva" said Snow.

Their summons appeared and welcomed their masters, Lucas got onto Bahamut's back with Maria. For some reason Makie kicked up a fuss and also joined them on the summon. Snow used the Shivacycle to take Chie and Youske with them, something that the two of the didn't like as they were forced to hold on to each other. Diablos carried Mir and Teddie while Syaoran road on Fenrir's back with Sakura. Ramuh carried Shelke and zipped through the tower in a flash. Etna was join on Tiamat's back by Rise and Kanji who thought it amazing to be riding a dragon. Lyner and Flynn climbed onto Odin and Seraph carried Mint in its arms, Train climbed onto Shemhazai then Bahamut and the summons began to smash their way up through the tower. All was going well as they escalated through the floors with ease but then Train was knocked aside by something which managed to dispel his summon. Out of the fog came the chain wielding freak from before this time demanding a fight, Train landed on his feet ready for a fight.

"Damn this thing, you guys go on ahead, I'm going to teach this bastard some manners" said Train.

"You sure, he's powerful" said Lucas.

"Just go, you've got Nyx's ass to kick" said Train.

The others nodded their heads and left except Shelke, Etna, Rise and Kanji, the two summons landed next to Train and were dismissed as their owners drew their weapons.

"We will assist you in dealing with this foe" said Shelke.

"I've been wanting to teach this punk some manners" said Kanji.

"He looks like a worthy foe, I hope for Lucas' sake they leave some part of Nyx left for me to kill" said Etna.

"I'll back you up, this thing is a type of Shadow so I'll warn you of it's movements" said Rise.

"Ha, what am I going to do with you lot, very well then, bring it freak" said Train.

They charged at the creature as the summons continued towards the top, soon they reached an area with white walls and white crystals, they had to dismount their summons as they had to go the rest of the way on foot. It wasn't far now, in fact the top of the tower was just in front of them, they just had to climb the last number of steps.

"Finally" said Lucas.

There was a strange sound and then a machine in the area made a weird zapping sound, soon they were greeted by Ikuto's group, SEES and Aigis all whom just appeared out of nowhere.

"Who, what, how the hell" said Pan.

"You idiots" said Husky.

"How the heck did you get up here so fast?" asked Youske.

"We tried to tell you, there is a machine that lets us teleport through the tower" said Yukari.

"If you had paid attention you would know this, but instead you had to climb 263 floors, unlucky" said Dante.

"You mean we climbed all those floors even though we didn't have to" said Syaoran.

"Pretty much" said Mana.

The group's eye's began to twitch, they had endured a hell that no man should suffer for nothing and it was all Nyx's fault.

"I'm pissed now" said Youske.

"I'm going to kill that thing" said Mir.

"Well you'll get your chance, it's right up there" said Flynn.

"Right, however I'm worried" said Mitsuru.

"Yeah, we couldn't beat the damn thing last time and I doubt we'll be getting another miracle like last time" said Junpei.

"Relax will ya, it's different then last time, this time you have another band of Persona users helping you and not only that but you have us Gauntlet users, together we'll kick the thing's ass" said Lucas.

"Defiantly, that thing doesn't have a chance" said Makie.

"We'll back you up this time so don't worry" said Maria.

"Confident huh, thanks" said Mitsuru.

"Okay, now let's go kick that thing's ass" said Akihiko.

They all ran as fast as they could to the top of the tower, once the reached the top they looked up as the sky, it was pitch black and there was something odd about the moon. They soon began to hear clapping as Takaya came out of his hiding place clapping with an amused smirk.

"Well, hello again, took you long enough" said Takaya.

"Takaya" said Yukari surprised.

"So it was you" said Lucas.

"What do you get out of calling Nyx?" asked Syaoran.

"I am simply bringing peace to the world, everyone wishes for this, death is eternal rest for them, I am simply fulfilling mankind's wish and stopping those who wish to crush their dreams" said Takaya.

"That's bullshit" said Youske.

"No one wants this you moron" said Chie.

"Can all of you justifiably say that you are not the least bit curious about death" said Takaya.

"There is some truth to that, but our curiosity has nothing to do with Nyx, we'll find out when it's our time and until them we'll keep fighting to stop monsters like you" said Sakura.

"Stop thinking you know us rawrr" said Teddie.

"Why don't you just give up Takaya, there is no way you'll be able to stop all of us" said Lyner.

Takaya smirked a little before admitting that Lyner was right, he reached into his pocket and pulled some kind of needle out of it.

"Shame, I thought I could reason with you fools, even if you defeat me stopping Nyx is impossible, you cannot beat death, not really, it's a shame it has come to this" said Takaya as he injected himself with the needle.

"What the hell, what was in that?" asked Snow.

"A little gift from Davros" said Takaya.

"Oh no, I'm sensing thousands of Shadows approaching this area" said Fuuka.

Shadows then flew out of every crack and were absorbed by Takaya, Takaya soon transformed into his Persona, a hideous creature with wings, his body then grew to an impossible size, his skin became like armour plating and his face became that of a demon with horns, his hands became large claws that could easily swat away all of them.

"Now face me, a person who has accepted his fate and fused with his Persona" said Takaya.

"God damn it, Pact" said Lucas.

Lucas charged at the creature but to his shock his sword bounced to the creatures hard plating, everyone joined in but all of their weapons bounced off of the creature, even worse, the creature was able to nullify everyone's Personas, Youske's group and Mitsuru's group were forced to use basic attacks to defend themselves. The creature was very powerful, at one point it shot bullets out of nowhere at them which they found hard to dodge and the next it shot a large freaking laser beam form it's horns. It aimed this attack at Lucas and would have killed him had Sakura not protected them with her Shield card, however the shock wave nearly destroyed the card and sent both of them flying, they nearly flew off the roof of the tower. Syaoran transformed into his Pact and managed to cut of one of the creature's fingers however this only pissed it off even more and it whacked him into the ground. Mint summon her ships cannons and blasted Takaya with them this wounded him slightly but still he stood and seemed like he wasn't going to fall anytime soon. The creature then lunged at Maria and grabbed her with it's hand and began to squeeze her tightly as she screamed out in pain.

"LET HER GO!" shouted Lucas as he unleashed his Orinogami Blasé attack.

The creature was hurt a bit by Lucas' flame sword and threw Maria over the side of the tower. Lucas dropped his sword and quickly jumped off the roof, he grabbed Maria with his right arm and then grabbed a part of the roof to stop them from falling. Lucas was in trouble, he couldn't call Bahamut and by grabbing the roof he had opened up his wound and felt like his arm was about to be torn off.

"Damn it" said Lucas.

"Just let me go Lucas, you can't save both of us" said Maria.

"Like hell I will, your too important to me for me to just let go, I'll think of something" said Lucas.

Lucas tried to reassure her, he had not noticed her shocked face, truly Maria saw Lucas in a new light, in thank Maria wondered why she was so happy despite evidence of her imminent death. She began to think and realised that she had always felt a glint of joy when she was around Lucas but this was the first time she considered it might be something more than friendship. Lucas held on as hard as he could, he was losing his grip faster than he could count; the only thing holding them up was Lucas' three fingers.

"Damn it" said Lucas.

Lucas then completely lost his grip and the two began to fall to their deaths, they closed their eye's as Lucas held Maria tight, however they soon felt a thud as they hit something bit it wasn't as hard and as painful as they thought the ground would be, they opened their eyes and where shocked to see that they had been saved by Etna and Tiamat, the two landed on the dragon's back looking at its master with shock and joy.

"Hey love birds, break it up there is a battle going on around here" said Etna.

The two realised that they were still holding each other and quickly split apart.

"Where is Train, have they defeated that thing?" asked Lucas.

"It's called The Reaper apparently and no they haven't it's just the battle up here was going so terrible that I had to leave and help you idiots" said Etna.

"Well thank you for saving our lives" said Maria.

Tiamat reached the roof and circled around the Takaya creature, everyone was fighting bravely but they had barely managed to hurt it at all.

"Damn it, nothing is working on it" said Maria.

"I think I know why, most of our attacks are physical, that thing is designed to repel those kinds of attacks, magic is the way to go but you need a strong enough attack which is why it stopped all the Personas" said Etna.

"So what do we do?" asked Maria.

Etna smiled as she flew Tiamat way above the Takaya creature, she then left the riding position and walked to the side with her spear in hand almost like she was about to jump off.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Lucas.

"Saving your ass, just trust me and look after my baby" said Etna.

She then jumped off with a confident smile, she had to make sure she gave herself enough air time for what she was about to do.

"Gauntlet of power I call you to obey your master, I call the Gauntlet who has made me it's host, I name thee Thor god of lightning , I evoke the pact of Kanji Tatsumi" said Etna.

Her gauntlet became riddles with electricity, forming an eye with Kanji's image in the middle of it; soon a voice began to speak.

"Do you accept Tatsumi?" asked the voice.

"Hell yeah" said Kanji's voice.

"Very well, pact accepted" said the voice.

"Evoking pact Kanji" said Etna.

Etna transformed into her Pact form, she gained a black jacket along with silver shoulder pads and gauntlets, her tail became covered in armour and her body glowed with electricity. Her mask covered half her face and was in the shape of a helmet with a skull like face, the skull seemed like it had a scar on its cheek just like Kanji did. She gained heel like boots with daggers at the end of the heels, her skirt became silver and grew a few inches longer, her hair also grew a few inches and became scruffy and untidy, her spear became a silver armoured plated spear with two wings at the blades end and the blade became curved and jagged almost like a sword, the spear filled with electricity.

"Now Spear of Odin" said Etna.

Etna and her entire body turned into a flash of lightning, she fell with her spear pointed at the head of the creature. She hit the creature dead on, her spear got caught on the creature's head however the large amount of electrical power she had stored up in her fall had gone all the way thought the creature like a blade. Although her spear had not cut the creature at all the Magical power it had caused the creature to be sliced in two. Takaya screamed as the creature faded away. Etna called Tiamat to her and Lucas and Maria joined everyone on the roof as Etna dismissed her summon. Takaya screamed and released a blinding light, after a few second it faded and Takaya was back to normal, badly hurt and slowly backing up to the edge of the roof, he looked like he would collapse at any moment.

"Impossible, how could I be defeated yet again" said Takaya.

"Accept it you lost" said Etna.

Takaya gave a grunt but then he smiled as he looked up to the sky.

"Everyone be careful, something is coming" said Fuuka.

It seemed like everyone had regained their Persona abilities how it was true that something humanoid was approaching them.

"That must be Nyx huh, about time" said Mir.

"You're too late to stop her arrival" said Takaya.

"Who said anything about stopping it" said Flynn.

"We let her come so we can defeat her and end this once and for all" said Mint.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA, HA HA HA, YOU FOOLS, NYX IS UNDEFEATABLE!" shouted Takaya.

"We'll see about that" said Yukiko.

"You fools, why do you fight so hard for a world as miserable as this one?" asked Takaya.

"Who knows, we just do" said Lucas.

Below Light Yagami smiled as he looked up at the sky, he pulled out his Death Note and wrote down a name before smiling.

"Goodbye Takaya, you have served us well but you have outlived your usefulness" said Light.

Takaya began to feel pain in his body he grabbed his chest as pain shot out though his body, the image of Light Yagami filled his eyes.

"Remember when I said you would know if I was threatening you, well now you know" said Light.

Takaya understood what was happening but he smiled and then laughed hysterically as he fell backwards causing him to fall of the roof and to his death. His body smacked along several rooftops before it fell to the ground and was turned into jelly. Light smiled as he put away the Death Note and turned to his partner.

"Did you get everything you needed?" asked Light.

"Yes, it was an interesting show but now I have all the necessary data, we have found the second Lord" said Davros.

"Good, then lets head back, we'll leave them to deal with that thing" said Light.

The two then vanished as a large creature floated down to the roof, it was a creature with black wings and carried a large sword, it had a white face with no eyes yet it could easily see them as they looked up at the creature. Lucas then realised, it was the creature he had seen in the World of Trio, it was Nyx.

"So this is Nyx" said Lucas.

"No, I am merely a harbinger of the fall but Nyx and myself are one in the same" it said.

"It's not Nyx, just his Avatar" said Mitsuru.

"Really, well either way we will still smack the crap out of it" said Syaoran.

"This is for making me climb all those floors" said Etna.

"You do know that none of that was his fault right" said Rika.

"Does it matter, it's his fault for trying to kill everyone again" said Youske.

"So you must all know, what people fear in their hearts, what is always lurking around the corner, what comes closer every second you live your life, that is what I am" said Nyx.

"Then you will know me well, we already know of what you are" said Mana.

"Then you should know that is near impossible to defeat me and so your struggle is pointless, yet you still want to fight me" said Nyx.

"Well duh, we don't care if it is impossible, we'll fight for our lives until the very end" said Chie.

"There is no in hell I'm going to let you hurt anyone" said Teddie.

"We'll stop you here with all our might" said Lyner.

"Renamon, Biomerge Digivolution" said Rika.

"Right away" said Renamon.

Their was a flash of light, Renamon and Rika disappeared and in there place was a humanoid Digimon with a staff and a wolf like mask.

"Don't worry, this is their strongest form, Sakuyamon" said Ikuto.

"Great, now Dia, lend me your power" said Amu.

"Certainly" said Dia.

After incantation she transformed into Amulet Diamond and got ready for a fight, everyone changed into their strongest forms and prepared for a fight like none other, Lucas grabbed his weapons to join the Personas charged at Nyx while everyone unleashed their strongest attack, the attacks hit Nyx dead on however when the smoke cleared they were shocked to see that even their combined attacks had only slightly hurt Nyx. A card then appeared from out of no where, it then changed into a new card which sank into Nyx's skin.

"Is that all the will of man has to offer?" Nyx asked.

He swung his sword , he didn't even hit any of them yet they were all flung into the ground by the force of the attack, truly Nyx was a strong opponent.

"Do not mistake me, I am stronger then all those years ago, do not think you will defeat me so easily due to having more people this time" said Nyx.

"Damn it" said Lucas.

Both Lucas and Ikuto then charged at Nyx however both their attacks were blocked by it's sword, Nyx then used a fire spell to try to burn them away, they had trouble dodging that and soon they were back where they had started.

"Don't give up, this fight has just started" said Lucas.

Oddly two boys then appeared behind Nyx, both Persona groups seemed surprised to see them, Nyx turned his head and was too surprised by a certain blue haired boy.

"Impossible" said Nyx.

"Can't be..." said Mitsuru.

"It is..." said Yukari.

"But how..." said Akihiko.

"It's him" said Aigis.

"Isn't that guy on the left..." said Chie.

"How did he get here" said Youske.

"Who cares, it's great to see him" said Teddie.

"Who the hell are they?" asked Pan.

"Minato Arisato" said a joyful SEES group.

"Sōji Seta" said Youske's tearful group.

Everyone prepared for the battle with Nyx as the Protagonists of Persona 3 and Persona 4 took to the centre stage.

Aftermath

Hi I'm joy

**And I'm Project H and welcome to the aftermath**

Oh my god, oh my god

**What is it**

Not only is the Protagonist of Persona 3 there but also the Protagonist of Persona 4, I smell an epic battle on the next chapter

"Indeed" said Takaya.

**This chapters guest is Takaya, seeing as this is the last chapter we will have with him we decided to be nice and let him be the guest this time**

So what do you think, interesting chapter huh

"Indeed, not only it the deceased leader of SEES there but also the hero of Inaba as well, I hope the writer explains how that is even possible" said Takaya.

**Indeed, don't mess it up writer, anyway just so you know the answer to the riddle is yes it does the question asked if it makes a sound not if you heard it**

"What a strange riddle,anyway the riddle for this chapter is a doctor and a bus driver are both in love with the same woman, an attractive girl named Sarah,the bus driver had to go on a long bus trip that would last a week, before he left he gave Sarah seven apples why?"asked Takaya.

Now onto some profiles, spin the dusty roulette

Takaya spins the roulette, it suddenly stops

"Looks like we are looking at Mana and Nyx, lets get it over with" said Takaya

**Mana Tatsumiya**

**Birthday: **17/11/88

**Hight: **Unknown

**Blood Type: A**

**Likes: **Darts, Billiards, Anmitsu (Syrup-covered Anko (bean jam) and Fruit),Puppies

**Dislikes: **Okra

**Weight: **Unknown

**Profile:**

The eighteenth student in Negi's class, the daughter of the Tatsumiya shrine and a mercenary who takes on any job as long as she is paid well. She is half demon folk and an expert Marksman, she has fought with and against Negi several times but she is Neutral as she will only side with the highest bidder. She is one of the few girls in Negi's class who doesn't have a crush on him.

**Nyx**

**Birthday:** Unknown

**Hight:** Unknown

**Blood Type: **unknown

**Likes: **Unknown

**Dislikes: **Unknown

**Weight: **Unknown

**Profile:**

The mother of all Shadows and the main antagonist of Persona 3, Nyx is not brought nor mentioned until late in the story, she is released after all thirteen Arcana Shadows were defeated by SEES. She exists to bring Mankind's desire of death to them however she was fought by SEES and defeated thanks to the sacrifice of Minato.

And that's it, see you next time when the final battle against Nyx begins, I can't wait


	25. Don't Fear Death

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 23**

**Don't Fear Death**

Two battles raged in the tower, Shelke, Train, Rise and Kanij vs the creature known as The Reaper. Kanij left the battle as due to having formed a Pact with Etna and her activating it. Meanwhile the battle between everyone else and Takaya resulted in Takaya's death however out of no where came the new challenger, Nyx Avatar. The creature that stood before them proved to be a worthy foe as it easily withstood their attacks however hope appeared with the appearance of Minato and Soji, who will win the battle of Tartarus. Lucas and the others pondered over the appearance of the two boys wondering as to who they were exactly. The two unarmed boys charged at Nyx and together punched it into the ground, it was impressive considering that they were unarmed and managed to hit Nyx. They immediately joined the others who were shocked with amazement.

"Sorry we're late" said the silver haired boy named Soji.

"What took you so long, how on earth did you even get here Soji?" asked Youske.

"We have Minato to thank for that, he came and got me, he told me about what you were doing and that you were in trouble so I decided to help" said Soji.

"Minato" said Yukari surprised.

He turned to look at them with a smile across his face, what he didn't expect was for Yukari to punch him in the face.

"You moron, I thought you were dead" said Yukari with tears in her eyes.

"…...sorry" said Minato a bit emotionless.

"That's not going to cut it, where the hell have you been?" asked Junpei.

"The last we saw of you was on that fateful day, the diagnoses was loud and clear, you were gone, I saw your body" said Mitsuru.

"So this must be the guy who sacrificed his life to save everyone" said Snow.

"Yes, allow me to introduce Minato Arisato" said Fuuka.

"Nice to meet ya, name's Lucas" he said.

"Nice to meet you" said Minato with little emotion.

"This guy is Soji Seta, the guy who moved away after solving the Inaba case" said Chie.

"Well it's great to see that your both okay but we have a problem at the moment so save the comedy act for later" said Mir.

"Nyx...so you have returned" said Minato.

"This is that thing that you were talking about huh, reminds me of Izanami" said Soji.

"How is it that you can exist, you gave up your life to become the Great Seal, it's impossible for you to be here" said Nyx.

"I thought you were smart, when the seal was broken by that man not only were you released but so was I, it took a while but I managed to find my way back to earth" said Minato.

"However he told me that you had gotten stronger since you last met, meaning he needed a little back up and so he called SEES, my friends and the Gauntlet users here to help, however it wasn't enough and he had to pick me up and bring me here at the last minute" said Soji.

"I haven't been able to enter the world since now, however I have been watching over all of you, even when you defeated that malice, I was really impressed, thank you by the way for not breaking the seal" said Minato.

"Of course you idiot, we couldn't go and destroy all your hard work" said Akihiko.

"So you've been watching us, well I'm glad to say that you will see that we have gotten stronger too" said Ken.

Koromaru barked with joy, for his eyes you could tell he was overjoyed to see Minato.

"Minato" said Aigis.

Aigis threw an Evoker and a short sword to Minato, he caught them and prepared to battle, Soji pulled out a Katana and also prepared to battle.

"Let's hope you remember how to do this, it's been a while since you've had to fight old man" said Soji with a smile.

"I'm more worried about you, think you can handle him" said Minato with a smile.

"Of course, I haven't had this much fun in a while" said Soji.

"Good, well let's go, Messiah" said Minato as he used the Evoker.

"Izanagi no Okami" said Soji.

Two Personas then joined the battle, there was something weird about these Personas, indeed they were the most powerful Personas Lucas and the others had seen. Everyone charged at Nyx Avatar, Lucas, Minato and Soji both attacked with their swords but Nyx blocked them with his own. Everyone dodged as Nyx sent fireballs at them; Ikuto then snuck up behind Nyx and slashed him down his back. This wounded him but cause Nyx to turn around and strike at him, an attack which Ikuto barely dogged. The Persona attacked Nyx with magic one after the other however he was able to destroy all of their spells. What he didn't notice however was Ken and Etna who under the cover of the smoke left by the spells jumped into the air. When he noticed them it was too late and the two of them put their spears though Nyx's head. The two pulled out their spears and jumped back as yet again a card appeared, this time when it changed all of Nyx's wounds healed and it was then absorbed by Nyx.

"What the hell" said Rita.

"Don't worry, Nyx needs to be beaten a certain amount of times before he will go down, he tried this trick the last time" said Mitsuru.

"Don't fear him, if you fear death that will make him stronger, we can beat him, focus" said Minato.

Lucas, Rita, Yukiko, Sakura and Syaoran attacked Nyx all at once; he blocked all of their attacks however they quickly backed off on the assault. Mint had used this time to prepare an attack and when Nyx turned round she shot a laser at him that she had summoned from her ship. It hit Nyx dead in the chest and left a hole through it, the attack was followed up by Maria cutting Nyx's legs causing him to fall to his knees and then Akihiko and Snow punching Nyx in the head sending him into the ground. Nyx of course got up and healed his wounds before changing to another card, this time Mir tried to blast him with a spell, oddly he let the spell hit him. Smoke filled the area and everyone watched carefully, Nyx then emerged from the smoke with his sword, he tried to attack Mir and if Flynn had not reacted in time he would have slashed his sword right through her chest. The shear speed and force alone had left a few scrapes across her arms and chest even though it had never even touched her. Flynn blocked the sword with all his might, they all noticed that Nyx was getting stronger as he ran out of lives, Fuuka kept on telling them about the strengths and weakness of Nyx as it got stronger and stronger. Yukiko and Koromaru both attacked Nyx but he broke off from the attack and managed to block both or their attacks. Mana opened fire on Nyx distracting him and so then the group moved in and it was due to the combination of Junpei, Lucas, Minato, Youske, Soji, Husky and Lyner that they managed to chop off both of Nyx's arms. Amu then shot a spell of her own at Nyx making him go blind, Makie then shot her ribbon at Nyx, somehow the gauntlet had given her great power as her ribbon when straight though Nyx's head like a sword, it seemed when she used her gauntlet's power anything she touched became a blade while maintain its normal abilities and form. Makie pulled her sword out of Nyx's head and yet again it healed and got ready to fight yet again, the battle itself seemed endless. Meanwhile Train and Shelke fought the Reaper, the creature continued on blasting them with it's powerful pistols. Shelke tried to get in close to strike however the Reaper continued on teleporting away from her and smacking her across the room with an ice spell. Train constantly fired at the Reaper, the two gunmen fired at each other blocking their opponent's bullets with their own. Rise was looking after the unconscious Kanji, he had just entered a Pact with Etna and although he had gained a large amount of power and damaged the Reaper he was know unconscious due to it. Train was starting to get desperate, he wanted to get up to the roof to help everyone as fast as possible, he sent Etna to help but it seemed that things were not going well even with her help. He had to finish it here and now or else it would be all over but to do that he needed the help of Shelke, the two regrouped to come up with a plan.

"We need to end this now" said Shelke.

"I know, I have an idea, we'll end it in two strikes" said Train.

"How?" asked Shelke.

"I'll channel all my power into a single attack, it may not damage him but it will leave him open for you to finish him off" said Train.

"That plan should work, we'll have to put it to the test" said Shelke.

The Reaper opened fire on the two, Shelke protected Train as he powered up his attack, he directed all of his magic into his gun and then pointed it at the Reaper.

"Chaos Burst" said Train.

Shelke dived out of the way as Train opened fire, the shot was like a wave of energy that the Reaper tried to block, it hit him dead on and slowly pushed him back. The shot itself sounded like a thousand chaotic cries as it vaporised everything in it's way. The shot finally dissipated and the Reaper stood their with his guns braking apart and his clothes scorched, Shelke had to be quick or else this would never end. She ran up to the Reaper as fast as she could and held her swords up into the air while channelling all her power into them.

"Psychotic Strike" said Shelke.

The swords became huge beams of energy, Shelke drove the swords down and smashed the Reaper into the ground with them, this cut the Reaper in three and caused him to scream as he faded away defeated. Shelke and Train regrouped with Rise and Kanji, they then all agreed to head up to the roof with Train and Shelke carrying Kanji up the tower with his arms around their shoulders. Meanwhile everyone was fighting Nyx and had managed to get him down to a card known as the Hermit. Nyx was getting stronger and faster now, he was now able to dodge many of their attacks however both Soji and Minato seemed to be able to keep up with him no matter how strong he got. Soji and Minato used their Personas to make Nyx fall to the ground and then Mana shot him in the head taking it clean off. Everyone backed away as yet again the card changed and Nyx regenerated and yet again got ready to fight. Aigis unloaded on Nyx while Teddie attacked him with his claw, Teddie was immediate knocked aside and Nyx was actually fast enough to grab Aigis and throw her against a pillar, damaging her.

"AIGIS!" shouted Youske.

Nyx then smacked Youske into the ground however he was protected by Mint's shield which lessened the blow. Snow punched Nyx away from Youske and Akihiko followed up by punching Nyx into the ground, it however got up and sung it's sword sending both of them flying. Chie then appeared behind Nyx and drop kicked him into the ground, it got up yet again but this time it received Yukiko's fan to the head which pushed Nyx to the edge of the roof. Sakuyamon finished it this time by slashing it in half with her staff however yet again it regenerated and switched it's card. Nyx grabbed Sakuyamon by her head and slammed her hard into the ground. Aigis who had recovered jumped into the air and slammed down hard on Nyx's head with her fist, Koromaru followed up by slashing Nyx across the head with his knife. Nyx then had it's arm cut off by Makie and was shot five times in the chest by Mana, finally the combination of Flynn and Rita finished it yet again by cutting it in half and then setting it on fire. However Nyx recovered quickly and the card changed yet again, Lucas not wanting to waste time attacked Nyx with Dante and managed to cut off his head, Nyx Avatar fell to the floor and seemed to finally be defeated. As everyone backed off they were shocked to see the card return yet again.

"It's the last time, this is the end if we defeat it here and now" said Soji.

Nyx Avatar picked itself off the floor and regenerated for one final time as the card switched to Death, the true Nyx. Oddly Nyx covered itself with it's wings for a second or two, there was a flash of dark light and Nyx returned to it's original stance, it seemed to be inviting them in, asking them to attack it.

"Wise guy, this ends now" said Lucas as he charged at Nyx.

"No, wait" said Fuuka.

However it was too late, Lucas attacked Nyx but the sword stopped before it even touched Nyx and what was weird was that it seemed Lucas had been cut by something even though no one, not even Nyx made a move.

"That barrier has the power to reflect attacks, we can't get past it by normal means" said Fuuka.

"Damn" said Snow.

Lucas was then knocked into the air by Nyx however he managed to recover and land on the ground without a scratch. It was at this time that Minato and Soji steped forward and forbid anyone else form interfering.

"This is why we're here, let us handle it" said Soji.

"Ready Soji?" asked Minato.

"Of course Minato" said Soji.

Train and Shelke reached the roof in time to see Nyx and Soji and Minato who prepared to summon their Personas, the four of them rejoined Lucas and watched silently as Minato and Soji prepared the final blow and Nyx welcomed it.

"Now, power of the wild card, activate" they both said.

At that moment they both screamed as their Personas appeared and shot a wave of energy at Nyx. It was deflected by the barrier however the wave of energy got stronger and stronger as more and different Personas appeared around the two of them. Soon the barrier began to crack as Soji and Minato screamed even more, finally after the appearance of over 200 Personas the barrier gave in and the wave hit Nyx. The wave destroyed half of Nyx Avatar's body and as the creature fell to the ground for one final time Minato and Soji breathed a sigh of relief as the Personas disappeared, everyone relaxed, dismissed their Personas and Pacts and smiled.

"What was that?" asked Fuuka.

"A new power Minato learnt, it allows the user to shoot a powerful attack at an enemy and the power is doubled by each Persona the person has used" said Soji.

"It takes two wielders of the Wild card to use and it is extremely painful and can lead to death if over used which is why it can only be used once" said Minato.

"So that's it then, Nyx defeated, crisis over" said Mir.

"Unfortunately not" said Mitsuru.

"What do you mean?" asked Rise.

"We defeated that thing, we beat it to a pulp god knows how many times" said Rita.

"Yes but, that wasn't Nyx" said Minato.

Everyone looked at him confused but then the ground began to rumble and the sky turned read as this huge creature that looked a bit like a giant eye appeared in the sky and began to slowly descend to earth.

"That is Nyx" said Minato.

"Mother F..." said Etna.

"The thing is huge" said Amu.

"It's been fun but now the fun is over" said Minato.

"What do you mean?" asked Ken.

"Nyx needs to be resealed" said Minato.

"You mean...you're going to go again" said Teddie.

"No" said Yukari.

"Unfortunately I must at least this time I get to say goodbye" said Minato.

Everyone was saddened by this news however it made Youske, Pan Lucas and Yukari a little angry. So angry that the four of them all smacked Minato on the head while shouting Idiot at him.

"Moron, have you forgotten you have us Gauntlet users here" said Lucas.

"So" said Minato.

"So if you channel the power that you used to Seal Nyx into a gauntlet then no one has to die" said Pan.

"Yeah you dumb ass, let them help you cause I sure as hell am not letting you go again" said Yukari.

"We did come here to help you after all you idiot, we're not going to allow you to sacrifice yourself again, right" said Youske.

"Hell yeah" said everyone else.

"See, I told ya they just won't accept it, we're your friends so why don't you let us help" said Soji.

"…..alright" said Minato.

Lucas stood in the middle of the roof with Minato next to him, he pointed his gauntlet at Nyx as Minato placed his hand over it an channelled the power of the world into the gauntlet. A beam of light shot ut of the Gauntlet and hit Nyx in it's eye, at first it looked like nothing happened however Nyx gradually began to slow down and soon parts of him would brake off and turn to dust.

"I know all about you and your friends" said Minato.

"Huh?" questioned Lucas.

"I would like to help as much as you have helped me" said Minato.

"If you want to help form a Pact with one of us" said Lucas.

"I intend to, beware of that man" said Minato.

"You mean Michel?" asked Lucas.

"He is the past and the future, don't let your guard down" said Minato.

"Trust me I won't" said Lucas.

The beam continued and Nyx let out a roar as it continued to fade away, soon Nyx exploded and a white light emerged engulfing everyone. Lucas felt his consciousness slipping as he fell into what felt like a bottomless pit. Lucas soon found himself facing three flames that were sitting on a throne. One flame went out while another burned dimly and seemed about to fade, when Lucas looked at the third flame all her heard was hysterical laughter from it. Lucas then awoke with a shock, he jumped his head up only for his lips to touch something soft, he opened his eyes full and soon came to several realisations. One he was no longer in the Dark Hour or Tartarus for that matter, two he had been laying on the roof of the building they had crashed on, his friends were all away and were all crowded around him, and three when he woke up he jerked his head forward to much and had accidentally kissed Maria who had bent down to make sure he was alright. Lucas broke free with his face as red as a peach, the same could be said for Maria who was shocked while Mir and Etna chuckled. Maria having regained her senses smacked Lucas in the ground with her fist in an angry and embarrassed fit. Makie had seemed this, her face had gone pale, oddly she was the most shocked of them all. Lucas got up and rubbed his head where Maria had hit him she may be a girl but she had a mean punch.

"Looks like the idiot is awake" said Maria.

"That's harsh coming from you" said Amu.

"Seemed like Maria is embarrassed" said Etna with a grin on her face.

"So what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Ikuto who poked a shocked Makie.

Makie quickly returned to her normal self with everyone's curious eyes on her.

"Nothing, just didn't expect it" said Makie.

"Could it be that maybe you have a..." began Mis.

However before he could finish the sentence Makie had grabbed him and chucked him into the ground to shut him up. This hurt him a lot and he moaned and moaned as he floated up off the floor.

"So what happened?" asked Kanji.

"Well it's like this, Lucas and Minato managed to defeat and seal Nyx away which caused the Dark Hour and Tartarus to cease, however we can't be somewhere that doesn't exist so we we teleported here by the light and because of several of us sleeping up here the hours flew by" said Mis.

"That is is the most logical explanation" said Pan.

"If you call that logical" said Rise.

"I've finished repairs on the ship thanks to Mitsuru, we can leave at anytime now" said Mint.

"That's great to know" said Flynn.

"Hey, all of our wounds have healed" said Rita.

Lucas looked at his arm, she was right, the wound he had received from a Shadow was gone completely.

"Of course, we received all of our wounds in the Dark Hour and seeing as it doesn't exits anymore then neither do our wounds" said Mis.

"Right, of course" said Mitsuru.

Minato and Soji then stepped forward and stood in front of Lyner and Maria.

"We would like to offer our assistance in any way possible, we would like to form a Pact with you two" said Minato.

Everyone except Lucas was shocked by this development but Lyner and Maria agreed and Lyner formed a Pact with Minato while Maria formed a Pact with Soji.

"Amazing, this power" said Lyner.

"Thank you" said Maria.

"No problem" said Soji.

"We'll get going, we have better things to do" said Ikuto.

"Got it" said Lucas.

"Oh and by the way, one day I want to have a match against you Lucas, I would like to see your Pacts vs ours" said Dante.

"You mean..." began Lucas.

It was too late however as they had already vanished, Lucas knew that he would see Ikuto, Rita, Makie and the others again, there were really hard to lose.

"We should follow their example and leave" said Shelke.

"Right, it was fun, we'll see ya around" said Mir.

"Yeah, see you later" said Fuuka.

"We'll meet again someday" said Ken.

Lucas and the others entered the ship and departed for the next world leaving everyone else on the roof.

"So your staying this time right?" asked Yukari.

"Yeah I am, thanks to them" said Minato.

Meanwhile

Michel informed Murder of the news, they had found another one of his siblings and they had everything they needed to brake the seal.

"Is it true, you found he?" asked Murder.

"We're confirming the location now but yes" said Michel.

"It won't be long now dear sister, we'll be together again soon" said Murder.

"Vulcanus is causing enough Chaos in his world to supply us with all that we need to restore you three to glory, however re have lost Takaya" said Michel.

"I know, Yagami killed him under my orders, he had fulfilled his purpose" said Murder.

"I understand however Nyx was also defeat by them, they are getting stronger" said Michel.

"I see, you are to go and make sure she is resurrected properly and if anyone gets in your way, friend or foe kill them" said Murder.

"Understood sir" said Michel.

Unknown to them was that Matt had been spying on their meeting and had heard every word.

"I see you're true motives now...so Light did it" thought Matt.

Aftermath

Hi I'm Joy

**and I'm Project H, welcome to the Aftermath**

So yet again we have an interesting chapter

Seems so" said Mitsuru.

Allow us to introduce this chapter's guest Mitsuru Kirijo from Persona 3

**So any ideas as to what is going to happen next**

The only thing I am allowed to say is that in the Next chapter Lucas will at some point dive with Mir" said Mitsuru.

**Dive?**

"You'll see, anyway the answer to the riddle is an Apple a day keeps the doctor away, huh funny" said Mitsuru.

Sure if you say so

"Anyway this chapter's riddle is what brakes but isn't breakable" said Mitsuru.

See ya next time


	26. Enter The Cosmosphere

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 24**

**Enter The ****Cosmosphere**

Lucas and the others returned to the Elle Ciel which Pan Suddenly transported to another world. Everyone questioned why this was and wondered where it was she had taken them, however Pan just switched the radio on to which Joy's voice emerged.

"We have nearly finished everything we need to on the ship" said Joy.

"So what's up, why take us here without any warning?" asked Snow.

"I have been thinking on how we are always late for the party and so I developed a machine to tack Project H's position as well as the position of Michel's men, so if either one appeared we would know straight away" said Joy.

"That's great" said Amu.

"And there are a total of three of his goons on the world below, also there is this weird energy, it's not a piece of Eden but we should check it out all the same" said Joy.

"Argh, got it, Mint set a course for that world" said Lucas.

"Got it, all coordinates have been loaded into the ship, the refuelling is done and we're good to go" said Mint.

The ship departed as everyone wondered where they were this time, Lucas however felt as if there was something familiar about the place they we're visiting. The ship entered the atmosphere of the ship and had some turbulence as it landed itself on yet another odd world. In the sky were air ships and people wearing clothes similar to Lyner's and Mir's, they appeared to be in a city of some sort that was nestled on a cliff. There ship docked into a hanger as a sign flashed in the air saying welcome to New Rakshek. Everyone left the ship and walked around the town, it was a city filled with tones of shops and not enough houses. Lucas and the others didn't no where to start, Joy had told them that three of them we're here but it was a big city and it was hard for even them to stay together. Mir seemed to be a little bit shaken, she kept on looking around and moving about as if she was trying to avoid someone. In the end they decided to head to the nearest restaurant to get so grub, they quickly found an restaurant and sat down ready to order. Even now Mir was still looking everywhere and trying to hide her face with the menu, too bad it only drew more attention to her.

"What wrong with you?" asked Flynn.

"Shut it" said Mir.

"You seem a little cautious, ever since we entered this place you have been acting weird" said Lyner.

"You imbecile, don't tell me you haven't noticed" said Mir.

"Noticed what?" asked Amu.

"This place has Reyvateils, my kind which means that this is mine and Lyner's world" said Mir.

"Hey, your right, but I don't remember this place being in our world" said Lyner.

"You never cease to amaze me at how stupid you can be, our world is made up of three different worlds this one, our one and another one each linked up to a tower, however I am unable to go to the third one as it is out of my tower's reach and if I went out of it's reach then I would die" said Mir.

"Then how the hell is it you are able to come with us?" asked Etna.

"Maybe it is some kind of effect of travelling through worlds, I mean we all adapt quickly to the world we enter, perhaps we each develop some kind of ability to counter stuff like that" said Maria.

"So what, genetic diseases might be cured if we send those people to another world?" asked Snow.

"That's not exactly what I mean but it's possible, think about it, just being near a Demi will translate every language for you into one you understand so who knows what else they and the worlds themselves are capable of" said Maria.

"Yeah, speaking of which why didn't you tell us that and how far can we get before it stops translating?" asked Lucas.

"I didn't think you would need to know, as for the rage it only effects everything within my ears, so as far as I can hear can be translated" said Pan.

"That's great to know, but Michel and those guys don't have a Demi, I wonder how they understand each other" said Shelke.

"Good point, who knows with someone like him" said Sakura.

At that point two people entered the restaurant and Mir dived under her menu, one was a man in armour with purplish hair while the other was a young girl with yet again purple hair and odd hair-bands in her hair, Mir seemed to be both angry and worried, she really wanted to avoid them.

"Why is she still here, I thought I told her that she needs to get going" said Mir.

"Do you know them?" asked Aigis.

"Oh really.." said Lyner.

Lucas smiled as he got up and walked towards the two, everyone just watched wondering what he was doing as Mir began to drink her drink that she had ordered. The two looked at Lucas as he approached them and wondered who he was.

"Hi there" said Lucas.

"Um hello" said the man.

"So do you know someone named Mir?" asked Lucas.

Everyone's jaw dropped, Mir was so shocked she spat out her drink with surprise on her face. Everyone looked at Mir who had turned to look at Lucas with death in her eyes, she pointed her hand and got ready to fire.

"No" said the man.

"Oh well how about someone named Jacqli?" asked Lucas.

"Oh we know her" said the girl.

Lucas then turned his head to see a fireball being shot at him, Lucas dived out of the way and just barely missed the fireball which then hit the opposite wall and completely destroyed it, Lucas marched over to Mir who had returned to sipping her drink with a pleased look on her face.

"What the hell, what if that had hit me I could have died" said Lucas.

"Well it was worth it and it was your own fault" said Mir.

"You little..." said Lucas.

"Yes, finish that sentence if you dare" said Mir.

"Jacqli" said a voice.

The two from before were behind Lucas, Mir nearly chocked when she realised that they were there, it was pointless for her to hide her face now, they had already seen it.

"It is you" said the girl.

"Where have you been, we've been looking for you" said the man.

"Mir do you know these people?" asked Syaoran.

"I guess it is pointless now, yes I do, remember that year I was away, I was here helping these people" said Mir.

"Why are they calling you Mir?" asked the girl.

"Because that is my name, Jacqli was just an alias, I had hoped to avoid running to any familiar faces but thanks to this jack ass that isn't possible anymore" said Mir.

"…...right, so you lot are friends with Jacq...I mean Mir?" asked the man.

"You could say that" said Train.

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Croix Bartel" said the man.

"I'm Cocona, its a pleasure to meet you" said the girl.

"My names Lyner" he said.

"So your the famous Lyner, Mir has told us a bit about you" said Croix.

"Really, nothing bad I hope" said Lyner.

"My name is Lucas and these are my friends" he said.

"So Lucas are you Mir's partner?" asked Cocona.

"Partner, we help each other if that is what you mean" said Lucas.

"No I mean dive partner" said Cocona.

Mir yet again spat her drink of of her mouth, trying desperately to catch her breath.

"Why the hell would I dive with this guy" said Mir.

"That's like the third time this Dive thing had been brought up, so what is it?" asked Lucas.

"Even I am curious" said Etna.

"You mean you don't know, where did you find this guy Mir, Diving is when you dive into a Reyvateil's soul space or Cosmosphere to craft stronger songs" said Croix.

"Really, if so then we should totally do it" said Lucas.

"I don't think you understand, in a Cosmosphere you see the Reyvateils inner self, it may be complicated or hard to understand at times but everything in a Cosmosphere reflects a Reyvateil's personality" said Croix.

"So what would I have to do in a Cosmosphere?" asked Lucas.

"You will have to some tasks to craft stronger magic and get closer to a Reyvateil and strengthen the bond to get stronger magic, however a Reyvateil won't let you in unless you have her permission and there is already a strong bond between you otherwise you will get kicked out by the guardian" said Croix.

"You can also die in a Cosmosphere if you are not careful" said Cocona.

"Oh great, well there is no why then, Mir won't let me in no matter what" said Lucas.

"Huh, well then Lucas if you are interested that much I'll let you in for a price" said Mir.

"Oh and what would that be?" asked Train.

"Simple, one you must not tell anyone what you see in my Cosmosphere and two I want you to craft a strong song for me to obliterate my opponents" said Mir.

"That's it, okay then" said Lucas.

"I'm trying to figure out whether she wants Lucas to dive or not" said Train.

"Mir is an odd one, she has weird ways of getting what she wants "said Lyner.

"You make it sound like she always wanted Lucas to Dive with her" said Amu.

"If you want to dive you need to go to a dive shop, I'll take you to one, I have a friend there who will do it for free" said Croix.

"Don't you mean a girlfriend" said Cocona.

"Don't tell them that" said Croix.

"But it's true" said Cocona.

Croix lead them through the city, he explained how he new Mir and their past together, it was interesting about how they created land due to their own gradually being destroyed. It was an interesting story and soon it became Lucas' turn to speak and he told the two of them most of the stuff they had been through, they didn't believe it at first but gradually accepted it. Soon they arrived as a shop called a Dive Shop, when they entered they found a large machine in the centre of the shop and there was also a woman in a green skirt standing there. She turned and as soon as she saw Croix's face she smiled with joy.

"Croix" said the girl.

"Hey Luca" said Croix.

"This is Croix's girlfriend Luca, she has recently taken a job at a Dive shop said Cocona.

Oh right, nice to meet you" said Flynn.

"Huh, yeah, so Croix why are you here, I thought you we're going to spend to day with Cocona before she had to depart" said Luca.

"Well we ran into a familiar face" said Croix.

"Hello Luca" said Mir as she came into view.

"Mir" said Luca surprised.

Luca walked up to Mir slowly and pinched her face to make sure she was real, when she realised she was real she was overjoyed to see her.

"It is you, it's great to see you" said Luca.

"Yes it's great to see you but why are you working in a Dive Shop, I thought you wanted to be a singer" said Mir.

"I am, a girl can have two jobs you know" said Luca.

"And you Cocona, I thought I told you to depart for the other world" said Mir.

"Cocona is departing, Cocona is just packing ready for the trip, this is Cocona's last day here" said Cocona.

"Very well then, just remember to go there" said Mir.

"This is your last day here, sorry we have you ruin it by helping us" said Maria.

"Don't worry about it, Cocona is fine with it" said Cocona.

"So what can I do for you?" asked Luca.

"I want that dumb-ass to dive into me" said Mir pointing at Lucas.

"What?" questioned Luca.

"Who are you calling a dumb ass" said Lucas.

"You, now do either of you two have a problem with it? asked Mir.

"Er no it's just you haven't really let anyone dive with you before" said Luca.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, I need to get stronger and fast" said Mir.

"Okay then, so have you dived before Mr..." said Luca.

"It's Lucas and no, this is my first time" he said.

"Well then okay, all you have to do is enter the machine and I will take care of the rest" said Luca.

Lucas did as she said and entered the machine, it was like a bed inside the capsule, Lucas lied down as the glass came down and closed the capsule. Mir entered the other side of the capsule and lied down as the machine began to make weird noises.

"Lucas can you hear me?" asked Luca.

It seemed like Luca was able to send her voice into the capsule and communicate with Lucas.

"Yeah" said Lucas.

"Okay, your about to enter Mir's mind, god help you anyway you just need to let you mind drift away, afterwards you will enter the Cosmosphere where the Mind Guardian will give you advice" said Luca.

"Got it" said Lucas.

Lucas closed his eyes and he immediately felt a weird sensation, Lucas began to hear singing before seeing an image of Mir and odd lettering that he did not understand. Everything went black and Lucas soon felt like he was being dropped down a dark hole, Lucas quickly opened his eyes and looked around. He was standing in an odd stonehenge like place, this had to be the Cosmosphere that everyone talked about. Lucas wondered what it was he was supposed to do, he could move around normally and had all of his equipment, it seemed like nothing had changed. First thing he had to do was to find Mir and the Mind Guardian that Luca had told him about. Lucas began to search around the Stonehenge but found nothing, he continued to walk and found himself at a beach where he stopped to rest his tired feet. While there he closed his eyes for a second but then he heard an odd noise and when he opened his eyes he saw an odd grey haired man standing before him, he was dressed in red and purple armour and had two swords.

"Oh so you are awake" said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Lucas as he put his hand on his sword.

"Do not worry, I was just curious, it's been a long time since Mother let someone in and almost a complete stranger too, how interesting" said the man.

"Mother, does that mean...?" questioned Lucas.

"Yes it does, I am what you call a Mind Guardian, my name is Ayatane" said the man.

"Good, I've been looking for you, Mir would like me to make her stronger yet I have no bloody idea how to do that, I was told to ask you for advice" said Lucas.

"Oh really, well you need to cause her to have a sort of realisation, you need to help her with tasks and complete the roles she has set out for you, in short this is her mind and you need to help her with all of the problems she has" said Ayatane.

"Sound's simple" said Lucas.

"However these problems will take many forms, be careful as if you do a single thing wrong you could die" said Ayatane.

"Great, thanks for the tip" said Lucas.

"I will be your guide then and help to protect your life if that happens" said Ayatane.

"So where should I start?" asked Lucas.

"Start by finding the Mir of this world, she will hold the puzzle, the problem you are to solve" said Ayatane.

"Alright, I'll start by exploring" said Lucas.

Lucas walked past the beach and toward a town with Ayatane right beside him, meanwhile in the Dive Shop everyone watched and waited as Lucas and Mir slept soundly, Luca continuously checked the system to make sure everything was alright.

"Seems like everything is green, she must have accepted him in" said Luca.

"That's good" said Train.

"However he will need to be careful or else his life may be in danger, put I'll pull him out before anything happens to him" said Luca.

"So he is going to be alright?" asked Amu.

"He'll be fine" said Luca.

It was all calm and quite for a second then alarms started to bleep and the screen flashed red, Luca checked it and began to panic, she pressed several buttons but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" asked Flynn.

"There is something wrong with the Dive System" said Luca.

"What" said Syaoran.

"I'm trying to fix it" said Luca.

She pressed several buttons but nothing happened, then another screen turned on and began to flash red.

"Luca what is happening?" asked Croix.

"Something is interfering with the signal, I can't control the system" said Luca.

"Get them out of there then, now" said Shelke.

"Wake them up" said Cocona.

"I'm trying, I'm being locked out of the system" said Luca.

"What" said Sakura.

"Someone is hacking the System with something, I've lost control" said Luca.

"Meaning" said Snow.

"There is nothing I can do, their stuck inside the Cosmosphere" said Luca.

Meanwhile in the Cosmosphere, Lucas was finding things a bit odd, first of all he had run into nearly every person he had met in the real world in the Cosmosphere.

"Whoops, sorry" said a Nodoka who had bumped into him.

She quickly got up and ran away as quick as possible before Lucas could get a single world out.

"What the hell Ayatane" said Lucas.

"Don't worry, the people in this world are just Mother's thoughts on them, in this world they are not the people you know outside and just represent what Mother thinks of them" said Ayatane.

"Oh well that's good to know" said Lucas.

Lucas then spotted someone with dark hair go into a doll shop, Lucas entered and was shocked to see Mir in a maid outfit. She turned round to look at the startled Lucas, she seemed unaffected by his appearance.

"Oh there you are" said Mir.

"Mir" said Lucas.

"Mir, who are you talking about, I'm Mira remember" said the girl who looked like Mir.

"Oh really" said Lucas confused.

"Remember this is all in Mother's mind, this is who she is at the moment and this is all about the problem you have to solve" said Ayatane.

"Right...so Mira since I'm stupid and all tell me, who am I and what am I to you?" asked Lucas.

"You idiot, did you hit your head or something, whatever, you are Lucas Murphy and you are my school friend and boyfriend" said Mira.

"Oh okay...WHAT!" shouted Lucas.

He shouted so high he nearly caused all the glass in the shop to brake, he had to run everything over in his head again and again just to make sure he had heard it right, he was absolutely speechless.

"What is wrong with you, you are my boyfriend, you usually visit me at my part time job to make sure I am okay, you are certainly acting strange" said Mira.

"Is...that right" said Lucas.

"Remember this is all part of her mind" said Ayatane.

"Why the hell would she think that, we are not that close outside" said Lucas.

"That is for you to find out" said Ayatane.

"Great, you're not going to help me at all are you" said Lucas.

"Pretty much, I'm just the guide" said Ayatane.

"Anyway, you're here early today, has something happened?" asked Mira.

"No not at all" said Lucas.

Lucas was then smacked out the way by Maria who rudely pushed him out of the way and marched up to Maria.

"Maria?" questioned Lucas.

"Alright Mira, I want that doll you owe me and I want it now" said Maria.

"Okay…..I'll get it right now; it's all ready for you" said Mira.

"So this version of Maria is what Mir thinks of her" said Lucas.

"Yes, Mir sees her has demanding in some cases, like a spoilt brat who always has to get what she wants" said Ayatane.

"But that's not true; Maria is not like that" said Lucas.

"Remember that Mir knew Maria before you, she was one of the people who was assigned to guard her and give her what she needed, the only enjoyment Maria got out of being imprisoned by Michel was demanding things from his lackeys and to send them running all over the place, that is probably why she thinks this of Maria" said Ayatane.

"I didn't know, Maria must have needed to find one way to keep herself happy and annoying her captures must have been it, that would explain the way she is acting" said Lucas.

"Where is it Mira, I'm waiting" said the other Maria.

"Yes miss, it is right here" said Mira.

Mira then handed Maria a cute looking doll version of herself.

"Good" said Maria.

"MIRA!" shouted a voice.

Lucas nearly jumped out of his skin as Michel came out of the back of the shop in a well fashioned suit, Lucas remembered it wasn't the real Michel but that didn't stop him from wanting to smack the crap out of him.

"Get your act together girl, remember I will dock your pay if you don't wise up and treat the customers with respect" said Michel.

"I'm sorry sir" said Mira.

"Maria is our most well paying customer, don't mess it up or else you'll never get what you want" said Michel.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir" said Mira.

"Mira really didn't do anything wrong, this doll is perfect just like I asked, well then farewell" said Maria.

"Your lucky , one more slip up and it will be your head, am I clear" said Michel.

"Yes sir" said Mira.

Michel returned to out back as Lucas left he couldn't help but feel even more disgusted by Michel and he didn't even think that was possible.

"What a douche-bag, so Mir really had it ruff when she was working for Michel, I never knew how much he pushed her around, I am right, that is what that Michel represents right" said Lucas.

"Yes and also the fact that Mother worked hard to reverse the damage she had done, she may not express it but she is very sorry for what she has done, Maria always stood up for her when this happened but Michel didn't listen, she understood Mother and that is most likely why she didn't tell you about her" said Ayatane.

"Makes sense" said Lucas.

"So Lucas, I'm on my brake now so do you want to go out for some tea?" asked Mira.

"Um...sure" said Lucas.

Lucas and Mira left the doll shop and walked down the street to a restaurant, all the while Lucas wondered what it was that Mir was sorry for.

"Hey Ayatane, did something happen to Mir that I don't know about?" asked Lucas.

"Let's just say that Mother had a rough and long life" said Ayatane.

"Is that so, well I'll just have to find out myself" said Lucas.

Lucas and Mira walked peacefully down the street until they heard screaming, a huge crowd came rushing past them shouting and screaming. Lucas then saw why, it seemed that strange black robots were running about tearing the place apart, Lucas wondered what the hell was going on. Lucas quickly drew his sword and blocked and attack and saved Mira form a robot before cutting it in two. Lucas then moved quickly and protected a girl who looked like Mint form a robot.

"Run" said Lucas

"Okay" said the other Mint.

Mint ran away and Lucas destroyed the robot, Lucas then felt the presence of someone powerful, they were getting closer to him as he looked around for the person he was sensing, Mira ran to his side.

"Let's go Lucas" said Mira.

Then out of some smoke came an iron clad demon looking version of Mir along with Etna, Takaya, the boy named Fate and Eric.

"It's the Demon Overlord Miros and her Fiends" said Mira.

"What the hell?" questioned Lucas.

"Get out of here Lucas, their too powerful for you to take on" said Ayatane.

"But what about Mir" said Lucas.

"Don't worry, only you can die in the Cosmosphere, just say Exit Now" said Ayatane.

"Okay, Exit now" said Lucas.

Nothing happened as he waited to leave Mir's crazy world, Ayatane and Lucas looked at each other with a worried look, both wondering what was going on.

"That's not supposed to happen, it seems you cannot leave the Cosmosphere" said Ayatane.

"Thank you captain obvious, damn it I am so dead" said Lucas.

The Demon Mir then shot a spell at Mira and Lucas engulfing the two of them in flames, back outside everyone was trying to figure out what was going on. Lucas' vitals seemed to have become distressed which meant that something bad was happening. However no matter what they tried they couldn't stop the hacker.

"Who's doing this?" asked Flynn.

"Impressive" said a familiar voice.

A boy with silver hair floated down form the sky and landed on the dive machine, he was holding a glowing crystal orb, they knew this boy, he was the one they fought at Library Island.

"You, you're that boy, Fate" said Shelke.

"So you're the one behind this" said Maria.

"How dare you hack my dive machine" said Luca.

"Careful now, a fight in this small space will most like result in the death of your two companions" said Fate.

"Damn it he's right, everyone chill" said Snow.

"What have you done?" asked Sakura.

"This Crystal allows it's user to hack into any and all machinery, now your friends will enter into an eternal sleep, as long as this crystal remains your friends will remain asleep" said Fate.

"Then all we have to do is destroy it" said Aigis.

"If you think you can then try, I'll be waiting nearby at Frozen Lake if you so wish to challenge me, however remember my power closely rivals that of Murder but still if you don't defeat me your friends will sleep forever and you will no longer effect our plans" said Fate.

The silver head boy disappeared with a smile on his face, Lucas' vitals weren't getting any better, everyone knew that the only way to save him was to defeat Fate. It would be a tough and challenging battle but they had no choice, everyone prepared themselves and set off for the meeting place, Luca stayed behind to keep a close eye on Mir and Lucas who just had to survive until they defeated Fate Averruncus.

Aftermath

Welcome to the Aftermath, I'm Joy

**I'm Project H**

"And I am Konoka special guest for this chapter along with another guest Cocona" said Konoka.

"Hello" said Cocona.

**You two just jumped out of nowhere**

Looks like everyone's going to go all gangster on Fate, what are your thoughts on the results of that battle

"They're all dead meat unless they can outsmart him" said Konoka.

"Cocona needs to come up with a clever battle strategy" said Cocona.

**Interesting views, so what is the answer to last chapter's riddle**

"The answer is your heart" said Cocona.

"That is one romantic riddle" said Konoka.

Okay now on to some profiles, spin the roulette.

Konoka spins the roulette, it suddenly stops.

"Looks like Lucas and Fate" said Konoka.

**We've already had them, spin it again **

Konoka spins the roulette

"Okay it's Snow and Michel, let's get to it" said Konoka.

Snow Villiers

**Birthday:** his birthday is unknown but he is 21

**Hight:** 200cm

**Blood Type: **unknown

**Likes: **Serah, his friends

**Dislikes: **PSICOM

**Weight:** Unkown

**Profile:**

The fiance of Lightning's sister Serah, Snow it the leader of Nora, a band of rebels going against PSICOM and it's Purge, he recenlty lost Serah and fought desperately to get her back, the result was him being turned into a L'Cie and then fighting the monster Orphan. The final battle brought to him the gift of freedom, a future with the one he loves as well as other gifts.

**Michel Paradox**

**Birthday:** He looks about 20 but is older then god himself

**Hight:** 6ft 2 inchs

**Blood Type: **A

**Likes:** taunting his enemies, serving his masters, causing chaos

**Dislikes: **all things good in the world

**Weight: ** exact weight is unknown

**Profile:**

The once supposed main villain who just recently had been brought down to be a helper of the true villains of the story. Being both a genocidal madman and a scientific genius he is one of few who have managed to get multiple villains to work together to a common goal, brake through the boundary of humanity, create war machines that can not be stopped and be more powerful then Sephiroth. His true motives are unknown however it has been hinted that he is just using the other villains and that is why Sephiroth and Matt are investigating him.

"This chapter's riddle is simply in eyes they are week with many they seek in you they appear but the truth they fear what are they" said Cocona.

See ya next time


	27. Fighting Fate

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 25**

**Fighting Fate**

Lucas in a split second grabbed Mira and dived out of the way, it was close and if he had moved any slower he would have been incinerated. Lucas ran like crazy as the evil Mir shot fireballs at him, he ran through the streets with Mira in his arms as fast as he could, it wasn't easy as she was much heavier then she looked. Soon Fate and Etna came charging after them, Lucas had to dodge Etna's blooming spear while avoiding all of Fate's super powered attacks. Lucas then hid as quickly as he could and managed to avoid detection as the two of them passed by. Lucas put Mira on the ground and checked the surrounding areas, it was all clear and no sign of enemies.

"Okay...tell me who they were" said Lucas.

"You don't know, that's the evil demon Miros and her lackeys, the cold and emotionless Fate, the less evil yet paid to do the job Etna, the psychotic Takaya and the battle strategist Eric" said Mir.

"Understandable...but I am not so sure of those titles, of course some of her old comrades would be the villains here, judging from the title she must think of Etna as a person who will do anything for a price, selfish but not that bad I guess but why are there two Mir's in here?" asked Lucas.

"That is simple, this is mother's subconscious, the Mother you are with represents a part of her as does that one, the demon may represent her emotions toward herself like maybe guilt or something and this one represents how she really feels" said Ayatane.

"How could you not know them...she caused you so much pain" said Mira.

"What?" questioned Lucas.

"Have you forgotten, she put you in a dungeon, when she finally let you out you were so bloodied and beaten that you had to have so many operations" said Mira.

"I see..." said Lucas.

"Stop joking" said a voice.

"What?" questioned Lucas.

"Whose there?" asked Mira.

A small, demonic yet cute creature appeared with a smile on it's face, it floated in the air, as Lucas drew his sword to attack it Ayatane made him put it back into it's holder. He told him that this was how Song Magic was made, though these spirits, they were Song Magic that had been crafted for a purpose.

"Who are you?" asked Mira.

"It's me, Demu of Miros' army" said the creature.

"Another one, Lucas get rid of it" said Mira.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you master" said Demu.

"What?" questioned Mira.

"You don't know do you master, you say how horrible Miros is and how she tortured Lucas, you call him your boyfriend so why don't you stop being Miros" said Demu.

"Are you mad, I am not Miros" said Mira.

"Mira was with me the whole time she appeared" said Lucas.

"Are you both fools, Miros is a cruel and evil demon ruler of this world, she cut off her human half and stored it in this town, it made her weak and so every now and then she comes down or takes the things precious to her and hurts them" said Demu.

"What, why?" questioned Lucas.

"Mostly for enjoyment but as long as the carbon copy is in despair then Miros continues to exist in this world" said Demu.

"That's a...lie" said Mira.

"Oh but it isn't, you are that copy Master, don't tell me you don't remember all the things you have done, you looked like you enjoyed torturing Lucas" said Demu.

"I..." began Mira.

"Is that true Mira...are you really a part of Miros?" questioned Lucas.

"I...don't know, I don't know who I am" said Mira.

"Oh yes you do, you are Miros" said Demu.

"That's enough" said Lucas as he came to Mira's defence.

"I beg your pardon" said Demu.

"It doesn't matter who she used to be or what she did, right now Mira is Mira and I know that she isn't evil like you are making her out to be" said Lucas.

Mira was shocked, she looked at Lucas with surprise and dried up the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Now what do you want?" asked Lucas.

"Simple, I have grown tired of Miros and have come for the only one that can defeat her, Mira must conquer her dark self and take control and so I offer my assistance" said Demu.

"You mean Miros isn't undefeatable" said Mira.

"Undefeated...who every invented that word is an idiot, nothing is undefeatable" said Lucas.

"Miros can only be defeated by the thing she cast out, you which is why I have come here" said Demu.

" You seemed to have gained a new power for Mother, Lucas it seems your purpose in this is to help defeat this Miros, go along with this for now" said Ayatane.

"I see, so Miros can only be beaten by Mira, how?" asked Lucas.

"Miros and Mira must return to each other, they we become whole again just by touching and depending on whose will is stronger either Miros or Mira will gain control of the body" said Demu.

"Miros...can be beaten, but can I do it?" wondered Mira.

"Of course you can, you are stronger then that Miros, I'll be here to help you no matter what and I'll bring you back by force if I have to, think of all those who have suffered, do this form them, I think it's time we put Miros to rest don't you?" asked Lucas.

"You're...right, for everyone's sake I must defeat Miros" said Mira.

"Exactly but make sure it is what you want" said Lucas.

"Miros has return to her castle, we'll need to head there to finally put an end to her" said Demu.

"Hey there they are" said Etna's voice.

Lucas turned and saw Fate and Etna running towards them ready to fight.

"Crap they spotted us" said Lucas.

"Damn I'll deal with them, you two get out of here" said Demu.

"You sure...thanks little demon, I owe you one" said Lucas as he picked up Mira.

Lucas ran off in the direction of the evil castle while Demu challenged Fate and Etna with a smile on his face.

"Whatever, just pass this Level of the Cosmosphere and we'll call it even" said Demu.

"You think you can beat us you little traitor" said Fate.

"Hell yeah, bring it you brats" said Demu.

"Don't test me" said Fate.

Lucas ran as a battle ensured behind him, he could not go back, if he did then he would most likely die. He had only one task now, one goal and that was getting Mira to Miros' castle, however something weird soon happened, the entire town soon became covered in fog. This didn't stop Lucas however what did was the large gaping hole in the road to Miros' castle, it was as far as the eye could see and so deep that the only thing Lucas saw at the bottom was fog and mist. Lucas wondered what the hell was going on when he caught something in the corner of his eye, he turned round and saw a girl with black hair, she was very young, maybe in her early teens and dressed in a school uniform. In the real world Luca was as confused as ever, she tried desperately to reverse the hack but to no avail, then the alarm sounded again.

"What?" questioned Luca.

She quickly checked the screen and was shocked by what she saw, Fate had left an impressive bug in the system, nothing could get through it yet something was slowly making its way through the hack, it appeared to be some kind of fog or mist.

"Someone else is hacking into the Cosmosphere, this person is incredibly powerful, what the hell is going on in there?" questioned Luca.

Meanwhile Snow and the others had marched into a forest with tress covered in snow, they marched right onto a frozen lake that was as solid as concrete. Fate floated above the ice, drinking a cup of coffee as they approached, he didn't even see them as a threat.

"Well you actually came, you're more ignorant then I thought" said Fate.

"Where is the device?" asked Maria.

Fate made his coffee cup vanish and in it's place was the crystal that allowed Fate to hack into the Cosmosphere, it was somewhat different however, it had turned a grey like colour as if it was filled with some kind of mist.

"There it is, it shall be the prize given to the victors" said Flynn.

"Now that is interesting, a power just as strong as mine is also hacking into the Cosmosphere, but who... oh...the burnt girl, that woman's daughter, honestly what is she thinking" said Fate.

"What are you on about?" asked Croix.

"Tell me, do you know of any fates that are worse than death, the daughter of one of our allies does, honestly she is quite pitiful" said Fate.

"Someone else is here with you?" questioned Aigis.

"Not really here with me, she just tagged along like a pest, a creature who doesn't even know her direction in life and is tormented by the fate pushed on her by her mother" said Fate.

General RAAM and Wesker then appeared next to Fate, Fate looked at the two with surprise and anger before returning to his emotionless state.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Fate.

"We need to make sure that no mistakes are made, even if it is you Fate" said Wesker.

RAAM grunted and pointed his machine gun at the group as they prepared to fight.

"You know how I despise working with maniacs but whatever, as long as this ends quickly" said Fate.

RAAM opened up on them and Croix blocked the bullets with his lance, Cocona then took out her hair bands and made them into a baton. As Croix began to be punched back Cocona stepped in and reflected all of the bullets back at RAAM. Aigis opened fire on Wesker but he dodged all of her shots, that was before Flynn appeared behind him and slashed him across the chest with his sword. Wesker stood their bleeding for a second but then his wound healed and he punched Flynn across the frozen lake. Etna and Syaoran went into their Pact Form and attacked Fate however he created a shield of earth and battered the two away. Snow then turned into his Pact Form and began to beat the crap out of Wesker. He kicked him in the stomach and then smacked him in his back, Snow then grabbed his head and pulled it back all the while he was punching it braking Wesker's glasses. After his fifth punch Wesker grabbed his fist as he prepared for another punch and threw him across the ice, Weaker then reached into his jacket and pulled out another pair of glasses which he put on. RAAM continued to lay waste to his enemies with his machine gun while everyone else tried to dodge it. Meanwhile Lucas and Mira were slowly approached by the girl in the Cosmosphere, her face looked dead and her eyes were saddened, Ayatane was confused by what was going on.

"No, not her, what is she doing here?" questioned Ayatane.

"You know here?" asked Lucas.

"Run Lucas, run and don't look back, you cannot take her lightly she is too powerful" said Ayatane.

Lucas ignored him, placed his hand on his sword and got ready to draw it but something was off. Lucas looked deep into the girl's eyes and sensed no evil or hostility yet Ayatane was so afraid of her for some reason.

"Who are you, what do you want?" asked Lucas.

The girl just walked towards him and stopped right in front of him, she didn't seem to be showing any emotion at all except sadness, her face was full with sadness and hate.

"No...don't Al..." said Ayatane but for some reason he stopped.

The girl took Lucas' hand and put some kind of note in it, she then turned and pointed her hand in the air. Everything stopped in the Cosmosphere, like it had been put on pause and in the air where the girl was pointing were the images of Lucas' friends fighting Fate, RAAM and Wesker.

"My friends...I need to get out now" said Lucas.

The girl seemed to be trying to smile, she turned off the image and then pointed at the castle, after which she said only two words.

"Paradigm Shift" said the girl.

"Paradigm Shift, is that something that can get me out of here?" asked Lucas.

The girl just nodded her head slowly.

"So where can I find it?" asked Lucas.

The girl shook her head as if Lucas had said something wrong, she then pointed at Mira and then at the castle before pointing at the Stonehenge in the distance.

"I see, it's something that is caused by the Cosmosphere, so I need to complete this level of the Cosmosphere to get out right?" questioned Lucas.

The girl considered what he had said and then pointed at the castle and nodded her head, Lucas then looked at the paper she had given him, it said "Defeat Miros and take Mira to the Paradigm Shift".

"Thanks for the information, it'll be helpful in getting out of this nightmare" said Lucas.

The girl nodded her head, she seemed to be surprised as if she had never been thanked before. She turned and proceeded to leave however Lucas called out to her and she stopped for a second and turned back.

"Wait, tell me your name, who are you?" asked Lucas.

The girl looked at him and then sat down on the ground and drew something in the dirt, she then got up, turned and walked away. When she had vanished the fog lifted, the crack in the ground had vanished and Lucas walked over and examined what she had written. Scribbled in the ground were the letters A and G, most likely the initials of the girl. Lucas wondered about the girl, where had she come from, Lucas knew that she wasn't part of the Cosmosphere but she had managed to get inside without a problem. Ayatane seemed happy that she was gone and called Lucas back to his original goal; Lucas picked up Mira and carried her to the castle. He knew now that he had to hurry, his friends were in danger and he had to hurry with the Paradigm Shift. Outside everyone was on the defensive as Fate, Wesker and RAAM fought them. RAAM had run out of ammo for his machine gun and so was forced to result to hand to hand combat. This made things easier for everyone else as RAAM was stopping them from using a great deal of their power. Aigis opened fire on RAAM but his body was as hard as steal, she released her Persona on him and he just smacked that across the lake like it was nothing. Maria tried to attack Wesker but he was too fast for her and punched her in her back almost breaking her spine, Mint attacked using blasts from her cannons she had summoned however it was too slow to even hit Wesker. Fate was in the middle of a brawl with Lyner and Shelke, the two of them charged at him but he easily stopped their blades and dealt with them with his kung fu moves. Amu used her Pact's power and hit Fate with it, it actually hit him but did little to no damage and Fate retaliated by sending her flying into a tree. Sakura unleashed the Icy Card and attacked RAAM, a large whale appeared and swallowed him whole however he soon smashed out of it and smashed the creature into shards of ice. Syaoran blocked an attack from Fate that would have hit Sakura and killed her if it had connected, it was a lucky shot however Syaoran was dealt a lot of damage and cut his arm and leg. Sakura ran to him and made sure he was alright as he got down on one knee; Fate then appeared in front of them and prepared to deliver a finishing blow. However Fate had let his guard down and he was pushed out the way by Croix causing the spell to go off course and hit RAAM in the back. RAAM groaned which gave Aigis and Cocona a chance, they both punched him in the stomach and then Flynn appeared with his sword, he swung down hard on RAAM. It didn't cut him but slammed him down hard into the ice causing a lot of pain to the giant. Fate looked on uncaring before smacking Croix away with his bare hand, Fate looked as if he had already won the battle however Etna and Maria quickly appeared behind him and attacked him Fate just managed to dodge the spear and sword as they slightly cut his pretty face. Fate did a back flip and then smacked the two away with his fists, he smiled before RAAM and Wesker came to his side.

"Not bad...maybe I misjudged your power, however I am getting board, get ready to experience my full power" said Fate.

He flicked his hands and millions of stone needles appeared around Fate and his partners, they aimed themselves at the group, there was no way to dodge all of them.

"Oh...crap" said Syaoran.

"Their stronger then Cocona thought" said Cocona.

Fate prepared to attack but then stopped as a suspicious fog moved in, it was pretty deep however everyone could still see each other, well their shapes at least. Then a girl with black hair slowly moved across the lake, she stopped when she reached Fate and looked at him.

"You...I knew it" said Fate.

"What are you doing here...do you plan to betray us" said Wesker.

"Don't joke Wesker, you know she was never on our side to begin with, she is just a puppet of that woman, she needs to learn to control her toys more" said Fate.

"I see...so that is why she is locked in that place" said Wesker.

"Indeed, it is impressive that you have managed to escape yet you don't belong here, that form is only temporary at best so what is it that you want?" asked Fate.

The girl looked at Fate and then looked at the group and smiled at them.

"Who is that?" asked Croix.

"No idea" said Snow.

"That girl...impossible" said Pan.

"You know her?" asked Amu.

"Who doesn't...that's A..." said Pan but her voice was drowned out by the fog.

The girl turned and looked at Fate as her smile faded away.

"...time" said the girl.

A siren went off for about five seconds and after which the girl walked away slowly as something moved under the lake.

"What...did she do?" asked Sakura.

"Run, everyone run" said Pan.

Something was moving under the lake, it then stopped and started to swim up, everyone backed away as something burst through the ice of the lake sending chunks of ice flying everywhere. RAAM got up as something grabbed him in its jaws, RAAM screamed and thrashed about as a huge sea monster crushed him in its jaws and then dropped his dead body making it fall into the icy lake. Fate and Wesker looked at the creature in anger, it was some kind of giant rotting snake like fish, its body was covered in dead rotting fish scales, it's eyes were bloodied and dead and it had a deadly mouth filled with dagger like teeth. It lunged at them and everyone ducked to miss its massive bite, Fate looked at the creature and smiled.

"Do you really believe you can control this thing, you cannot just get them to attack one person, they are not weapons they will target every living thing around here" said Fate.

"Did she summon this thing?" questioned Flynn as he dodged several shards of ice that were shot at him from the creature's mouth.

"That girl is a pest; her mother really needs to learn to control her better" said Wesker.

"Well what can you do, I grew board of this, it's nice to see a substitute has taken our place" said Fate.

Fate then grabbed the crystal and threw it at the creature; the creature swallowed the crystal making sure that they could not wake Lucas and Mir up from the Cosmosphere.

"NO!" shouted Maria.

They tried to grab the crystal but by the time they reacted it was already too late, there was no way they could get a hold of the crystal now.

"That was our only hope" said Sakura.

"Damn you" said Shelke.

She pointed her weapon at Fate and started shooting out some kind of energy which vaporised everything it touched. Like it was a gun she blasted Fate as best as she could but he deflected every shot.

"Damn it, Sakurazimon" said Shelke.

Her two swords combined into one and unleashed a blade of energy, she charged at Fate with her sword. She swung down with her sword and hit Fate, the attack made the earth shake and crack. Is seemed as if Shelke had managed to deliver a finishing blow to Fate however when she looked again she noticed that Fate had managed to block the powerful attack with his hand. Shelke was shocked and let down her guard; in that moment Wesker was able to grab her by her head and threw her across the ice and right into a tree. Shelke managed to get back up but was surprised by how strong the two were, her swords had now returned to normal as she prepared for another attack.

"Sakurazimon, a skill which allows one to condense all their power into a single blade, it has the power to destroy all around it however it may be powerful but it can only be used once every twenty four hours and even at that it only has the hit capability of one swing" said Fate.

"Chain of Fate" said Maria.

In an instint Maria's blade turned into a chain and like a snake ran across the ice, it grabbed Fate as he prepared to unleash is own attack and it wrapped itself around his arms stopping him from attacking. The chain then moved on and wrapped itself around Wesker's neck, strangling him.

"Ah, the Chain of Fate, a skill which turns the blade into an unbreakable chain, the chain bounds your enemies however you cannot completely control it" said Fate.

Fate then managed to brake the chain which released the both of them and turned Maria's sword back to normal. Fate smiled as he looked at the rampaging sea monster, it lunged at everything trying to gobble it up.

"You should focus on that creature, we're not going to be the ones to clean up after her" said Fate.

"See you soon" said Wesker.

The two of them vanished as the large creature resumed it's attack, it attacked everything in sight. It tried to gobble everyone up however they dodged out of the way. The creature continued on diving under the water and then suddenly emerging in a different spot barking the ice even more. Worst of all they could barely deal any damage to the monster as it snapped at them and tried to bite their heads off, the girl from before could only watch, shocked about the consequences of what she had just done. Meanwhile Lucas and Mira had burst into Miros' castle and Lucas was forced to fight his way through several of her goons. Lucas and Mira smashed their way into the throne room and there on the throne was the demonic Miros, a demonic version of Mir.

"So you have finally arrived" said Miros.

Mira slowly and carefully approached Miros, she still seemed to be a little scared of her.

"I have come to put an end to everyone's suffering" said Mira.

"Ha, don't mock me child, tell the truth" said Miros.

"I am telling the truth" said Mira.

"No, you know that I am you and you are me, we share the same ideals and joys no matter how much you try to deny this fact" said Miros.

"What...?" questioned Mira.

"Once evil always evil, do not deny your own actions, you are a monster like me so why not accept it and enjoy it a little bit" said Miros.

"I...that's not true, I am not a monster, not anymore" said Mira.

"That's right, don't listen to her Mira, you are who you want to be, who you chose to be, there isn't a drop of evil in you" said Lucas.

"Silence" said a voice.

Lucas drew his sword as Eric came out of no where and tackled him, Lucas and Eric then engaged in a fight to the death as Mira looked on in fear.

"Mira, you have a job to do, don't worry about me, take care of her and don't listen to a thing she says" said Lucas as he blocked sword blows.

"I'm afraid he won't be interfering, now what was that about you coming here to end everyone's suffering?" asked Miros.

She got up and slowly walked towards Mira, either Mira was really brave or to scared to move but she just stood their as the two of them came face to face. Lucas deflected all of Eric's attacks, he was surprisingly weaker then the real one and Lucas didn't need to use his Pact Form to keep up with him. Lucas had to hurry however as if he didn't then this could end badly for everyone.

"You heard me, I've come to stop you" said Mira.

"You really are forgetting something, what about all your sins" said Miros.

"I've...caused a lot of pain, I admit that I am to blame for the suffering of my friends however that ends now, Lucas taught me that the Past is something that cannot be changed, if you hate what you have done so much then make up for it in the present which I plan to do" said Mira.

Don't joke, you think that you can just repent that easily, if so why would you and I be here said Miros.

"I don't quite know what you mean but you won't be here for much longer" said Mira.

"If so then let's begin, let's see which of our resolves is stronger" said Miros.

There was a bright light as Miros absorbed Mira, for a second Miros seemed dominant however Mira's image continued to appear, Mira was fighting back with all her might. The two personalities battled it out for control of the body as Lucas finished dealing with Eric. Lucas then rushed to Mira's side and cheered her on, Demu appeared and also cheered for Miros' fall. During which Lucas seemed to have crafted yet another song, something called the light of destruction. A bright light enveloped the room as something began to happen at the Stonehenge. Meanwhile Luca continued to try to pull the two out however was shocked as the two pods opened by themselves. Snow and the others were still fighting the monster, it continued to dodge their attacks by diving into the ice, the perfect defence and offence as they couldn't predict when it would attack or where it would attack. Snow and Syaoran jumped out of the way at the last second as the thing bust out of the ice again nearly taking a bite out of them. Snow tried to punch the creature however it's body was as hard as steel, it then tried to gobble him up however a large fire blast sent it flying back. Snow landed and turned to see who had attacked the creature,everyone was shocked by the sudden appearance of Luca, Mir and Lucas who had joined the battle.

"Looks like we made it in time" said Lucas.

"Good thinking, reversing the hack by causing a Paradigm Shift, not bad" said Mir.

"Lucas" said Maria.

"You're all right" said Sakura.

"How did you escape?" asked Croix.

"Thank god for Paradigm Shifts and thank god for a little girl with black hair" said Lucas.

"A little girl...?" questioned Train.

"But enough of that, shall we show them what you have learned" said Lucas.

"Of course, let's go Light of Destruction" said Mir.

Mir began to sing a song as the creature got back up, Mir finished the song and the creature was hit by a ball of light which totally enveloped the creature. When the light vanished everyone saw the creature who had a huge hole in it's head and was spilt down the middle.

"Wow" said Luca.

"Impressive" said Flynn.

The creature's body moved forward and back until it fell backwards into the ice.

"TTTIIIIMMMMBBBBEEERRRR!" shouted Etna.

The creature smashed through the ice and it's lifeless body fell into the dark depths, the girl watched from the forest and smiled, she then vanished to a place unknown, everyone regrouped wanting to know how Lucas had escaped.

"What took you so long?" asked Mint.

"Well I had to deal with several things that I can not mention" said Lucas.

"Well what happened exactly?" asked Amu.

"Well something happened and I tried to get out but couldn't, I nearly died however a little girl appeared and told me of a way to get out of the Cosmosphere" said Lucas.

"A Paradigm Shift" said Mir.

"Speaking of that girl, she wasn't part of Mir's Cosmosphere, in fact she hack into it easier then that Fate guy" said Luca.

"Did she had black hair and look like a school girl?" asked Lyner.

"Yes" said Lucas.

"We saw her here, she summoned that thing" said Snow.

"She was just as powerful as Michel, maybe even more powerful" said Mint.

"She didn't seem bad, she was very mysterious" said Cocona.

"I've never even heard of or seen her before" said Mir.

"I wonder who she is, she seemed so sad" said Maria.

Everyone pondered over the identity of the girl, all the while Pan whistled like a suspicious idiot, however before anyone could ask anything a hologram of Joy appeared before them along with a hologram of Takuto and The Doctor.

"Lucas how are things down there?" asked Takuto.

"Not bad" said Lucas.

"Good to hear but we need you back here as soon as possible" said the Doctor.

""We have something important to talk about, come back quickly" said Joy.

The hologram went off and everyone wondered what it was that Joy wanted to talk about.

"Sorry guys but we're going to have to split" said Snow.

"It's okay, goodbye" said Cocona.

"We'll see you again" said Croix.

"Defiantly" said Lucas.

Everyone said their farewells and ran back to the ship and got ready for take-off, Mint took control and piloted the ship back to the Elle Ciel.

Meanwhile

Fate and Wesker returned in an outrage, RAAM was dead and they knew who was to blame for it. The two of them marched down a long corridor towards a rust locked door, from the door they could hear screaming. They were about to enter when Michel and an unknown lady appeared and stood in their way.

"What do you think you are doing fools" said the lady.

"You, you need to learn to keep that daughter of yours on a shorter leash" said Wesker.

"RAAM is dead, she killed him" said Fate.

"Oh well, that's the way the world works" said Michel.

"Aren't you even a little concerned, this girl is more powerful then you and your three lords" said Wesker.

However Michel raised his hand to silence him and as if Wesker had his mouth sown shut he could no longer open it, it was like invisible threads were forbidding him to do so.

"I assure you that no one is as powerful as us, still I see your concern, she will be dealt with" said Michel.

"I assure you I am doing my best, she is fighting me and God, if that man hadn't of done what he did then this would all be over and done with years ago" said the woman.

"Remember you only entered our ranks due to your daughter and your plan, you and your daughter are nothing more then an experiment to us so try to keep her under control" said Michel.

"I understand, naughty girls must be punished" said the woman as she walked into the room with a dagger.

Screams echoed from the room as Michel released Wesker, the three of them walked away from the room coldly as Sephiroth watched from the shadows.

"What is it that they are keeping in that room?" he wondered.

Sephiroth waited until it was clear and sneaking in and took a peek at what was inside, he was shocked by what he saw but not very effected, just surprised.

"I see, how sad, I guess I have made the right choice" said Sephiroth.

He slowly walked away as the screams grew louder.

Aftermath

Hello I'm Joy

**And I'm Project H, ****w****elcome to the Aftermath **

I just wonder who this girl is and what is behind that door

"If you haven't figured it out yet then you are an idiot" said Mir.

Our guest for this chapter, Mir

"Although for story purpose I won't say who it is but it is obvious, it'll all be reveal in due time" said Mir.

Cool, I can't wait to look behind that door

**You'll regret saying that**

"Anyway the answer to last chapter's riddle is a lie" said Mir.

**Simple huh**

"Anyway next chapter, Lucas and the others will find themselves in Karakura Town and will be forced to team up with Ichigo Kurosaki" said Mir.

**This chapter's riddle is no sooner spoken than broken, what is it?**

See ya next time


	28. Karakura Town

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 26**

**Karakura Town**

Lucas and the others docked their ship into the Elle Ciel and then walked calmly out of it and into the corridor. The ship was as silent as a breeze in an early morning day, there wasn't a peep or a sound. Everyone moved through the silent corridor, they found it odd that they had not run into anyone with in the ship. it was super quite which put everyone on edge. Lucas drew his sword; everyone proceeded carefully and quietly through the ship waiting for the slightest sound. It was dead quite and then BOOM, there was a loud bang that echoed from one of the rooms. Lucas and the others rushed to that room to investigate, they reached said room and entered to find a place they had not been before. The entire room was like an island with large flower filled green lands, to the left was a sandy beach and a wide blue sea that seemed to be as big as the real one. All over people were rushing about putting put decorations and setting a table with food. it seemed like they had entered some kind of observation room and the sky was made of glass and allowed for a clear view of the stars. Lucas and the others saw The Doctor, Lester and Kurogane yelling at Joy, she seemed to be holding what looked like a bunch of fireworks, Lucas and the others wasted no time in trying to figure out what was going on.

"Listen, we said no fireworks" said the Doctor.

"Why not, they'll be really pretty" said Joy.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Lucas.

"Hey Lucas, your back, good timing" said Joy.

"We're getting ready for a special event, see the thing is that the next world we are going to is about to have this fantastic meteor shower, it is meant to be so great that all those that make a wish under them will have that wish come true" said Lester.

"But this little fuzz ball is trying to ruin it, she wants to shoot off some fireworks, not only is it dangerous to do that inside the ship but fireworks will pretty much ruin the effect of watching them, so she decided to prove us wrong and set one off which caused all of that" said Kurogane.

Everyone saw what Kurogane was getting at; all around them were bowls of food with the food all over the floor and some were splashed all over the trees and also burnt decorations that were destroyed beyond repair littered the floor. There was also a scorch mark on the ground as if a rocket had flown past and one of the trees had a gaping hole in it.

"But it was awesome" said Joy.

"Yeah, if had blown up, what kind of firework doesn't explode, if Kurogane hadn't stopped it then it would have killed someone" said The Doctor.

"Joy, you idiot" said Pan.

"So...have you finished all of the upgrades that you needed to do?" asked Amu.

"Yep, we've built a tracker that will help us to locate Michel and his goons quicker, this way we will be able to launch a quick attack against them, we have also added weapons to the Elle Ciel in case we see that Eonia guy again or if we are attacked by Hexes, we have also added a training room which will allow for you to get stronger without damaging the ship and also a Dive machine for Mir" said Joy.

"A what, you made one of them" said Mir surprised.

"Oh hell no, like hell I am going into that Cosmosphere again, the last time nearly killed me" said Lucas.

"Don't be such a baby; the crystal is gone so it probably won't happen again" said Etna.

"But with those guys you can never be sure" said Lyner.

"Anyway we have something interesting to say about the next world" said Joy.

There was yet another weird noise, the ship then teleported itself to another world without the help of either of the two Demis.

"What the hell" said Train.

"Oh yeah, we also installed a warp drive filled with our transportation power so the ship didn't need us anymore, thanks for the idea Takuto" said Joy.

"Anyway what was it you were going to say?" asked Shelke.

"Well the thing is we picked up some weird readings from this world, not only do we also get several of Michel's goons but also a weird energy reading" said Joy.

"A weird energy reading?" questioned Maria.

"To tell the truth it looks like another one of the Lords might be there, as well as that something related to the person who butted in on your battle with Fate" said Joy.

"Really...wait how do you know about that?" asked Sakura.

"I have my ways" said Joy.

"Meaning we need to go there and stop this Lord or whatever" said Syaoran.

"Yes but there is this thing that Joy failed to mention" said Kurogane.

"What?" questioned Amu.

"Well the world...it's kinda run by Soul Reapers" said Joy.

"Well...that shouldn't be a problem" said Pan.

"Why, what's a Soul Reaper?" asked Aigis.

"Basically a sort of ghost, they guide souls to the other side like grim reapers but they are incredible powerful and can only be seen by a select few" said Pan.

"So there isn't a problem as long as we don't piss them off" said Lucas.

"Yeah, pretty much" said The Doctor.

"Okay, well goodbye" said Joy.

Lucas however quickly grabbed her and dragged her out of the room with them as they left.

"Oh no, you're coming with us to stop you from doing any more damage" said Lucas.

Joy cried as she realized she wasn't able to secretly set up her fireworks, Pan however laughed at her sister as she found the situation amazing. Everyone returned to the ship, some complaining about not getting a brake. Mint took control of the ship and flew it down to the planet's surface; they landed on the outskirts of a town and hid the ship from view. After literally dragging a kicking and screaming Joy from the ship they entered down to find it surprisingly empty. Apart from a few people who were wondering around town there seemed to be no one walking around, everyone seemed to be inside their houses. Everyone wondered why, as they walked down the street everyone started to feel an odd presence. It was like something was telling them to stay off the streets and to take cover. They however continued to move through the town ignoring their instincts, they then heard the growl of some kind of animal, it was a unique sound that they had never heard before. They followed the sound fearing that it might belong to a Hex, when they got closer they started to hear the sound of a sword clashing against something. They quickly turned a corner and walked down an alleyway, when they reached the end and emerged on the other side they saw a boy with orange hair fighting a monstrous creature with a white mask. The boy wore black clothes and held an extremely large sword while the creature was this giant ape like monster with a hole in its chest and a large white mask. The boy was busy fighting the first creature he didn't notice another on sneak up behind him. As the second creature prepared to attack him Lucas jumped in and blocked the attack, this caught the attention of the boy who then noticed their presence, he seemed quite surprised to see them and everyone else got ready to fight as several more creatures appeared.

"What the hell are these things" said Lyner.

"Don't know but looks like we haven't got a choice" said Train as he took aim at a monster's head.

The boy charged at the monsters cutting two of them in half with his sword, Lucas attacked one and rammed his sword straight through its head splitting it in two, blood poured out of it and it vanished into nothingness. Train shot several of them in the head, all perfect shots which showed off his great marksman skills. Sakura protected Syaoran with the shield card from a centipede like creature, soon the creature found itself open for an attack and so Syaoran cut it straight through the middle, the creature bled from its wound and screamed as it vanished. Aigis and Flynn were forced back to back; they teamed up with each other with Flynn blocking the attacks of the monsters with his sword and Aigis defeating them by quickly shooting them in the head. Mint used a shield to defend herself as monsters surrounded her trying to get her; Mint waited and then summoned a cannon which killed all of the monsters that had been attacking her. Mint dismissed her shield but failed to notice a monster sneaking up from behind, it was however Etna who noticed this monster and impaled it through the head with her spear. Etna then dived bombed a large group of creatures using some kind of ability which caused a thousand spears to appear beneath her. When she jumped into the air the spears followed and when she landed on the creatures, about ten of them the spears impaled all of them in multiple places. Maria was doing her best to fight but was barely able to hold them back, she wasn't designed for fighting like they were, it was thanks to Mir and Snow jumping in and saving her from a creature that she managed to survive. Although she wasn't powerful she could still fight, with their help she managed to kill several creatures by snapping their necks with her Chain of Fate attack. Mir battered monsters left, right and center with her spells while laughing at them, Snow smashed in their faces and used his bare hands to stop all of their attacks. Shelke coldly decapitated several monsters with her swords while Amu blasted them away after changing into her Dia form. It continued like this for a while, the boy they were helping wielded his huge sword and cut through as many as he could, everyone else was just barely keeping up with him. Lucas and the boy were forced back to back, Flynn tried his hardest to stop several monsters finishing off an unconscious Mint who was on the ground after being hit in the head and narrowly avoiding death. Aigis and Train shot down as many targets as possible but they never seemed to stop coming, Amu defended as several monsters attacked her, she was saved by Snow smacking them away, he had however received a wound oh his chest that continued to bleed. Snow collapsed to the floor and was expecting death to come quickly, a monster raised it's claw however something flew from the sky and took it's arm off, then it happened again but this time it went through the monsters head. It was revealed to them that someone was shooting arrows from the sky, soon thousands of arrows shot out from the sky and rained down on the monsters killing them. Several stragglers remained but they were quickly finished off by a black haired woman with a sword, a tall man with a strange looking arm, a red haired boy with a sword that could extend it's length and a girl with long orange hair. As the remaining monsters were defeated Lucas and the others regrouped, Sakura healed Mint who quickly regained consciousness, her wound wasn't too bad and only took a few seconds to heal. Pan and Joy focused on the boy and his friends, they seemed to be very agitated by them, Lucas cautiously approached to introduce himself, his friends were all behind him in case they were needed.

"Thanks for the help kid" said the boy.

"Not a problem, my name's Lucas" he said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" said the boy.

"This is interesting" said a black haired girl.

"What is?" asked Ichigo.

"They can see us yet they don't posses any spirit energy, I can't sense anything from them, by all rights they shouldn't exist" said the black haired girl.

"Really...I can't really tell" said Ichigo.

"Well it's not like you have ever been able to sense spirit energy anyway" said the red haired boy.

"Shut up" said Ichigo.

"Make me" said the red haired boy.

"Enough you two, so what are they, Hollows?" asked the boy with glasses.

"No, if they were then I would be able to sense something but with them it's like they came from another world or something" said the girl with black hair.

"You wouldn't believe how close you are" said Etna.

"So then who are your friends Ichigo?" asked Lucas.

"I'm Rukia" said the girl with black hair.

"I'm Orihime" said the girl with long orange hair.

"I'm Renji Abarai" said the boy with red hair.

"I'm Uryu and this is Chad" said the boy with glasses.

The large boy waved his hand, he seemed shy as he didn't talk much.

"So Lucas, perhaps you can explain how you can see those Hollows" said Ichigo.

"Hollows, you mean those things, who wouldn't be able to see them" said Syaoran.

"That's not what they mean" said Joy.

"A Demi" said Renji.

"I see, so that is what you are" said Rukia.

"What are they?" asked Chad.

"Nothing to be concerned about...anyway thanks for the help, those things are called Hollows, their evil spirits that normal people cannot see" said Rukia.

"Really, so that would make you lot Soul Reapers" said Train.

"Only Ichigo, Renji and Rukia, I'm a Quincy" said Uryu.

"What ever the hell that is" said Mir.

"There certainly were a lot of them, have they attacked like that before?" asked Shelke.

"No, it's strange they have never appeared in those kinds of numbers before, it's been happening more and more lately, it's like every Hollow around the world is being drawn to this town for some reason" said Rukia.

"We're starting to fear for the safety of the towns people, we have even had to force them all to take cover in their homes" said Renji.

"So call for help, don't you have some sort of back up or way to reach other Soul Reapers?" asked Aigis.

"Yes, however I have been unable to get through to them, in fact I doubt the Soul Society even knows what is going on" said Rukia.

"All pathways have closed as well except the Senkaimon in Urahara's Shop, we were going to send several people to get help but..." said Renji.

"It will take most of us to persuade the Soul Society, the only ones we leave to protect the town is Ichigo and Renji but they won't be enough to hold back the Hollows" said Uryu.

"I said I could handle them" said Ichigo.

"Listen you idiot, there will be millions of them, an army of Hollows you and I both know we won't be able to keep them back long enough for help to arrive" said Renji.

"Well seems like you're in a bind" said Mint.

"We have some business here, a criminal by the name of Michel Paradox so we'll help you" said Snow.

"Really?" asked Rukia.

"Of course, we can't just leave if people are in trouble" said Maria.

"Besides helping you could further our own goal but remember you owe us one" said Etna.

"Thanks for the offer but it sounds like you have your own problems to deal with" said Ichigo.

"You really are an idiot, you know you can't beat them all by yourself, we're offering you our help so like it or not we're helping" said Lucas.

"Urgh...fine just don't get in my way" said Ichigo.

"I could say the same to you meat head" said Lucas.

"What did you call me" said Ichigo.

"Brake it up you two" said Amu.

"So we'll guard the town with Ichigo and Renji so you can get help" said Flynn.

There was a small beeping noise and Rukia quickly checked her phone, she was taken back by what she saw and immediately ran into the middle of the shopping district. She looked up at the sky and all the others followed, they were shocked by what they saw. In the sky was a large crack that slowly got larger and larger. Slowly several large hands appeared out of the crack in the sky and attempted to make it larger until there was this huge hole in the sky with Hollows crawling around inside.

"Good...because here they come" said Rukia.

"Go, we'll handle it" said Renji.

"Just hurry up and get help" said Ichigo.

Everyone prepared for battle as Chad, Rukia, Uryu and Orihime run to get help, it would be a long time before they would return and so everyone prepared for a long and grueling battle. The Hollows descended on them, Mint started to blast them out of the sky with her cannons and Amu used her abilities to help stop them from coming through. However the hole was getting larger and larger, Hollows fell to the floor, one landed right next to Ichigo and felt the sting of his blade as it cut through it's head. Lucas covered his back as another Hollow appeared and tried to kill Ichigo. Lucas blocked the attack, counter attacked and cut off the creature's arm before slicing it in half.

"Roar Zabimaru" said Renji.

Immediately his sword changed shape and cut through three Hollows, Flynn defeated a Hollow and then managed to cut straight through a gorilla like Hollow. Mir was firing off spells destroying many of the Hollows in the air while Train and Aigis protected her. Aigis blocked attacks while Train unloaded his gun into his enemies before reloading his gun and continuing to fight, Snow charged into the many Hollows and punched about ten of them, braking through their masks and killing them, soon at least a hundred Hollows were on the ground while at least a thousand were in the air.

"Bahamut" said Lucas.

"Tiamat" said Etna.

"Diablos" said Mir.

"Ramuh" said Shelke.

The summons appeared and attacked the enemies in the air while everyone else focused on those on the ground. Shelke decapitated all the Hollow who were foolish enough to attack her, she swiftly dodged to the side before delivering the final blow. Maria and Etna were forced back to back, Maria blocked attacks while Etna delivered the finishing blow. However a Hollow managed to grab Maria and throw her through a shop window. Maria groaned on the floor as she noticed the creature standing over her and was about to deliver the finishing blow. Maria reached for her sword but the creature pinned her arm down and then stood on her body to stop her from moving. Maria struggled as the creature laughed and prepared it's claw to slice through Maria's head, Maria shut her eye's in fear waiting for the end. However what she had was the scream of a creature, she opened her eyes to see Lucas who had abandoned backing up Ichigo to come to her aid. He cut the creature in two before violently shoving his sword through the creature's head three times in retaliation for attacking Maria. When the creature vanished Lucas helped Maria up off the floor and handed her weapon back to her.

" Are you okay?" asked Lucas.

"Yes...I'm fine" said Maria.

"That's go...what the hell" said Lucas.

Maria turned round, she had crashed through into an electronic store, there were all sorts of old fashioned radios all over the place. It was incredibly dark, however what was upsetting was the fact that all the radios were producing a loud hissing sound and the fact that something was moving in the dark, they head a scraping noise as a large shape appeared and slowly moved close to them. Outside everyone was fighting their heart out, now Hexes had shown up to aid the Hollows. They looked like giant tigers with huge chain balls that they used to attack everyone, also were these lizard like monsters who were armed with a trident, these things easily avoid any attack thrown at them.

"What the hell are Hexes doing here?" asked Pan.

"Michel is here, that has to be it, it's certain now the next Lord is here" said Joy.

"Where the hell did Lucas and Maria go?" asked Renji.

"Through that window" said Mint as she dodged a Hollow.

Maria and Lucas came running out of the shop, well Lucas kicked down the door in an panic, they kept looking over their shoulder as if something was chasing them.

"Hey guys, we have a slight problem" said Lucas.

"Slight problem...it's a huge problem" said Maria.

"What's up?" asked Snow as he punched the lights out of a Lizard Hex.

A blade then came out of nowhere and almost decapitated Lucas and Maria, it would have succeeded in it's task if Ichigo hadn't appeared and stopped the attack.

"What the hell" said Ichigo.

He looked at the blade, it was huge, to huge, no normal human could carry it let alone swing it, then out of the darkness came a figure, it slumped towards them and into the light. They looked at the wielder of the sword, it was a large masculine man that towered over them , he was covered in a apron made out of what looked like flesh. His skin was pale white and almost dead like and his head, what can I say it was a pyramid , that is right, his head was encased in a pyramid like helmet that seemed to weigh the creature down. Every time it put it's foot down the ground shook like an earthquake, Ichigo looked at the creature and compared his long blade to the creature's, the monster's was bigger.

"I take it this is the slight problem you mentioned" said Ichigo.

Meanwhile Rukia and the others had successfully made it to the Soul Society and had begun to talk to the Captains of the Soul Society about the condition of Karakura Town.

Aftermath.

Hi I'm Joy, I'm back baby

**I'm Project H and welcome to the Aftermath**

H, was that you know who

**Defiantly, god help them now that he is there **

It's PH

**Anyway I bet you weren't expecting that**

I wasn't, the answer to last chapter's riddle is a promise

**This chapter's riddle is y****ou use a knife to slice my head and weep beside me when I am dead what am I?**

See ya

**See you next time, oh look at the time**

Not funny


	29. War is Declared

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 27**

**War is Declared **

Ichigo pushed the creature back, it stumbled back however quickly regained it's senses and slowly walked towards him dragging it's heavy sword.

"Ha, your so slow, that's what you get for carrying a sword like that" said Ichigo.

"You're one to talk" said Lucas.

The creature then grabbed it's large knife with two hands and ran at Ichigo and delivered a swift strike, Ichigo just managed to block it but then the creature punched him to the side. Ichigo recovered as the creature marched towards him.

"Didn't expect that, you guys go help everyone I'll handle this thing" said Ichigo.

Lucas and Maria agreed and help everyone else fight off the Hollows and Hexes, Lucas jumped into the fight taking out several Hollows, Maria covered his back and protected him from the Hollows that tried to kill him. Mir was in a fist fight with a Hex, the two had been going at it for a while and in the end Mir managed to punch straight through the Hex's head killing it. Train shot down Hollows while Renji cleared the area around him of Hexes, Aigis guarded Renji who was too busy to notice a Hollow that was about to attack him, luckily she defeated this Hollow before it could cause any harm to anyone. Mint was under the protection of Flynn, Mint was using her cannons to blast Hollows out of the sky but she was completely vulnerable to the ones on the ground which Flynn had to protect her from. He found it difficult as he was on his own surrounded by enemies as far as the eye could see, he slashed through them as best as he could, he unleashed a wave of energy from his sword which destroyed a large amount of enemies but in the end there were too many for him to handle. He was nearing defeat when Maria jumped in and saved his life, Lucas appeared and took out a whole row of enemies giving Flynn enough time to casting a spell over Mint.

"A shield spell, it should protect you from any danger" said Flynn.

"Got it" said Mint.

"Okay, time I got serious, show yourself Yojimbo" said Flynn.

A warrior clad in samurai like armour then appeared beside Flynn, with him was a odd looking dog like creature, Flynn gazed up at the man.

"Flynn called out his summon" said Lucas surprised.

Yojimbo held out his hand as if expecting something from them.

"Give me money and I will fight for you" said Yojimbo.

The three nearly collapsed, Lucas face palmed while Flynn stared at the summon in shock.

"Oh great...another idiot, what a useless summon" said Lucas.

"Greedy git...oh whatever" said Maria as she pulled out her purse.

"Got any money Lucas?" asked Flynn.

"You have got to be kidding me" said Lucas.

Lucas reached into his pocket and gave Yojimbo some money, Maria also gave him money, around fifty pound or so, Yojimbo looked at the money before sighing and looking at the enemy.

"Very well I shall take this chicken feed but do not expect the full cooperation of a warrior" said Yojimbo.

"Some warrior" said Lucas.

Yojimbo raised his blade and delivered a swift strike cutting through nearly fifty enemies, each one fell to the ground dead, the power of Yojimbo was amazing.

"Good useless summon...keep it up" said Lucas.

"Now everyone has called their summon...except me, if I have advanced to the next level then I should be able to" thought Maria.

Maria and Lucas cut through the enemies together, making sure all if their friends were still alive, Mir was holding her own against the Hollows thanks to the new powers Lucas

had managed to give her, Sakura was using a fire like card to defeat her enemies while Syaoran backed her up using his sword, he had entered his Pact form and began to decimate the enemy. Amu was fighting several Hexes with the help of Train and Aigis, together they kept the enemies back and held their own. Snow and Lyner were pushed back to back on a bridge, they fought all the enemies that came their way but they seemed close to defeat. Snow entered his Pact and Lyner summoned Odin but it still wasn't enough, Lucas decided to lend them a hand while Maria helped Etna and Shelke who were fighting a huge Hollow that had appeared. Lucas cut through to the two of them and together the three of them fought back causing a considerable loss in their numbers. Lucas slashed and cut through as many he could, when one came from behind and pinned him to the ground. Lucas shook the creature off and dodged and attack which would have split his head in two, a Hollow charged at him, he kicked it aside and chopped off the head on another Hollow, when that Hollow attacked again Lucas cut through it chopping the Hollow into two pieces. Sakura and Syaoran were in trouble, Syaoran was exhausted and was nearing defeat but their was no one to help him. Sakura grabbed him and pulled him away from the enemies, eventually they both collapsed due to exhaustion.

"I have to do it...or else we'll lose, I won't let that happen again" thought Sakura.

Sakura stood up and faced the army of enemies that were coming at her.

"Gauntlet of power I call you to obey your master, I call the Gauntlet who has made me it's host, I name thee Phoenix master of life, I evoke the pact of Chao Lingshen" said Sakura.

A green flame then appeared on Sakura's gauntlet; in it was the faint image of Lingshen and soon a female voice began to speak.

"Do you accept Lingshen?" asked the voice.

"Of course, finally" said Lingshen's voice.

"Very well, pact accepted" said the voice.

"Evoking pact Lingshen" said Sakura.

Sakura evoked her Pact and transformed, she now wore a odd looking battle suit, it was black and white and mainly suitable for combat, she had black boots and white trousers with a black and white top with the words Chao Bao Zi on them. Sakura's star wand and evolved to look more like staff, it had a long energy current going down it had had almost doubled in size. Her mask was that of a woman but it had several numbers over it along with dates and notes scribbled over it, her mask was in half of course. Sakura waved her hands and several small objects that looked a lot like bullets appeared surrounding her. She clicked her figures and the bullets tore through the Hollows taking out all of the enemies that were surrounding them. Lyner cut a Hollow in two and then kicked it's lifeless body off the bridge, Snow smashed through several Hollows at once killing hundreds of them. Lucas was fighting off as many Hollows as he could when suddenly a red whip appeared out of no where and wrapped itself around Lucas' neck. Lucas struggled to get it off as it got tighter and tighter around his neck, Lyner noticed it and rushed to help but the whip flipped Lucas over the bridge and into the water. It was trying to drown him, it was like two hands had grabbed his throat and were trying to choke the life out of him. Lucas with his free hand tried to pull the whip off, with his sword he tried to cut it off but he couldn't, he couldn't even see it or move his arms. Something was moving in the water trying to get him, it slowly came closer and closer as Lucas began to close his eyes. But then something cut through the whip and jumped into the water. A person grabbed Lucas' arm, Lucas did his best to grab a hold of this person but he couldn't even breath, he couldn't even see who it was he was grabbing. Lucas was then pulled out of the water, picked up and taken to the shore. Lucas looked up at the person as she but him on the ground, it was a woman, someone who he had never met before.

"Are you okay?" asked the woman.

"Yes..I'm fine" said Lucas.

"Good, now where did that attack come from, the assailant is still here somewhere" said the woman.

Another whip appeared but the woman quickly dodged it, another one appeared but again she dodged it, she smiled as two red whips tried to attack her and failed miserably. Ichigo was battling the large monster and seemed to be having trouble with it despite it being just a normal human with a helmet.

"Damn it, Getsuga Tensho" said Ichigo.

He shot a beam of energy at the monster but the creature smacked it away with a wave of his hand and slowly moved towards Ichigo with it's long sword at the ready.

"Damn it, how can this Pyramid Head thing be so strong, it's just a guy with a helmet and it's incredibly slow too" said Ichigo.

Ichigo moved back however Pyramid Head quickly disappeared and then reappear behind Ichigo, if Ichigo had not reacted fast enough he would have lost his arm, however he managed to get away with a few scraped even so the Pyramid Head grabbed Ichigo and then threw him into a wall.

"Damn it, looks like I've got no choice" said Ichigo.

Ichigo got up and put his feat firmly on the ground, he then pointed his sword at the Pyramid Head and placed both of his hands firmly on the handle, the Pyramid Head just slowly walked toward Ichigo, dragging it's large sword.

"Ban..." said Ichigo.

Then someone shot a rocket at the Pyramid Head creature causing a large explosion, Ichigo then sensed the presence of someone very familiar, he looked behind him and there standing on the roof was a man in a hat and clogs with an waling stick as well as a young black haired girl carrying a rocket launcher and a red haired boy with a large bat.

"Hey there Ichigo" said the man.

"Urahara, what are you doing here?" asked Ichgio.

"Well I thought I'd come give you a hand, you seem to be having some trouble" said Urahara.

"What the hell" said the boy.

Ichigo then focused on Pyramid Head again, it swatted away the smoke and slowly moved forward without a scratch even though it had been a direct hit.

"Ururu hit that thing straight on, there is no way it could have survived that" said the boy.

"But Jinta, is that even a Hollow?" asked the girl who was called Ururu.

"Ichigo, go help your friends, they need it, we'll handle him" said Urahara.

"Got it" said Ichigo.

Ichigo waited for Urahara to attack Pyramid Head before running off to help Renji who had transformed his sword into a large skinless snake to deal with the Hexes. Ichigo covered his back as Hollows surrounded Renji, Ichigo cut through them and together with Renji focused on taking them down. Urahara was in the meantime fighting a foe that he found most odd, it wasn't a Hollow or anything to do with them but it still belonged in the spirit world. Urahara found it disturbing how the creature seemed to not only deflecting spirit energy but also absorbing it. With his sword drawn he crossed blades with the creature, however it quickly tried to use it's fists to attack resulting in Urahara having to dodge the attack.

"Ururu, Jinta, leave him to me, it's not safe for you to be anywhere near him" said Urahara.

"What...well what the hell are we supposed to do" said Jinta.

"Go deal with the Hollows" said Urahara as he dodged a swing from the creature's sword.

"Ugh...okay fine" said Jinta.

The two ran off taking down as many Hollows as they could while Urahara wondered how an opponent who was so slow could be so strong. Mir punched her fist through the head of a Hollow while Maria protected her from several Hexes, decapitating them with her Chain of Fate . Yojimbo and Flynn we chopping through several Hexes, cutting down all those in their path, it seemed that all those that crossed Yojimbo's path met a swift end, but it wasn't good for Flynn whose pocket was slowly getting lighter and lighter. Mint was blasting through several Hollows while defending herself with her shield. Both Lyner and Snow were busy fighting an onslaught of Hollows while Aigis executed several Hollows by shooting them to death, Train reloaded and rejoined the fight. Sakura projected the worn out Syaoran with all her power Shelke calmly beheaded several Hollows and Hexes. Amu held her own in her Dia form, Pan, Joy along with the three other Shugo Charas hid in her backpack cheering her on. Meanwhile Lucas was back on his feet and watched as the dark tanned woman before him grabbed one of the whips and pulled it's owner out of hiding. It was Myotismon, he was the one who had tried to drown Lucas in the river and had failed thanks to the woman's help.

"So finally I got you to come out" said the woman.

"What a powerful creature, clearly you are not human, tell me what is your name?" asked Myotismon.

"Yoruichi Shihouin, and you are?" asked the woman.

"I am Myotismon, ruler of the digital world" he said proudly.

"Yoruichi, he is a coward who attacks from a distance so if his enemy gets the upper hand he can get away, thank you for your help now is your would please shut this guy up" said Lucas.

"Sure thing kid, what's your name?" asked Yoruichi.

"My name is Lucas" he said.

Lucas quickly drew his sword and blocked an attack as Alexei appeared and rammed into Lucas with his own sword.

"You should focus on keeping yourself alive" said Alexei.

Lucas dodged Alexei's next attacked and countered only to miss completely due to Alexei suddenly vanishing and then reappearing behind him. Lucas only had seconds to stop a blow that would have killed him, Alexei smiled as Lucas blocked his attack.

"A trick I learned from our Lord Murder, it seems you have improved since you first fought him, both Michel and Eric will be pleased" said Alexei.

"Less talk more of me kicking your ass" said Lucas.

Lucas delivered a powerful attack but Alexei dodged the attack yet again leaving Lucas on guard waiting for Alexei to attack. Meanwhile Yoruichi tried to close the gap between her and Myotismon to rob him of his advantage, it wasn't easy with him jumping around so much however he was no match for her. Yoruichi managed to appear behind him and tapped him on the back two times, a black ink like butterfly tattoo appeared on his back as Yoruichi smiled.

"What is that?" asked Myotismon.

"My special ability if you will, it's called Shunko, now your body is incapable of movement, you'll be dead soon" said Yoruichi.

"Don't mess with me" said Myotismon.

He then attacked her with a whip, this attack caught Yoruichi off guard and she was just able to evade the attack.

"I'm a Digimon, such things do not effect me" said Myotismon.

Yoruichi was surprised by this but continued to fight as Lucas fought against the teleporting Alexei. While this happened Murder, who was floating in the sky, watched the commotion down below with Eric and Michel by his side, he had an emotionless look on his face and seemed to be waiting for something.

"Damn it, where are they" said Murder.

"My lord always has been impatient" said Michel.

"This is just annoying, I have to watch these vulgar commoners defend themselves and their not even putting up a fight that would remotely put a smile on my face, the fools have yet to even notice our presence" said Murder.

Eric then noticed a light in the distance, it approached them like a rocket causing Eric to put is hand on his sword, ready to draw it if need be.

"Something has noticed us, now are you interested my lord?" asked Eric.

"Hmm...maybe, let us see who is foolish to approach me in such a fashion" said Murder.

The light stopped in front of the three, the three looked at it as it suddenly formed into the shape of a girl, soon Project H floated in front of them.

"What's up ass holes" said Project H.

"Well if it isn't the Maiden of Damnation, so like many before us you now curse us with your presence" said Eric.

"Project H, a being of my design and the other half, to think it has progressed so far that it could even be able to match Eric in a fight but the first half is still so far behind" said Michel.

"Michel, as full of bullshit as ever and Eric, I see you're still a meat head" said Project H.

"Watch your tongue foul witch" said Eric.

"Oh well that really hurt, I've been travelling on my own now for god knows how many years, possibly more then one million years, in that life time I have been called worst things then that, is that the best you can come up with, you disappoint me" said Project H.

"I see you haven't changed much, as foul; mouthed as ever just like your other half" said Michel.

"What do you want Project H, I am very busy so speak your mind then get out of my sight" said Murder.

"Well Lord Murder, I an wondering what it is you are doing here" said Project H.

"Simple, I'm going to bring my sister home, I plan to help my older brother and make the three of us whole again" said Murder.

"So what is with the Hollows and the Hexes, even those fools that you have duped into helping you are here, why?" asked Project H.

"Why what?" asked Murder.

"Why do you even need them, I thought you would have gotten the Order of Chaos to mobilise by now, all twenty one Arcana ranked members of the order should have awakened by now" said Project H.

"Oh so you do have all of your memories from last time, I had wondered but I suppose that is why you are trying so hard this time, if I remember correctly you used to be a member of the Order too, what rank were you again?" asked Michel.

"The Hanged Man, which is how I got so much wisdom over the ages and how I managed to tip the scales" said Project H.

"Well the Order were not needed last time nor will they be needed this time, I doubt you'll ever see any of them so your desire to kill us all is sadly never going to happen" said Murder.

"Your presence here is a deceleration of war, war with the entire universe, I can't let this stand" said Project H.

"Oh you have changed a bit, when you defected to the other side, the stupid side you became a lot more boring" said Eric.

"You give yourself too much credit, you could never best Eric in a duel let alone all of us together" said Michel.

"Leave her be, there is nothing she can do to stop this little game now, we all know how it will end" said Murder.

"Don't tell me how this game will end, I may end up surprising you, I have a few trump cards all ready and in place" said Project H.

"Lucas Murphy will not stop us, true this game is not over yet but you know don't you, you have his hour glass don't you, his time is running short and when he goes it will continue as planned" said Murder.

"Well let's just see how it goes now shall we" said Project H.

"You do know that this time is the last time, you can't go back anymore we won't be stopped, not this time" said Murder.

"I know, whoever wins this time wins for real, that's why I've decided to get serious" said Project H.

Two Daleks then appeared next to Murder, Murder looked at them curiously as several Daleks joined the battle, they fired at Ichigo causing him to block the beams with his sword which redirected them at the Daleks blowing them up. Lucas noticed the Daleks and then spotted Murder in the air with Michel and Eric.

"Well at least we know for certain that they are behind this" said Lucas as he blocked another one of Alexei's attacks.

Murder took out a phone and then dialled a number, it rang as Murder looked at the battle ground and smirked.

"Talk to me Yagami, what is the status?" asked Murder.

"It is all prepared just as you instructed" said Light on the phone.

"Davros sent us to tell you he had finished it" said one of the Daleks.

"Finished what?" questioned Project H.

"A little Trump card of mine" said Murder.

"Pull everyone out now" said Michel.

It was too late for this command however, Ichigo and everyone else started to hear this insane laughter, Murder moved out of the way quickly as something fell from the sky like a rocket. Ichigo looked up and watched as a large man with an eye patch, ragged clothes and a serrated sword fell form the sky laughing as he fell. On his back was a little girl with pink hair who was laughing with him, he fell to the ground and Ichigo jumped out of the way as the force of him landing cause what could be described as an earthquake sending thousands of Hollows flying through the sky. As Ichigo got up off the ground he looked at the man as he began to tear through the army all by himself.

"Kenpachi and Yachiru" said Ichigo.

"Hey there Ichigo, stay alive till after I'm finished so I can be the one to kill you" said the man.

The odd man ran off into a crowd of Hollows slaughtering them as the came at him, no matter what injury the man got he continued to fight killing all enemies that crossed his path. Ichigo then watched as several soul reapers appeared and took out the Hollows, Yoruichi continued to fight Myotismon when a flower petal fell from the sky and cut his cheek

"What the hell" said Myotismon.

"Foul creature, when you pass from this world to the next you should feel honoured that you fell to my Bankai" said a voice.

Myotismon and Yoruichi looked up at a man with long black hair and a cold expression on his face, he held out his sword in front of his face.

"Byakuya" said Yoruichi.

"Who the hell is that" said Lucas as he punched Alexei in the face sending him flying into the lake.

Yoruichi jumped out of the way as Myotismon stood there looking at Byakuya. Yoruichi then appeared at Lucas' side while watching as the man dropped his sword and it disappeared.

"Who is that?" asked Lucas.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of squad six" said Yoruichi.

"Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" said Byakuya.

Several huge blades then appeared out of the ground all around Myotismon, the blades turned into flower petals and enveloped Myotismon. Lucas heard Myotismon scream and as the flower petals disappeared he saw that nothing remained of Myotismon. Byakuya put away his sword and then appeared in front of Lucas in a flash, he seemed to be able to quickly appear and disappear like lightning.

"You love to show off don't you" said Yoruichi.

"Who is this" said Byakuya.

His gaze was fixated on Lucas, no matter what he didn't take his eyes of him.

"My name is Lucas, Lucas Murphy" he said.

Byakuya looked at Lucas for a second before coldly averting his gaze and walking off into the distance.

"What's his problem" said Lucas.

"Don't let it get to you, he's like that with everyone" said Yoruichi.

Meanwhile Maria was fighting through several Hollows, she didn't notice one sneak up behind her and by the time she did it was too late, the creature struck but suddenly stopped. Maria took on look at the creature and suddenly the Hollow's head fell to the ground, she then felt someone behind her, she turned round to see an a woman in a white coat, she only had one arm as the other appeared to have been cut off and she was dressed in a somewhat ninja like fashion.

Don't let your guard down if you do then it will be nothing but a swift end for you said the woman.

"Thanks but who are you?" asked Maria.

"My name is Captain Soi Fon" said the woman as she easily defeated several Hollows.

Lucas ran through the battle field noticing that several allies had joined them, Rukia was decapitating Hollows while Chad smashed their skulls in and Uryu shot them down with his arrows. Lucas noticed Byakuya and a large man with a small girl on his back chopping down Hollows. Lucas stopped as he was surrounded by Hollows, he prepared to fight as Ichigo and Renji jumped into the fight with him and backed him up.

"Looks like backup finally arrived" said Renji.

"Well that's great but why did they have to send Kenpachi and Byakuya" said Ichigo.

"Focus you tow, it isn't over yet" said Lucas.

Just at that second ice shot down from the sky and killed all of the Hollows that were surrounding them, Lucas looked for the source of the ice when a little kid who was missing an arm and a older woman with long blond hair appeared in front of them.

"Now where on earth did all these Hollows come from" said the boy.

"Hey it's Toshiro and Rangiku" said Ichigo.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya" said the young boy.

"What's up Ichigo" said the woman who was named Rangiku.

"Friends of yours?" asked Lucas.

"Their Soul Reapers from the Soul Society" said Renji.

"Who is this?" asked Rangiku.

"His name is Lucas, he's a Gauntlet user or something, he was helping us out" said Ichigo.

"A Gauntlet user, well do you intend to make a Pact with anyone here, Lucas?" asked Hitsugaya.

"A Pact?" questioned Renji.

After having some questions brought up Lucas began to tell Ichigo and the others about Pacts, which of course led to more questions such as what the gauntlet was which led to even more questions such as where it came from and in the end Lucas ended up telling them the whole damn story.

"I see, well that's interesting, so that being in the sky is the one behind this?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Yes but I wonder what it is he is doing here" said Lucas.

At this time Alexei and managed to get out of the river, with rage in his eyes he scouted for Lucas and when he found him he prepared to attack only to be told to stop. He turned round to see Eric behind him.

"That is enough" said Eric.

"That brat has it coming" said Alexei.

"Two things Alexei, you are no where near strong enough to put Lucas down for good and if anyone is going to rip that boy to shreds it's going to be me" said Eric.

"So what now?" asked Alexei.

"Pull back, we have their attention now" said Eric.

Alexei nodded and the two of them vanished everyone looked on with confused as their enemies retreated, they just vanished into thin air leaving nothing behind. Pyramid Head remained but after being struck through the heart and then looking around he just pulled Urahara's sword out of him, picked up his sword and slaked off before disappearing. Everyone was confused, they wondered why they had just given up, everyone regrouped as they felt that something bad was about to happen.

"Don't tell me that was it" said Kenpachi.

"Something is wrong, they outnumbered us so why leave" said Aigis.

"Maybe the whole attack wasn't to destroy this town, maybe it had another purpose" said Rukia.

"What?" questioned Snow.

"Well let's think about this, if you cause a ruckus in town what do you get?" asked Mint.

"…..Us" said Yoruichi.

"You're right, you get Soul Reapers which means that..." said Train.

"It's not an attack, it's a trap" said Hitsugaya.

Murder then appeared before them and laughed joyfully, his laughter was like the screams of thousands of innocent children, nothing could compare to the evil in his voice.

"Thank you Soul Reapers and human fools, thank you so much" said Murder.

"Murder, everyone careful, he is the one we're after and he is a lot more powerful then he looks" said Mir.

"Scatter Senbonzakura" said Byakuya.

Byakuya turned his sword into flower petals and launched them at Murder, they engulfed Murder but he just sighed and with a wave of his hand he made them fall harmlessly to the floor without a scratch on him. Byakuya was shocked as his sword returned to normal, Kenpachi smiled as he drew his sword and tried to strike Murder, however Murder caught the sword in with his bare hand and using it he threw Kenpachi through a wall. Everyone else moved to attack but Lucas and the others managed to get them to not attack Murder in order to prevent mass slaughter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Amu.

"So slow, I coordinated the attack to get the Soul Reapers to show up and at last you came, it took me a while to ensure everything went accordingly" said Murder.

"You set everything up, why, why do you need Soul Reapers?" asked Uryu.

"Ha-ha I don't need Soul Reapers per say, I need them to just go and come between this world" said Murder.

A light then shined in the distance, a large red energy beam then shot up into the sky and began to rip the sky in two, soon in the sky another town appeared but it was different, it looked like something from old Japan. Murder laughed as the Soul Reapers stared up at the sky in surprise.

"What the hell?" questioned Lucas.

"That's the Soul Society, what on earth is it doing up there" said Ichigo.

"I see, your plan was to use us as a conductor to open up a portal between the two worlds, you knew that we would have to intervene if a Hollow invasion happened which is why you caused it" said Byakuya.

"Clever but what's to stop us from kicking the crap out of you now" said Kenpachi.

"Wait, something is not right" said Shelke.

"I agree, why would they want to open up a portal, what does Murder gain from this" said Mint.

"...does it matter, we just have to defeat him" said Jinta.

"Do you really think you can, your welcome to try but don't feel too hurt when you fall" said Murder.

"Everyone combine your attacks, attack at once, it's the only way we might be able to damage him" said Maria.

Everyone prepared their attacks as Murder smiled, they all attacked him at once but he just waved his hand, a high current of power stopped all of them in their tracks. Lucas kept his eyes on Murder who suddenly disappeared and then reappeared in-front of him. Murder simply flicked his head and Lucas went flying backwards with a great deal of force . Murder then proceeded to knock everyone down to the floor, no one was able to land a hit on him. Ichigo and Lucas managed to pull themselves up off the ground ready to try again, Ichigo pointed his sword at Murder.

"BANKAI!" shouted Ichigo.

Suddenly Ichigo became enshrouded in a layer of smoke and when he emerged he was holding a different sword a wore a somewhat different attire.

"Tensa-Zangetsu" said Ichigo.

"Zangetsu?" questioned Lucas.

Maria and Mir managed to get back up followed by Byakuya, Kenpachi, Urahara, Yoruichi, Aigis, Snow and Train, Lyner and Sakura tended to all those who had been hit badly by Murder as everyone else prepared to fight.

"Listen, I might be able to hurt him at least, but I need time to prepare the attack so you guys need to protect me until then" said Mir.

"Got it just do your best Mir" said Lucas.

Mir started to sing a song as everyone charged at Murder, Ichigo and Lucas were first, with their equal speed they slashed at Murder with their swords but he simply blocked all of their sword blows with his bare hands. Ichigo shot out a Getsuga Tensho at Murder who deflected it but because of this Kenpachi managed go run his sword through Murder. Murder tried to dodge and succeeded however he was hurt by Kenpachi due to him leaving a large cut on his side. Murder's blood was not like the blood of a human, it was black and almost oil like, it stuck to everything it touched. Urahara transformed his sword into a different form as well and then trapped Murder in an net of purple energy, Murder tried to dodge it but failed to, Murder then proceeded to try to cut out of the net but Urahara activated something called Hiasobi Benihime Juzutsunagi causing the net to explode on Murder. Everyone waited as the smoke cleared, Murder's silhouette stood in the smoke, Lucas and Ichigo took this chance and charged at Murder and managed to run him through with their swords, Murder grunted as Ichigo and Lucas backed off, pulling their swords out of his chest. While he was distracted with Lucas and Ichigo, Kenpachi and Byakuya rammed their swords into his back before quickly pulling out. Murder now fuming with rage at the large amount of damage he had sustained focused on Byakuya and Kenpachi only to see Train aiming at him. Murder quickly used his hands to deflect Train's bullets as the Black Cat opened fire however this was a distraction for Maria to once again stabbed Murder, this time close to his heart, she quickly pulled out and allowed Aigis and Snow to smack Murder into a wall. Everyone prepared as the dust cleared and Murder started to laugh at them within the large hole in the wall his body had made.

"Ha-ha, well Lucas and co, you have improved a bit, I must admit that I wasn't focused as I thought that I would be kind and kill you with only a quarter of my power" said Murder .

He then smacked his hand on his chest and suddenly his body began to regenerate and heal itself, everyone was shocked by this, all of the damage they had done to Murder was dissolving away.

"I am the kindest of my kin, murder always is but now I am going to crush all hope you have remaining of living through this day" said Murder.

Murder then disappeared and reappeared in front of Maria, Maria felt a sharp pain as she looked down and saw that she was bleeding, a small spot on her chest was bleeding and her clothes looked like they had been ripped by something invisible, when she looked back up she saw Ichigo and Lucas holding back Murder. They had grabbed both of his hands and were trying desperately to hold him back. Maria realised that if it wasn't for there intervention she would have been ripped apart.

"Damn this bastard is fast" said Ichigo.

"Maria, are you alright?" asked Lucas.

"I'm fine, he only grazed me" said Maria.

"For now" said Murder.

Murder broke out of their grip and then span his legs round like a windmill kicking Lucas and Ichigo into a wall. Maria tried to attack him but he quickly turned round and within seconds he was just a breath away from her face. Murder then simply slapped Maria across the area, the force of the attack sent her flying backwards, she tried to stop but all this did was nearly break her legs, she headed for a building at which time Flynn who had recovered caught her and managed to make her stop before she went smack into the building, however doing this broke several of his ribs and after catching her he fell to the ground in pain as Sakura rushed over to Maria and Flynn to heal them. Kenpachi, Byakuya and all of those who had recovered attacked Murder only to be swiftly repelled by some kind of barrier. Lucas and Ichigo recovered and attacked which resulted in Murder blocking there attacks with his bare hands.

"Is that really the best you can muster up, no matter how, when or where you cut I will always regenerate, I am eternal" said Murder.

A gun then fired, a bullet whizzed through the area and went straight through both of Murders kneecaps causing him to fall to the ground. Train had laid low, waiting for his chance to strike however Murder began to regenerate which caused Lucas and Ichigo to cut off his arms and legs and slice them into three pieces each.

"It's ready, everyone get away from him" said Mir.

Lucas and the others backed off from Murder as he began to regenerate. Mir finished her song as Murder looked at her in fear, he needed to regenerate quicker.

"Now , finish this Harmonius" said Mir.

A wave of energy fell from the sky, everyone got away quickly enough to see Murder's body being barraged with continues magical beams. The beams ended with Murder in pieces, Murder's body slowly began to put itself back together and as his head reformed it gazed up as a large meteor of magical energy. Murder closed it's eyes and waited for it's inevitable end when suddenly Mir's attack stopped in mid air. Murder opened his eyes and smiled, everyone wondered what was going on. The attack then disappeared as if it had been crushed out of existence, then a voice filled the air, a cold and calculate female voice.

"Brother dearest, must you play such silly games with these pitiful souls" said the voice.

"Sister, at last you awaken" said Murder.

"Now war begins and Despair will rain over all, at last the ending to the eternal game that order and chaos has played, the war of opinions has began again, welcome foolish humans to the new Gauntlet wars" said the voice.

Everyone gazed up at the sky as a humanoid silhouette appeared between the rift of the world of the living and the Soul Society, the second lord reveals herself to the world.

**Aftermath**

Hello I'm joy

**And I'm Project H and this is the aftermath**

First off, the author would like to apologise for the long wait

**He said he's sorry and all**

Anyway he promises to bring out new chapters whenever he can

**So then on to the riddle the answer is an onion, easy huh.**

Now this chapters riddle is a woman has 7 children half of them are boys how can this be possible?

**See you next time**


	30. Despair

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 28**

**Despair**

Lucas gazed up at the sky as a creature floated down and touched the ground, the creature looked at everyone, Lucas and the others quickly snapped out of their awe and got ready for a fight. The creature smiled and raised her hand, Lucas then felt the ground shake, he looked down and then jumped back as far as he possibly could. Out of the ground came a stampede of barbed wire, the wire twisted and turned and attacked the group forcing them back. The creature let out a horrific laugh and lowered her hand, as she did the killer barbed wire turned to dust taking Lucas by surprise. The creature seemed to be female however that could only be told from her voice and nothing more, she wore a tattered and ripped skirt with barbed wire wrapped all around her chest digging into her flesh. Her arms and hands resembled those of burn victims, they resembled a bunch of ashes clumped together to form an arm and hand. At times the skin on the burned hand would peal off and in it's place would be more freshly burned skin and black as night. All along her spine were large spikes that had been hammered into her back. Her legs were like that of a normal person except all of the flesh and muscle on her legs looked like it was literally being eaten away and then regrowing itself at an amazing speed, several times her own bones became visible. Out of her back grew wings however they hand no flesh or muscle on them, they were just bone. Her face looked like she had a fight with a chainsaw and lost, all over her burned and pealing skins were cuts and slashed especially around her face. Her eyes were reptilian, they would just watch you like a predator stalking it's prey, they looked like they had cried and cried until they could cry no more. Her hair was filled with suet and tar, it was tattered and ruined along with uneven. The creature walked over to Murder who had regenerated completely and she pulled him to his feet with a diabolical smile on her face.

"Hello brother, how long has it been?" asked the creature.

"Only half of one of our lifetimes, but the trio is still incomplete, brother supreme is still absent" said Murder.

Who the hell are you asked Lucas.

"How rude to interrupt me while I was talking with brother, Murder my dear who is this oaf?" asked the creature.

"He is Lucas Murphy, but you would know him by his true name Advaka, our creation" said Murder.

"Oh really, the one who is supposedly the only person that will successfully kill us" said the creature.

"What the hell are you on about?" asked Train.

"In that boy's blood flows the blood of a thousand generations of Chaos and Order, in simple terms he is a collection of blood samples from various defenders of the worlds and psychopaths, a walking blood bank" said the creature as she pointed at Lucas.

"So what does that mean?" asked Snow.

"It means...that the boy is going to help us destroy the world, even is he does not mean it or if he does not know it, when he awakens everything will die" said the creature.

"What kind of crap is that, who the hell are you anyway?" asked Etna.

"Well seeing as you asked so nicely, I am Despair, the bitter-less sorrow, where ever I walk hope and faith dies, I am the second lord of Chaos" said the creature.

"Despair?" questioned Ichigo.

"That is correct, perhaps I shall display my power to you, I have already been welcomed into your hearts more then once so welcome me again as I tear through your flesh and bone" said Despair.

Spikes shot out of the ground, everyone jumped into the air to avoid them, it was impressive, Despair seemed to be able to bring anything she wished into reality and she could easily take it away. Lucas and Ichigo landed and attacked Despair however she lifted her hand and the two of them became frozen in the air, they could not move their bodies nor would they fall to the ground. This was until Despair walked up to them, placed her fingers on their foreheads and simply flicked them away which sent them flying through several buildings. The captains, Yoruichi, Mir and Snow then tried to attack Despair but she simply laughed as Byakya's Bankai floated around her, she managed to redirect the attack and sent it straight at the others wounding Rangiku, Mir and Snow and sending the others flying through several walls. Train unloaded several shots into Despair and was the first one to actually hit her, however none of these bullets even made a dent in her, they just bounced off. Train was nothing more than shocked, even more so when Despair quickly appeared in front of him and pounded him into the earth. When Mint and Flynn tried to help Train Despair appeared before them and broke their legs in an instant, they didn't even have time to react. Etna then tried to attack with her spear only for Despair to grab it by the tip, pull it out of her hands and using the spear she whacked Etna into the same building she whacked Ichigo and Lucas into. Uruhara along with Jinta and Ururu tried to attack Despair which resulted in her appearing from behind Uruhara and impaling him with Etna's spear before turning her attention to Jinta and Ururu who she dropped kicked straight into the ground, this left a huge crater in the middle of town.

"She's doing more damage then those Hollows" said Amu.

"She is also more vicious then Murder" said Sakura.

Syaoran then tried to attack Despair which resulted in Despair stopping the sword with her bare hands, pulling the sword our of Syaoran's arms, pulling on of his arms behind his back and grabbing his throat and pulling him close to her so he was just a breath away.

"Shall I send you back to the hospital magic boy, perhaps permanently this time" said Despair.

She then dislocated and broke Syaoran's arm as well as scratched his throat before sending him flying into the earth face first. Despair laughed enormously as Michel and Eric appeared beside her.

"My lady please be careful, you have just awoken and have not sampled any of the rich Chaos we have acquired for you" said Michel.

"I am not as weak as my brother Michel and besides I get all of my power from despair and despair is most often found on a battlefield, these bugs are making me stronger then I ever have been" said Despair.

"Still my lady, we are on a tight schedule and we also have an unwelcome guest who is watching us" said Eric.

"Don't take me for a fool, Project H can no longer touch me even if she wanted too, I am a stronger arcana then the hanged man" said Despair.

Kenpachi then who had recovered tried to attack Despair which caused her to simply stop his sword with her bare hands and then threw him at Lucas and Ichigo who had returned to the battle. It was a direct hit that sent the three of them flying all the way into several more buildings causing the last one to collapse and fall on them. They barely managed to pull themselves out of the rubble of the building only to fall to the ground as soon as the reached the surface.

"See, I can easily beat these fools" said Despair.

"Be that as it may my lady we still have to consider your brother" said Michel.

"Listen sister, we must revive brother" said Murder.

"Very well but at least let me kill some and wound some" said Despair.

This caused Lucas to remember what Project H had told them about Sakura and how something would be born from a death of one of her friends.

"It is now, the time is now and nothing can stop it, I warned you Lucas" said Project H from atop a building.

As much as she wanted it was impossible for her to interfere in her current state, all she could do was observe the game and the fate of the pieces on the chess board.

"I am mealy an observer but not for long, I just need to hold out until that time, soon I shall usher in my trump cards and the tide will turn before long, for their to be happiness first must come despair" said Project H as she vanished.

"Very well but make it fast sister" said Murder.

"Not my style but fine, despair shall full upon even the most carefree heart" said Despair.

She clicked her fingers as everyone managed to pull themselves to their feet, Lucas watched as metal spikes appeared out of the ground and floated in the air. The spikes began to move rapidly abound despair before flying high into the sky and moving round the area, Despair seemed to have no control over them and just seemed to be waiting to see who would die. First of Lucas got hit, a spike flew out of no where at an alarming speed and went through his hand and impaled him to a wall, Lucas let out a whale of pain as he pulled the spike out and gazed at the giant hole in his hand.

"Damn it, first hit wasn't a kill, don't worry there are seven more and even I don't know were they will go" said Despair.

Everyone watched the spikes carefully and cautiously, Ichigo got hit in the leg next, he didn't even see it coming. As he fell to the ground a spike went through Syaoran's shoulder and pinned him to a wall, Sakura yelled his name and tried to help him, Amu also rushed to help him but as she did a spike flew out of nowhere and hit her in the belly. Amu stopped and looked down to see the spike and her bloody hands around her chest, she then fell to the ground breathing heavily and in shock.

"AMU!" shouted Lucas.

"Sakura I'm fine, help Amu" said Syaoran.

Sakura nodded and rushed over to Amu, she pulled out the spike and immediately began tying to heal her and save Amu's life, it seemed that the spike had missed the organs but she had lost a lot of blood.

"Damn it, where the hell are they coming from" said Captain Hitsugaya.

"What is that, four left now huh" said Despair.

"I just love spike roulette, it is such an enjoyable way to kill our enemies" said Murder.

Another unstoppable spike had found it's next target and began it's decent, Mint was watching the spikes carefully when she heard a scraping sound, she turned round to see Lucas holding one of the spikes which was just a breath away from her head. It seemed he had managed to catch it with his other hand but had badly hurt it in the process.

"Impossible, he caught it" said Eric.

"Everyone I have figured it out, stop looking at the spikes in the sky they are just a distraction, while we are distracted by them we are open for attack and they take advantage of that, they can only attack from the ground and they cannot turn once they have a target, watch the ground for vibrations" said Lucas.

Everyone did as he said and Hitsugaya managed to destroy one with his sword just a second before it hit him in the face. The next one aimed itself at Mir who seemed unable to notice them, it charged causing Aigis to jump in it's path and to just barely stop it with both her hands.

"Got one" said Aigis.

"Same here" said Captain Hitsugaya.

"Alright, just one more" said Snow.

"How is she doing Sakura?" asked Lucas.

"She'll survive, she has lost a lot of blood and she will be asleep for a while but she'll live" said Sakura.

"Don't count on it, I can guarantee that one will die today" said Despair.

"Oh really, well there is only one spike left, all we have to do is keep watching it in the sky and then stop it when it makes a move, so suck it bitch" said Lucas.

"Um Lucas" said Train.

"What?" asked Lucas.

"The spike has kind of turned invisible" said Train.

Lucas looked up at the sky and found the spike gone, he looked everywhere but saw nothing, there were no signs of movement and there was not a sound, the thing had disappeared.

"Oh no" said Lucas.

"Oh did I forget to mention, the final one always vanishes and cannot be seen by anyone other then me" said Despair.

"She mentions that now" said Snow.

"Damn it, everyone be careful" said Mir.

Everyone moved about carefully waiting for the spike to show itself, there was no movement or sound for what felt like hours, everyone cautiously awaited Despair's last attack. Despair laughed as Lucas felt something move past his ear, Lucas turned to see nothing but blood flow through the air, the sound that filled the air was Sakura's scream and Despair's horrific laughter, a thud was heard as a body fell to the floor. Lucas mouth was wide open with shock and surprise, Despair grew a crooked smile as the wounded person lifted their hand to the sky.

"No...not her" said Joy.

A bell was heard, a small tiny hand reached up to the sky, and tears rained down Sakura's face as she looked down on her saviour. Pan lay on the ground, a spike clean through her chest and her clothes and fur dyed in blood. Lucas rushed to the scene, Pan was still alive but barely holding on to life.

"Ha brouhaha, at last that happy go luck group shall be tainted by despair, there are none that can survive a blow like that from me, especially not that rabbit" said Despair.

"What the hell HAVE YOU GONE AND DONE!" shouted Lucas.

"I have ridden us all of a rodent, no need to thank me I take great joy in skewering trash, all those that are killed by me feel and fall into despair and so their souls become mine, I guess you could call it recycling worthless trash into a work of art like myself" said Despair.

"You monster, your dead you hear me, DEAD!" shouted Train as he charged at Despair.

Despair laughed and easily dodged his attack, she then grabbed his gun and snapped it in two before whacking Train into a building. Mir unleashed a spell on Despair only for her to destroy it with her bare hand. Despair teleported in front of Mir and attempted to grab her throat but Ichigo and Lucas pushed her away with their swords.

"DAMN YOU!" shouted Ichigo and Lucas as they charged at Despair.

Despair simply teleported behind Lucas and grabbed him by his head, Lucas struggled as Despair rammed him into the ground head first. Despair then turned her attention to Ichgio and punched him straight in the face sending him flying. When Ichigo tried to get up Despair summoned a whip which wrapped itself tightly around Ichigo's neck. Despair then used a second whip to torment Ichigo, she beat him senselessly before letting him fall to the floor. When he tried to get up again she drop kicked him into the floor and stood on his head ploughing his face into the dirt. When others tried to help she sent them flying with a wave of her hand, everyone flew through the air as if they were flees to her.

"How could Michel and Eric have had so much trouble, your efforts to defeat me are absolutely hilarious, you are all severely beaten yet none of you have laid a hand on me and looks like none of you ever will" said Despair.

"Oh..." said a sinister voice.

Ichigo then began chuckling like crazy, Eric, Michel and Despair looked at him surprised, as Lucas pulled himself out of the ground he noticed some off about Ichigo.

"We'll just have to see about that then won't we" said Ichigo.

"This presence, it's not the same as a normal...who the hell are you" said Despair.

"You want to know who I am...he he he ...let me tell you I have NO NAME" shouted Ichigo.

He immediately grabbed Despair's foot while laying down and threw her effortlessly into a building, everyone was shocked by this as Ichigo lifted himself off the floor, his orange hair covering his face.

"This is..." said Byakya.

"It's not polite to refer to someone as this YOU IDIOT!" shouted Ichigo.

He lifted his face to reveal a white mask similar to that of a Hollows covering half his face. He began laughing hysterically and lashed out at anything that moved, he glared at everyone with an evil smile and blood lust in his eyes. Despair pulled herself out of the building she had been sent though only to get hit again by this Hollow Ichigo and sent plummeting into the ground. Hollow Ichigo landed in front of Despair as she pulled herself off the ground seemingly unharmed by Hollow Ichigo's attacks.

"This is unexpected, there is a foe here that can lay a hand on me, how interesting, I thought you were just a normal Soul Reaper" said Despair.

Michel and Eric then came to Despair's aid with their weapons drawn and ready for a fight, however Eric was quickly sent flying by a punch to the gut from Hollow Ichigo.

Ichigo is the only normal one around here, I am far superior to that weakling said Hollow Ichigo.

Michel attacked with his sword only for Hollow Ichigo to deflect it with his hand and then shoved his sword through Michel's chest, he pulled it out slightly before shoving it though yet again, he did this again and again laughing hysterically before finally finishing Michel off with a Getsuga Tensho sending him flying into a building.

"Although I prefer to not be connected at all it would be awkward if he were to die, so I'll kill you instead" said Hollow Ichigo.

Ichigo tried to attack Despair however she just grabbed his sword stopping it in the air, shocking everyone, Ichigo smiled as did Despair as she glanced at the Hollow Mask forming around his face.

"So you wish to be separated from this weakling, then I believe we can strike a deal" said Despair.

"Oh, is that so" said Hollow Ichigo.

"I want some entertainment, kill Lucas Murphy and I shall grant you complete control over that body and send that boy's soul into the darkness" said Despair.

Michel and Eric then rejoined Despair at her side, Eric looked like crap while Michel just dusted some of the rubble from the building of his shoulder and then straightened his tie.

"Can we trust him?" asked Michel.

"No, not really" said Despair.

"Well that is a very interesting deal, however it will be more interesting and fun to just kill you all" said Hollow Ichigo.

"Oh I don't think so" said Despair.

Despair then grabbed the Hollow mask and pulled it straight off Ichigo's face causing Hollow Ichigo to scream in pain. Ichigo's eyes turned back to their normal colour as Despair crushed the Hollow Mask in her hand and then kicked Ichigo away.

"Shame, he could have been quite useful" said Michel.

"We should go now" said Eric.

"Yes sister, we should leave now we have much work to do" said Murder.

"No, one girl put into a coma and one demi killed, by blood-lust is not satisfied yet brother, all three of you stay out of my way or I will kill you instead" said Despair.

"Damn you, haven't you done enough damage, what the hell do you people want anyway" said Lucas.

"The way you are acting, you have no goals what so ever, what was the point in Pandora, all of the villains you have requited and the lives you have ruined" said Mir.

"You mean what was the point in getting you to betray your friends, how can you people simply allow a traitor like her to be with you, she nearly got you killed more then once" said Eric.

Mir was shocked by Eric's words and became depressed as she held her arm and looked away in shame from her actions.

"It's because Mir isn't a bad person" said Lucas.

This shocked Mir as she expected the exact opposite of what Lucas had said, she was surprised to see Lucas didn't think bad of her after what she had put him through.

"Sure she is a bit egotistical and somewhat crazy, she drives me round the bend and caused me more hassle then I care to remember she has her good points" said Lucas.

"If it wasn't for Mir half of us wouldn't be here, she has saved our backs countless times and helped us win many battles" said Lyner.

"Even though she betrayed us she returned and saved us, even though she knew we may never except her again she was brave enough to come back and say sorry and that is good enough for us" said Snow.

"However you have hurt our friends and destroyed many lives" said Train.

"You take great pleasure in hurting others and you do whatever the hell you want, well now it stops, everything you have done is unforgivable and right here, right now I'll make you pay for what you have done" said Lucas.

He tried to stand up but could barely get off his feet, Despair laughed at him until Ichigo helped him onto his feet, somehow Ichigo had recovered from Despair's barrage of attacks, nearly all of his wounds were healed.

"I think it is about time we shut that big mouth of hers" said Ichigo.

"I've got a plan but we need some cover" said Lucas.

Lucas lifted his sword to his face and then placed the palm of his right hand on the blade as he muttered an incantation. Smoke shot out of his blade and covered everything, the smoke was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Lucas could barely see the palm of his own hand as he took out a knife and cut his own hand allowing the blood to flow. Despair just smiled and charged into the fog with an urge to kill when she was blinded by a bright light.

"Pact Accepted" said a voice that sounded throughout the smoke.

Despair opened her eyes as a wave of energy hit her directly in the chest and sent her flying through the air, she quickly managed to recover and landed on her feet as a faint scar appeared on her chest from the attack. Gradually the smoke cleared, Ichigo was on the floor unconscious and standing next to him was Lucas. He was dressed in a Soul Reaper's uniform with silver knight boots and shoulder pads that had three long spikes jutting out of them. His hair had become long and pitch black as it was waved through the sky by the wind. His mask was in the form of the same Hollow mask that appeared on Ichigo's face however it was clear whose mind was behind the mask and who was in control. Lucas' sword seemed to have fused together with Ichigo's Zangetsu and in one hand he held the combination of Ichigo's Zangetsu and his sword while in the other he held Zangetsu in it's Bankai from.

"Now then, lets end this" said Lucas.

"A worthy opponent, or perhaps not, either way this will satisfy me" said Despair.

The two of them launched themselves at each other, trying to close the gap between them as fast as possible to unleash more bloodshed and carnage. However just when they were a few seconds from each other something bowled into the ground creating a cloud of smoke, someone instantly grabbed Lucas' swords and forced him back while someone else forcefully pushed Despair away from Lucas. The smoke cleared and Lucas found Project H standing before him stopping his sword with just a finger. On the other side Marcus Fenix had managed to push Despair back while Zangetsu and Fai held her back and stopped her from attacking.

"That is enough, enough blood shed for today, it is not yet time for the game to reach it's conclusion" said Project H.

"You dare interfere , you simple observer" said Despair.

"I am an observer no longer, now I am a piece on the board, so you choose Despair" said Project H.

Despair was angered by Project H's remark, so much that she managed to send all of her captors away with just one strike. However she managed to swing her arms wildly and managed to catch Fai in the chest causing him to bleed quite rapidly, Despair with a satisfied look and her hand draped in blood simply turned. Fai's friends rushed to his side as Despair, Murder, Michel and Eric took their leave. Project H was shocked by what had happened and after glancing at the carnage that Despair had caused used a radio to quickly contact someone who could help.

"Alright Doctor and the crew of that stupid ship I know you are listening, get your ass's down here as soon as possible and bring as many medics that you have" said Project H.

The Elle Ciel began to descend onto the town while Project H used a spell to put all of the civilians to sleep.

"While the hell did you stop me, I could have ended this right then" said Lucas.

"No you couldn't, you're not strong enough yet" said Project H.

"But you let them get away" said Lucas.

"Hush, you're like a baby, did you forget everything I taught you, if so then never mind, it is time I shall reveal to you and all your companions, to all the worlds you touched the game that you have been playing and it's rules" said Project H.

Aftermath

**Hi I am Project H, sorry Joy isnt her right now but our special guest is **

"Greetings" said Kuja.

**So Kuja your thoughts on this chapter please**

"I believe it has raised even more questions, questions that will be answered next time" said Kuja.

**They certainly will, finally I will get to reveal the truth, the game board will finally be known**

"There will also be many farewells next time" said Kuja.

**But that's life, anyway the answer to last time's riddle is simple, all of them are boys**

"Today's riddle is what has a head, a tail, is brown, and has no legs?" said Kuja.

**See ya next time and sorry for the long wait **


	31. The Gameboard

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 29**

**The Gameboard**

Lucas watched as Amu, Pan and several others were carried through the corridors of the Elle Ciel, Amu was unconscious yet breathing but everyone wasn't sure for how much longer and Pan had a huge hole through her chest and was fighting for her life. Both Amu and Pan were lifted onto a bed as doctors and nurses were rushed off their feet trying to treat the injured. Syaoran was once again in the hospital but this time it wasn't as serious, Lucas sat on the bed watching as his friends were treated for their wounds. He clutched his fists as he saw the pain his friends had gone through all due to his weakness. It was around this time that Ikuto's group burst into the room and were shocked by what they saw. Ikuto rushed to Amu's bedside and watched in horror as the doctors tried to keep her stable, it wasn't long before he ran towards Lucas and punched him in the face, an attack Lucas saw coming and did not try to stop. Lucas fell to the floor as everyone stopped what they were doing and watched in shock.

"You were supposed to keep her safe" said Ikuto.

Lucas kept silent, he wanted to say something but he couldn't, a bad taste filled his mouth as Lucas thought that he deserved to be punished for what had happened to everyone who was in his care. Ikuto tried to hit Lucas again, this time grabbing him by his collar and pulling him up to receive the punch to the face. He launched his attack only to be effortlessly stopped by Project H who seemed to have come to Lucas' defence.

"Fighting amongst each other gains us nothing, you need to cool off, one of my friends was hurt too but you don't see me beating him up, besides he is not the one responsible for this" said Project H.

"Then who is, I rip them apart" said Ikuto as he let go of Lucas.

"The Lords of Chaos and before you go off gallivanting know that as you are now you will never beat them" said Project H.

"Just what is going on here, you said that you would tell us the truth" said Syaoran.

"That I will so if everyone will kindly shut up I shall begin my story however know this, none of what I am about to tell any of you is your fault but I am afraid the die has been cast" said Project H.

"What are you talking about?" asked Snow.

"We are all caught up in a game; a somewhat cruel game that has been hidden in plain sight for years" said Project H.

The whole room became dark as if it had been swallowed by a black void; in fact the group now found themselves drifting through space as if they had left their bodies. Soon familiar faces filled up the room, Amu who had been in a coma and Pan who was practically on death's door stood next to them completely unharmed. Then slowly their friends appeared around them, Negi and his students, the Persona users, everyone they had met while several somewhat phantom like spectator floated with them. These spectators looked completely blank and almost invisible as if they did not belong in the current time and space.

"What the hell" said Lucas.

"Hey it's Lucas, where are we?" asked Chie.

"Lucas, its Lucas and the others" said Spyro.

"Spyro, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Mir.

"More to the point where is here?" asked Mana.

"Settle down now children, this is simply a dimension I created specifically for myself and my explanations, it is like clay so I can make it any shape I want and the rules of time and space do not apply here" said Project H.

"Okay but what the hell are we doing here, last thing I remember was that I was in a bed getting my wounds treated" said Ichigo.

"How thick are you, I pulled your subconscious into this place to speak privately with all of you, in the real world you are all probably just standing in one place drooling like a bunch of twits, no change there then" said Project H.

"Why did you bring us all here?" asked Negi.

"You are all involved now, I shall raise the curtain on this mystery and to be respectful I decided to tell you all this information, all those who have helped these idiots and all those who will, yes I have pulled people who we shall met in the future into this dimension but I don't want to spoil anything because that might be a tiny bit bad" said Project H.

"Lady H can manipulate time and so these grey blobs you see are the people you will meet but we can't reveal who they are or their voices because if we do we could mess up the time stream" said Kuja.

"So it's sort of stupid to bring them here anyway" said Kotarou.

"Oh shut up, just tick me off today Kotarou and see what happens" said Project H.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you're bitchier then usual" said Kotarou.

"Fai's dead, Kotarou" said Sargent Fenix.

There was a slight pause, Kurogane and the other Syaoran and Sakura were shocked but what they heard, L's face became blank, Zangetsu gave an emotionless stare, Tsukuyomi's expression was stuck between a smile and shocked and furious gesture of her lips. Kuja gazed into the distance while Kotarou didn't move an inch like what he had learned had just killed him. A faint tear appeared in Project H's eye and slowly fell down her cheek, everyone else who had witnessed Fai's passing looked away in shame.

"What are you talking about, who is this Fai?" asked Forte.

"A good friend of mine and someone who died saving your sorry hides, so you lot better shut up and listen to me or else I'll rip you a new one, I won't allow that man's death be in vain" said Project H.

"Then tell us what you need to so we can go get revenge for that man's last breath said Shelke.

"Very well, now listen you punks, I am about to reveal to you a secret that could change all of your lives forever" said Project H.

"What secret?" asked Eve.

"The lives and past events of all those present are all a lie and are irrelevant" said Project H.

Everyone was struck with a mixture of shock and confusion, no one understood what Project H had meant but still they felt like a large part of their life had been drained from them. Her words although confusing left a great impact on them as if one by one their precious lives that they hold dear would be shattered and a dark secret that had been long buried would arise to torment them.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" asked Yukkio.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't think it was just a little bizarre" said Project H.

"What was?" asked Lightning.

"So SEES and the Investigation Team, don't you think it was odd that Lucas and the others landed in your world the very moment when you needed them and on top of your old headquarters no less" said Kuja.

"Okay...so that is a little odd if you put it that way" said Junpei.

"What about the time when Malefor went looking for that ring and they just happened to be in the right place at the right time to hear about it" said Kotarou.

"What of it?" asked Etna.

"The other Sakura, Syaoran and Kruogane entered your ship at the very moment when everything should have been settled and you were set to go home, which resulted in you meeting The Doctor, the Daleks and learning that Michel is still alive, odd coincidence don't you think" said L.

"Well that's just a coincidence isn't it?" asked Snow.

"Think about it though, you have always arrived just before or just after a problem has occurred, just in time to save the day" said Tsukuyomi.

"Remember that gap in the sky, the one that threatened to destroy two worlds, you had just enough time to stop it from happening but did you ever think about the other world you saw, which one it was, why do you thin Takaya was there" said Project H.

"No...I thought it looked familiar but I never realised..." said Lucas.

"Are you talking about that weird place that appeared in the sky over Inaba?" asked Kanji.

This caused the entire group to jump with shock, on the other side of that portal they had closed was the world of the Persona users but also the world that Takaya wanted destroyed.

"That's right, it was there world, getting it now Lucas oh but it doesn't end there" said Project H.

"Think about all the times you have nearly died, Light's Death Note won't work on you, why" said Sargent Fenix.

"That's because of the gauntlets" said Sakura.

"The Death Note can kill anything regardless, even Ikuto and his group, there are no exceptions but it won't kill you, odd isn't it" said L.

This left everyone speechless for words, Lucas tried to grasp the situation but he couldn't ignore all these coincidences, it was like someone had them all on a leash to pull them along wherever they liked.

"You once crashed on a world with people that were about to get attacked, you appeared just before the Galaxy Angels got whacked and stopped it from happening and let's not mention that you Lucas used to be a warrior for the Order of Chaos until you became ashamed and guilt-ridden and asked to have all your memories erased, what are the chances that you would be summoned by the Demi known as Joy" said Sargent Fenix.

"How do you know all this?" questioned Maria.

"All of the miraculous times you have survived when anyone else would have given up or died, why do you think I warned you or I helped you, all of your chance encounters such as what happened in the World of Trio" said Project H.

"You meeting Maria and all of your allies in such mysterious ways, Mir, Amu, Train, Shelke, Mint, Sakura and Syaoran, you even met Lyner here after falling from the sky" said Kuja.

"Just what the hell are you saying, that everything we know has been planned, that every moment of our lives was all staged like some kind of sick game, that all the blood we have lost and tears we have cried was all for someone's own personal entertainment" said Mir.

"…...you hit the nail on the head actually" said Project H.

This shocked everyone, throughout all of their lives they had just been dancing in the palm of someone's hand and playing their sick game.

"Well to be truthful not exactly, Lucas, ever since you lost your memories you have been nothing but a chess piece and as for the rest of you, ever since Joy called Lucas to help her you have been playing a game with fate and death, the original path you chose may have been yours but it is true that you have been manipulated" said Project H.

"So you kind of lied huh, not every moment was a lie...you can be heartless sometimes" said Kotarou.

"I wanted their attention and now I have it, shame they have to know but I want this one to be different" said Project H.

"What do you mean by this one, what is going on?" asked The Doctor.

Project H let out a sigh, she turned around and as she did the whole place changed into some kind of museum with large murals on the walls depicting a war between two sides in a bloodied battlefield while six large beings looked on.

"It all started years ago, so long that no one alive today and clearly remember how it happened, at the beginning of the universe there was a world or worlds, a place that governed everything in all dimensions" said Project H.

"They governed things far and wide like emotions that people could feel and events that would happen they lit the fuse that allowed everyone to get to where they are today" said Kuja.

"But then something happened, the governing beings which became known my many names such as Gods or Lords had split into two factions, one known as Order which sought only peace and order, unification between species and then there was Chaos" said Project H.

"They themselves were those who had lost their way in life and all had their own goals and ideals, an organisation that was in disarray that wished to spread disaster and misery, something that they fed off" said Kotarou.

"Naturally these two opposing forces would do fight each other, The Order of Chaos who sought to cause the ultimate disaster and The Order who were equally as bad, both wanted control over the worlds and so each created a band of warriors to fight for them in an endless war and you Lucas were part of this war" said Project H.

"What?" questioned Lucas.

"It's true, my oldest memories were of that vicious war and you and me fighting side by side, two creations of Chaos that fought their war while they looked on and smiled" said Maria.

"Yet you know not of what happened next" said Kuja.

"There was no winner as disorder continued for what seemed like an eternity, eventually both sides realised that a war would not be able to end the conflict and so came to an agreement and this was how the Gameboard was born" said Kotarou.

"The Gameboard was created to settle the long depute between the two sides, like chess where one side would have to remove the other to win, the prize is that the winning side would be able to do as they wished to whatever and whoever they pleased, Chaos would destroy it while Order would control it" said Kuja.

"What is this Gameboard, is it some kind of cursed item?" asked Train.

"No, the Gameboard is the world, the universe; every universe in which the game is played" said Project H.

"What was that?" questioned The Doctor.

"Your lives are the Gameboard and you are the pieces in place, your actions determine the way this all ends" said Tsukuyomi.

"It happens nearly every fifty years or so, warriors representing the two sides are handpicked to fight against each other to determine which side will win, it has always ended in a tie until now" said Project H.

"So what changed?" asked Minato.

"Everything, firstly the rules of the Gameboard were altered due to Michel's releasing of Pandora, that was the whole point of that plan to allow them a way to extend the game so the other side had to alter your contract with the Demis" said Kuja.

"Lucas stands as an interesting point to change, he was a member of Chaos but managed to switch sides, he broke all rules of the Gameboard and gained control of his own fate, it was the same with Maria, although Lucas lost all his memories in the process and Maria lost all the important details about the Gameboard" said Kotarou.

"There were three lords to each side, each waged a war known as the gauntlet war, those lords were sealed as one of the rules of the game, but now that two of these lords have been released everything has changed" said Tsukuyomi.

"A third final lord exists, if he awakens then there will be no end to the destruction that will befall everyone, all living thing will either become empty husk that wander the worlds for no reason other than to kill or be burnt out of existence forever" said Kuja.

"Which is why I wanted you to stop Michel, now it is too late to reverse the damage" said Project H.

"So what do we do?" asked Mir.

"We now have only one choice, kill the three lords" said Project H.

"…..hey, isn't that a little extreme, I doubt we are in a dire situation that we have to resort to cold blooded murder" said The Doctor.

"This is the only way to put an end to everything, the game board will end but if Chaos wins then all will be destroyed, so your choice, kill three monsters or damn every living thing" said Project H.

"I have no problem with killing them, in fact I'm sure I would enjoy it" said Ikuto.

"Still, is it right to just kill them like that" said Negi.

"Don't question whether it's right or wrong, they won't" said Kuja.

"Sad to say but the end decision is not yours, I am afraid it belongs to two people in general, Lucas and Maria, the masters of fate" said Project H.

"What?" questioned Maria.

"Due to certain conditions you two are the only ones who can make this decision, weather you fight or run" said Kotarou.

"Personally I'd like to keep living so I'm waiting on you chief" said Tsukuyomi.

"Now you know the truth, we are all but pawns in this game, what is your decision Lucas Murphy and Maria?" asked Project H.

"I...I will stand by whatever choice Lucas makes, I believe this decision is not one I have the right to make, I'll put all my faith in Lucas, he altered my fate, he has never let me down" said Maria.

"Interesting, so what is your decision Lucas Murphy?" asked Project H.

Lucas thought long and hard about his decision, he wasn't sure he knew exactly what he was getting himself into and the responsibility that would come with it.

"What is it that I am to decide, what does this decision initial?" asked Lucas.

"If you chose to fight then your friends will become your army that you will lead to end this tiresome game but if you run then the three lords would be left to do as the please" said Kuja.

"They would be like a plague wandering through each world with a seemingly unstoppable army, killing at will, their plan will ensure that all that remains is ashes and dust" said Project H.

"Well that's a tough choice, if I am to pick one then I shall have to pick fight, I would rather fight this war and play the ridiculous and cruel game then run and hide like a coward" said Lucas.

"Really, even with your past now know you are still willing to fight, you saw the power of the lords, are you not afraid?" asked Project H.

"My past is meaningless, all that matters is the road ahead of me, if I am to redeem myself for all the wrong I have caused then I have no other choice but to fight to make sure the suffering ends, those creatures are tremendously strong and although I am afraid I cannot let that stop me, besides I have these guys here to give me a hand when I need it" said Lucas.

"Is that so" said Project H who was shocked by Lucas' reaction.

Lucas turned to face his allies; he looked at his friends from far and wide and knew what he must do to make his decision right.

"My friends, you all have your own problems and to get you involved in this would be cruel of me, but I ask you to please lend me your strength and knowledge in order to win this battle, to all of you I place all of my trust and my own life and if you do not wish to fight I would understand" said Lucas.

He then got down on one knee and proceeded to enter a begging position.

"I am sorry for including you all in this madness and I am sorry for all that you have suffered because of my weakness, but please grant me one more favour and fight alongside me to end this once and for all" said Lucas.

The others were shocked by his plea, many of them talked amongst each other, trying to decide what to do, Ikuto then decided on the proper course of action, he walked over to Lucas calmly and lifted him to his feet.

"Lucas you idiot" said Ikuto.

Ikuto then decked Lucas sending him flying to the floor; everyone was shocked by Ikuto's actions although some chuckled at the sight of Lucas being smacked to the ground. Calmly Ikuto grabbed him and pulled Lucas to his feet with a smirk across his face, clearly have enjoyed smacking Lucas he gently tapped him on the shoulder with his hand before speaking.

"You always have to make it all about you huh, like you even need to ask for our help, you've made some pretty good friends ya know, like we would let you go into the lion's den alone" said Ikuto.

"He has a point, Lucas has always gotten us through thick and thin, when we needed him he was there, it would be an honour to fight by your side" said Syaoran.

"What kind of hero would I be if I turned tail and ran, no way, I am seeing this through to the end so I guess you're stuck with me" said Snow.

"Sounds like a chore but what the hell, I'm in" said Mir.

"Like hell am I going to back out now, that punk has really pissed me off and I want some pay back for that damned dragon he sent after us" said Etna

"I made my choice when I signed that contract, as long as you're in charge I'll gladly follow you anyway" said Mint.

"I'll stick around for a while longer kid, after all it has just started getting interesting" said Train.

"I will never walk out on my friends when they need me most, whatever the danger you can count me in" said Lyner.

"Well seems like I have got no choice in the matter so I'll do all that I am able" said Amu.

"My job is to help you, this has not changed, I swear that Michel will pay" said Joy.

"I am bound by this gauntlet, where you go I go, so I will follow you into the fiercest battle if necessary" said Shelke.

"I will not abandon you, my honour as a knight will not allow it" said Flynn.

"I want to end this before any more people get hurt" said Sakura.

"My mission is to assist you I will not return until it is finished" said Aigis.

"That's right, if it wasn't for Lucas then where would we all be right now" said Takuto.

"We do owe you a few favours, you can count on me, I won't let you down" said Negi.

"There is no way I will ever accept killing, but if there is anything you need then I'll help you out" said the Doctor.

"Together we'll put an end to this, you're not alone here" said Soji.

"Guess that shut you up huh kid, we're not going to run away and just let you deal with this crap all on your own" said Dante.

"But you could all die; I could let you all die" said Lucas.

"Is that what you are so freaked out about, relax will ya, no one really dies in the game" said Project H.

"WHAT!" shouted everyone in the room.

"What, did I forget to mention it, after a shall we say player is defeated and seemingly killed they are turned into data which is kept until the true end of the game, how do you think Michel brought back your previous enemies" said Project H.

"So then what happens when the game is over?" asked The Doctor.

"Well depending on which side wins of course, if we win I would assume that the data of all our fallen friends will be reassembled, they will be brought back to life and everything will be set back to as if the game never happened" said Project H.

"But if they win then what will happen?" asked Shelke.

"Like a computer the data would become corrupt, you know what happens next right, a complete and total system crash, most likely everything would be destroyed" said Project H.

"It doesn't mean that this death is in anyway not real of the same as a true death, you'll need to focus, for now Michel will be unable to retrieve the last lord but he is tightening his grip and working out a plan, it won't be long before he executes it, be careful" said Kuja.

"This meeting is now over" said Project H.

"Wait a minute" said Lucas.

Project H did not listen and simply waved her hand, the room returned to normal as if they had never left yet Project H and her companions had disappeared. Lucas gazed through the room looking for them in the hope that he could question them further but it was pointless, Project H had left the building. Lucas turned his gaze to his friends who all stood behind him waiting for their leader's next move. Amu lay unconscious on the bed and Joy held Pan's hand as Pan tried desperately to cling to life.

"Whether or not I deserve the title of leader can wait, for now Michel and the three lords must pay for what they have done" said Lucas.

He faced Ikuto and looked deep into his eyes as if to show his soul to him, Lucas came face to face with him and Ikuto was unsure as weather to punch Lucas or not.

"It was my fault Amu got hurt, but I promise you I am going to get her back, if we win then she'll come back so I won't stop, not even if it kills me I won't stop until I have won this fight" said Lucas.

Ikuto looked deep into his eyes, he let out a breath of air and in doing so let all his rage drift away so that he could focus on more important matters.

"You are not responsible for what happened to her, I was just looking for someone to blame, I'm sorry, but what matters most now is that we work together to win this game" said Ikuto.

"You can count on it partner, we are going to win and we will bring everyone back" said Lucas.

The two shook hand, to them this was a vow, it was a vow that they would work together and end this, it was a vow that they would save everyone no matter what the cost. The vile taste that had been in Lucas' mouth had vanished, his chest felt somewhat lighter as if some baggage had been lifted, the feeling he had before, despair and guilt had all but vanished now replaced with hope, hope for the future.

"So then let's hurry up and win this game" said Snow.

Everyone glowed with confidence, they all shared the hope that both Lucas and Ikuto had, it would be hard, victory would not be easy, there would be much bloodshed and there would be a long and bitter road to walk, yet somehow they all knew they would be able to pull each other through it. They small and fragile joy and hope however would soon be shattered, their hearts sank as a high pitched beeping sound filled the room, it was the sound of dread and misery where nothing good could be caused by it.

"Her vitals are dropping" said a Nurse.

Lucas spun round on the spot to see the frightened face of Joy as tears slowly slipped down her cheeks, her heart sank and she could only clench Pan's tiny hand as her life faded. Everyone rushed to the scene as doctors and nurses gathered around Pan trying to help. They did the best they could but no matter what they tried Pan's vitals would not change.

"No, not again please" said Lucas.

"Please no, please someone do something" said Joy.

Sakura used her magic to try to heal her but it only seemed to make matters worse, even Vanilla who tried her best efforts could not help, Pan simply smile and turned slowly to face everyone.

"I'm glad your….safe, do not blame yourselves, no matter what happens, especially you Lucas…this was…my choice" said Pan as she coughed up some blood.

"Stop talking like this is the end, it isn't you're going to be fine, what would we do without you, we need you remember" said Joy.

"Indeed…..Joy I give that role to you know…they need you now…..I grant you all my powers, all of them…..your now a fully-fledged Demi" said Pan.

"No, I don't want to be, not if it means losing you" said Joy.

"Don't worry….you'll do fine without me….. just promise to stop them and whatever happens….make sure you are happy and …live with no regrets" said Pan.

Pan slowly shut her eyes her breathing died; her arm went limp as Joy tightened her grip hoping that it would help her sister, that it was all a bad dream. However this was no dream, a long line filled the screen of Pan's vital monitor, her pulse faded, her breathing stopped and dread filled the faces of all those nearby. Pan's limp hand slipped out of Joy's tight grip and landed deathly still on the bed. Doctors rushed in trying to desperately revive Pan yet to no effect, Vanilla and Sakura tried to heal her but nothing happened, her heart would not start. Within a few minutes everyone knew it was too late, Lucas couldn't accept it as the doctor pulled a white sheet over pan's body. Lucas clenched his fist with anger as he gazed at Amu's unconscious form and Pan's lifeless corpse. He gently put his hand on Joy's shoulder as a tear fell down his face. Many were stunned by Pan's death, Sakura burst into tears while Etna and Train tried in vain to hide their sadness and anger.

"Joy I'm sorry" said Lucas.

Joy slowly turned to them her eyes filled with tears and sadness, she gently whipped away the tears in her eyes and replaced them with a fury and anger that Lucas was surprised to see in someone so tiny.

"Lucas, this wasn't anyone's fault but theirs and it was defiantly not yours, so you have no reason to be sorry, just promise me that you'll slaughter the bastards that did this, I help you no matter the cost as long as you promise me this" said Joy.

Lucas paused for a second before he pulled himself together and a smirk appeared across his face.

"Of course, I give you my word that I will rip them apart" said Lucas.

"Good, because we're not going to give up, not now or ever" said Pan.

"Got that right, about time we taught those guys what happens when they mess with a hero" said Snow.

"So what is our next course of action?" asked Shelke.

Just then an alarm sounded throughout the ship, Lucas and the others rushed to the bridge to see what was going on. Once they reached the bridge they were shocked to see every weapon primed and ready to fire. Not far off in space was an enemy ship, the same ship that once tried to shoot them down and kill them. Everyone was rushing about preparing for the worst yet something was odd, one ship, just one not a hundred. Why send only one ship when they could easily end them with a large armada, something was not right.

"About time you got here" said Takuto.

"What's going on?" asked Train.

"No idea, they haven't opened fire yet but they have been trying to get in contact for a while now" said Takuto.

"We just received another incoming transmission sir" said one of the pilots.

"Alright, put them through" said Takuto.

The screen lit up and showed the ship's bridge; sitting in the commander's chair like some kind of king was Eonia Transbaal.

"You" said Lucas.

"Greetings Gauntlet users" said Eonia.

"What the hell does he want?" questioned Mir.

**Aftermath**

"Hello this is Project H, sorry Joy isn't here right now but our guest star is, introduce yourself why don't you"

"Hello, I'm the Doctor making my appearance as a guest" he said.

"So then genius, what do you think of the latest chapter"

"Other than it took forever, the author apologises, he had some issues to take care of but he is back now" said The Doctor.

"Well that's good news, the answer to last times riddle is simple, it's a coin"

"That's way too easy" said The Doctor.

"You think you can do better alien boy"

"Watch me, what goes round the house and in the house but never touches the house?" said The Doctor.

"…okay that is pretty good, until next time, see ya"


	32. Reaper

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 30**

**Reaper **

Eonia glared at the group as if waiting for them to react while everyone else was unsure as how to react. Every bone in Lucas' body wanted blow him out of the sky and then keep on moving, this man was a member of Michel's army, it would be wise to take one of their pieces out of the game. However he approached with only one ship that seemed to be unarmed and seemed to not be looking for a fight. Cautiously, Lucas decided to see what it was that the man wanted and approached the screen prepared for the worst.

"You have our attention, now what do you want?" asked Lucas.

"I want a truce Lucas Murphy" said Emperor Eonia.

"I'm sorry, what?" questioned Lucas.

"When I joined Michel I was promised this galaxy, that I would rule it's people when we had won" said Eonia.

"You would do nothing more than be another dictator" said Takuto.

"Regardless I now realise that Michel will not honour our deal, I have no idea what his true goals are but his alliance with those two creatures has given me reason to doubt him" said Eonia.

"So you came to us with your tail between your legs hoping that we might save you, am I correct? asked Ikuto.

"It is so, I wish for a temporary alliance until this war is done with and Michel is in the ground" said Eonia.

"You're a coward who is just running for dear life" said Etna.

"I am a survivor by any means necessary" said Eonia.

"What right do you have to just waltz over to us and ask for our help, we have lost friends due to you and your little gang of thugs" said Maria.

"No, you lost them due to your own weaknesses, the fact that you were to powerless to help them rings clear" said Eonia.

"Shoot him down" said Train.

"Wait" said Lucas.

Everyone looked at Lucas who was deep in thought; he looked back at his friends in an attempt to calm them before returning to face Eonia.

"How much do you know?" asked Lucas.

"Michel only informed us of what we needed to know, truth be told I was just glad to be alive so I didn't doubt the man until now" said Eonia.

"So you don't know about the Gameboard?" asked Lucas.

"The what?" questioned Eonia.

Lucas explained about the Gameboard and all they had learned from Project H, as he explained it became clear to Eonia that he and all the other villains had been played for fools. Michel was never going to honour any of their deals it was just a way to get them all to cooperate until he had unleashed the three lords.

"Now he has one lord left, if he is released then we are all in trouble" said Lucas.

"I see, this changes things quite a bit" said Eonia.

"We should inform the others of this, that way they will all turn on Michel" said Lucas.

"Absolutely not" said Eonia.

"Why not, if they learned this then they would also flee for their lives" said Train.

"Because by now I would have been reported as a traitor and you are their enemy, do you think they will listen to you at all" said Eoina.

"True but if you spread a few rumours then you could end up destroying the enemy form within or at least getting us some more time" said Lucas.

"Well what of those who would welcome this plan, in case you didn't notice there are those among their numbers to which they have recently added who are obsessed with death and want to destroy everything" said Eoina.

"We don't even know where their main base of operations is" said Syaoran.

"And even if you did how would you tell them, shout it from a mountain top; you would be killed the instant you set foot on their land" said Eonia.

"If you want this alliance then you are going to have to give us something" said Lucas.

"What!" shouted everyone.

"Lucas, you are not seriously considering helping this murderer" said Snow.

"He is one of them, an enemy, we cannot trust him" said Flynn.

"If he offers us something in return then he has a deal said Lucas.

"You're not thinking straight" said Mir.

"No I am the only one that is thinking straight, if this is war then we need all the help we can get and he knows a lot about the enemy like for example where their camp it; yes it is a big risk but we need to take it" said Lucas.

Lucas quickly regretted snapping at his friends but he needed to make them understand and while it did shock them for a second they began to talk amongst themselves. Debating if it was right or not to trust Eonia was a tought discussion, on the one had he could lead them to the heart of their enemy but on the other he could lead them directly into an enemy trap. It seemed that the scales were even and even though Lucas wanted to destroy Eonia and his ship and call it a day he knew in his heart that if he wanted to win this and keep his friends safe he would need to make some tough choices.

"I say we trust Lucas" said Maria.

The group stopped debating and talking amongst each other and turned to face her.

"If we are going to get out of this then we are going to need to trust him and each other, did we not just pledge to follow him no matter what decision he makes" said Maria.

"You're right, we've already trusted our fates to Lucas we might was well follow his decisions" said Sakura.

"Good point, we might as well as start calling him our fearless leader and be done with it" said Train.

"In a war we need allies and help no matter where they come from or else we'll never win" said Mir.

"Alright, we're with you and we trust your decision" said Syaoran.

"Thanks and now for you, I have made my demands clear, I want something in return for aiding you" said Lucas.

"I shall give you troops, soldiers, info and locations" said Eonia.

"All of that at once?" questioned Lester.

"You seem to question how much I value my life, all of my forces have heard this agreement and upon accepting they shall follow your orders, I also have a small ship that has recently docked to your ship, they are waiting to come aboard" said Eonia.

"It's true, a vessel has docked to us; we didn't see it until just recently" said one of the navigators.

"What is on the ship?" asked Aigis.

"Something and someone you will find useful, the people on board are unarmed and are waiting for permission to board" said Eonia.

"Very well then, give them permission and direct them and whatever cargo they have to the cargo bay" said Lucas.

"This is not your ship boy; what are your orders captain?" asked Lester.

Takuto glared at Eonia and then Lucas before deciding to trust Lucas' decision, at that point it was about the only thing he could do.

"Follow Lucas' order" said Takuto.

"Very well" said Lester.

After a few seconds the ship was given permission to board and the people and their cargo were directed to the cargo hold.

"Now then as for info and locations I shall delve more deeply into this once you have accepted our agreement" said Eoina.

"Fine then Eonia, you have given us enough to trust you, you have your alliance" said Lucas.

"Good, now then Michel has recently been gathering troops for an all-out war, creatures that I have never seen before as well as several interesting fellows which you have yet to meet" said Eonia.

"Give us the location of their base and we will deal with it" said Lucas.

"That I shall but their numbers are now in the thousands, though I would love nothing more than to send you all to your deaths I want to live so don't attack their base yet" said Eonia.

"What would you have me do then?" asked Lucas.

"Gather an army of your own, help a few people and gain their alliances that launch at them with your full strength" said Eoina.

"You're joking, where the hell am I supposed to get an army?" asked Lucas.

"I have sent you the location of worlds that need help, if you help them then they in turn shall help you, besides you already have people who owe you favours" said Eoina.

"No, I cannot get them involved any further" said Lucas.

"I'd hate to say it but they are already involved, what do you think will happen to them it we are unable to stop Michel, now you may not like it boy but you need them, now…" began Eonia.

"Sir, another ship has just appeared, it's a large one" said one of the pilots.

"Can you raise them?" asked Takuto.

"No sir, they just keep coming" said the pilot.

"Then prepare the cannons and get the Angels ready to fly" said Takuto.

"No don't, you need to run right now" said Eonia.

"Why, it's just one enemy" said Takuto.

"It's not a normal enemy, it's something else, just trust me and run, one of them is bad enough" said Eonia.

"One of what?" asked Lucas.

A sound then echoed throughout both ships, it sounded like a fog horn blaring as loud as it could get oddly it sounded much more metallic as it got closer and closer.

"Run you idiots, put this ship in full reverse" said Eonia.

The screen turned off and Eonia's ship turned and began to pull away, it was barely five feet away from them when they were hit square on with what looked like a red laser. Takuto quickly ordered the ship to pull back and fine the attacker when Eonia's badly beaten ship was hit with another attack. Then Lucas saw it, whatever it was; it was huge in comparison to the ship and was purple and was a squid, in fact the most accurate way to describe the vessel that he saw was a giant flying purple evil metal space squid. Takuto ordered all cannons to lock on to the target and fire at will but all their weapons seemed to do was annoy the ship, Lucas then began to hear Enoia's voice and realised that though the screen had gone down the communications were still up.

"It's a Reaper, pull out now, get everyone to the lifeboats!" shouted Eonia.

"A Reaper questioned?" Lucas.

"Just run you idiots, our weapons are worthless against that thing" said Eonia.

With one last shot from the Reaper, Eonia's ship was destroyed however many of its crew had gotten to the escape pods and quickly launched them before its destruction. Even with its mission complete the Reaper didn't stop there, it quickly turned its attention to the escape pods and one by one swatted them out of the sky.

"That was one of the most powerful vessels to ever exists and that thing took it out like it was swatting a fly" said Lester.

"Keep firing, we need to give them a chance to escape" said Takuto.

"We're out of ammo sir besides it doesn't look like it was doing much anyway" said the pilot.

"Then switch to the main cannon" said Takuto.

The pilot did as ordered and fired one shot from the main cannon straight at the Reaper, it was a direct his and so the Reaper stopped in its attack on the escape pods allowing them to get away, however it now turned its attention to them.

"It's coming right at us sir" said the pilot.

"I can see that, retreat, there is no way we can beat that thing, begin tactical manoeuvres and everyone hold on to something" said Takuto.

Everyone grabbed whatever they could as tightly as possible as the Reaper chased them and fired repeatedly. It narrowly missed them the first time and the second time its laser scraped the side of the ship as they tried desperately to avoid it. The thing was just too fast even though Takuto had ordered to go full speed the thing was effortlessly keeping up with them and blasting them mercilessly with its laser.

"Joy, use your power, take us to another world , it's the only way we'll be able to get away from that thing" said Lucas.

"This is my first time transporting a large group by myself, I don't know what will happen" said Joy.

"Just do it" said Lucas.

Joy nodded her head and did as she was told, a portal opened up in front of the ship and they made for it with all their speed. The Reaper was close on their heels blasting at them as they tried to get to the portal when Lucas noticed something; something was lifting him into the air and pulling on his legs. He turned his head and saw another portal, around human size had opened up inside the ship, it was trying to suck him as he desperately help on for dear life, there was no telling where that portal would take him. He held on to the iron railing as tools and piece of metal began to be sucked into the portal, all was going fine until another attack from the Reaper caused him to lose his grip and he began to fall into the portal. However someone grabbed his arm in the last minute, he looked up to see Maria holding his arm as she tried to pull him away from the portal. She was holding the railing tightly with one had as Lucas griped her arm tightly.

"Joy, shut it down, turn off the portal" said Maria.

"If I turn it off now we'll all die, we've just entered, hold on" said Joy.

It wasn't going well Maria was losing her grip on Lucas' arm and Lucas was losing his grip in general, eventually he lost consciousness.

"Joy, I'm losing my grip, shut the damn thing down" said Maria.

"We're going to lose Lucas at this rate" said Shelke.

"Just hold on, we're nearly through" said Joy.

The ship passed through the portal with some difficulty with the reaper hot on its trial, Joy took it upon herself to close the portals quickly but before she did they got hit by one last attack from the Reaper and Maria lost her grip. Lucas flew into the portal as Maria screamed his name, Joy without any other options quickly closed both portals effectively losing the Reaper but leaving them in unknown space and without a leader.

"Oh no Lucas, what the hell do we do" said Snow.

"There is no telling where that portal took him, he could be anywhere" said Lyner.

"If he's even alive, for all we know his dead body could be floating around outside somewhere" said Etna.

"Don't you dare say that, we're going to find him right now" said Maria.

"Lucas isn't dead, he's very much alive" said Joy .

"You, why didn't you close the damn portal and what do you mean by that!" shouted Maria.

"If I had closed the portal right then we will all be dead right now, our atoms would be drifting between all of the worlds as for Lucas, I know he is alive as I can hear his heart beating" said Joy.

"You can hear his heart?" asked Sakura.

"Not just his, all of yours, it's how our kind keeps track of our contracts" said Joy.

"Does it matter, he could be anywhere right now and he could be in danger" said Maria.

"While yes he could be in danger he isn't just anywhere, I know where that portal lead, I'm not that daft to not where my portals lead, I can take you there at any point in time" said Joy.

"Then do so now" said Maria.

"No, people are injured here, injuries that we're caused by us, the least we can do is help" said Joy.

"But…" began Maria.

"No buts, you help the people here and then I'll take you to Lucas" said Joy.

"Why did a second portal open up anyway?" asked Ikuto.

"That was me, I made a mistake; it was my first time transporting a large group but you can blame me later, we have work to do" said Joy.

"Captain, Eiona's men from the cargo bay desperately need to speak with you about their cargo" said the pilot.

"What seemed to be the problem?" asked Takuto.

"They have something important, they said all of the pieces of Eden that the enemy had are now in our possession" said the pilot.

"Say what now" said Snow.

"There is something else, they also have a statis chamber with them with someone healing inside" said the pilot.

"Who is inside the chamber?" asked Takuto.

"A man, some kind of commander; Commander Shepherd" said the pilot.

Meanwhile Lucas' unconscious body fell softly onto the blades of soft green grass, his entrance did not go unnoticed as a large group was passing by and he was soon to be in for a shock.


	33. Shepherds

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and contains spoilers for Fire Emblem Awakening.**

**Chapter 31 **

**Shepherds**

Lucas continued to drift in between consciousness, his body felt heavy and he found himself unable to move as he tried to open his eyes. He felt grass underneath him and could hear birds in the trees, so he was someplace and not just lost in space. He counted his blessings that he was alive at least and that it could have been worse before he fell asleep. Moments passed before he heard something, footsteps; a large amount of footsteps, it could be thugs or worse. He tried desperately to move, to get up and open his eyes, to at least draw his sword but it was no use, he was exhausted. The footsteps stopped in front of him as the people they belonged to begin to talk he could barely hear what they were saying when something poked him in the chest.

"Do you think he's okay?" asked a girl.

"I don't know but I think he would appreciate it if you didn't poke him with a stick" said a man.

Lucas summoned all his strength and lifted his head up and opened his eyes slightly, he saw standing there a man with dark blue hair and a cape next to him was a girl carrying a staff and dressed almost completely in yellow.

"Ah finally awake" said the man.

"Deja'vu, huh Chrom" said another man.

"Though when we found you in that field I don't think you fell from the sky" said the man named Chrom.

"From….the sky?" questioned Lucas.

"Hey he doesn't look so good" said the girl.

"Milady, do not get so close, we have no idea who he is or where he came from" said yet another man.

"Look at him Frederick, does he look like he'd be much trouble to you, he can barely open his eyes" said the girl again.

That was it for Lucas; he couldn't keep his eyes open for a second longer and lost consciousness completely. Lucas didn't know how long he was asleep for or how he got where he was, all he did know was that he had just woken up to find himself laying on a bed in what appeared to be a tent. It was night out and he was missing his sword but apart from that he was alive and had the will to live again. Lucas thanked god that he was alive be wondered how long that would last when several guards entered the tent and pointed their swords at him, all he could do was hold his hand up as the man from before and a tall knight in bulky blue armour entered the tent.

"Listen guys, whatever you think I did I didn't do it" said Lucas.

"At ease, we have no need to treat him with such hostility, now my name is…." began the man.

"Chrom" said Lucas as the guards lowered their weapons.

"How did you know?" asked Chrom.

"I overheard you when you found me wherever I was" said Lucas.

"Okay well then the knight to my left is Frederick, the captain of our knights" said Chrom.

"Sir" said Frederick politely

"My name is Lucas, Lucas Murphy" he said.

"Well then Lucas, do you mind telling us what you were doing out in that field we found you in?" asked Chrom.

"I was in a field?" asked Lucas.

"Yes you were, you seemed pretty out of it, it didn't seem right to just leave you there so we brought you here" said Chrom.

"I…. thank you Chrom" said Lucas.

"Don't mention it but still the question remains, how did you get there?" asked Chrom.

"I….. it was an accident, I shouldn't have even been there, all I remember….. is falling and that sound….Maria screaming my name" said Lucas.

"Maria, is that your friend?" asked Chrom.

"Yes" said Lucas.

"Look I know you have just woken up but I need to ask if you….if you…."said Chrom.

"Do you have a connection to the Grimleal or the Risen?" asked Frederick.

"The who, what's a Risen?" asked Lucas.

"You don't know what a Risen is or about the Grimleal?" asked Chrom.

"How can you not, forgive me my lord but this is cause for suspicion if the ever was one" said Frederick.

"Listen Fred, I'm not the one who's suspicious here, I'm just not from this world is all" said Lucas.

"I beg your pardon" said Frederick.

"Well guys I'm technically not allowed to do this but there is a war going on, so what the hell I'm from a different world so I have no idea what a Risen is or who these Grimleal are" said Lucas.

"Another world, you mean from the future?" asked Chrom.

"Unless you've got a DeLorean stashed around here somewhere then no you twit I'm not from the future, I'm from an alternate dimension" said Lucas.

"You will watch your tongue whoever you are or wherever you have come from, you speak with the king of Ylisse" said Frederick.

"Frederick please" said Chrom.

Then someone else entered the tent, a man with brown hair, dressed in a purple hooded robe along with a young woman dressed in blue with a sword by her side that looked identical to the one Chrom had at his side.

"Any luck Chrom?" asked the man.

"So far all we know is he is from something called an alternate dimension and he has no idea what the Grimleal or Risen are" said Chrom.

"That's…..interesting" said the man.

"You should be careful father, he could be a spy or an assassin" said the girl.

"What" said Lucas.

"I know Lucina but I couldn't just leave him there in the field" said Chrom.

"What, sorry go back a second, she's your daughter?" asked Lucas.

"Yes" said Chrom.

Okay, how the hell does that work, you look roughly around the same age so unless…, oh time travel and from the future, I get it now" said Lucas.

"You do?" asked the girl called Lucina.

"Of course I bloody don't, listen sister you ever heard of something called the grandfather paradox, you end up messing with the past and you wind up with monkeys ruling the future" said Lucas.

"We are not here to chit chat, we are here to decide if you are a threat or not" said Frederick.

"How about we just hear his story first and then pound him with a million questions" said the hooded man.

Reluctantly John began to fill in the group he had met about his goings on, about Michel and the war and about how Eonia wanted him to gather an army and pretty much everything up until he was found by Chrom.

"So you were chased by a flying purple giant metal squid called a Reaper and then you fell through a portal and ended up here" said the hooded man.

"That's pretty much all of it" said Lucas.

"Do you expect up to believe any of that" said Frederick .

"Hey back off Fred, I told the truth which considering the circumstances I think you're pretty lucky you got that" said Lucas.

"I believe him" said the hooded man.

"Really?" questioned Lucina.

"If he was lying then there are better stories he could have made up to get us to believe him and besides we saw him fall from the sky, there is no denying that" said the hooded man.

"Thanks, who are you anyway" asked Lucas.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you, this is Robin, Ylisse's famous tactician and my best friend" said Chrom.

"And married to your daughter by the looks of it" said Lucas.

"How did you know that?" asked Lucina as she griped her sword.

"Hey, easy, your rings match so I assumed you two were married" said Lucas.

"Well you were correct, so you got here by accident and now you have no idea what to do" said Robin.

"Can't you just nip back to whatever world you came from?" asked Frederick.

"I need my friend Joy to do that, I don't have the power to travel between worlds; so this guy is your best friend who is married to your daughter from the future" said Lucas.

"Yes" said Chrom.

"And you're okay with that?" asked Lucas.

"Yes" said Chrom.

"Huh, odd world I've found myself in" said Lucas.

"So what are your plans now?" asked Robin.

"Hopefully if I can have my stuff back I'll just stay put and wait for my friends and try not to get involved in anything spectacular" said Lucas.

"Good luck then if you plan to stick around here, at the moment the capital of Ylisse, Ylisstol is holding a three day celebration" said Robin.

"What are you celebrating?" asked Lucas.

"It's been one year since the defeat of Grima, all of the Shepherds have gathered to celebrate and we were lucky to find both you and Robin around the same time" said Chrom.

"Shepherds?" questioned Lucas.

"That's us, it's the name of our group "said Lucina.

"Huh, Shepherds, Grima, Grimleal and Risen, sounds like there is an interesting story in there, I've spilled my guts so it's high time you spilled yours" said Lucas.

"Sounds fair, I suggest you get comfy and try to keep an open mind" said Frederick.

"After what I have been through my mind is pretty open" said Lucas.

Chrom then informed Lucas about Grima, a dreaded Fell Dragon god who sought nothing but destruction and death and about the Grimleal, humans who worshiped this deity. He then informed him of the battles he and his friends fought to keep the land safe and the sacrifices they had to make and how they nearly lost the entire world to the creature.

"So Risen are fallen warriors who have been raised from the grave by Grima to fight for him?" questioned Lucas.

"That is correct" said Frederick.

"And Lucina and several other children come from an apocalyptic future where they have destroyed everything and so came back in time with several to try and succeed in changing destiny" said Lucas.

"Yes, the world I hailed from was a much darker and crueller place where everyone I knew and loved was dead" said Lucina.

"And you managed to succeed in stopping this future but not only that you also killed this Grima which was thought to be impossible but you nearly lost Robin in the process due to him and Grima being linked by blood because of his father, this Validar person" said Lucas.

"That's right, they found me past out in a field not long before we found you" said Robin.

"Well that's all well and good just one question, why the hell are you still here?" asked Lucas.

"Who, me?" questioned Lucina.

"Yes you, I'm not trying to be rude but if you did change the future then you shouldn't be here because you didn't have a reason to go into the past to begin with but that brings back the future you came from creating this endless loop, you see the problem with time travel" said Lucas.

"I see your point if I did change the past then the me of this time has no reason to go back in time to change the past, you are right by saying that I shouldn't be here, I should be back in the future with no memory of this" said Lucina.

"Exactly, but according to you both you and the other future children still exist in this timeline which should be impossible and not to mention what you told me about Grima" said Lucas.

"What about him?" asked Chrom.

"Well you said there were two Robins at one point and that one was from the future where he gave in after killing you and became Grima, yet you stopped that from happening so he shouldn't exist after that but then he not only remained as well but became the Grima of this timeline" said Lucas.

"I…see your point" said Chrom.

"Very strange world" said Lucas.

"Like you know everything about the laws of time" said Frederick.

"No I don't but I know I guy who does and he's a doctor" said Lucas.

"A doctor?" questioned Robin.

"That's right and while we're on the subject whose bright idea was it to come back into the past without once thinking it over, bringing in items that don't exist in this timeline and without no way to get back?" asked Lucas.

"Oh, well actually it was my idea, we needed to make sure we changed the future, it was all that mattered at the time so we didn't really think about it and just acted as best we could" said Lucina.

"Oh well, just want to say good job on changing the future and saving all of humanity and that was actually sincere, it wasn't meant to sound sarcastic" said Lucas.

"Thanks" said Lucina.

"Now are you still having problems with these Risen and Grimleal?" asked Lucas.

"Surprisingly no which is what has us all worried, they all just seem to have disappeared which would be a good thing if not for the information you have just given me" said Chrom.

"You think Michel might be involved?" asked Lucas.

"Makes sense if you consider what this Eonia said, people who want destruction" said Robin.

"Well seeing as I'm stuck here for a while I could stick around and see if I can't find out anything" said Lucas.

"It would be much appreciated if you help us to discern whether their disappearance is the start of something more foul and you will have my gratitude" said Chrom.

"No problem, the least I can do seeing as you put a roof over my head, now you mentioned something about a celebration, is there any food, I'm starving" said Lucas.

"Yes, I would also like to introduce you to the rest of the Shepherds, right this way please and someone please give him his sword back" said Chrom.

"I shall see to it right away my lord; right after I have patched up the tents, inspected the weapons and patrolled the ground" said Frederick.

"Okay, you do that" said Lucas.

Chrom led Lucas, Robin and Lucina outside and into a huge tent that was pitched up outside where voices echoed and rich smells of food filled the air. Inside the place was packed with friendly faces gathered each with a glass or in most cases a mug in hand. What caught Lucas' eye was the food, roast chicken and potatoes, beef and ham, it was food heaven for him. Chrom pulled Lucas to one side and coughed to get everyone's attention, almost instantly everyone turned to face Chrom as he spoke to them in a dignified manner.

"My friends, this young man here goes by the name of Lucas, he will be staying with us for a while until his friends arrive to meet him and also to help us with his skill and expertise if necessary, I ask that you treat him as family and have fun tonight, after all this is a celebration after all" said Chrom.

He raised a glass and the others by raising theirs and offering cheers before returning to whatever it was they were doing. Chrom then left to mingle with the others and Lucas thought it be best to do the same, he was then approached by a somewhat carefree looking girl with blue hair dressed just like Robin, she was holding a glass in each hand.

"Would you like a drink?" asked the girl.

"Thank you but I'm underage I think" said Lucas.

"Don't worry there's no alcohol in it, at least I think there isn't, though to be honest I've been drinking them all night and I am starting to feel tipsy" said the girl.

"You know what, maybe I will have that drink, yolo right" said Lucas as he was handed a glass from the girl.

"What does that mean?" asked the girl.

"You only live once" said Lucas.

"Oh I see, it's the first letter of each word in that sentence, interesting" said the girl.

"Yeah, well thanks for the drink" said Lucas.

"Ah Lucas, I see you've already met Morgan" said Robin.

"Yep, just have as a matter of fact and I must say you two look oddly similar" said Lucas as he took a sip from his glass.

"Oh that's because Morgan is mine and Lucina's daughter from the future" said Robin.

Lucas almost immediately spat out the drink in a somewhat comedic matter from the shock as he turned and looked at Robin, but not before apologising to Morgan.

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you, what did you say?" asked Lucas.

"Morgan is mine and Lucina's daughter from the future" said Robin.

"Oh okay I didn't miss hear you, so let me get this straight ignoring all the time travel stuff and everything, ignoring you are related to an evil deity with a large cult following that I'm not even going to touch because if you want to be stupid enough to worship an evil humanity destroying dragon then fair enough" said Lucas.

"You might want to take a breath" said Morgan.

"Thank you, so ignoring all that you've basically got you and Chrom who are best friends and he has a daughter who came back from the future who you them married which produced a daughter which then came back from the exact same future, have I missed anything?" asked Lucas.

"No, that's about it" said Robin.

"And Chrom's okay with that and she's still here after you beat Grima?" asked Lucas.

"Yep" said Robin.

"What is up with this world, I admit I like it so far but what is up with this world" said Lucas.

The party continued on as Lucas got acquainted with the Shepherds unaware that eyes were watching them that night and were preparing to strike.


	34. The Fall of the Shepherds

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and contains spoilers**

**Chapter 32**

**The Fall of the Shepherds**

Lucas continued to party as the night went on; he got equated with the Shepherds very quickly and immediately hit it off with them. They seemed like a very colourful and cheerful lot, well except for a few exceptions, there was this one woman who just gave him chills and a boy in a mask who acted much like a loner and just stood in the corner watching the party. There was this lone soldier named Lon'qu who didn't talk much yet seemed to have a fear of girls, odd considering he was wearing a wedding ring. There were two little girls among the group Nowi and Nah, Nowi was playing carefree with another child named Ricken, judging from his appearance he seemed to be a mage of some kind. Nah was tucked away in a corner with her nose in a book, just next to her was yet another mage named Laurent, he had a rather serious look about him. Next Lucas met Chrom's wife, Sumia and their second daughter from the future Cynthia who gave herself a very enthusiastic self-introduction. Next Lucas met Lissa, Chrom's sister and one of the people who found him in the field; he also met her son Owain and his trusty sword which he had dubbed a great deal on names. In fact he had apparently given a name to every weapon in their inventory and tried to force Lucas to name his own sword, something that Lucas kindly rejected. Lucas then met Gaius, a thief with a rather large sweet tooth, in fact according to Chrom the only reason he had joined them was because Chrom had brought his services with sweets. Next to him was his wife Cordelia; Sumia's childhood friend and nag seeing as she seemed to be heckling her husband for some reason or another. Next he met Brady and Severa, Brady was a healer who looked very thuggish but from what Lucas could tell seemed like a good person while Severa came off as a brat with a taste for getting her own way. Lucas then met up with Robin who introduced him to Gregor, a cheerful fellow who was downing drinks like crazy while a monk named Libra tried to get him to take it easy with the drinks. Through the night he met the rest of the Shepherds, he met Tiki, Olivia, Sully, Miriel and Maribelle, was thoroughly spooked by Henry and Tharja and tried to have a conversation with the somewhat shy Noire until her terrifying alter ego appeared causing them to have a rather interesting discussion, that and he learned that he should probably say away from her mother, Tharja who was known for casting hexes on people. Next he was accidently dragged into a contest between a guy who was built like a tank named Vaike and Chrom before Robin and Lucina were able to stop them from fighting. Lucas then went on to meet a two humanoid people with very large ears, these two were Panne and her son Yarne who Lucas was informed where from a race that was near extinction named Taguel. Lucas apologised deeply for this when he found out that humans had been involved in this genocide and was glad to see Panne and Yarne say that it was not his fault. Lucas then met Inigo who could be best described as a skirt chaser yet a somewhat likable skirt chaser which was more than he could say for Virion, the next guy he met who was somewhat egotistical and sarcastic with a love for anyone wearing a skirt. Next Lucas met Stahl, Donnel Anna; Stahl was one of the original members of the Shepherds who had a good heart yet Lucas thought he was a little naïve due to Anna, a merchant getting him to help with her business. Donnel seemed like a good guy, bit of a country bumpkin who had joined Chrom's army very early, in fact Donnel told Lucas about how Chrom and Robin came to his village when they were under attack by brigands. It was them who persuaded him to fight and get stronger and to protect and fight for what he cared for, with their help they drove the villains from his home and he joined the army and has been one of its key players since. Next Lucas met Say'ri and Emmeryn; Sayri was a polite princess from one of Chrom's neighbouring countries who was very pleased to meet Lucas' acquaintance while Emmeryn was Chrom's older sister; Lucas was informed that she had some trouble speaking and amnesia due to jumping off a cliff in an attempt to save the lives of Chrom and her people. She did so to stop Chrom from making a difficult choice and was believed to be dead at the time but was later found to be alive, though she had gotten better she still had trouble with her memory and Lucas just felt sorry for her and wished there was something he could do. Next Lucas met Cherche, a Wyvern rider who used to be in service to Virion and his house, Lucas' heart bled for her; he also met Kjelle who Lucas could describe as courageous knight who sought only to better herself through sport. Lastly Lucas met Gerome who seemed like a loner and didn't really want to get himself involved in the affairs of others; Lucas hit it off with the group quite nicely and thoroughly enjoyed their company. Yes the night was going well except Lucas continued to choke on various things as the night went on and simultaneously developed a hatred for the words future and daughter or son, apart from that the night went well though this did catch everyone's attention so that he just decided to tell them the glaring plot hole.

"See that's why it's impossible for people from the future to exists, especially if this Grima is dead and stays dead, fingers crossed" said Lucas.

"Because if we won we wouldn't have any need to come back causing a loop in the timeline?" asked Morgan.

"Well that's part of the reason and that can be fixed without any needless complications so I wasn't complaining about that at first" said Lucas.

"So what's your problem?" asked Severa.

"Well this second Robin showed up and ruined everything, firstly if he was the future version of this Robin who accepted Grima then he shouldn't even exist, he should cease to be when this Robin told Grima to piss off" said Lucas.

"But then he becomes Grima securing his existence" said Chrom.

"He didn't have one to begin with, if having these children here changed things he should have just disappeared the moment they got here, plus you have no plans to go back in time and accept Grima, do you Robin?" asked Lucas.

"Not in this lifetime, no" said Robin.

"Well there you go, how can that future Robin be the Robin of the future is this Robin isn't going to go back and accept Grima and why would he do it in the first place seeing as he dies, no Grima means no children going back in time means the timeline restoring to how it originally was leading to a never ending loop" said Lucas.

"I suppose but we're still here so maybe you're missing something" said Inigo.

"Maybe but it's just something that I just can't get over" said Lucas.

"Speaking of which Say'ri's brother died but then we found a version of him from the future who said that Say'ri died in his place and came back into the past" said Lissa.

"Please, don't remind me" said Say'ri.

"Okay, first sorry to hear that, second how is that even possible, how can he come back to the past if he's dead, that doesn't make sense" said Lucas.

"What was your excuse?" asked Lucina.

"Pardon?" asked Lucas.

"You said it could have been easily fixed without any needless complications; what did you mean by that?" asked Lucina.

"Oh, your parents or future you could have told past you" said Lucas.

"What?" questioned Lucina.

"Well if you tell the past version this story as they grow up and then send them on their way then that plugs up the hole a bit" said Lucas.

"I see, it would preserve this timeline and give the children a reason to come back, clever but it's not perfect" said Miriel.

"Does it matter, Grima is gone regardless, Robin is still here so I'd say that is a victory no matter if it messes with time" said Chrom.

"True but terrible consequences come with messing with time" said Lucas.

"How do you know so much about this anyway, what makes you such an expert on time travel?" asked Severa.

"I come from another world" said Lucas.

"You mean like from another time?" asked Morgan.

"No, I mean another world, a parallel world, a world that took a different route to this one" said Lucas.

"Well then if that's the case maybe we came from another world just like you" said Laurent.

"That's possible but how did you do it, as far as I know only a Demi can teleport people to other worlds and I haven't seen one of them around otherwise I wouldn't be here" said Lucas.

"Urgh, this is boring, can't we just play or something?" asked Nowi.

"…you're right, sorry everyone for ruining the party with my nonsense" said Lucas.

"I wouldn't consider it ruined, in fact I would call this discussion very interesting, I admit that you raise a lot of interesting questions that do need to be answered at one point or another" said Chrom.

"Gregor understands your questions with how we beat Grima and Gregor does not want that creature to return or future daughter to go away so it would be best to find solution to time problem, yes?" asked Gregor.

"Maybe, but I would say now is a bad time to bring it up, we shouldn't be worrying about this, I'm just surprised that you have your future children here and that you allowed a kid to join an army" said Lucas.

"I'm not a child, silly and I can defend myself" said Nowi.

"I fail to see how" said Lucas.

Nowi then pulled out an odd stone and held it up into the air, there was a flash of light and within seconds Lucas saw not a little girl but a yellow scaled dragon with sharp pointed fangs.

"Jesus" said Lucas.

"Told you I could defend myself and I may look like a kid but I'm older them almost everyone here" said Nowi.

"You can talk like that?" questioned Lucas.

"Through telepathy; myself, my Mother and Tiki are a race of people called Manaketes, we turn into dragons with the help of Dragonstones" said Nah.

"So don't underestimate us" said Nowi as she turned back into a human.

"I won't, believe me; wait you said mother; quick show of hands, who is from the future?" asked Lucas.

The group humoured Lucas' request as several of them raised their hands into the air, Lucas then took the time to count them, he was somewhat concerned by the number of people who had entered the past.

"Let's see, that's nine…ten…..eleven…thirteen, thirteen in all, okay I won't complain anymore but I will say that if the Doctor was here he'd be through the roof right about now" said Lucas.

"So I guess this guy is a little bit extreme" said Robin.

"Try a lot" said Lucas.

"You mentioned being from another world, what's it like to ours?" asked Lissa.

"Very different, my world doesn't have magic or anything extraordinary it's just plain old boring and ordinary" said Lucas.

"I wouldn't say that, if this world is new and interesting to you then that world would be the same to us seeing we don't have the experiences with it that you do" said Robin.

"You have a point there, I guess I've just seen everything my world has to offer" said Lucas.

"How did you even get here?" asked Nah.

"I was on a ship with my friends negotiating with one of our enemies when we were both attacked by something; I ordered our Demi to open a portal to take us to another world to get away from that thin and it somehow opened up two portals, one of which I got sucked into and now I'm here" said Lucas.

"What was it that you were running from?" asked Ricken.

"It looked like a giant flying metal purple killer squid, or maybe an insect, I didn't get a very good look at its shape" said Lucas.

"I'm sorry but could you please repeat that because I'm pretty sure you said something quite preposterous" said Maribelle.

"Believe me I know how it sounds but it's what I saw, I believed Eonia called it a Reaper or something" said Lucas.

"Well darn, I reckon it must have been pretty powerful" said Donnel.

"Try near indestructible, we fired everything we had at it and all that seemed to do was piss it off" said Lucas.

"So you ran with your tail tucked between your legs" said Sully.

"Because if we didn't everyone on board including yours truly would be dead right about now, we didn't have a choice" said Lucas.

"I agree, it would be unwise to go up against an enemy with no means to actually harm that enemy, plus he had the lives of hundreds of people on his shoulders; Lucas made the right choice to flee" said Robin.

"There is no sense in fighting a battle in which the outcome of you losing is certain, that is true" said Frederick.

"Thanks but people did die regardless, Eonia's ship went down, plus it managed to get a few good hits on us and with me here there is no telling how many people we lost" said Lucas as he gripped his fist.

"It was not your fault manspawn, you had no idea that this enemy would appear" said Panne.

"Oh I'm not blaming myself, I'm thoroughly pissed off and if I see that thing again I'm going to take it down and dance on its corpse" said Lucas.

"Hell yeah, if that thing shows up old teach here will help you bring it to the ground" said Vaike.

"Thanks but I don't want to get any of you involved then you already are, as soon as my friends show up I'll be out of your hair" said Lucas.

"Do you really think…" began Chrom.

Then a soldier bust into the tent grasping for breath, on his face was the look of horror and he was badly wounded. He tried to move forward but gave in after about two steps causing him to fall to the floor. Quickly Lucas sprang into action and caught the men and gently laid him on the floor as she shouted for Lissa. Lissa responded quickly and tried to heal the man but his wounds were very deep; she tried to heal him using her staff but it didn't seem to help as Chrom and Robin rushed to his side.

"Who did this to you?" asked Chrom.

The soldier quickly grabbed Lucas' arm as he tried to force some form of sentence from his mouth.

"The town…Risen…..under attack…..a man in white" said the soldier.

"Risen; where is this town?" asked Chrom.

"The bottom ….of the mountain" said the soldier.

"There so close, why didn't we receive word until now?" asked Robin.

A sound then pushed through the air causing all of them to grab their ears, it was a frightful and painful sound, it sounded like a computerised fog horn.

"That sound….." said Lucas.

"What was that?" asked Lissa.

"It came from outside" said Yarne.

"Don't….. do….just run…there is something else" said the soldier as he closed his eyes.

"Hey, don't you dare" said Lucas.

"He can't hear you, he's gone" said Chrom.

"Damn it" said Lucas.

Lucas placed his head onto the ground as Frederick took a look outside and quickly dropped his spear which fell to the floor with a mighty clang.

"There is nothing we can do for him now; we need to help the villagers" said Chrom.

"No my lord" said Frederick.

"Pardon?" asked Chrom.

"You, Lady Lissa, Lady Sumia, Lady Cynthia and Lady Lucina and Lady Emm should return to the castle with most of our forces where it is safe, I, along with any volunteers will try to help the villagers" said Frederick.

"For what reason?" asked Chrom.

"I suddenly believe Lucas was telling the truth my lord" said Frederick.

"What?" questioned Lucas.

"Take a look outside everyone" said Frederick.

Everyone was confused but did as Frederick said and stepped outside and immediately they were met with horror, the happiness they had five minutes ago melted from their mind and only shock and absolute fear remained.

"Oh gods" said Lucina.

Fire filled their view for as far as they could see; there was nothing but a seemingly endless sea of flames that engulfed everything and in the midst of this forest was a metallic purple insect like creature. Lucas hadn't realised before but they had been set upon a hill overlooking a town except that town was now in flames, screaming filled the air along with the sound of the dreaded creature.

"I….I take it that is the creature you mentioned?" asked Robin.

"It's smaller but that's the thing that tried to kill me and my friends" said Lucas.

"We have to help them, arm everyone and ready the horses at once" said Chrom.

"No my lord, I will lead a small group of volunteers and try to save as many as we can but you must return to the castle and warn everyone of this" said Frederick.

"I will not, I will not allow people to die in front of me while I just stand here and do nothing" said Chrom.

"You are being selfish my lord; it is obvious that we probably won't survive and this will be a suicide mission; the people need you to lead them and everyone else must be informed of this before it gets any further" said Frederick.

"Frederick" said Chrom.

"You must do this my lord and Lucas, I am sorry for not believing you; now I know this will be a dangerous mission that will undoubtedly be fraught with peril and maybe I have no right to ask this but who will join me?" asked Frederick.

No one raised their hand at first until one voice sounded throughout, echoing out the sound of the metallic creature.

"I will" said Lucas.

Everyone glanced at him as he stepped forward to join Frederick in the front, he took his sword back from Frederick who had kept it from him all night, reattached it and pulled it out of its sheathe.

"I already owe that thing for attacking my friends and I owe Chrom for helping me and putting up with me, besides Fred, if you think I'm going to just let you go into that without me then you've got another thing coming" said Lucas.

"You will need a strategy of some kind in order to succeed so I'm in" said Robin as he stepped forward.

"Robin no" said Lucina.

"I'm sorry Lucina but they need me now more than ever; I promise I'll come back to you and Morgan so just keep each other safe" said Robin.

"I mean no, if you think you are going down there without me then you're wrong, I lost you once I won't lose you again" said Lucina.

"You can't, you need to get somewhere safe with Chrom and your mother" said Robin.

"This isn't up for discussion, I'm going to make sure you come back this time" said Lucina as she stepped forward.

"If both mother and father are going then so am I" said Morgan.

"No Morgan, I will not allow you to get caught up in this" said Lucina.

"And I will not allow either of you two to get caught up in this" said Fredrick.

"Neither will I; Lucina, Robin; don't do this" said Chrom.

"Whoever goes is going to need the best in order to come back, I've no choice but to go or we will just lose people for nothing" said Robin.

"I'm going father, don't try to stop me; if it was mother going down there wouldn't you do your best to try and follow her" said Lucina.

"You're my daughter" said Chrom.

"And he is my husband, now we don't have much time so don't argue with me!" shouted Lucina.

"….Robin" said Chrom.

"Yes Chrom?" asked Robin.

"You keep her safe and you bring her back, understand" said Chrom.

"You have my word" said Robin.

"Mother, I'm sorry" said Lucina.

"Lucina….it's okay I understand, I'd do the same thing if I was in your position, just make sure to come back safely" said Sumia.

"I will mother; Cynthia make sure to keep mother and father safe" said Lucina.

"I will, just make sure you stay safe" said Cynthia.

"If either mother or father go down then I'll just disappear according to Lucas, so I'm going to make sure you both come back and don't do anything crazy" said Morgan.

"No you won't young lady; I won't allow it" said Lucina.

"I thought it was you who said we don't have time to argue about this; I'm going" said Morgan as she took a step forward.

"Is that all?" asked Frederick.

It took a small moment of silence before all of the Shepherds stepped forward to join them in their fight which surprised Lucas.

"You all wish to help?" asked Lucas.

"Of course, this is our home too" said Nah.

"Thank you but another group must go with Chrom to the castle, I only need a small number of people to minimise casualties" said Frederick.

"Then you have the aid of the Taguel my friend" said Panne as she stepped forward.

"Mother" said Yarne.

"I'll be fine; just look after yourself and the manspawn" said Panne.

"Then I'm going as well, I did promise old teach would help you bring that thing down" said Vaike.

"Then count in Nowi, I'm not going to sit this one out" said Nowi as she stepped forward.

"Mother; then I'm going too" said Nah as she stepped forward.

"As am I" said Ricken as he stepped forward.

"Gregor will smash that creature into pieces so count Gregor in" said Gregor as he stepped forward.

"Then I'm in, like hell will I sit this one out" said Sully as she stepped forward.

"Well good luck" said Virion.

"Oh like hell you are sitting this one out either, you're coming with us" said Sully as she pulled him forward.

"I'm in as long as I get to pull them limb from limb" said Henry as he stepped forward.

"And you have the aid of Owain" he said as he stepped forward.

"No, I won't allow it" said Lissa.

"Sorry mother but they need my sword hand now more than ever" said Owain.

"Then I'm going with you to make sure you don't do anything stupid" said Lon'qu as he stepped forward.

"We will need a healer in case someone needs treatment" said Frederick.

"Then I shall aid you in this task, I can defend myself and I can help whoever we find" said Libra as he stepped forward.

"Thank you; prepare yourselves we leave at once" said Frederick.

Lucas prepared himself as did everyone else, Panne turned into a Taguel as did Yarne, the Manaketes turned into their dragon forms and everyone grabbed the weapon they were most comfortable with and mounted their horses. Sumia, Cordelia and Cynthia mounted their Pegasi as Frederick said goodbye to his wife Cherche and their son Gerome before they mounted their Wyverns and the two groups parted ways and Frederick lead his group down the mountain towards the town. Lucas drew his sword as other drew their weapons ready for battle; Lucas noticed many of the Shepherds look back, worried about their friends and families; Lucas' guilt rose having driven innocent bystanders into this mess but so did his anger and he was about to make this thing pay, somehow, someway he was going to make it pay. They reached the town and found no one in sight; save for the giant monster there was no one around and no enemies to be slain.

"We should split up and search to maximise our efforts, also try to stay out of that things line of sight, we don't want to engage it until we know more about it" said Robin.

They did as he said and split up into groups, Henry, Panne and Vaike, Nah, Nowi and Ricken, Morgan, Lucina and Robin, Libra, Sully and Virion, Owain and Lon'qu and finally Lucas, Frederick and Gregor. They moved out searching the town for any survivors while trying to keep out of sight of the giant metal death machine, it wasn't long before they began to hear the sound of groaning which echoed in their ears. In front of them was a horde of undead like creatures all armed with swords and axes, Lucas grabbed the reins of his mount and gripped his sword tightly with his other hand.

"I take it these are the Risen you were talking about" said Lucas.

"That's them" said Gregor.

"Prepare for battle" said Frederick.

They drew their weapons as the Risen started limping towards them with weapons held high.

"Charge" said Frederick.

The three of them then charged at the Risen cutting as many of them down as possible, they proved to be formidable being undead that meant normal blows didn't have much of an effect so Lucas focused on their heads and decapitating them. Meanwhile the others had encountered the Risen as well and began to battle; Morgan, Lucina and Robin were busy fighting a large group with Lucina leading the charge and Morgan and Robin backing her up with magic it was a tough battle made worse when Risen armed with bows appeared. Their aim was somewhat lacking thankfully but they did manage to hit Lucina's horse killing it and causing her to go flying. She pulled herself up from the ground and reached for her sword as the Risen gathered around her causing Robin to come to her aid and block a Risen's attack with his sword before sending it flying with a thunder spell. Morgan joined them and with Robin she dismounted from her horse and prepared to battle the horde. Panne was clawing through Risen like no tomorrow while Vakie backed her up on horseback, clubbing as many of them as he could with his axe. Henry kept up with the Taguel surprisingly well while blasting any Risen that he came into contact with and destroying them with his magic all the while he laughed gleefully. Sully impaled countless Risen with her spear as she charged head long into a horde of her own while Virion backed her up by shooting arrows at the Risen like crazy, each one a bulls eye, each on hitting their mark, the top of each Risen's head. While Sully lead their charge and Virion backed her up Libra kept himself busy with the task of keeping Virion safe by defeating any Risen that Sully might have missed. Lon'qu and Owain dismounted their own horses as they approached their own horde; they readied their swords and charged straight into battle decapitating the Risen as the mindlessly charged at them. Nowi and Nah destroyed the Risen in their dragon forms while Ricken backed them up with his magic as best as he could. Meanwhile Chrom was leading the group returning to the castle out of the burning forest and through the plains leading to his home, but he couldn't help but look back and hope that his friends and family were okay, as did everyone else. Lucas, Gregor and Frederick fought well, Gregor quickly dismounted from his horse as he jumped into the horde of enemies decimating them with his blade. Frederick and Lucas divided the enemies between them as they sliced them apart like crazy. Lucas sliced into the head of a Risen and kicked its body to the ground before attacking another, then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and quickly moved to block the attack but doing so caused Lucas to fall of his horse. The horse ran away as Lucas got up quickly and blocked another attack from this adversary which sent him flying into a building. Lucas lost consciousness for a second as he heard Frederick shout his name; Gregor dealt with the Risen while Frederick rushed to Lucas' side and blocked an attack intended for Lucas from this adversary.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Frederick.

"The boy is mine; get out of my way before I cut you down as well" said the attacker.

"I will not abandon my friend to your blade, now answer me who are you?" asked Frederick as he forced the attacker back.

"I am Alexei and you?" asked Alexei.

"I am Frederick, now then Alexei, pick a god and pray" said Frederick as they prepared to do battle.

While this was happening Sully and Libra had been forced to retreat while new horrific creatures appeared with guns and shot at them forcing them to duck behind cover. They looked like a mixture of flesh and metal as they blasted them relentlessly, Virion tried to pick them off with his arrows but there were so many of them rushing at them, all Sully and Libra could do was attack the ones without guns, these blue skeleton like humanoid creatures that just charged at them.

"What the hell are these things!" shouted Sully.

"I don't know, I've never seen Risen like these ungodly abominations" said Libra.

"Just stay safe, don't get caught out in the open" said Virion as he was forced to take to cover.

Nowi and Nah had gone from destroying the opposition to having the opposition destroying them when this freak appeared on the battle and with a click of his fingures summoned a sword and several flying arrows which flew at them and smashed Nowi into the ground.

"Mother" said Nah.

"Ahahahahahahaha is that your best little one" said the freaky looking man.

"You, who are you; why are you helping the Risen?" asked Ricken.

"Afraid I can't tell you little one but as for my name I am Ghirahim" said the attacker.

This Ghirahim then charged at them with deadly intent as they backed away to try to avoid his swings from his sword. While this was happening Kefka entered the fray and began to terrorise Panne, Henry and Vaike. They tried to fight him but this ended with Vaike losing his axe and Panne getting injured trying to protect him during his retreat.

"Oh god, Panne" said Vaike.

"Just run you fool" said Panne.

"You can run but even that won't help you maggot" said Kefka.

He launched and attack that was intended to be a finishing blow to Panne but it was deflected by Henry who then began to chuckle.

"Get somewhere safe, I'll deal with Clown; you hear that, I'll be the one to entertain you so try to keep up with me and don't die before I've had my fun" said Henry.

"Interesting, let's see what you've got smiley" said Kefka

The two began to battle flinging magic at each other as Vaike picked up Panne and tried to find her somewhere safe. Meanwhile Lon'qu and Owain were fighting bravely but that stopped when all of a sudden the Risen turned and slowly walked away, then from they heard calm shallow footsteps approaching and they turned to face their new opponent. It was a man with black hair and an emotionless expression on his face; he calmly walked towards them as the two of them gripped their swords. On the left side of his face was a mask of some kind and he was completely dressed in white, at his side was a katana that he held tightly with his left hand.

"Who are you?" asked Lon'qu.

"I am Ulquiorra" he said calmly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lon'qu.

"I was ordered to dispose of any who try in interfering in our hunt for Lucas Murphy" said Ulquiorra

"Then you're with the Risen" said Lon'qu.

"I am, these creatures serve our purposes well" said Ulquiorra.

"What do you want, why attack this village?" asked Owain.

"Because I was ordered to, to lure out Lucas Murphy" said Ulquiorra.

"How unlucky for you to have run into us, you face the mighty Owain and his trusty sword, now come villain my sword hand hungers" said Owain.

Ulquiorra just stood their staring at the two of them; Lon'qu knew something wasn't right about him, for him to control the Risen so easily sent a shiver down his spine.

"Nothing to say, I see you are speechless, completely frozen with fear" said Owain.

"Fool, I have no time for this" said Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra turned to leave angering Owain causing him to rush forward but he was quickly stopped by Lon'qu who had quickly grabbed his arm; Lon'qu's eyes remained fixated on Ulquiorra, as if watching a deadly predator slowly leave.

"Father?" questioned Owain.

"There is something not right about him and we don't seem to be his intended target, we should not engage in a fight with him" said Lon'qu.

"No it's Lucas who is his intended mark and if we don't do something then he is going to kill him" said Owain.

"What, you know Lucas Murphy?" asked Ulquiorra as he turned to face them.

"That I do and if you want information about him then you are going to have to beat it out of me" said Owain.

"Quiet you fool" said Lon'qu.

"Very well" said Ulquiorra coldly.

Ulquiorra drew his blade and walked towards them slowly and Owain shook off his father's arm.

"Leave me father, Owain needs no aid" said Owain as he charged at Ulquiorra.

"Owain, no!" shouted Lon'qu as he rushed after his son.

Ulquiorra just stood there slightly amused as Owain foolishly came closer with his blade, ready to strike Ulquiorra and not expecting what would happen next. Meanwhile Chrom's group moved across the plains trying to get to the castle, their minds filled with worry for their comrades, Chrom's head was so filled with worry for his daughter, granddaughter and best friend that he didn't even notice movement on his right flank. Quickly his wife, Sumia moved alongside him and deflected an attack with her spear but in doing so she was sent flying off her mount and hit the ground. Chrom and Cynthia yelled to her as she pulled herself up off the ground and grabbed her weapon , everyone drew their weapons and prepared for battle but this attacker fired magic randomly around the battle field in an effort to scatter them. Chrom rushed to his wife's side as a man materialised behind him and tried to strike him down, however this attack was quickly stopped by Cynthia who blocked the attack and repled the man. This attacker went flying into the air but quickly regain himself and landed softly on his feet a few steps from them. This man who wore a red devil like mask smirked at them as Chrom took a fighting pose alongside his daughter, everyone else was too scattered to help, all of them all trying to regroup as this man stood their challenging them.

"Who are you, how dare you attack my wife!" shouted Chrom.

"Ah yes, I often forget my manners, especially when addressing royalty; I am Lahabrea of a the Ascians, a pleasure and as for attacking your wife the spell was meant for you she just merely got in the way" said the man as he bowed to them as if mocking them.

"Well then Lahabrea, what do you want?" asked Chrom.

"Your head on a spike and the same with Lucas Murphy and you're damned children of the future" said Lahabrea.

"What? questioned Chrom.

"Are you perhaps deaf, I want you and your family plus your friends' family dead murderers of Grima" said Lahabrea.

"Another follower of Grima" said Chrom.

"Don't you dare even think about touching our daughters" said Sumia.

"Oh no I am no follower of Grima, I simple owe him a favour and besides woman what are you going to do to stop me" said Lahabrea.

Lahabrea started laughing as Cynthia tightened her grip on her spear, the group was nearly all back together but they needed to get back to the castle, someone had to stay and hold off Lahabrea and if her father or mother stayed then the future was done for.

"Mother, father, regroup with the others and leave him to me" said Cynthia.

"What, it's you he's after; I will not leave you here to fight him on your own" said Chrom.

"Father, mother is injured and needs treatment, she cannot fight him and if we lose you then everything we sacrificed to get here was for nothing" said Cynthia.

"Cynthia he will kill you" said Sumia.

"There isn't any time to argue; besides I promised Lucina that I would keep you safe and that is what I am going to do and I think I can take him" said Cynthia.

"You think?" questioned Chrom.

"No, I'm certain" said Cynthia.

Cynthia looked at her mother and father, practically begging with her eyes for them to let her do this, for them to trust her. Her mother looked her daughter in the eye and quickly understood her feelings; she whistled for a Pegasus and mounted it as soon as it came.

"Understood, we shall leave him to you" said Sumia.

"Sumia we can't just leave her" said Chrom.

"She is a grown woman and can look after herself, trust in your daughter Chrom" said Sumia.

Chrom just stopped for a moment to consider before nodding his head and sheathing his sword.

"You better come back you hear me" said Chrom as he and Sumia re-joined the group.

"I will father, you have my word and thank you" said Cynthia.

"Brave words child but do you really think you'll be able to defeat me?" asked Lahabrea.

"Maybe, maybe not but that doesn't matter now, now I fill out my role as a hero of the people" said Cynthia.

"…..what is your name?" asked Lahabrea.

"I am Cynthia; now, die in the name of a brighter future" she said.

"Well then prepare yourself child of the future" said Lahabrea.

The two clashed as Chrom continued to lead the group to the castle, his mind now filled with worry for not one but both off his daughters. Meanwhile Robin, Morgan and Lucina were cleaving through Risen when something else entered their battle, creatures whose faces were obscured by white masks, Hollows. Not only them either but also Hexes attacked them ferociously they did their best to hold them off and through thorough teamwork and strategy they managed to repel the enemies. They pushed forward cutting down foes as they went but as they dived into a new found horde of enemies Robin deflected a blow from a Risen and became separated from Lucina and Morgan. As he looked around for his family he found it out that the enemies had backed off and were not attacking him then he turned his head to see him, a man dressed in white, one of his eyes had been sowen shut and his head was slick back, at his side was a katana who he didn't even try to draw as he approached Robin. The area around his mouth looked damaged as if someone had also put a needle through it and his face and from were both calm yet undoubtedly evil.

"Who are you?" asked Robin.

"Your opponent son of Validar, now entertain me" said the man.

"You know who I am; how do you know that name?" asked Robin.

"Defeat me and maybe I shall be persuaded enough to answer" said the man.

Robin knew this was no ordinary opponent but he couldn't let this man go no matter what, the soldier mentioned something about a man in white, was it him. Robin prepared himself for a tough fight, he would need to be cautions and pace himself. He took a breath and then attacked he launched a Thoron spell at him with an Arcfire in quick succession but the man battered both of these away with his bare hands no less shocking Robin. The man smiled at him, Robin would need to do better than that and so he armed himself with his best tools. With his sword, Balmung in one hand and his most powerful spells in the other he readied himself. He went on the offensive again by launching a Valflame at his opponent before charging at him, his opponent blocked the Valflame but didn't react in time to block Robin's sword allowing Robin to cut his arm. Robin turned and tried to strike again but the man quickly blocked with his katana, the two opponents smiled at each other as Robin sized up his enemy, there was something not right about this man. Robin quickly pulled away from the man and fired off a Forseti at him causing the man to lose track of him, Robin quickly tried to strike with his sword but like expected the man had prepared for this and blocked with his sword. He thought he had out smarted Robin but that was what he wanted him to think, quickly he put his hand against the man's chest and fired off a Mjolnir spell hitting the man at point blank range in the chest sending him flying into a building. Robin breathed a sigh of relief think the battle was over but was quickly surprised when a spell of some kind was fired at him. He quickly moved out of the way as the man emerged from the building unharmed by the attack; Robin was somewhat confused by this but none the less readied his sword. This time the man took the offence attacking Robin at a ferocious speed making it hard for him to block each strike. This opponent was tough and highly skilled whoever he was, without any other choice Robin used Ignis to try and tip the scales in his favour. His gave him the extra strength he needed allowing him to push the man back and deliver an attack across the man's chest which to Robin's surprise did little but graze him.

"You fight well son of Validar and my spiritual pressure seems to have no effect on the people of this world, interesting" said the man.

"What did you say; you're from another world like Lucas?" questioned Robin.

"Robin!" shouted Lucina.

Robin turned his head to see Lucina fighting her way towards her husband with their daughter in tow, the man saw this and grinned as he turned his attention towards them, Robin noticed this and quickly rushed towards them to try and protect them.

"Lucina, Morgan wait, don't come here!" shouted Robin.

"Hado number 90 Kurohitsugi" said the man.

Something appeared at Lucina's feet, she stopped dead as Robin pushed her out of harm's way taking the attack full on, a large black box enveloped his body for a second and then quickly left leaving Robin to fall to the floor practically cut to ribbon. He wasn't moving, Lucina and Morgan just stopped as all of time seemed to stand still, they snapped out of it quickly and rushed to him, screaming his name as loud as they could, they fell to the ground by his side trying with all their might to get him to wake up as tears feel from their eyes.

"Father no" said Morgan.

"Robin no, not again, don't you dare do this again, don't leave us alone again" said Lucina.

"It seems he is not as skilled as I was told and yet his daughter remains, interesting, well I will just have to kill the daughter then" said the man.

"You" said Lucina.

She stood up slowly and clenched her fist as she turned to face the man.

"What is your name?" asked Lucina.

"My name; its Sosuke Aizen" said the man.

"Aizen, very well; you wound my husband, you threaten my daughter, you attack my people, prepare yourself Aizen cause now I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch!" shouted Lucina.

She gripped her sword tightly as she stared at her opponent with anger in her eyes, her face still wet with tears and her armour dirtied, she prepared for battle with the man who wounded her husband.

"Mother, let me help" said Morgan.

"No, take your father somewhere safe and see to his wounds and no matter what happens don't come out" said Lucina.

"But…" began Morgan.

"Just listen to me Morgan, please just this once" said Lucina.

Morgan hesitated but agreed as she grabbed Robin and pulled him away from the fight that was about to take place.


End file.
